La Sangre que nos une continuación de A tu lado
by AnyeliPotterGranger
Summary: Año 2003, Han pasado 5 años desde que London nació, en los cuales Harry la ha buscado con desesperación, a ella y a Hermione; sin embargo pareciera que alguien las está ocultando…
1. Chapter 1

**Sumario**

Año 2003, Han pasado 5 años desde que London nació, en los cuales Harry la ha buscado con desesperación, a ella y a Hermione; sin embargo pareciera que alguien las está ocultando… De los señores Granger tampoco se sabe nada.

Ron y Luna se han casado hace dos años, en el reciente mes de Agosto fueron bendecidos con la llegada de su primogénita, a la cual le pusieron el nombre de Rory Leilani.

Mientras el ojiverde continúa una relación con Ginny, pero ella después de salir de Hogwarts tomó la oferta de unirse a la Selección de quidditch de EUA, para eso tuvo que mudarse a Salem,ciudad situada en el estado de Massachusetts, cerca de Boston. Ironía, en ésta última se esconden Draco y Hermione, bajo nombres y trabajos muggles. Hace poco más de 4 años que por fin son pareja, se casaron y ahora esperan un bebé.

Supuestamente el noviazgo de Harry con la menor de los Weasley pronto concluirá con una boda, esa tan esperada por el mundo mágico.

El mundo mágico, hablando de él… nadie salvo la Orden del fénix, y los mortífagos sabe que la tranquilidad de dos mundos, mágico y muggle, depende de una niña de cinco años. Pero a su vez sólo son pocas las personas enteradas que en las venas de esa pequeña corre sangre de los Potter.

**1**

**Quién Diría**

Que estaríamos juntos...

**_Quién diría, que el mink y la mezclilla._**  
**_Podrían fundirse un día, quién diría._**  
**_Tú caviar y yo tortilla, quién diría._**  
**_Parece que el amor no entiende de plusvalías._**

Unos rayos de sol se filtraron entre las cortinas, por la ventana de la habitación de un departamento en Boston, y dieron de lleno en el rostro de un joven. Éste movió sus párpados perezosamente, renuente a abrirlos. Sin embargo la claridad con una inminente insistencia de no dejarlo seguir durmiendo, finalmente venció. Él se giró hacia a un lado, aún sin abrir los ojos aspiró en el aire el dulce e inconfundible aroma a rosas frescas que tanto lo embriagaba, con su mano buscó a su lado la suave piel que lo destilaba. Al no encontrar a la dueña, los abrió lentamente...

Pasó sus manos por su desordenado cabello rubio castaño, entonces sus pupilas grises se encontraron con las marrón de una joven de cabello castaño claro. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ella también le sonrió. La chica venía entrando en la habitación vestida con un saco azul marino, blusa blanca, jeans y zapatos beige.

- Hola, Dragón -exclamó la joven, con una malicia traviesa.

- Buenos días también a ti, Fresita - respondió divertido. Hace mucho que en labios de ella el significado de su verdadero nombre le parecía agradable, y aunque sonase loco; también divertido. (Éste se había convertido en una broma de ambos)

La castaña fue hasta el tocador y tomó una peineta dorada, que se colocó en el lado derecho de su forzosamente cabello lacio.

- Hay un par de personitas que están desayunando, quienes dicen que tú prometiste llevarlas a comprar su disfraz de Halloween al centro comercial - dijo viéndole interrogante, y de cierta manera acusadora. Él asintió, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba. Al parecer hacia ella, pero la pasó de largo, cerró la puerta que ella había dejado abierta al entrar.

_**Tú vas al banco yo prefiero la alcancía,**_  
_**oigo Serrat y tú prefieres Locomía.**_  
_**Tú vas al punto, yo voy por la fantasía.**_  
_**Parece que el amor no entiende de ironías.**_

- No deberías faltar al trabajo, necesitamos el dinero, con tu sueldo y el mío apenas y nos alcanza... No quisiera pedirles prestado a mis padres - negó, volteándose a verlo.

- ¿Qué? - el rubio la miró con una expresión ofendida.

- Vamos Liv, No me humilles. Tengo el dinero para pagar lo que mis hijas quieran comprar, a la hora que lo quieran comprar - exclamó sin verla, con un dejo de indignación en la voz. La castaña lo observaba, lo conocía bastante para saber el motivo de su enojo; él aún no se sentía muy cómodo en el mundo muggle, donde sólo era un asalariado más, mientras que ella venía de una familia con posibilidades económicas fuertes.

- No me malinterpretes - se defendió la chica. - Lo siento, no quise decir… -se disculpó.

- Descuida, ya sabes… mis estúpidos complejos- la tranquilizó.

- ¿En qué estábamos? -continuó la ojimiel, retomando un tono de seriedad.

- En que llevaré a las princesas a escoger su disfraz para esta tarde -contestó, yendo hacia ella y rodeando su cintura; atrayéndola hacia él.

- Tienen que ir al colegio -dijo un poco ceñuda.

- Por un día que falten -soltó despreocupado, ella lo miró severa. - Sólo tienen 5 años, es el Kinder -seguía diciendo para convencerla.

- Es su último año -argumentó firme, la chica.

- Es un día especial para ellas -contradijo el ojigris, e hizo una cara linda.

- Bien, nos vemos en la plaza a las 3 para comer juntos -aceptó, a esa mirada gris no podía negarle nada.

- Oh vamos Hermione, diagonal Liv. Por qué siempre tienes que tener todo estrictamente planeado -comentó en susurro.

- Simple, yo trabajo con horas de reloj - dijo con suficiencia. - Y no me vuelvas a llamar Hermione, las niñas podrían oírte -añadió con gravedad.

- Aún no entiendo cómo es que tú y yo terminamos juntos -exhaló el rubio, poniendo expresión confusa.

- Ironías de la vida -respondió ella, con simplicidad.

- No, yo diría travesuras del amor -la cargó de improviso y la sentó sobre la cama. Herm respingó con sorpresa, él se quedaba hincado frente a ella.

**_Quién diría, quién diría._**  
**_Que son años,_**  
**_los que ya llevamos juntos_**  
**_de la mano._**

- Increíble pensar que son cinco años juntos... -tomó su mano y la besó. Rozando con su dedo pulgar la sencilla sortija dorada que tenía una perla en el centro, mientras la veía y recordaba con alegre nostalgia el día que se la dio. Luego acarició el vientre poco notable de la chica. - ¡Qué mejor bendición que este bebé! -declaró sonriendo. Ella posó una mano sobre la de él, brindándole una angelical sonrisa.

**_Quién diría, quién diría._**  
**_Que lo importante_**  
**_es aceptarte y que me aceptes,_**  
**_como humano._**

- Destiny... -exhaló el ojigris con un vocecita de ternura, que hasta hace unos años jamás se imaginó adoptar. - Porque es un regalo del destino. Creo no merecerlo… y merecerte - bajó la cabeza.

- ¡Has sido el mejor padre! - la castaña lo hizo verla, afirmando. El rubio la miró sorprendido.

- Para París, y sobre todo para London -continuó la ojimiel.

- Gracias por permitirme serlo. Y por dejarme entrar en tu corazón -dijo el chico, besó nuevamente su mano.

- Después de todo no me hubiese convertido en el hombre que soy, de no ser por ti -acarició su cabello, gesto ya involuntario y usual entre ellos.

- Gracias por sacarme de ese fango en el que crecí, ahora soy alguien respetable... No por el apellido que tenga, sino por mis actos. Con una hermosa familia - a ella se le iluminó el rostro, unas lagrimitas se anidaron en sus ojos marrón.

- London, París y tú. Las tres mujeres de mi vida... Además muy pronto llegará él. ¡Muero de ansias por tenerlo aquí! -esta vez besó el vientre de su esposa.

**_Si que te amo y que ames,_**  
**_es una ironía._**  
**_Qué bendición la mía,_**  
**_despertar junto a ti cada día._**

- ¿Sacará tus ojos? -acarició la cara de la chica, a la altura de sus cejas.

- París tiene el color de los tuyos, en sí es idéntica a ti. Hasta en su forma de ser -observó la ojimiel, con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Entonces quiero que Destiny sea idéntico a ti, _En Todo _-enfatizó el rubio.

- London es... -esta vez fue la castaña quien bajó la mirada.

- Es nuestra hija, y tiene nuestro amor -él la tomó por la barbilla con delicadeza, e hizo verlo.

- Pero... -titubeó la joven.

- Hermione, no importa el pasado. Lo que importa es el presente, en el cual nos amamos. Nunca dejaré de agradecerle a la vida la enorme bendición que me dio al poder despertar junto a ti cada día -la besó suavemente en los labios.

**_Yo trovador y tú estudiante de economía._**  
**_Tú con los números, yo con la filosofía._**  
**_Y aunque suena imposible en teoría,_**  
**_al amor le importan poco las utopías._**

- A pesar de que en Hogwarts yo era el arrogante y despreocupado, mientras que tú eras la estudiante modelo. Aunque nadie hubiese imaginado que nosotros terminaríamos juntos... Para el amor no existen los imposibles y ya nos tenía contemplados para ser sus víctimas -dijo mirando directamente esos ojos marrón, con un brillo de sinceridad y amor.

_**Dice la gente que tú y yo no hacemos compañía.**_  
_**Por ser agua y aceite, qué ironía.**_  
_**Si fuésemos iguales, qué apatía.**_  
_**No tendríamos de qué hablar**_

**_Cada siguiente día..._**

- Por eso no me importa lo que diga la Lunática que tienes por amiga -soltó intencional.

- ¡Justin! -regañó la chica.

- Bien, tu amiga Luna -corrigió, sonriendo malicioso y burlón.

- Sé que siempre fuimos de carácter e idealismos diferentes, y me alegra porque finalmente eso nos unió. Si Pansy viviese, ya nos hubiésemos mandado mucho a... -se detuvo al percatarse de que su hija había entrado en la habitación. Hermione también regresó a ver, y se puso algo nerviosa.

- Hola papi, ¿ya nos vamos? -preguntó una niña de rubios cabellos y tan blanca como él, lo miró pestañeando a través de unos preciosos ojos grises.

- Sí, París -respondió el rubio.

- Sólo deja que papá se dé una ducha -apuró con seriedad la castaña.

- ¡Oye!, me bañé anoche -protestó el ojigris. París soltó una divertida risita.

- Entonces él se topó con la significativa mirada de Liv (Herm) - Tienes razón, espérenme cariño -avisó a su hija. La niña asintió y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala.

**_Quién diría, quién diría._**  
**_Que son años_**

**_Los que ya llevamos juntos_**  
**_de la mano._**

- ¿No te quieres bañar conmigo? -susurró pícaro en el oído de la joven castaña. Apretó suavemente su mano.

- _Draco..._ -sus mejillas se sonrojaron tenuemente.

**_Quién diría, quién diría._**  
**_Que lo importante_**  
**_es aceptarte y que me aceptes,_**  
**_como humano._**

**_Si que te amo y que ames,_**  
**_es una ironía._**  
**_Qué bendición la mía,_**  
**_despertar junto a ti cada día._**

Cuarto para las diez, en la entrada de una editorial todos se despedían de la ojimarrón.

- Portéense bien -dijo Liv (Herm), dando un beso en la frente de sus hijas. Primero a París y luego a London.

- Nosotras siempre, mami -dijo con ingenuidad, la rubia.

- Adiós, bebé -decía con una linda vocecita London, besando el vientre de su mamá.

- Justin (Draco), se despidió de su esposa con un corto beso en los labios, pero no dejaba de ser tierno.

Notas de la autora: Cambié los nombres de Draco y Hermione a Justin Mackenzie y Liv Grabeel, también varié su color de cabello, para darles un poco el anonimato.

Elegí el trabajo de Justin Mackenzie como fotógrafo en una agencia publicitaria, porque Boston es un centro editorial y de artes gráficas de primer orden.

Los papás de Hermione los ayudaron económicamente cuando decidieron ir a esconderse en Estados unidos, lo irónico es que Draco en el mundo muggle no tenía dinero y ella era de clase acomodada.

Los Nombres de París y London, fueron sacados de la canción _Wake Up_ de Hilary Duff. Sus segundos nombres son Drew y Danielle, los cuales los tomé de otra de mis actrices favoritas: Drew Barrymore, cuyo personaje en "Por siempre cenicienta", una de mis movies favoritas es "Danielle"

Destiny es un nombre tanto para niño como para niña, y se me hizo muy apropiado para ese bebé.

Sorpresivo el comienzo después del final de A tu lado, ¿cierto?

Pero todo esto más adelante será importante para la trama.

Gracias por su tiempo para leer, y más por esperar la continuación...

Anyeli Potter Granger.

_(Personajes como Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron y Luna y demás _

_pertenecen a Rowling, yo sólo los tomo para desarrollar esta historia.)_

**Song: Quién Diría / Cantante: Ricardo Arjona**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Antes**

De olvidar...

_**Jamás imaginé que llegaría este día,**_

_**Donde apostaría yo toda mi vida.**_

_**Por amarte y por hablarte otra vez.**_

_**Pero qué diablos ya perdí todo mi tiempo,**_

_**Y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo.**_

_**Quisiera regresar...**_

En el centro de Boston, dos hombres se dirigían a un enorme centro comercial... Un pelirrojo reñía a su amigo con comentarios que exasperaban al de por sí, ya irritable joven ojiverde.

- Sigo sin entender para qué desviarnos a un centro comercial muggle -refunfuñó el ojiazul.

- Para comprarle un anillo a tu hermana -respondió agriamente, el chico de ojos esmeralda.

- ¿Otro? -saltó confuso.

- Sí -asentó con acidez.

- ¿Para qué?, si ya tiene uno de compromiso - exclamó sin comprender.

- Exacto, este viene a reafirmar que tengo un compromiso con ella. No quiero que crea que se me olvidó -explicó enfadado, el ojiverde.

- No, si al que necesitan que se lo recuerden es a ti -comentó con una burla sarcástica, el pelirrojo. Harry trató de ignorar ese comentario.

- Te lo dije, y luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Amor de lejos, amor de pen... Pensarse mucho -terminó la frase, bajo la mirada de aniquiladora advertencia de su ojiverde amigo.

- Además ni siquiera es amor lo que sientes por mi hermana, es como el dichoso anillo. Un compromiso - Ron expresó lo que pensaba.

- ¡Quieres hacerme el favor de callarte! -bufó fastidiado.

- Admítelo Harry, no has podido ni podrás olvidarte de Hermione -continuaba, sin intimidarse.

Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida, y andar solo... ay.

Quisiera llorar, y sacarme de adentro tus besos, tu cuerpo.

Antes de olvidar, quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte.

Antes del libro cerrar, quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.

Antes...

- Lo único que me interesa de ella es encontrarla con mi hija -rotundizó impotente y desesperado.

- Sigues pensando que fue niña, ¿cierto?- lo miró compasivo.

- Si tan sólo tuviese esa certeza... -declaró con pesar, sintiéndose frustrado.

- Pero huyó de mí sin permitírmelo, robándome la oportunidad de estar con ella -apretó los dientes con rencor.

- Entiéndela, estaba asustada. Sabes que los mortífagos aún la buscan -comentó con cierta defensa hacia su amiga.

- ¡Yo iba a protegerlas! -exclamó con enojo, mirando a su amigo como si lo traicionase al justificarla.

- Eso ella no lo sabía -negó el ojiazul.

- Porque no me dejó hablar -repuso con resentimiento.

- No, para qué más palabras. Si cuando hablaste sólo le diste a entender que querías quitarle a su bebé, y criarlo con Ginny -señaló con calma el pelirrojo.

- Yo no dije... -iba a contradecir cuando se encontró con la insinuante mirada de su amigo. Quedándose sin argumentos para defenderse permaneció callado.

- Ya que estamos aquí, veré algunas cositas lindas para Rory -dijo Ron, para evitarle ese pesar a su amigo.

- No me recuerdes que tú tienes a tu hija contigo -terció ácidamente.

- Estás de un humor -gruñó el pecoso, alejándose del ojiverde y yendo hacia el departamento de bebés.

**_Jamás imaginé que llegaría a perderte,_**

**_Llegué a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte._**

**_Pero ves mi vida que no fue así._**

**_Pero qué diablos ya perdí todo mi tiempo,_**

**_Y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo._**

**_Quisiera regresar..._**

Harry iba a dirigirse hacia la joyería cuando escandalosas y risueñas risas que se escuchaban bastante cerca, no fueron suficiente advertencia para él.

- ¡Te atraparé, London! -dijo una vocecita, con amenaza.

- No, no lo harás París -negó otra risueña risita. Entonces el ojiverde sintió un fuerte golpe a la altura de su estómago, alguien había chocado con él.

- Disculpe, lo siento - una niña de unos 5 años. De piel blanca, cabello al hombro ligeramente ondulado, de un tono castaño-rojizo. Y grandes ojos verdes... Lo miró apenada.

- No... hay cuidado -fue exactamente esa mirada lo que lo hizo olvidarse del dolor por el impacto.

- Pero no debes correr de esa forma, podrías caerte y lastimarte -dijo sin aliento, ella sonrió vacilante y pestañeó de una forma que sus ojos esmeralda flasheaban al chico, dejándolo anonadado.

- Mi gemela me está persiguiendo -dijo como excusa, con cara avergonzada. Harry volvió de golpe a la realidad cuando escuchó la palabra gemela. De inmediato buscó a una niña idéntica a la que hablaba con él.

- ¡Te dije que te alcanzaría! - exclamó triunfal una risueña vocecita. Parándose junto a la peli-castaña.

- ¿Son gemelas? -soltó incrédulo, al percatarse que la otra infante en vez de ser igual a la ojiverde era todo lo perfectamente contrario. Sus almendrados ojos grises, su pequeña y respingada nariz, su pálida piel... Pero sobre todo su lacio y rubio cabello... Dejaban como clara muestra que era imposible que fuesen gemelas.

- Sí, soy London y ella es París -asintió la ojiverde, sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano a Harry. Esta vez él pudo notar que la niña tenía los incisivos más grandes de lo normal.

- Mucho gusto, soy Ha...- iba a estrecharle la mano a la niña, cuando la rubia entornó su gris mirada hacia él y bajó de un manotazo el brazo de su hermana.

- Mamá siempre dice que no debemos hablar con desconocidos -dijo fríamente, viendo a Harry más que peligroso como si fuese un bicho molesto. - ¡Avanza! -jaló a su hermana, London no pudo siquiera despedirse.

- Él iba a decirnos su nombre -regañó la ojiverde, caminando a zancadas. Como si intentase llegar a su padre y acusarla.

- Sí, pero aún no hemos encontrado un lindo disfraz -cambió de tema la ojigris.

- Está bien, quiero uno de campanita -al parecer el enojo se le había pasado a London.

- ¡Oye!, Yo voy a ser hada este año -protestó la rubia. Todos los años pasados nos han vestido de princesas -expresó a continuación, con cierto aburrimiento. London arqueó una ceja, París pestañeó con expresión de niña buena y desvalida.

- Bien, este año... ¡Seré una bruja! -concedió la ojiverde - ¿Y sabes para qué? -esbozaba una sonrisita traviesa. Su hermana negó.

- Para convertirte en rana cuando te portes mal, como ahorita -dijo, y caminó más aprisa por si a la rubia se le ocurría perseguirla.

- ¡Ey! -chilló indignada, París.

- Es groma -dijo la ojiverde, había llegado hasta su papá y lo abrazó por la cintura. Él sonrió.

- Miren esto, princesas -les enseñó unos vestidos vaporosos, uno azul y otro rosa.

- No papá, París es campanita y yo una brujita -declaró London, con una sonrisa.

- Son locas sus ideas -opinó el ojigris, viéndolas extrañado. Las niñas intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisita de complicidad.

- Sin embargo muy originales -el rubio también sonrió, se sentía tan dichoso de tener a esas niñas. Un sentimiento que alguna vez le pudo parecer inconcebible inundó su ser.

**_Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida, y andar solo... ay._**

**_Quisiera llorar, y sacarme de adentro tus besos, tu cuerpo._**

**_Antes de olvidar, quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte._**

**_Antes del libro cerrar, quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final._**

Del otro lado del departamento de niñas, cerca de la joyería...

- ¿Harry, estás ahí? -llamó Ron, pasando una mano frente a la mirada perdida de su amigo.

- Es que los ojos de esa niña… su sonrisa… -balbuceó realmente sorprendido.

- ¿Cuál niña?, ¿De qué hablas? -Ron lo miraba sacado de onda.

- Sus facciones se me hacen tan familiares, como si la conociera de antes -exhaló aún lejano.

- ¡Estás traumado!, Es en serio. Esa desesperación por encontrar a tu hija te ha trastornado y te hace ver cosas que no son -señaló el pelirrojo.

- ¡Insinúas que me estoy volviendo loco! -regresó a verlo de golpe, con una mirada fulminante.

- Yo no insinúo nada, Harry. Sólo digo que cada día que pasa te obsesionas más con la idea de encontrarlos -decía preocupado.

- Ese es el motivo por el que estamos aquí, el ministerio piensa que ella está en este país. Esa es nuestra misión como aurores, Encontrarlos antes que los mortífagos -recalcó molesto el ojiverde.

- ¿No el motivo de llegar a esta ciudad era porque mi hermana está cerca de aquí? -comentó Ron, contrayendo el entrecejo. Harry lo ignoró.

- Además, Hazte idiota. Tú aceptaste esta misión… Es más, la exigiste y por lo mismo McGonagall no te la quería dar. Porque más allá de lo profesional están involucrados tus sentimientos como padre y enamorado -repuso con ironía.

- Te equivocas -negó el ojiverde, Ron se confundió.

- Sólo como padre, a mí Hermione ya no me interesa como mujer -sin embargo desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar evitando ver al pelirrojo.

- Sí, como tú digas. Y yo sigo enamorado de Lavender -acentuó sarcástico, el ojiazul.

- Harry, podrás engañar al mundo entero, tratar de mentirme a mí... Pero a tu corazón nunca. La sigues amando, sólo que eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo. Además supongo que ella habrá rehecho su vida con… -agregó antes de que Harry pudiese protestar, pero no finalizó la frase. Luego avanzó unos pasos por delante del ojiverde.

- ¿Con Malfoy? -abordó Harry, minutos después; cuando bajaban las escaleras eléctricas.

- Puede ser -concedió Ron como quien no quiere la cosa y se encogió de hombros, aunque estaba seguro que sí, pues la castaña se marchó con él.

- ¡Deja de pensar estupideces! Y si se quedó con Malfoy al menos quiero que me devuelva a mi hija -exclamó con rencor, el ojiverde.

- Ay Harry… -suspiró derrotado el pecoso.

- Ya te dije, es un presentimiento... Además la he soñado -explicó, con cierto modo irritado.

- De verdad me preocupa tu salud mental, y más la emocional -Ron seguía mirándolo con preocupación. Harry le volteó la cara con acidez.

- _London..._ -susurró para sí, embozando una discreta sonrisa. No podía dejar de pensar en esa niña que lo había dejado tan impactado.

**_Antes de olvidarte, quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte._**

**_(Ay recordarte)_**

**_Antes del libro cerrar, quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final._**

**_Antes..._**

¿Qué les pareció el primer encuentro de Harry con su hija?

Song:Antes / Cantante: Obbie Bermudez

Espero sus comentarios, y mil gracias de nuevo por darse chance de leer.

Anyeli


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Los amantes del círculo polar **

**Ahora enemigos**

******************

**Una hora más tarde Harry y Ron tomaban un café en una fuente de sodas que estaba en el interior del centro comercial. **

**¿Quieres ver lo que le compré a Rory? -dijo animado el pelirrojo, sacando un vestidito rosa****de una bolsa con el logo de la tienda departamental. **

**Ok -dijo con simplicidad el ojiverde, bebiendo de su taza. **

**¿A poco no está lindo? -el ojiazul sonreía invadido de ternura, como si ya estuviera viendo a su hija con el vestido puesto. **

**Sí -concedió con un tono desganado el chico de ojos esmeralda. **

**¡Ya quiero que lo vea! -Ron continuaba, emocionado e impaciente. **

**No esperes mucha reacción de una bebé de dos meses -comentó con sarcasmo. **

**¡Aguafiestas! -los ojos azules del pecoso fulminaron a su amigo. **

**Llámame como quieras, es lógica - Harry alzó las cejas. **

**Y mira, a Luna le compré esto... -Ron intentó ignorar el desinterés del ojiverde y se atrevió a mostrarle el obsequio que le llevaba a su esposa. Pero el joven de cabellos revoltosos no prestó atención, su mirada se clavó en la ventana del local y seguía a una joven de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio. **

**¿Harry? - llamó extrañado el ojiazul, intentando descubrir hacia dónde miraba su amigo. El ojiverde no lo regresó a ver, parecía ausente. De pronto se puso de pie y salió aprisa del local. **

**¡¿Adónde carajo vas?! -gritó Ron pero Harry ni siquiera le hizo el menor caso. **

**Siento que, el viejo cuento aquel. **

**No tenga el final, que imaginé. **

**En el pasillo del centro comercial caminó procurando no perder de vista a la joven, iba con sigilo para que ella no se diera cuenta que la seguía. De vez en cuando chocaba con las personas que caminaban en sentido contrario a él, pero finalmente la castaña abordó el ascensor y ahí la alcanzó, justo antes de que las puertas de éste se cerrasen él entró.**

**¡****Hermione! -exclamó, para su fortuna sólo iban ellos dos. **

**¿Disculpe? -sus ojos marrón se abrieron notablemente, sin embargo trató de mantenerse serena. **

**Eres Tú -repitió convencido, el ojiverde. **

**Me confunde. Mi nombre es Liv Grabeel -dijo, esta vez no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, el mismo que la delató. **

**No, eres Hermione Granger -insistió con rotundidad Harry. Ese era su objetivo al ser tan directo, sabía que tomándola por sorpresa se pondría nerviosa y terminaría confirmándole que era ella. **

**Le he dicho que... -titubeó, evitando a toda consta su mirada. Viendo con desesperación a qué hora se abrirían las puertas del elevador, no importase en qué piso se detuviera ella sin dudarlo se bajaría. **

**¡Déjate de farsas! -bramó el chico de ojos esmeralda, parándose frente a ella y haciendo que lo mirara a la cara. **

**Está bien, Harry -finalmente se atrevió a verlo, aunque de una manera desafiante. Lo reconoció a pesar de que sus ojos verdes ya no estaban cubiertos detrás de unas gafas, su cabello era un poco más largo y un flequillo ocultaba la cicatriz casi desvanecida que permanecía en su frente. **

**Tú tampoco podrías olvidarme -arqueó una ceja. Por fin la tenía en frente, por fin podría reclamarle todos esos años de frustración, angustia, desesperación por encontrarla. Gritarle el daño que le había causado al separarlo de su hija. **

**Cómo olvidar a la persona que más odias, si se parece tanto a la que más amas -terció con ácido sarcasmo, sus ojos marrón demostraron rencor. **

**Qué bueno que nombras a nuestra hija -abordó, fue entonces que presionó un botón y el elevador se detuvo. **

**Cómo sabes que di a luz una niña... -musitó ella, con voz ahogada y palideciendo. **

**Lo presentía, pero ahora me lo acabas de comprobar -una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, sus pupilas esmeralda se entornaron en la castaña. **

**Siento no, poder hoy escribir **

**esta triste canción y dártela a ti. **

**Y de mi hija precisamente es de quien quiero hablar -asentó, tomándola por un brazo con cierta brusquedad. **

**No tenemos nada qué hablar de ella -se jaloneó, intentando abrir las puertas del ascensor. **

**No me huyas, esta vez no te dejaré ir. No hasta que me lleves a ella -atajó. **

**¡Mi hija no te necesita! –rotundizó. **

**Rayos Hermione, tiene 5 años y no conoce a su padre -expuso con ironía. **

**Y a****hí, estás, la costumbre te ha hecho así.**

**No fui, capaz, en misma yo me perdí. **

**Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Liv Grabeel. Y Para tu información ella tiene un padre -asentó como si eso zanjara la discusión. **

**Que no es el suyo. Liv Grabeel, Hermione Granger… Como sea, ¡Quiero verla! -le contradijo, exigiendo. **

**¡Nunca! No permitiré que después de 5 años vengas a destruir su mundo -rotundizó, a pesar del coraje se pudo notar el pánico en su voz.**

**¡Un mundo de mentiras! Un mundo que tú con... un imbécil, le construyeron – espetó, mordiéndose los labios.(intentando echar de su cabeza la idea de que ése fuese Draco Malfoy, como había señalado Ron) **

**Eso es algo que no tengo por qué discutir contigo -lo miró con desafío. - Vete con tu amada pelirroja. Haz una vida con ella, ten hijos… ¡Y a mí y a mi hija, déjanos en paz! -gritó, las lágrimas se escaparon. **

**Qué no entiendes que no se trata de otros niños. ¡No quiero otros hijos, Quiero a mi Hija! -él también gritó. - ¡De ser así tú también puedes tener más! -sentenció, Hermione se posó instintivamente las manos sobre el vientre. **

**¿Qué?, ¿Estás embarazada…? -respingó, tal vez por orgullo pero no quiso darse cuenta que un fuerte punzón se hizo presente a la altura del corazón. (Algo llamado celos lucharon con su rotunda indiferencia.) **

**Si****ento haber, sido tu diablo azul. **

**Tu enemigo fiel, ahora tabú. **

**¡Olvídate de que ella existe! -exclamó, empujándolo. **

**Olvidarme sería como pedirme dejar de respirar, e irónicamente lo hago. Obligado para "vivir", pero tú me asesinaste al arrancarme a mi hija - por sobre el resentimiento en sus ojos se observó el dolor y la vulnerabilidad. **

**Tú no pensaste en eso cuando querías hacer lo mismo. Tú sí querías arrebatármela para criarla con Ginevra. Le ibas a hacer creer que ella era su Madre, ¿o ya se te olvidó? -citó con sarcasmo y reproche, su sufrimiento no le conmovía. **

**Entendiste mal, yo iba a pedirte matrimonio. A eso me refería con formar una familia. Pero tú ya tienes la tuya, una de mentiras; donde ella ha crecido llamándole padre a un maldito Mortífago, al peor de todos, a Draco Malfoy – sus dientes estaban firmemente apretados, sus ojos destilaban el odio inmenso que creció durante esos años hacia el rubio, que finalmente aceptaba era él. **

**Cómo te enteraste que me casé con Draco… -titubeó pálida. **

**¿Te casaste con él? -la misma palidez que adquirió el rostro de Harry. **

**Sí, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo en lugar de seguir dándole largas a Ginny -atajó. **

**¿Cómo sabes que no me he casado con Ginevra? –inquirió sorprendido, las pupilas marrón de Hermione se dilataron. Las esmeralda de él también, entonces comprendió algo. **

**Luna... -musitó, la ojimiel negó poniéndose más nerviosa. Acaba de dejar en evidencia a su amiga. **

**¡Debí haberme dado cuenta que ella sabía dónde has estado todos estos años! -gritó, recriminándose por no haberlo descubierto antes. **

**No, ella no sabía. ¡No sabe nada! -se precipitó la chica. **

**Claro que lo sabe, me lo suponía desde el principio pero ella disfrazó bien la verdad, tanto que comencé a creerle que no sabía nada de ti… ¡Qué estúpido, sigue siendo tu mejor amiga! – dio un golpe fuerte en la pared del ascensor, que hizo vibrar el metal y estremecer a la castaña. **

**Y Ron… - exhaló con una risilla burlona, mantenía la mano recargada sobre la pared, su cabeza gacha y el cabello le cubría la cara, su respiración era brusca e irregular. **

**Él no sabe – negó sincera; ella se sentía aturdida, porque lo que tanto temía estaba ocurriendo, como si fuese una pesadilla muy real. **

**Pobre, orillaste a tu amiga al grado de ocultarle cosas a su esposo… aunque Luna jamás ha sido influenciable, ella es así… - soltó otro sonidito sarcástico. **

**No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi amiga – advirtió. Él la regresó a ver, lentamente giró su cabeza y le clavó una fría mirada. **

**Siento en mí, ultrasonidos de **

**Algo que conviví, viendo llover.**

**Puede que hayas cambiado tu aspecto físico y tu nombre, Pero no podrás cambiar algo. El hecho de que yo, soy el padre de tu hija -dejó en claro, tomándola fuertemente por los brazos. La pegó contra la pared del fondo, estaban demasiado cerca, pudo sentir su respiración rebotar contra su cara. Aunque lo negase esa cercanía la puso nerviosa. **

**No te le vas a acercar a mi hija. ¡No Lo Voy A Permitir, Tú La Pones En Peligro! -ella también habló con firmeza. Harry la miró con desafío. **

**Eso no es cierto, yo la protegeré- su aliento rozaba cada vez más cerca el rostro de la chica, sus acelerados latidos eran como un tictac hipnotizador. En ese momento se vio indefenso ante el mar marrón de su mirada. **

**¡Nunca la conocerás! –rotundizó, aunque sus ojos se sumergieron en los esmeralda del chico, eran como un imán. Él no comprendía pero sentía la fuerte necesidad de besarla, como si le faltase el aire y su boca fuera oxigeno. Se acercó más hasta hacerla retroceder, ella pudo sentir el frío metal del elevador en su espalda, la tenía atrapada entre sus dos brazos que se recargaban en la pared del ascensor. **

**Eso está por verse –susurró con clara advertencia, sus labios alcanzaron a rozar los de ella; entonces la chica se safó… con rapidez apretó el botón del elevador y éste comenzó a avanzar de nuevo. Antes de que Harry pudiera detenerla las puertas se abrieron y una avalancha de gente entró sin darle la oportunidad de salir, dándole ventaja a la chica para huir. El ojiverde se pegó a la gélida pared y se pasó las manos con desesperación por su rostro.- ¿Qué era lo que acaba de pasar? Creía haber estado preparado para éste encuentro, durante los últimos cinco años lo ansiaba. Días y noches enteras se la pasaba imaginando en su mente la mejor manera de reclamarle cuando la tuviese por fin en frente; hasta hacerla sentir culpable, hasta orillarla a dejarlo estar cerca de su hija. No dejarla ir hasta que tuviera a su niña en brazos, acaba de tener esa oportunidad y ahora Hermione se le había de escapado como agua entre las manos. Sin darle ninguna pista. Y luego estaba ese impulso y necesidad de besarla… ¡No, no se detendría a pensar en ello! **

**¡Qué torpe! – se recriminó.**

**Pero había una nueva esperanza… Luna sabía dónde estaban – el ascensor se abrió y se vació, él salió al último pero con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. **

**A****hí, estás, la costumbre te ha hecho así.**

**No fui, capaz, en misma yo me perdí. **

**Harry volvió a la cafetería pero Ron ya no estaba ahí, así que sin pensarlo más se apareció en el hotel donde se habían hospedado. Después de tocar la puerta, a golpes insistentes y sonoros, quien le abrió fue el pelirrojo...**

**Hola Harry, te fuiste... -el ojiverde lo ignoró y pasó de largo yendo directamente hacia la chica rubia que estaba en la sala de la suite. Luna se incorporó, por la expresión del rostro de Harry intuyó lo que se avecinaba. No se equivocaba, éste la tomó por el brazo y la zarandeó. **

**¡Tú lo sabías, me has visto sufrir y has callado! ****–****reclamó. **

**¡Ey Harry, suéltala! – saltó sorprendido Ron, pero no podía intervenir porque tenía a la pequeña Rory dormida en sus brazos. El ojiverde ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, Luna le mantenía una mirada desafiante. **

**Sabías que estaban aquí, por eso no querías que viniéramos –continuó con sus reclamos aunque en voz algo más baja. **

**Harry, eres mi mejor amigo pero Luna es mi esposa y esta es nuestra habitación, así que no le vas a gritar aquí –advirtió dirigiéndose hacia la cama para ir a recostar a su bebé y regresar a sacar a Harry si seguía con esa actitud hostil. **

**Déjalo Ron, ya sé defenderme de él –espetó la rubia, safándose de un jalón de la mano del ojiverde. Mirándole con rencor. El pelirrojo se quedó parado cerca de la puerta de la otra habitación, donde había llevado a su hija. **

**¿Me quieren explicar qué está pasando? –inquirió desconcertado. **

**Por favor no intervengas, esto es entre el bruto y yo – terció, apretando los dientes. El ojiverde le mantuvo la mirada, con el mismo resentimiento en sus ojos. No se sabía quién de los dos se miraba peor. **

**Sí, sabía que Hermione estaba en Boston. También que se casó con Draco, y que están esperando un bebé. ¿Contento? – soltó las palabras con satisfacción. **

**¡Traidora!, Hipócrita… - Harry la fulminó con la mirada. Ron estuvo a punto de reclamar pero Luna lo detuvo. **

**¿Acabaste?, ahora vete – dijo fríamente.**

**No, no me iré. Tú me dirás su dirección – se negó, con exigencia. **

**No la sabrás por mí – ella también se mantuvo, con los brazos cruzados y preparada para la reacción del ojiverde. Él bajó la mirada y asintió con sarcasmo, fingiendo tener la intención de irse; entonces con sigilo deslizó su mano en su bolsillo, donde portaba su varita. **

**Y No intentes leer mi mente de nuevo, Harry Potter – sus ojos azules se entrecerraron, adivinando su plan. Al sentirse descubierto no le quedó de otra que aceptar la derrota, por ahora. Pero así fuese sin la ayuda de la rubia, las encontraría. Con pesadez y resentimiento estaba dispuesto a marcharse. **

**Ah, para tu información. Soy la madrina de las niñas – rezó desafiante, cuando éste se dirigía a la salida. **

**¿Niñas? – murmuró confundido, pero por el coraje no se detuvo, si se quedaba era capaz de obligarla a darle la información. Salió azotando la puerta, el ruido despertó a Rory, quien soltó un llanto; Ron fue de inmediato a consolar a su niña. **

**Luna se quedó en la sala, se dejó caer en el sillón y unas lágrimas resbalaron en sus mejillas. **

**Cuando el pelirrojo hubo calmado a su bebé y ella volvió a dormir, salió a la sala para pedirle a Luna una explicación de la escena acontecida. **

**¿Lu, de verdad todo este tiempo has sabido dónde ha estado Hermione?- preguntó con un tonito incrédulo. **

**Sí- respondió, pero continuaba llorando silenciosamente, utilizando su cabello como una cortina para evitar que Ron se diese cuenta. Él la tomó de la barbilla tratando que ella lo mirase. **

**Entiéndeme Ron, no podía decírtelo, los pondría en peligro – continuó, evitando su mirada. **

**¿Los? – el pelirrojo se sentó frente a ella. **

**A los padres de Hermione, a ella, a Draco, a sus hijas… **

**¿Sus hijas? –respingó, abriendo los ojos como plato. **

**No puedo decirte más, también te pondría en peligro a ti – su voz se quebró, fue cuando se atrevió a verlo, sus ojos azules ya habían adquirido un color rojizo por las lágrimas. Acarició la mejilla de su esposo. **

**¿Cómo…? – exhaló confundido, puso una mano sobre la de ella y también la acarició. **

**Luna, te refieres al encantamiento fidelio… -dedujo, sus ojos se invadieron de preocupación. Ella retiró su mano. **

**Sí Ron, yo soy… o era mejor dicho-corrigió con sarcasmo- …su guardián secreto. Mientras yo no revelase dónde se ocultaban el enemigo no los encontraría así los tuviese enfrente. Y ahora Harry sabe dónde se encuentran –dijo, y al nombrar al ojiverde adquirió un tono de resentimiento. **

**Pero él no es el enemigo, Lu – negó el pelirrojo, continuaba preocupado al enterarse que todo ese tiempo su esposa estuvo en peligro al ocultar a su amiga. **

**Pero los acaba de dejar expuestos – subrayó con acusación. **

**Por eso no podía revelárselo a nadie, menos a él – añadió, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente. **

**En verdad era eso, o porque piensas que mi amigo no merecía saberlo – la miró significativamente. **

**Es que él no lo merece – atajó la rubia, poniéndose de pie de un salto brusco. **

**Está con Ginny – recordó con un tono de reproche, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada hacia el cristal de la ventana frente a ellos. - Pues que sea feliz, y que deje a mi amiga en paz. No se da cuenta que ahora le arruinará la vida – sus dientes se apretaron y su voz fue de desprecio. **

**Yo desapruebo muchas de las acciones de Harry, pero está en su derecho de querer encontrarla… - dijo debatiéndose, pues por otro lado entendía el rencor que le guardaba su esposa. **

**Le volví a fallar a Hermione – nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron de sus pupilas azules. **

**Tú no le fallaste, fue él quien la encontró – contradijo Ron, yendo hasta ella y abrazándola. **

**Pero yo no le advertí a ella que hoy vendríamos – se culpó. **

**Tú la has visto… - más que pregunta estaba sobrecogido por saberlo. Luna se apartó de su esposo y le dio la espalda, le pesaba haberle ocultado ese secreto a él. **

**Cuando nació London, yo estuve… luego en su bautizo- los ojos azules de Ron se abrieron recordando los repentinos y extraños viajes de Luna con su padre. - La boda con Draco –continuaba la rubia. - Mantenemos contacto por teléfono y cartas en el correo muggle – confesó con una vocecita avergonzada y contrariada, por creer que no era correcto hablar de ello, aunque por otra parte ahora que Harry estaba enterado ya daba igual que le contase o no. **

**No usan magia – concluyó el pelirrojo. - Por eso tampoco hemos tenido pistas, son cautelosos hasta con nosotros que no somos el enemigo, que aún con el encantamiento fidelio a cualquier señal de magia de parte de ellos los hubiésemos hallado. Claro, y todo este tiempo lo hemos perdido intentando dar con su paradero a través de su magia – descubrió sarcástico, y soltó una risilla creyéndose absurdo. Luna se volvió para verle, su esposo acaba de descifrar algo importante, debía prevenir a la castaña de inmediato, pronto los demás sabrían de su estrategia. Ron continuaba sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que recordó algunas cosas de la incivilizada conversación de Harry. **

**Luna… Hermione está embarazada – titubeó. **

**Sí – asintió, el pelirrojo la miró atónito. **

**Pero… Un segundo, también dijiste que eran dos, ¿entonces Harry tiene gemelas? – respingó. **

**No, París es hija de Draco – aclaró, pero hubo un brillo extraño en su mirada, como si aparte ocultase algo más. **

**¿Qué?- sus pupilas se dilataron. **

**No me hagas decirte más – suplicó la rubia. **

**Luna, por qué no me dijiste que… -abordó. **

**Ya te expliqué que no podía. **

**No, me refiero a que por qué te expusiste tú – su voz demostró su preocupación. **

**Te lo dije hace años Ron, que primero me dejaría matar antes de fallarle a mi amiga – enfatizó solemne, en sus ojos había determinación y a la vez culpabilidad por creer no haber cumplido del todo. **

**Yo no dejaré que nada malo te pase, así tenga que defenderte de mi mejor amigo – la acunó hacia él, y la besó fuertemente en la frente. **


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Pero Me Acuerdo De Ti**

Y otra vez pierdo la calma

************

Después de que salió huyendo del elevador corría desesperada entre la gente, con la que chocaba a cada rato, rostros viéndola los cuales le parecían un espejismo; estaba mareada y muy aturdida, como en un estado de trance… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?, esa pesadilla de la que muchas veces despertó agitada y Draco la tranquilizaba diciendo que ello jamás ocurriría, se acaba de convertir en una realidad, más horrible que en sus perturbados sueños.

Caminó por las calles durante unas horas y sin rumbo fijo, derramando lágrimas, su mente ni siquiera pensaba… era inundaba por un espacio blanco donde esporádicamente aparecía Harry llevándose a London, arrancándosela. Luego sus rotundas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza, él lo había dicho**- ****_Eso está por verse_**** -** esa más que una advertencia había sido una amenaza, que estaba segura el ojiverde se encargaría de cumplir; porque una cosa era que en el pasado tal vez no quisiera arrebatársela pero ahora era diferente.

La noche cubrió de azul marino el cielo de Boston, donde las estrellas titilaron débilmente y el ambiente se sentía demasiado frío; o quizás fuera sólo para la percepción de la castaña.

**Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal,  
Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar.  
Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie.  
Ahora que, me va muy bien.**

Hermione entró en su departamento, tenía los ojos rojizos del llanto silencioso que continuó derramando durante el trayecto a casa.

Apenas entró, una pequeña disfrazada de bruja corrió hacia ella, abrazándola por la cintura y sollozando.

Mami, mami ¿por qué no llegaste? – exclamó con una vocecita preocupada.

Lo siento cariño, cosas del trabajo – se disculpó, acariciando la cabecita de su hija.

Nos tenías preocupados, Liv. Debiste avisar –intervino seriamente Justin (Draco), London fue y saltó a los brazos de su papá.

De verdad discúlpenme… - apenas y su voz salió como un murmullo.

¿Qué tienes?, ¿por qué lloras? – cuestionó, al percatarse de los ojos hinchados de la joven.

No estoy llorando, debe ser la contaminación – negó, pero a toda consta evitó regresar a verle.

Claro que no, tienes los ojos muy hinchados – contradijo.

Te digo que es por la contaminación, y creo que me va a dar un resfriado – volvió a negar, y se dirigió hacia la sala.

¿Segura que es eso? – inquirió el rubio, siguiéndola.

¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? – titubeó.

No sé, dímelo tú. ¿Hay algo más que intentes ocultar? – dijo y la miró indagante.

No, mejor siéntense. Voy a preparar la cena – atajó, y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

No – exclamó de pronto la pequeña ojiverde.

¿No? – la regresaron a ver sus padres.

Vamos a cenar a mi restaurante favorito – dijo con una sonrisita pícara. – Papi lo prometió – añadió mirando acusadora al ojigris.

¡Sí, Hamburguesas! – se escuchó una vocecita alegre, que provenía del pasillo de las habitaciones.

¿No tú ya estabas dormida? – se sorprendió Justin (Draco), al ver parada a la pequeña rubia de vestido verde tierno y alas de hada.

No, me hice la dormida – confesó traviesa, el rubio la miró asombrado, sí que su hija le había heredado esa maña.

¡Mami, por fin llegaste! – exclamó emocionada al ver a la castaña, y se abalanzó hacia ella; Liv (Herm) le sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa nerviosa, entonces acarició el rostro de París.

**Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar,**

**Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar.  
Ahora ya, no hay más dolor.  
Ahora el fin, vuelvo a ser yo.**

Una hora más tarde llegaban al restaurante de comida rápida, al estacionar la camioneta las niñas sonrieron al ver la gran M amarilla de luces neón.

¡Sí! ¡Llegamos! – exclamaron al unísono.

Haber quién gana a llegar a la puerta –retó París, saliendo apresurada, la ojiverde sonrió, tomó a su pequeña mascota en brazos y también salió disparada.

¡Con cuidado, no corran!- avisó la castaña, mientras se bajaba del auto.

Me pregunto si un día tendremos que preocuparnos por un par de rodillas lastimadas – comentó el ojigris con una sonrisa mientras rodeaba la cintura de su esposa para dirigirse al restaurante, ella negó y se sintió tan protegida en brazos del rubio. Entonces decidió que esa noche no se la arruinaría Harry…

Cuando entraron se encontraron con que el lugar estaba repleto de gente, en su mayoría niños, disfrazados se notaba que era la noche de brujas.

Oh, vaya… - exclamó el ojigris.

Um…- respingó la rubia y miró de una forma disgustada, London sólo se encogió de hombros.

Buscaré una mesa arriba – dijo la castaña.

Ok, compraré la comida – asintió el rubio, las niñas lo acompañaron porque querían elegir el juguete que les obsequiarían.

Minutos más tarde se disponían a cenar, Hermione había encontrado una mesa en el segundo piso del restaurante, una cerca de la ventana que daba a la avenida principal…

¿London, qué haces cielo? –preguntó el rubio.

¡Eac!, odio los pepinillos – se quejó la ojiverde, sacando las rebanadas del vegetal de su hamburguesa, él sonrió divertido.

La próxima vez pide el puro pan – se burló la ojigris, London le enseñó la lengua y la rubia soltó una risita, Draco negó.

En eso Liv (Hermione) llegó y se sentó, pues había ido por unas pajillas y unas servilletas.

Danielle, otra vez le quitaste los pepinillos – reprendió cuando iba a ponerle aderezo a las hamburguesas de sus hijas, la ojiverde desvió la mirada. - Es que no me gustan – musitó haciendo muecas.

Debes aprender a comerte todos los vegetales, son importantes para tu crecimiento – argumentó con seriedad.

Pero esos no – resaltó mirando feo los pepinillos.

Son muy ricos – dijo comiendo uno.

No puedes obligarla a comerlos – la contradijo Justin(Draco)

Está bien – cedió la castaña.

A mí sí me gustan, mami – dijo la rubia saboreándose los que estaban en su hamburguesa, London le lanzó una fea mirada, sus padres sonrieron negando.

Continuaron comiendo…

Así que tuviste mucho trabajo – preguntó tomando de sorpresa a la castaña.

Ah… sí, tuve demasiado – dijo, disimulando su sorpresa porque tomaba de su soda.

Y el móvil se te descargó – añadió un poco sarcástico, mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada.

Sí – asintió mordiendo su hamburguesa para volver a ocultar su mentira, él continuaba sin creerle.

Mami, recolecté muchos dulces – intervino London, otorgándole una excusa para desviar el tema.

No es cierto, yo te gané – saltó la rubia.

Verás que no, cuando regresemos a casa los contaremos – contradijo la ojiverde.

Todavía no sabemos contar más de 30 – señaló la ojigris.

Pero mi papá sí – sonrió triunfal, London.

Si yo te gano me los darás todos – propuso París.

La mitad – acordó la pelicastaña.

Niñas – las miró la ojimiel, ellas regresaron a verla.

Siempre compitiendo – comentó el ojigris.

No siempre – negó la rubia, los ojos marrón de su mamá se clavaron en ambas, Drew y Danielle intercambiaron una mirada.

¡Mami, te queremos! – exclamaron yendo a abrazarla.

Yo un poco más – añadió Danielle, Drew la miró ceñuda.

Es groma – dijo con una sonrisita inocente.

Se dice Broma – la rectificó su hermana.

Como sea – se encogió de hombros, y volvía a abrazar más fuerte a su mamá.

Yo las amo con la misma intensidad – dijo Liv (Herm), besando sus mejillas.

¡Ey, me voy a poner celoso! – reclamó el ojigris, aparentemente dolido.

¡También te queremos mucho a ti, papi! – exclamó la rubia, y las dos lo fueron a abrazar; Liv sonrió radiante al ver a su familia, y acarició su vientre, en el cual crecía su bebé.

**Pero me acuerdo de ti,  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma.  
Pero me acuerdo de ti,  
Y se me desgarra el alma.  
Pero me acuerdo de ti,  
Y se borra mi sonrisa.  
Pero me acuerdo de ti,  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas.**

Mientras ellos terminaban de cenar y las niñas jugaban con sus respectivos chococat que les había salido en la caja sorpresa, el cual se parecía al minino negro que tenían por mascota… de repente éste se echó encima la malteada de fresa.

¡Salem! –se sobresaltó la rubia, pues era la de ella.

Mira, se ve muy chistoso – señaló la ojiverde, cuando le subió el vaso y éste le había quedado como un sombrero de fiesta. El gatito se lamía los bigotes, en los cuales le habían quedado restos de la malteada. Y miraba a sus dueñas con ojitos ingenuos y a la vez pícaros. Los cuatro soltaron la risa, pero en eso Hermione se quedó observando que London reía de la misma forma que lo hacía Harry, no es que antes no hubiese notado muchos rasgos y gestos de él en su propia hija, eso era imposible si era muy parecida, sólo que ahora más que nunca la sombra del ojiverde aparecía para nublar su felicidad, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

¿Amor, qué sucede? – preguntó desconcertado el rubio.

Nada –negó.

Te quedaste muy estática – señaló.

Estoy bien – mintió, pero el ojigris no le creyó del todo y la siguió observando.

En eso regresaba a ver hacia la ventana y en la humedad del cristal se reflejaba el rostro de Harry, ella cerraba los ojos y se llevaba las manos a las sienes.

En serio estás bien – inquirió preocupado.

¿Mami, qué ocurre? – quiso saber la pequeña de ojos esmeralda, ella la miró y en sus ojos pudo sentirse observada por él.

De pronto se incorporó y salió aprisa del lugar sin detenerse a dar explicaciones en eso chocó con un pequeño de gafas disfrazado de mago, el niño la quedó viendo muy asustado, Hermione apresuró sus pasos por las escaleras…

Justin tomó los abrigos, cargó a sus hijas y salió detrás de ella.

- ¿Papi qué pasa? – cuestionaban las dos pequeñas.

Cuando la alcanzaron estaba recargada en la camioneta con la cabeza sobre la puerta y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, él bajó a las niñas y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña.

¿Liv?

No se preocupen, sólo son malestares normales del embarazo. Por favor vayamos a casa – los tranquilizó, pero su voz sonaba llorosa.

En todo el camino no dijo ni media palabra, permaneció con los ojos cerrados y recargada sobre el asiento, el ojigris manejaba pero iba muy preocupado; algo había sucedido en la tarde desde que no apareció para reunirse con ellos, lo podía intuir, porque su esposa no era la misma que salió esa mañana, su comportamiento era voluble y la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que algo la perturbaba. Constantemente le echaba furtivas miradas, como si esperase que se pusiera a llorar o a gritar, al menos así sabría qué le estaba ocurriendo, pero también sabía que no lo haría.

**Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar,  
Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad.  
Ahora ya no, hay más dolor.  
Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo.**

Llegaron al edificio donde vivían, el ojigris estacionó la camioneta fue cuando se detuvieron que la castaña por fin abrió los ojos pero salió del auto en total silencio y se adelantaba…

¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó cuando entraron al departamento.

Sí, ya se me pasaron las nauseas – respondió lo más convincente posible intentando brindarle una sonrisa, acarició la cabecita de la pequeña rubia que dormía en los brazos del ojigris y depositó un beso en su frentecita.

Voy a llevar a París a su habitación – dijo en tono un poco serio.

Está bien – asintió, quitándole el saquito verde tierno que la niña apretaba en sus manitas y las zapatillas de ballet del mismo color. El rubio desapareció por el pasillo que conducía hacia las habitaciones.

¿En serio ya estás bien, mami? – se atrevió a preguntar London, quien hasta ahora no había querido decir nada.

Sí, mi amor – dijo sintiéndose culpable al ver en esa carita mucha preocupación, la niña sonrió un poquito tímida.

¿Quieres un dulce? – le ofreció mostrándole todos los que estaban en el caldero de plástico que sostenía en sus manos. La castaña suspiró y tomó una paleta de menta.

¿Mami, mi hermanito va a estar bien? – preguntó con voz quedita. La castaña tomó a su hija y la sentó en el sofá, luego se sentó a su lado y la tomó por la barbilla.

Todos vamos a estar bien, te lo prometo cielo – dijo besando su frentecita, la pequeña asintió con un suspiro, y se atrevió a tocar el vientre de su mamá acariciándolo con cuidado, Herm sonreía. London soltó un bostezo y se ruborizó cuando su mamá la observaba con insinuación, luego se puso de pie.

Hasta mañana, mami – se despidió abrazándola.

Hasta mañana, Dani – le correspondió.

Sueña con nosotros – deseó con una amplia sonrisa, esa que había sido hereda de ella.

Lo haré – le devolvió la sonrisa, vio a Danielle entrar en el pasillo de las habitaciones y salir al rubio, quien aprovechó para desearle buenas noches a su hija. Una vez que la pequeña desapareció él la quedó observando recargado desde un pilar frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada expectante.

¿Ahora sí me vas a decir qué te pasó? – inquirió con un tono entre exigente pero sereno.

¿A mí?, ya te dije que son los síntomas del… - intentó evadirlo, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su propia recamara.

Te conozco mejor de lo que te imaginas, y puedo percibir que tienes miedo – dijo haciéndola que se detuviese.

Es que… - regresó a mirarlo, él le mantenía la mirada esperando una explicación.

¿Qué pasaría si Harry aparece, si se intenta llevar a London? – dijo como por casualidad, aunque su voz salió temblorosa; el rostro del rubio se ensombreció y sus ojos grises se dilataron. Hermione esperó su respuesta, sus respiraciones se escuchaban.

Ten la seguridad que eso no va a suceder, y si ese idiota apareciera yo no permitiría que se robara nuestra tranquilidad, porque con mi familia no se meterá – exclamó firme, yendo hasta ella y abrazándola hacia él, la castaña enterró su rostro en el pecho del rubio, su calor la hizo sentir volver el alma al cuerpo, esa que se había escapado de ella esa misma tarde. Estuvieron un rato abrazados, luego Draco fue a cerciorarse que sus hijas estuviesen dormidas, la ojimiel se adelantó a la habitación…

**Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Oh no, no  
Y se me desgarra el alma**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Mi mundo trizas  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Ooh**

Mientras se cambiaba se desesperó y aventó la peineta que se retiraba del cabello…

¡Es un maldito idiota, por qué tenía que aparecerse así en mi vida!-gritó.

_Tarde o temprano sucedería_ – intervino una vocecita en su cabeza, hace tiempo que no la escuchaba.

¡Yo no quería que nos encontrara nunca! – golpeó con los puños cerrados el tocador.

_Pero él sí quería encontrarlas__. _

Para quitarme a London, como antes – ironizó.

_Él dijo que esa jamás fue su intención_ – señaló la vocecita.

Tal vez antes no, pero ahora estoy segura que no se detendrá. Él me odia tanto o más que yo a él, aunque no creo que más de lo que yo – apretó sus dientes.

_¿__Entonces por qué deseabas que te besara?_ – inquirió insinuante.

Yo no…

_A mí no me puedes engañar__, porque yo lo deseé_ – dijo triunfante la vocecita que pertenecía a su corazón.

Eso no puede ser cierto, porque yo amo a Draco, es al único que deseo besar – afirmó molesta, como si ella misma se tratase de convencer.

_Sí__, lo amamos… pero no como a Harry_ – contradijo la voz.

¡A Harry lo odio! – objetó.

_Sí también__, pero tú y yo sabemos que es más intenso el amor que sentimos, y el que él siente_ – puntualizó.

Él jamás me quiso – bufó amarga.

_¿__Ah no? y esa propuesta de matrimonio que te iba a hacer qué_ – riñó.

¡Sabes que era porque quería a London, siempre ha sido lo que quiere! – gritó furiosa.

_¿__Entonces porqué hoy moría por besarte?_ – dijo presuntuosa, la castaña se tranquilizó de momento y se quedó viendo el espejo.

Yo no puedo estar con Harry, no puedo quitarle su padre a París y a Destiny… – musitó con voz triste, acariciando su vientre.

_Entonces sí quieres estar con él_ – señaló triunfal la vocecita.

Ay por supuesto que no – volvió a negar.

Eso dijiste – recalcó.

¡Déjame en paz! – se tiró sobre la cama.

¿Te volvió el malestar? – preguntó Draco, quien venía entrando en la habitación.

No – regresó a verlo, nerviosa porque casi la descubre.

Oh…- se acercaba hasta ella, la joven se hincaba sobre la cama… luego lo comenzaba a besar y él le correspondía pero ella ponía demasiada presión en el beso, le desbrochaba la camisa con mucha prisa y algo brusca.

¡Hermione, qué haces! – la retiró demasiado desconcertado.

Te amo –exclamó intentando volverlo a besar.

Yo también te amo, pero… - la castaña conseguía besarlo de nuevo.

No digas nada – logró quitarle la camisa.

No Herm, no así – él la apartaba con delicadeza y la quedaba viendo con preocupación.

¿Por qué este extraño comportamiento?, primero apareces tarde y con los ojos hinchados porque estuviste llorando, luego nos dejas solos en el restaurante, después mencionas a Potter y ahora esta desesperación tuya porque hagamos el amor…

No tiene nada de extraño que quiera estar contigo – señaló rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

¿Te estás escuchando?, porque pareciera que lo demás no cuenta – la volvía a apartar, esta vez serio.

Tengo mucho sueño – se hizo la desentendida, se acostó y se cubrió con las sábanas dándole la espalda al rubio.

Hermione, no me evadas – reclamó.

Mañana hablamos – objetó.

Está bien, mañana hablamos – suspiró resignado, se la quedó observando, debía descubrir qué era lo que la hacía comportase así.

**Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Oh pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Oh, whoa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti...**

Todos esos años pensó que estaba preparada para encontrarse con Harry, pero lo que ocurrió este día le había hecho saber que nunca lo estuvo, que el miedo siempre estuvo ahí esperando este encuentro para salir, el miedo y el amor. Apretó fuertemente los parpados y dio con el puño sobre la almohada.

***

song:Pero me acuerdo de ti 

Cantante:Christina Aguilera

_Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios_

_y sobretodo por darme la oportunidad _

_Anyeli Hazel _


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Pero No**

Sigo pensando en ti…

****

Después de su "conversación" con la rubia, cruzó el pasillo, furioso, hasta su habitación, que era la de enfrente del joven matrimonio Weasley. Entró azotando la puerta, tan fuerte que ésta crujió como si la madera se estrellase, dio un golpe seco sobre la pared sin importarle el dolor que sintió en los nudillos y se retiró bruscamente el cabello de la cara que se atravesó mientras se recargaba en esa pared; sus ojos esmeralda tenían un brillo frío de rencor… Luna siempre lo había exasperado, pero esto no se lo perdonaría nunca, era la segunda vez que le ocultaba el paradero de Hermione.

¡Por su maldita culpa!- musitó, resbalando por la pared se dejó caer en el suelo.

_No si es tan cómodo eso de echarle la culpa a alguien más para sentirse mejor con uno_ – intervino una voz que extrañamente hace tanto no escuchaba, o mejor dicho, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a ignorar.

Otra vez tú – resopló con fastidio.

_Sí, aunque lo digas de esa forma, otra vez yo_ –rebatió la voz.

¡Es la verdad, es su culpa! Ella sabía todo y aún así se regocijó con mi sufrimiento y cínicamente me lo restregó en la cara –estalló.

_Qué esperabas, ¿que corriera a decírtelo?_ – ironizó la voz.

No, sería lo último que esperaría que ella hiciera por mí. Porque siempre ha creído que yo no lo merezco, siempre con su actitud de pensar que soy indigno de Hermione – apretó los dientes y dio un nuevo golpe, esta vez sobre el piso el cual pese a estar alfombrado le causó más daño sobre el nudillo de por sí ya lastimado, él de nuevo ignoró el dolor.

_¿De Hermione o de tu hija?_ – dijo intencional la vocecita.

Yo soñé que te olvidé,

Porque al fin no te lloraba,

Yo creí que escaparía de tu piel.

Yo logré más de una vez

Olvidarte por un tiempo

Y sentí que a poco a poco me curé.

De mi hija, claro está – atajó remarcando. - Porque por Hermione lo único que siento es odio – apretó los dientes, aunque aquello era algo que constantemente repetía y hasta esa mañana sonaba tan determinante ahora a esas palabras les faltaba seguridad.

_¡Para qué te haces el idiota! Como bien te lo dijo Ron, puedes tratar de mentirle al mundo, a él, incluso a ti mismo… pero da la casualidad que soy al único que jamás podrás convencer de lo contrario. Sino, ¿por qué a pesar de todo este odio que intentas mantener, te morías por besarla? _– descubrió la vocecita.

Yo no… - se hizo el desentendido.

_De plano te encanta eso de negar lo que sientes, por eso es que siempre pierdes lo que realmente quieres_ – sentenció.

Harry recargó su cabeza en la pared, por unos segundos se dio de topes intentando despejar su mente, luego pasó sus manos por su rostro exasperadamente; con el cerrar de sus parpados llegó la imagen de Hermione, verla acorralada en ese elevador a merced de sus impulsos, ver esa mezcla de rencor y miedo reflejado en sus preciosos ojos marrón, que con sólo verse en ellos pudo desvanecer la barrera que impedía salir el amor, ese que luchó por mantener disfrazado de odio los últimos cinco años… de pronto el recuerdo del roce de sus labios golpeó en lo más profundo de su corazón haciendo que éste volviese a latir como si durante todo este tiempo hubiese estado oprimido por una fuerza invisible. Pasó sus dedos sobre su boca y aspiró profundamente, como si el aliento de la castaña se hubiese quedado en el aire, luego abrió de golpe los ojos…

Luché con el alma y con el corazón

Di mi sentimiento y mi emoción

Todo lo que soy para olvidarte.

Pero no, sigo pensando en ti

Por más que intente no consigo,

Dormir de noche sin tu abrigo.

Sus pupilas esmeralda estaban dilatadas y notablemente cristalinas, como si intentase contener el llanto, o bien podía ser una reacción de haber mantenido los ojos apretados.

Me creí estar listo para verte de frente, para demostrarte cuánto es que te odio… y ahora resulta que este maldito sentimiento sale como si jamás hubiese desaparecido, como sin en vez de disminuir fuese cada vez más intenso… ¡Maldita sea!

Ladeó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, intentó alejar de sus pensamientos a Hermione. El aire alzó las cortinas de la ventana frente suyo, pudo ver el azul profundo del firmamento… el viento frío no sirvió para conseguir su objetivo, por el contrario, hizo que reviviese la última vez que pudo sentir esos labios, cuando su alma tocó la suya, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos y pudo ser el dueño completo de ella. Desde aquella noche en que no pudo volver a tener un segundo de tranquilidad, que tal vez sólo recuperaría en cuanto volviera a estar con Hermione.

Pero no,

Sigues estando aquí,

En lo más hondo de mi vida,

Sin hallar una salida.

Sigo aquí sin ti.

_Yo tenía razón, y Ron_ –intervino la vocecita en un tono triunfal.

Sí, la amo todavía – suspiró cediendo por un instante.

_¡Y tardaste años en aceptarlo!_ – exclamó la voz con sarcasmo.

Yo no tengo que admitirlo cuando es inútil desvariar con todo esto – asentó fastidiado. - Porque jamás la tendré de nuevo, además no me interesa recuperarla – dijo intentando sonar indiferente.

_Y vas de nuevo_ – se exasperó la voz. - _¿Estás escuchando lo absurdo y estúpido que suenas?_

Es cierto, de nada sirve. Además lo absurdo y estúpido es este sentimiento. Porque nada pasará, ella me detesta y yo jamás la perdonaré – contradijo.

_Es en serio ¿te estás escuchando? _– la vocecita se estaba cansando.

Yo sentí que naufragué,

Cuando me dejaste solo,

Pero pude mantener viva mi fe.

Aún sin ti yo imaginé, que algo bueno me esperaba,

Y busqué la forma de ir dejándote.

_¿Hablas de perdonar? Si tú deberías ser el primero en pedir perdón _– señaló.

Ella fue la que se marchó dejándome en el infierno, gracias a eso mi vida perdió el sentido. Fui yo el que se sintió naufragar en un océano inmenso de dolor sin ella, sin mi hija… Por eso tuve que encontrar la forma de sobrevivir… con Ginny, no puedo hacer como si nada y echar por la borda estos años, ella depositó en mí sus ilusiones – objetó.

_¿Pero y las tuyas? _– dijo presuntuosa.

Mi hija – concluyó, el único sentimiento cálido e intacto.

_Lo que nos lleva a Hermione, por eso no has conseguido siquiera sentir algo más que afecto por Ginevra_ – contraatacó la vocecita, esa había sido su anterior intención.

Por fin este _sin sentido_ tenía una respuesta, la explicación a este vacío fue sólo enfocado a la ausencia de su pequeña pero en realidad siempre se debió a la ausencia de ambas.

No sé cómo todo esto puede acabar – exclamó frustrado, otro sentimiento bastante conocido por él. La voz calló unos instantes en los que sólo se escuchó la brusca respiración del ojiverde.

Luché con el alma y con el corazón,

Di mi sentimiento y mi emoción,

Todo lo que soy para olvidarte.

Pero no, sigo pensando en ti

Por más que intente no consigo,

Dormir de noche sin tu abrigo.

_Sabes de sobra que eres tú quien tiene que resolverlo, y espero que sea de una manera más inteligente que lo que hiciste hace cinco años, de otra forma no veo cómo es que todo vuelva a tomar su curso_ – rompió el silencio la vocecita.

¿Te refieres a Hermione y yo? – la voz hizo un sonidito de obviedad.

Por favor, no hay oportunidad para un _nosotros_, porque ella está con otra persona – se rió sarcástico.

_¿Celos? _– la voz también se rió, pero de él.

Para qué sentirlos, ella pertenece a Malfoy – atajó ácido, y en su interior un ardor le atravesó el estomago.

Y yo deberé olvidarla – añadió rotundo.

_¿No se supone que eso intentaste estos años? _– ironizó.

Ahora pondré todas mis emociones para conseguirlo, así te resistas- determinó, sabiendo que se dirigía a la voz de su corazón.

_Ahora yo soy el enemigo – _bufó con sarcasmo._ - Ya estás realmente delirando, y no es por echarte a perder tu propósito pero…_ _¿Qué diferencia hay entre el que ya pasó y el futuro? _ - acentuó incrédula la voz.

Porque me voy a casar, y ella ya lo hizo – remarcó, de nuevo sintió como si un líquido amargo se derramase en su estomago.

_Eres realmente increíble_ – explotó la vocecita.

Pero no,

Sigues estando aquí,

En lo más hondo de mi vida,

Sin hallar una salida,

Sigo aquí, sin ti.

¡Basta ya! – el ojiverde también estalló y sin más se puso de pie.

_Es lo que yo digo _– se quejó con ironía la vocecita.

Debo olvidarme de estupideces y concentrarme en la única razón de mi existencia… Hope – exclamó.

_¿Hope?_ – respingó la voz, confundida.

Es el nombre que le di en mi mente- respondió. - Porque aún no sé cómo se llama. Ni siquiera eso quiso decirme Hermione –sus labios se apretaron, se percató que aunque el rencor había disminuido en un gran porcentaje aún conseguía sentirlo, eso lo hizo sonreír un poco.

_Luna debe saberlo_ – observó la vocecita.

Pero ella no me lo dirá, tampoco veo cómo puedo obligarla. Además Ron me mata antes – recordó.

_Definitivamente Luna tiene razón, eres un bruto _–resaltó la voz.

¡Déjame en paz! No me voy a pasar la vida dependiendo de lo quieran decirme o Hermione deje que me digan los demás – sus ojos esmeralda brillaron reflejando la luz de la luna llena que había logrado alzarse en el cielo, y su puño se cerró, fue cuando se hizo consciente del dolor.

*********

**Song: Pero No **

**Dueto: Sin Bandera **

**Álbum: Hasta ahora **

*********

**Hola sorry si tardé en subir este nuevo episodio  
**

**Entre la universidad y mi vida, si es que gracias a las clases tengo XMerlín ¬¬ **

**Pues me deja poco tiempo para sentarme frente al monitor y escribir algo decente, al menos para mí jeje **

**Espero que les guste… ojalá que sí, si no please no me lancen avadas u.u**

*******

**En cuanto a este capítulo, es la versión de Harry **

**La anterior fue la de Hermione, y es en serio ni a cuál irle ¬¬ **

**Bueno espero sus comens**

**Y muchas gracias por su tiempo **

**Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger **

**15 Nov 09**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**La Paz De Tus Ojos...**

**La encontré **

***********

La mañana había llegado, pero el ojiverde parecía no haberse dado cuenta haciendo caso omiso de los luminosos rayos de sol que insistentes se colaban por la ventana de la cual él no había corrido las cortinas la noche anterior; fueron los fuertes y constantes toquidos en la puerta de su habitación los que finalmente lo despertaron.

Adormilado abrió…

Hola, Ron – saludó con desgana y soltó un bostezo, restregándose los ojos. El pelirrojo ignoró su saludo y pasó de largo al joven yendo hasta la mesita de noche, levantó el auricular y notó que no tenía línea.

McGonagall quiere que te comuniques urgentemente con ella – dijo, y se dio cuenta que el cable del teléfono estaba desconectado, negó suponiendo que había sido Harry.

Espera, ¿ya nos vamos? –inquirió cuando se percató que Ron vestía para salir de viaje.

¿No?, nos vamos a quedar de vacaciones –ironizó.

Sigues molesto conmigo – señaló el ojiverde.

Dame una razón para no estarlo – lo enfrentó.

Reconozco que me pasé con tu esposa… perdón por eso, pero es que ella… ¡agrr, tú no lo entiendes! – le dio la espalda antes de decir algo más.

Sí, es lo que siempre te he querido hacer entender a ti, que comprendo por lo que estás pasando pero no hasta el extremo de dañar a tus amigos – exclamó Ron.

Luna no me considera uno – bufó sarcástico. El ojiazul puso los ojos en blanco - Ok, pero también entiéndela -

Pues sí, Hermione sí es su amiga –remarcó ácido.

Mira Harry, Luna simplemente quería proteger a London –soltó sin fijarse, luego apretó los labios y se recriminó por haber dado una información que no debía, seguro que Luna se iba a enojar.

¿A quién? – inquirió el ojiverde.

… - Ron seguía reprendiéndose y guardó silencio.

Repítelo –exigió, el pelirrojo se limitó a respirar irregularmente.

Vamos – insistió.

Tu hija se llama… London – finalmente dijo.

_¡Igual que la niña del centro comercial!_ –respingó, más para él que para Ron; como si le hubiese llegado un _flash back_ con el rostro de aquella pequeña de grandes ojos esmeralda.

Yo no la vi – negó el ojiazul, pero su amigo estaba abstraído.

Harry, cuando miras de esa forma siento que estás en otra galaxia y yo hablando solo, además de que me das mucho miedo –expuso el pelirrojo.

Podría ser… -una sonrisa se empezó a extender en sus labios de una forma fascinada.

Harry, no te ilusiones – intervino preocupado.

Vamos Ron, crees que sea un nombre común – dijo con un tono exasperado, lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

Quizás lo sea aquí – puntualizó, aunque poco nervioso.

Como sea, pero ahora ya sé que mi hija se llama London – su mirada esmeralda tuvo un brillo como nunca antes lo había visto Ron. Por fin conocía su nombre, por fin era más real.

Harry, salimos a Salem en media hora – lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Yo no me puedo ir…- respingó. - ¡No me quiero ir! –rotundizó, sus ojos se clavaron en su amigo. El pelirrojo carraspeó un poco incómodo y a la vez intimidado.

No te preocupes, haber qué le invento a Ginny. Podría darle lo que le compré, en tu nombre – apuró.

Gracias – Harry relajó su expresión y le brindó una leve sonrisa.

Para eso están los amigos, aunque a veces algunos no se lo merezcan – acentuó un poco sarcástico, y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Bueno… yo… le pediré disculpas a Luna – dijo forzándose mucho y vio para otro lado.

Olvídalo, no quiero otra pelea – se precipitó el pelirrojo, el ojiverde le lanzó una mirada resentida.

Anda márcale a McGonagall, sino seguro se aparece – instó, Harry asintió; el ojiazul caminó hacia la puerta…

¿Le dirás lo de…? – preguntó volteando a verlo.

No sé, no quiero que Hermione huya otra vez – dijo dubitativo.

Ok – coincidió su amigo, él hizo una mueca de afirmar.

Harry… suerte – deseó, él le sonrió agradecido, luego Ron terminó por irse.

*******

Luego de hablar con McGonagall y tener que decirle mentiras logró desafanarse, por lo menos hasta que tuviera que inventar otra. Contaba con el tiempo limitado, ¿de cuánto podría disponer realmente? Por ahora ese día lo dedicaría a encontrarlas así tuviera que buscar hasta debajo de las rocas. En el hotel le dieron información de dónde podría conseguir un auto ya que necesitaba moverse, rentó un Jetta color azul marino; toda la mañana se la pasó dando vueltas por la ciudad, sin sentido… ¿Cómo es que las buscaría? ni siquiera tenía una foto de su hija, una vez más pudo odiar a Hermione sin sentir remordimientos. Pensó en ir al registro civil muggle

Pero ¿qué les diría? Busco a: _London Potter_

-¿Sí como no?, por supuesto que con lo mucho que Hermione lo destetaba no le iba a dejar su apellido – se dijo sarcástico. Entonces debía buscar a London… ¿_Malfoy…?_ ¿_Granger_…? quizás ni siquiera estaba registrada bajo alguno de esos apellidos.

**No he podido esta vez,  
vuelvo a no ser,  
vuelvo a caer. **

**  
Qué importa nada si yo,  
No sé reír,  
no sé sentir... **

En ese instante se sintió más frustrado que nunca, enojado frenó cerca de un parque, le haría bien despejar un poco su mente y pensar con más calma… Caminó por un buen rato, veía en los rostros de aquellos niños que corrían, que reían, que jugaban entre las burbujas de jabón… imaginó en ellos la carita de London, que tal vez entre esos niños podía estar ella; envidió a los padres que tenían la dicha de observarlos, de poder abrazarlos, dicha que tal vez él jamás sentiría… que Draco Malfoy por supuesto estaba viviendo. Sus ojos esmeralda se tornaron rojizos por el llanto que no pudo derramar.

**Quiero oírte llorar **

**y que me parta el corazón,  
quiero darte un beso sin pensar.  
Quiero sentir miedo **

**cuando me digas adiós,  
yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar.**

¡Papi! - escuchó un fuerte llanto de una tierna voz infantil, voz que lo hizo sentir un vuelco al corazón e instintivamente intentar localizarla. Se percató que provenía detrás de unos arbustos cerca de él, cuando la encontró descubrió a la niña que conoció en el centro comercial tirada en las raíces de un frondoso árbol; con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda bañados en lágrimas y se apretaba la rodilla izquierda. De nuevo algo le atravesó el corazón, corrió hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado…

¡Santo cielo! espera, no te muevas- dijo y retiró su manita para ver la herida, la cual sangraba mucho por encima del pantalón rosa el cual estaba roto.

Me duele mucho – sollozó. Harry sintió cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta, tuvo deseos enormes de sanar su dolor; sacó el pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo de su chamarra y se lo ató para suturar la sangre.

Usted tenía razón… no debía correr porque me iba a caer y lastimarme, pues ya me caí – musitó con una vocecita débil.

¿Me recuerdas? – respingó sorprendido.

Claro, apenas ayer nos vimos en el centro comercial – exclamó esbozando una leve sonrisita en medio de su dolor, el ojiverde también sonrió como reflejo.

¡London! – llamó otra vocecita de niña, aunque se escuchó lejana; Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, asustado. Se iría… pero la niña lo jaló del brazo y le hizo señas de que guardase silencio.

_¿Qué? –_ dijo en voz baja.

_París no debe vernos, estamos jugando a las escondidas _–susurró ella. Mientras percibieron que la otra vocecita se alejaba…

Tienen nombres de ciudades… – observó el pelinegro.

Europeas –completó antes que él terminara de hablar. Harry la miró boquiabierto, era muy lista para no tener más de cinco años.

Sucede que mis padres son de Inglaterra y mis abuelitos maternos les gusta mucho ir a Francia, por eso nos llamamos así – informó, el dolor en la rodilla iba disminuyendo.

Ah…- exhaló sin aliento, en serio era muy inteligente.

Yo también soy de Inglaterra – expuso él sin pensar.

¿De verdad? – la niña abrió fascinada los ojos.

Sí – no sabía porqué pero esa pequeña lo tenía hipnotizado.

Mi mami dice que Londres es una ciudad preciosa.

Lo es, apuesto que por eso tú llevas su nombre – sonrió, London también mostró su sonrisa donde sus incisivos fueron notorios.

El nombre de mi mami también comienza con _L _– añadió. - Liv.

¿Liv? – aspiró aire bruscamente, en eso la voz de Hermione resonó en su cabeza - _**Mi nombre es Liv Grabeel…**__**Liv Grabeel… **_

Eran demasiadas coincidencias, apenas el ojiverde se estaba recuperando cuando la niña le mostró el dije que pendía de su cuello. Sus ojos esmeralda se dilataron cuando vio que se trataba del anillo de su mamá, el mismo que él le había dado a Hermione la noche que la concibieron. Sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

¡Te encontré! – exclamó triunfal París, con una risita.

¡¿Oye, qué hace aquí él?! – saltó cuando se percató de la presencia de Harry, lo miró fríamente; ella obviamente también lo recordaba.

No seas grosera – reprendió London.

Mamá siempre dice que no hablemos con extraños –remarcó.

Él no es un extraño… él es mi amigo… es… - discutió, sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en él como pidiendo ayuda. Los grises lo miraron más frío.

Joel Po… Portland – respondió, apenas y pudo articular palabra, apenas su mente le aconsejó mentir, porque si decía su verdadero nombre estropearía sus planes, si es que contaba con uno.

¿Ves? – miró desafiante a su hermana, ella entrecerró sus ojos. - Además me curó – señaló su rodilla lastimada, la rubia abrió los ojos preocupada.

Gracias – le dijo a Harry, aunque apretando los dientes y manteniendo esa mirada de recelo. - Ahora vámonos porque mi papá nos está esperando – le tendió la mano a la ojiverde.

Me tengo que ir… muchas gracias - exclamó London, Harry se invadió de pánico, no podía dejarla ir, no ahora que estaba seguro de que ella era su hija, la pequeña en la que su vida giró completamente los últimos cinco años.

Espera – la alcanzó a tomar del brazo, aunque no con brusquedad.

Si no la suelta, grito – advirtió la rubia.

¡París, es mi amigo! – reclamó la ojiverde, la ojigris hizo una mueca disgustada. London se giró, él sonrió mientras moría de deseos por abrazarla y darle un beso; aunque seguramente eso la iba a asustar y perdería su confianza, tuvo que contenerse.

Vengo todas las tardes a jugar a este parque, mañana le devolveré su pañuelo – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, una vez más sus incisivos se mostraron, entonces Harry por fin pudo darse cuenta que eran los de Hermione; se quedó mirándola embobado.

Es en serio, voy a gritar – amenazó la ojigris, a pesar de ser una niña Harry no pudo evitar mirarla fulminante, París hizo una mueca altanera. London intervino y jaló a su hermana de la muñeca entonces se alejó pero sin dejar de sonreírle, aunque esta vez apenada.

**Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé.  
No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo. **

Su mirada la siguió, tuvo el impulso de alcanzarla pero se controló; la vio caminar directo hacia los brazos de un hombre castaño pero al fin de cuentas rubio, no había duda, era él, era Draco. Comenzó a sentir cómo su respiración ascendía y descendía con brusquedad, cómo su sangre hervía… en ese instante se percató que eran lágrimas las que estaban resbalando por sus mejillas, sentía que el alma se le desgarraba, si es que en verdad aún tenía alma. Observó cómo ese ojigris imbécil la abrazaba fuertemente y la llenaba de besos, besos que él debería estar dándole.

_¿Lo insultas?, pero si fuiste tú quien la perdió ¿no lo recuerdas? Él siempre estuvo ahí, él fue quien se enteró primero de que ella venía… él la vio nacer, la está viendo crecer… _-intervino una voz en su cabeza, que por cierto aún era igual a la de Hermione.

¡Déjame tranquilo! –atajó, sus ojos le ardían mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar; entonces su hija regresó a ver en su dirección con esa mirada esmeralda llena de brillo, él sonrió levemente…

**Hoy he dejado de hablar,  
quiero callar,  
disimular.  
Sólo me queda esperar,  
verte pasar,  
reinventar. **

Vio a London señalar hacia los arbustos donde se encontraba, Draco también regresó a ver hacia ese punto, justo a tiempo reaccionó para poder ocultarse detrás del tronco del árbol, pero sigilosamente vio cuando el ojigris negó y tomando de la mano a la niña rubia se alejaron en la dirección opuesta, suspiró de alivio porque casi lo descubrían; su hija continuaba mirando hacia el lugar por encima del hombro de Draco y pudo ver cierta tristeza en sus ojos, los de Lily, los de él.

**Quiero sentir algo y no sé por dónde empezar,  
yo quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,  
quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,  
yo quiero asustarme si no estás.**

Soltó el aire y la tristeza aumentó; se obligó a caminar hacia su auto, al entrar azotó la puerta… durante fracciones de segundo se quedó ausente, sus manos estaban fuertemente aferradas al volante mientras temblaban mucho, como si la sangre corriese aceleradamente por sus venas pero al paso de ésta en lugar de llenarlas de calor dejase un ardor frío… Sus pensamientos eran inundados por el rostro de London, por sus lágrimas derramadas, por la vulnerabilidad que sus ojos mostraban… y sobretodo cuando le sonrió, cuando ella le brindó ese gesto, cuando su voz le dio una esperanza, un aliento de que pronto la vería… es más, ella ya lo consideraba su amigo.

Su amistad, por ahora era a lo único que podía aspirar sin embargo era suficiente para ayudarle a soportar el tiempo de espera hasta el día que pudiese amarlo como su padre. Lentamente esa idea logró concederle un poco de calor ante el gélido pánico que sintió cuando ella se marchó en brazos de Draco.

**Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé.  
No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo.**

Durante el trayecto al hotel quiso no pensar en su ausencia sino en el hecho de que la había encontrado…

Cuando entró el teléfono de su habitación sonaba insistente, lo contestó y al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba un irritado Ron.

¡Por fin contestas!, porque tu celular lo traes apagado – expresó molesto.

¡La vi, Ron! – exclamó emocionado, ignorando sus reclamos.

¿A quién?-inquirió confundido, luego comprendió.- ¡Oh…!

Te dije, era ella, la niña del centro comercial es London, mi hija – dijo apresurado, y en sus ojos brilló una chispa.

Wow, supongo que la sangre llama – comentó realmente impresionado.

¿Y cómo es? – preguntó mientras los respiros de su amigo indicaban que su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí.

¡Es hermosa! Sus ojos son grandes y esmeralda, su cabello es ondulado, de un castaño con reflejos rojizos, y tiene la sonrisa de Hermione – respondió con una voz de total adoración.

No me refiero a lo físico, hace mucho que me la imaginaba como una mezcla de ustedes. Pero me aterra que sea una mezcla de sus formas de ser. De ser así, ¡pobre niña! – no pudo evitar ese tono de burla.

¡Ron! – reclamó el ojiverde, él contándole sobre el momento más feliz de su vida hasta ahora como para que su amigo estuviese haciendo bromas.

Continúa... – carraspeó apenado.

Es educada, muy inteligente, demasiado lista para su corta edad... – la admiración se hacía presente cada vez que hablaba de ella.

Es obvio, es hija de Hermione – observó el pelirrojo, como si esto no le sorprendiera.

También es muy traviesa, intrépida… al decir verdad es bastante arriesgada… – en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

Y sin dudarlo, tuya – suspiró, Harry estuvo seguro que por su acentuación estaba sonriendo socarrón.

Sí, mía… - en sus labios no pudo extenderse más la dicha que le provocaba pensar en esas palabras.

¿Y cómo fue? – interrumpió el ojiazul.

Cuando estaba más desesperado, cuando menos lo imaginé, ella estaba ahí en el parque jugando con… - volvió de su mundo para poder contarle.

No me digas, su hermana – se precipitó Ron.

¡Tú lo sabías! – exclamó acusador, sus pupilas se dilataron y luego se contrajeron.

… - el pelirrojo guardó silencio y sólo su arrepentido aliento se escuchaba al otro lado, luego hizo un sonido como si se estuviese reprochando a sí mismo haber hecho aquel comentario.

¡Qué tonto!, es obvio… Luna lo dijo ayer, es la madrina de ambas – ironizó amargo, el pelinegro.

Ah… eh… ¿Y cómo es la otra? – Ron quiso desviar el tema pero de nuevo metió la pata.

La importante es London, no su hermana –atajó ácido, no había ni rastro de la emoción que sus palabras destilaban hasta hacía unos instantes.

¡Oh vamos!, ¿qué tan desagradable puede ser? No puede tener más de 4 años – repuso el pelirrojo.

Y es hija de Malfoy – sus dientes se apretaron.

Pero también de Hermione. _Sí qué tenían prisa…_ - saltó entre extrañado y a la vez asombrado.

…- Harry gruñó, luego dijo con un tono muy áspero: Supongo que su prisa se debía a que intentarían utilizar al nuevo bebé para encubrir a London, haciéndolos pasar por mellizos, como es el caso. Y les cayó de perlas que fuese niña, aunque está claro que nadie les cree eso de que sean gemelas porque no se parecen ni tantito…

¿Nada?- respingó Ron. - De nuevo no me refiero al físico como dices, es hija de Draco.

¡Ya basta! te diré cómo es… -gritó molesto. - Desde la primera vez que la vi me di cuenta que a pesar de ser una niña de "4" años como tú dices, posee una arrogancia como la que caracteriza a los Malfoy. Debiste ver con qué mirada más fría me vio, es digna hija de Draco – finalizó y esta vez su voz se tornó más amarga.

¿Pero no tiene ni tantito de ternura por ser tan pequeña? – dijo incrédulo.

Si la pregunta es si se parece a Hermione, debo reconocer que tiene su carácter – respondió con sarcasmo.

A ella sí que le tocó mala suerte genética, heredó los peores defectos de Draco y Hermione – comentó estremecido, Ron.

Quieres dejar de repetir que París es hija de ellos – protestó.

Bien, calladito me veo más bonito.

No, pero te ves mejor –espetó, aunque se tranquilizó un poco.

Te duele saber que Hermione y… - tanteó el terreno el pelirrojo, aunque en el fondo esa reacción de su amigo era la que pretendía.

No puedo negar que no me duele que ella haya podido estar con Malfoy… ¡Pero lo que más me revienta es que lo haya hecho a poco tiempo de haber nacido nuestra hija, cuando yo en todos estos años ni siquiera he sido capaz de tocarle un cabello a Ginny! – finalizó bastante alterado.

¡Lo sabía!- exclamó encantado, parecía olvidar que su amigo estaba que se moría de coraje. - Sabía que entre tú y mi hermana no había pasado nada – dijo con un tonito de suficiencia.

¡Por Merlín Ronald, estamos hablando de tu hermana! – estalló indignado.

¿Y cómo estabas tan seguro que entre ella y yo no…? – terció, en el fondo le hubiese gustado poder asegurarle que él sí había logrado estar con alguien más, aunque ese alguien fuese su hermana, así se sentiría menos estúpido.

Primero, si así fuera… ¿crees que seguirías con vida? Y segundo, eso se nota – Harry pudo percibir su burla.

¿Además cómo?, ni modo que por lechuza – soltó su risilla contenida.

¡Ronald! – apretó los dientes.

Tú qué sabes, cuando nos veíamos pudimos… – su intento fue realmente patético pero no quería del todo que su amigo le siguiese concediendo un triunfo que para él estaba claro era de Hermione.

Ah sí… - rió sarcástico. - Delante de mis padres, de Luna, de Fred o George, de mí… - el ojiverde tenía el rostro crispado, y esperaba que Ron lo supiese con el sonido de su brusca respiración.

Harry, soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco muy bien… tú no has podido olvidar a Hermione. Cuando se marchó tus sentidos se fueron detrás de ella… comes por hambre, oyes sin escuchar, ves sin fijarte y… – resolvió, el pelinegro se mantuvo resoplando.

Creo que ya entendiste… Además porque yo no podría estar con alguien más si amo a Luna, y tú menos, que amas a Hermione con todas las fuerzas de tu corazón – concluyó.

Pero ya ves ella, como tú dices, tenía prisa – rompió el silencio y su voz fue totalmente gélida.

Eso de verdad te hierve la sangre – señaló el pelirrojo.

Dijo amarme y no dudó en entregarse al idiota de Draco – se escuchó cómo sus dientes chirriaron.

Ay amigo… sólo te queda resignarte, ya la perdiste. ¿Pero cuándo y cómo verás a tu hija? – apresuró para desviar un poco el tema.

Por lo pronto mañana la veré en el parque, y de ahí ya veremos qué pasa… de lo que estoy seguro es que esta vez no la dejaré desaparecer – determinó.

¿Pero y si London les dice acerca de ti? ¿y si descubren que eres tú?

No creo, le di un nombre falso – resolvió.

¿Y si te describe?

Ron, no me eches a perder las pocas esperanzas con las que cuento – reclamó, el pelirrojo carraspeó incómodo.

Harry, dentro de unas horas regresamos a Londres, Ginny viene con nosotros – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, el ojiverde hizo una mueca irritada.

Tal vez no es el mejor momento pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con ustedes? –añadió más incómodo.

Tienes razón, no es el mejor momento – atajó enfadado.

Está bien. Buena suerte mañana…- el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro que pudo interpretarse como resignación.

Gracias, Ron – se despidió, y luego colgó.

**Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar…**

**Que no sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven y cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo. **

Cuando se disponía a concentrarse en su encuentro con London…

_Ron tiene razón ¿Qué va a pasar entre Ginevra y tú?_ – intervino una vocecita que ya lo comenzaba a cansar.

También tú te empeñas en echarme a perder la poca felicidad que he podido conseguir – repuso fastidiado.

… - la vocecita, que esta vez era la de su corazón, resopló.

Mi vida sentimental me vale un reverendo… en este momento sólo es London quien ocupa mis pensamientos y todos mis sentidos – una radiante sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios.

_Y Hermione…_ - señaló la voz, Harry ignoró esto último.

Cerró los ojos, pudo sentir un sentimiento cálido el cual invadió hasta lo más recóndito de su ser, dejó que sus venas se llenaran de esa felicidad hasta llegar a su corazón; como cuando posó su mano sobre el vientre de Hermione, cuando pudo sentirla dentro de ella… Ahora ya no sería más una imagen borrosa, la cual se forzaba a imaginar, a aferrarla al recuerdo de aquel bello sueño... Nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas... London era real.

*******

**Song: La paz de tus ojos **

**Grupo: LOVG**

**Album: Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida **

*******

**Este capítulo lo esperé durante casi los cuatro años que llevo ideando la historia, desde que comencé a escribir el fic antecesor a este, desde que tuve definida la trama… Y por fin pude plasmar mis ideas dando como resultado este episodio. **

**Estoy muy emocionada y ojalá les guste tanto como a mí^^**

**De corazón gracias por su tiempo que me obsequian para leer este songfic masoquista jeje**

**a los que me dejan sus impresiones y a los que me han otorgado el honor de estar entre sus fics favoritos. Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes. **

**Anyeli Potter Granger /29 Nov 09**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Sweet Sacrifice**

**(Dulce Sacrificio) **

**Sabes que vives para romperme**

********

**Notas: el (*) aparecerá cuando sea la voz de la conciencia de Hermione, que es igual a la de Harry.**

**Sólo en letras _cursivas_ es cuando sea la voz de ella, la de su corazón.**

******

La noche había llegado a Boston, las estrellas aparecieron paulatinamente para acompañar a la resplandeciente luna… Draco llevó a las niñas por pizza y luego fueron a casa. Recostó a London en su cama, y salió por el botiquín de primeros auxilios… La puerta del apartamento se abrió, mientras la castaña dejaba algunas compras sobre el sofá beige de la sala vio salir del baño al rubio con la caja metálica color blanco en las manos, él regresó a verla, en sus ojos leyó la respuesta a la cuestión hecha con la mirada: _"preocupación"_

**It's true, we're all a little insane**

**Es verdad todos estamos un poco enfermos**

**But**** it's so clear now that I'm unchained**

**Pero es muy claro ahora que estoy desencadenada **

**Fear is only in our minds **

**El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes**

**Taking over all the time **

**Apoderándose todo el tiempo **

**Fear is only in our minds **

**El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes**

**But ****it's taking over all the time**

**Pero está apoderándose todo el tiempo **

Es London… - comenzó con un modo de voz donde se pudo distinguir la culpa. Apenas Draco terminó de soltar las palabras cuando las pupilas marrón de Hermione se dilataron y ella atravesó corriendo la estancia.

¿Qué le pasó a mi hija? ¿Está herida? ¿Quién le hizo daño? – inquirió exigente.

Tranquila, es sólo que… - la detuvo con su brazo derecho sujetando su cintura antes de que ella entrase de aquella forma por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

¿Por qué esta reacción? – cuestionó mirándola desconcertado.

¡Vamos Justin, no vaciles! ¡Dime qué le pasó a mi hija! –reclamó jaloneándose, él dejó de ejercer presión al notar que ella cedió en su intención de entrar a la recámara de las niñas.

Se cayó en el parque – respondió avergonzado, pero sus ojos grises estaban clavados en ella y la miraban interrogantes.

¿Es grave? ¿Por qué no la has llevado al hospital? Y me quieres decir ¿Cómo es que pasó? – decía a gritos, volviendo a alterarse.

Haber respira, sólo se raspó la rodilla – la tranquilizó, dejando el botiquín en una mesita que estaba ahí cerca para poder retenerla con ambas manos.

¡Que se raspó la rodilla! ¡y me lo dices así tan tranquilo! – exclamó indignada, sus ojos lo miraron con reproche.

Cariño, sé que es nuestra nena… ella y París lo son. Pero tu histeria hace que me alarme – expuso lo sacado de onda que estaba con aquel exagerado comportamiento. - Es como si hubieses estado temiendo que algo le pasara a London – añadió perturbado, su mirada continuaba siendo indagante. La castaña se calmó e intentó parecer más razonable.

**You poor sweet innocent thing **

**Tú, pobre inocente cosa**

**Dry your eyes and testify**

**Seca tus ojos y testifica **

**You know you live ****to break me, don't deny **

**Tú sabes que vives para romperme, no lo niegues **

**Sweet Sacrifice **

**Dulce sacrificio**

**One day I'm gonna forget your name **

**Un día, voy a olvidar tu nombre **

**And one sweet day, you're ****gonna drown in my lost pain **

**Y un dulce día, te ahogarás en mi dolor perdido **

Sí… eh… es que nunca se había lastimado – su voz fue ahogada y bastante nerviosa, desvió la mirada, la cual tenía lágrimas contenidas. El rubio la tomó de la barbilla e intentó que ella lo viera.

Sabíamos que algún día nos teníamos que enfrentar a un par de rodillas heridas porque hemos sido testigos de la constante afición a correr que ambas poseen – señaló resuelto, y una media sonrisa se asomó en sus labios; ella lo imitó aunque la suya fue un tanto tensa.

Pero no has respondido a lo que dije… tú ocultas un miedo específico, algo que suponías pasaría – sus claras cejas se contrajeron, sus ojos grises se entrecerraron escudriñándola con la mirada. La castaña se la mantuvo por unos instantes, tragó saliva y respiró un poco pausado… Él estaba en lo correcto, desde el día anterior, desde su encuentro con Harry, el saberlo cerca; el latente temor de que los encontrara había aumentado y le robaba por completo la tranquilidad. ¿Pero cómo podría continuar escondiéndoselo a Draco?, si seguía mirándolo cuánto tiempo le tomaría a esas grises pupilas descubrirlo; entonces evadió sus ojos.

Yo no oculto nada, simplemente me preocupé… Debes comprenderme… no me gusta saber que alguna de ellas sufre, me aterra pensar que algo o alguien las dañe, es un miedo por ambas – titubeó separándose de él, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda; aunque procuró que sus movimientos fuesen normales e hizo un esfuerzo para ocultar muy bien su nerviosismo. El ojigris exhaló un suspiro que sonó a una risilla… Herm contrajo el entrecejo, confundida; el rubio caminó hasta ella.

Ven acá, fresita – rodeó su cintura cariñosamente, atrayéndola hacia él. - Eres una mamá muy sobreprotectora – dijo en su oído, posando su barbilla sobre su hombro y con su aliento rozando en su cuello, hundió su rostro entre el sedoso cabello castaño.

Bueno, soy mamá – concluyó como si eso zanjara el asunto, girando un poco su rostro para poder acariciar la mejilla de Draco con su nariz; él la tomó de la barbilla viéndola significativamente.

Me inquieta pensar que me ocultas algo, estás muy extraña desde ayer – confesó mostrando una mirada contrariada y a la vez vulnerable.

¿Quién es el paranoico ahora? – comentó por fin esbozando una sonrisa real, se giró para poder quedar de frente, metió sus dedos entre su rubio cabello, acariciándolo. El ojigris también sonrió, entonces tomó la mano derecha de la castaña y besó su muñeca, iba a besarla en los labios cuando...

Papi – dijo una linda vocecita. Ellos regresaron a ver con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, unos inocentes y curiosos ojos grises los observaban.

¿Sí, cielo? – dijo Draco, viendo a su hija.

Quiero unas donas glaseadas – expresó la pequeña rubia.

¿A las ocho de la noche? – respingó un poco sorprendido. París parpadeó con sus rubias y largas pestañas, esbozando una tierna sonrisita.

Está bien, ve por tu suéter – accedió el ojigris, Hermione acarició su barbilla y se recargó en su pecho.

Debo señalar que tú eres un padre sobreconsentidor – comentó soltando una risita.

En mi defensa puedo decir que ellas poseen una poderosa arma, que está claro heredaron de ti - observó, apretando su nariz cariñosamente.

¿Ah sí? – adoptó una expresión ingenua y a la vez pícara.

Su sonrisa y el encanto – aclaró, la castaña pestañeó de esa forma que París había aprendido para convencer; Draco la besó.

Yo curaré a London… - suspiró, cuando vio que su pequeña ojigris estaba lista con su abrigo color violeta pálido.

Traes algunas para tu hermanito – dijo acomodando su rubio y lacio cabello, besando su frentecita.

Ya había pensado en eso, mami… y traeré unas más para la enfermita – le guiñó el ojo sonriendo linda, Herm también sonrió; sin duda París había heredado un encanto especial, el mismo que Draco poseía, aunque sólo exteriorizaba con ellas.

**Fear is only in our minds **

**El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes**

**Taking over all the time **

**Apoderándose todo el tiempo **

**Fear is only in our minds but**

**El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes**

**It's**** taking over all the time**

**Pero está apoderándose todo el tiempo **

**You poor sweet innocent thing **

**Tú, pobre inocente cosa**

**Dry**** your eyes and testify**

**Seca tus ojos y testifica **

**And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?**

**Y eh, tú amas odiarme, no es así cariño?**

**I'm your sacrifice **

**Soy tu sacrificio **

El rubio se marchó con su pequeña hija, Hermione tomó el botiquín y se dirigió hacia la habitación de London… la niña jugaba ansiosamente con sus manitas y volteó a ver a su progenitora con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de nerviosismo, se mordía el labio inferior y soltó un ligero suspiro cuando la castaña se acercó a ella.

¿Mami, por qué gritabas? París ya no regresó a contarme – dijo con el entrecejo fruncido. - Yo quería ir a ver pero en cuanto me paré me dolió mucho – señaló su rodilla, que permanecía vendada; Hermione negó con una media sonrisa, de resignación.

¿Me vas a regañar? – musitó con voz quedita.

No, cielo… - negó cariñosamente, sentándose a su lado en la cama y acariciando su cabello ondulado.- Aunque debería – añadió adoptando un tono serio, sus ojos marrón se clavaron en la niña.

Lo sé… - suspiró avergonzada, sus castañas pestañas cubrieron su mirada.

Ya antes tu papá y yo te habíamos advertido que no corrieras de la forma en que lo haces – recordó indulgente, levantando su barbilla.

¡No lo haré más, lo prometo! – regresó a verla y su vocecita se escuchó solemne. Hermione sonrió…

Haber, déjame ver esa herida – tomó su rodilla y desató el pañuelo sin reparar en éste, la herida seguía rojiza pero la sangre se había secado formando unas seis ranuras horizontales sobre la blanca piel. La castaña sintió cómo un nudo se formó en su garganta y los ojos le picaron, llenándose de lagrimitas, tragó saliva dolorosamente; no es que fuera la primera vez que se caía en su vida, pero si era la primera que se lastimaba de esa manera. Tomó el agua oxigenada del botiquín y comenzó a limpiar la herida; London apretó sus ojitos pero sólo unas gotitas resbalaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Te has portado muy valiente – halagó su mamá, cuando terminó de curarla.

¡Es que soy como mi papi! – exclamó cantarina, su mirada esmeralda brilló por sobre las lagrimitas; Hermione la observó, no podía negarlo, London hasta en ello era igual a Harry.

Sí… eres como tu padre – exhaló, aunque con un tono un poco amargo, intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero sólo consiguió una débil; la niña pestañeó confundida. Depositó un beso en su frentecita, la acarició, luego se puso de pie regresando los medicamentos al botiquín y estrujando el pañuelo de tela dispuesta a tirarlo.

¡No lo tires! Lo tengo que devolver – gritó la ojiverde.

¿Ah sí? , ¿a quién? - su madre regresó a verla, con curiosidad.

A mi amigo del centro comercial – respondió, pero desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

Tienes un amiguito ¿Va contigo al colegio? – Hermione la miró interesada.

No, lo conocí ayer, en el centro comercial… tiene como tu edad – exhaló un poco titubeante, la castaña dejó de tener esa expresión curiosa porque imaginaba se trataba de un niño, su mirada se entrecerró y sus cejas se contrajeron.

Sé que has dicho que no debemos hablar con desconocidos, pero él… Es amable y no me parece alguien malo. Además sus ojos son del color de los míos – se precipitó a exponer, aunque algo nerviosa. Entonces Hermione extendió el pañuelo y sus ojos marrón se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando descubrió que ese pañuelo alguna vez fue de ella, que era el mismo que había suturado la herida de Harry en quinto año después de una desafortunada clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. La sangre en sus venas se congeló, su vista se nubló mientras que su cerebro comenzó a invadirse de un ruidoso pánico, ya no escuchaba la vocecita de su hija; y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo dejó caer el botiquín y los medicamentos se esparcieron en el suelo.

¿Quién te dio…? ¡¿Cómo lo conociste?! ¡¿De qué hablaron?! – soltó las cuestiones de forma rápida, estaba fuera de sí.

¡Mami, estás gritándome! – exclamó muy asustada.

Lo siento… - hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por calmarse, pero aún su respiración era brusca y sus manos temblaban.

¿Pero qué fue lo que te dijo? – volvió a preguntar con voz exigente, la niña dudó pero respondió.

Ayer en el centro comercial… mientras huía de Drew, choqué con él y me aconsejó que no corriera tanto, porque podría caerme y hacerme daño – un impulso inconsciente en Hermione hizo que sonriera, como si el que Harry se hubiese preocupado por London, la alegrara; pero ella realmente no se dio cuenta de esto.

Y hoy me encontró después de que me caí, me curó… platicamos, me dijo que mi nombre es precioso, igual que yo… Él también es de Inglaterra, por eso… - antes de que terminara de hablar su mamá la interrumpió, volviendo a descontrolarse.

¿Sólo eso? – insistió, como si su hija le estuviese escondiendo algo más.

Sí – asintió mirándola temerosa, nunca antes la había visto así.

Mañana puedes venir al parque y conocerlo, le tengo que regresar su pañuelo – resolvió la pequeña.

¡Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver! – atajó, sus pupilas marrón se dilataron aún más.

¿Por qué? – inquirió ceñuda la niña, abandonando su temor.

Porque es un extraño, y a ese parque no vuelves – rotundizó, pero evitó verla a los ojos.

¡Es mi amigo! – se había cruzado de brazos, sus tiernas facciones se tornaron enfadadas; la castaña pudo reconocer esa expresión, era la misma que adoptaba Harry cuando se enojaba. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos, no soportaba ver esto, reprimió las lágrimas que mantenían su lucha por salir.

Hablar con personas que no sabes qué intenciones ocultas poseen es ponerte en peligro. Soy tu madre, yo sé lo que es bueno y malo para ti, ¡Y él es malo! – asentó firme, una vez más tuvo que contener sus lágrimas.

¡No es cierto! – protestó London, poniéndose de pie sobre su cama a pesar de que la rodilla le punzaba.

Ahora estás muy pequeña y no sabes diferenciarlo – sentenció, su rostro estaba demasiado desencajado.

Tengo cinco años pero puedo saber quién es bueno y quién es malo – esta vez ella también alzó la voz.

Será mejor que duermas – ordenó aspirando aire bruscamente, la niña le lanzó una mirada resentida. Hermione negó, luego salió de la habitación a zancadas. La pequeña ojiverde se dejó caer sobre su cama con los brazos cruzados y muy disgustada.

**I dream in the darkness**

**Sueño en la oscuridad**

**(I sleep to**** die) **

**Duermo para morir **

**(Erase the silence)**

**Borrar el silencio **

**(****Erase my life)**

**Borrar mi vida**

**Do you wonder why you hate?**

**¿Te preguntas por qué te odio?**

**Our burning ashes blacken the day**

**(Nuestras ardientes cenizas oscurecen el día) **

**Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**

**¿Estás todavía demasiado débil para sobrevivir a sus errores?**

**A World of nothingness blow your mistakes**

**Un Mundo de golpe nada en sus errores**

**You poor sweet innocent thing **

**Tú, pobre inocente cosa**

**Dry your eyes and testify**

**Seca tus ojos y testifica **

**You know you live to break me****, don't deny **

**Tú sabes que vives para romperme, no lo niegues **

La castaña entró en su habitación azotando la puerta, aventó el pañuelo sobre su cama y se sentó en ella, deslizando bruscamente hacia atrás sus manos sobre su cabello, que había perdido el lacio para convertirse en una maraña de rulos indefinidos...

¡La vio, él ya la conoce! –exclamó desesperada.

¿Sabrá que es ella? que es nuestra hija – sus manos continuaban temblando, se dio cuenta que sus latidos eran acelerados.

_Tal vez –_ intervino una vocecita.

Pero London no se comportó diferente, quizás él la convenció de no decírmelo – conjeturó.- Necesito saberlo… - se puso de pie.

*Así de nerviosa y alterada como estás creerá que te volviste loca – le detuvo una segunda voz, la misma que siempre aparecía para frenarla, para reprenderla; la que era igual a la voz de Harry.

_¿Viste sus ojos?, la asustaste_ – señaló la otra vocecita, la que pertenecía a ella, a su corazón.

Está muy cerca, tengo que hacer algo – determinó.

*¿Volver a huir? – ironizó la voz que sonaba como la del ojiverde.

Es necesario… - se convenció. - ¡Haré lo que sea pero él no la verá otra vez, no la tendrá! Harry Potter no destruirá mi vida de nuevo – asentó apretando los dientes, finalizó con un tono tan amargo; sus ojos marrón que desde la discusión con London estaban amenazadoramente cristalinos ahora sí dejaron escapar las lágrimas.

*Él podría decir lo mismo– dijo esa voz que tanto le irritaba.

Entonces esto es una guerra – zanjó la castaña.

*Vamos Hermione, compórtate racionalmente él sólo desea poder quererla y que lo quiera ¡Es su hija también!– riñó la voz.

¡Ella es mía, sólo mía! Desde el momento en que se marchó dejándome sola en aquella habitación sin importarle mis sentimientos, perdió por completo derecho alguno sobre _mi hija – _atajó, sus palabras no pudieron ser más frías y llenas de rencor, sus ojos no pudieron derramar lágrimas más dolorosas y amargas. Aún sentía que el recuerdo era como una herida a carne viva, como si la sangre jamás hubiese dejado de brotar; y cada vez que cerraba los ojos pudiese ver en retrospectiva aquel cruel momento de su abandono, luego las esquirlas en las que se convirtió su corazón ante su cortante y gélido trato.

*Está arrepentido, desesperado…¿para ti no cuenta que hubo un punto y aparte después de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort? Te demostró que es capaz de dar la vida por ustedes… -señaló la voz.

Sí, y luego lo arruinó con sus torpes palabras a medias_ –_ impugnó Hermione.

*Pero a pesar de toda esa confusión él quiere arreglarlo ¿No recuerdas cómo se puso ayer? lo viste en su mirada – expuso la voz en su cabeza.

_Y tú desde siempre has sabido leer la verdad en ella_ – intervino la vocecita de su corazón.

¿De qué lado estás tú? – reclamó. - Y desde hace años que su mirada no dice más que mentiras – exclamó apretando los ojos, los cuales estaban muy rojizos y le ardían.

_Intento hacerte ver las cosas claramente, esto no es un juego de_ _atrápame si puedes_ – acentuó sarcástica la vocecita.

¡Si me quedo me la quitará! Me amenazó, ¿o no lo recuerdas? – recalcó, como si su voz interior no entendiese que era vital alejarse.

_Y vas de nuevo_ – suspiró cansina su vocecita, por la terquedad de la castaña.

Puede que antes no era su intención, ahora todo ha cambiado… porque yo estoy con Draco, con mis hijas, _con mi bebé…_ - se tocó el vientre, algo muy pesado recayó en ella, su mano tembló igual que su voz. - Y él está con Ginny – agregó ácida. - Si alguna vez se planteó casarse conmigo eso ya no es posible, ya no es lo que quiere, ambos pertenecemos a otras personas – concluyó, su corazón de nuevo dio un vuelco, como si pronunciar aquello fuese un punto final remarcado con tinta indeleble, y si hubiese sido escrito sobre un papel pergamino este se hubiese traspasado por muy grueso que fuese.

_*Pero se continúan amando_ – objetaron ambas voces, la de su corazón y la que sonaba como la de Harry.

Por favor… Su amor por mí nunca ha existido realmente – bufó con sarcasmo, hiriéndose ella misma. - Lo suyo sólo es un mero capricho, es agotar sus argumentos para ocultar su verdadero deseo… _quedarse con_ _mi hija_ – apretó los labios húmedos por el llanto, con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas.

*Tú también vas a agotar tus argumentos para creerlo así. Pese a lo que digas las cosas no van a cambiar, la sangre que corre por las venas de London es una fusión de la tuya con la de él, ella es parte de ambos y los dos tienen el mismo derecho a amarla y que los ame. Sabes de sobra que él no se dará por vencido, que es capaz de hacer lo que sea para recuperar lo que es suyo. Incluyéndote a ti…

Si él habla se desatará todo aquello por lo que temía, mi familia se romperá, habrá que dar miles de explicaciones a los demás, y lo que más me aterra… London estaría expuesta por completo al peligro – su cuerpo se estremeció como si por sus venas le recorriese un líquido helado.

_*_De pronto es lo mejor, fuera secretos. En cuanto a London, conoces la respuesta para evitar que ella peligre – resolvió la voz.

¡No me atormentes! – gritó, movió su cabeza para echar fuera esas voces; se acostó sobre la cama, se aferró a la almohada y entre las incesantes lágrimas se fue quedando dormida con la esperanza de que al despertar todo fuese un mal sueño.

**Sweet Sacrifice **

**Dulce sacrificio**

* * *

Song/Sweet Sacrifice Banda/Evanescence Álbum/The Open Door

* * *

**Hace poco más de un mes subí el capítulo anterior, y a pesar de trabajar a marchas forzadas sobre este el tiempo transcurrió como una hoja al viento ¬¬ mis sinceras disculpas. Ojalá les guste, sé que Hermione es obstinada y se escuda en su papel de mamá sobreprotectora pero es algo egoísta, ¿no? Aunque Harry tiene mucha culpa, él jamás le habló de lo que sentía por ella, nunca le ha dicho que la ama, ella no quiere hacerse ilusiones, porque su gran miedo es volver a ser lastimada. **

**Y London… lo que tanto temía Ron, su carácter es una fusión de los temperamentos de Harry y Herm, los apellidos Potter y Granger salieron a flote jeje **

**Draco, en este episodio lo amo!!! **

**sorry no puedo evitar mi debilidad por este rubio**

* * *

**¿Dudas? con gusto las resuelvo… **

**Quiero agradecer sinceramente sus comentarios, el tiempo que se dan para leer este songfic algo dramático **

**y por añadirlo a sus favoritos, de verdad para mí es vital y me hacen tanto bien. **

* * *

**¡Les deseo un muy feliz inicio de año! **

**aunque ya pasaron 11 días ¬¬ jeje  
**

**De corazón Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger **

**12 Enero 2010  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Bring me to life**

**(Tráeme a la vida)**

**Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido**

********

Draco regresó con París dormida en sus brazos, el departamento estaba en silencio, un inquietante silencio… Cuando entró a la alcoba para acostar a la pequeña rubia tuvo que prender la lámpara del buró porque al parecer los focos principales se habían fundido. Colocó a su hija sobre su camita, con cuidado para que no se despertara; besó su cabecita y cuando iba a besar a London vio que la niña se había quedado dormida aferrada a su almohada, sus mejillas tenían un marcado rubor y bañadas con un tenue rocío, sus castañas pestañas estaban aún húmedas… Entonces con la luminosidad de la lámpara descubrió los medicamentos esparcidos en el piso, se asustó por el extraño escenario y un mal presentimiento lo asaltó; acarició la mejilla de la ojiverde como si quisiese secar sus lágrimas y consolar su dolor, luego aprisa se dirigió hacia su propia habitación.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors? **

¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?**  
leading you down into my core, **

Que te conducen hacia mi núcleo

**Where I've become so numb**

Donde me he convertido en una persona tan insensible**  
Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold **

Sin alma, mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar**  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
**Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa

¿Liv? – tocó, al notar que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

¿Nena? – con las manos temblándole buscó las llaves en su bolsillo del pantalón, abrió con la respiración un poco entrecortada. Cuando entró vio a la castaña sobre la cama, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y el contorno de sus ojos, bajo sus pestañas, estaban hinchados y muy rojizos. Tragó saliva con dificultad a pesar de que su boca se había secado, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo; la tomó abrazándola hacia él. Una especie de _deja vù_ lo atacó, sólo una ocasión la había visto de aquella forma, hacía más de cinco años, cuando la encontró desmayada en la torre de prefectos con un frasco de veneno regado bajo sus manos… Sus ojos grises de inmediato buscaron a su alrededor, con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, sin embargo no halló nada sospechoso, salvo el pañuelo que hacía horas suturaba la herida de London; sintió una leve oleada de alivio pero el miedo no lo abandonaba. Pegó su oído a su pecho para cerciorarse que su corazón latía, checó su pulso, el cual era débil.

Herm, mi vida… - le dio unas leves palmaditas en las mejillas para hacerla reaccionar, pero la chica continuaba sin abrir los ojos, el pánico finalmente se apoderó de él.

**(Wake me up...) Wake me up inside **

(Despiértame) Despiértame por dentro**  
(I can't wake up...) Wake me up inside **

(No puedo despertar...) Despiértame por dentro**  
(Save me...) ****Call my name and save me from the dark.  
**(Sálvame) Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad

**(wake me up...) ****Bid my blood to run **

(Despiértame) Ordena a mi sangre que corra**  
(I can't wake up...) ****Before I come undone  
**(Ni puedo despertar…) Antes de terminar incompleta

**(Save me...) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
**(Sálvame…) Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido**  
**

_¡Por favor, reacciona!_ – suplicó, sus pupilas grises se cristalizaron. Entonces la chica parpadeó levemente.

Draco… - musitó débilmente.

Gracias al cielo, despertaste, temí que… - la acunó hacia él, la besó en la sien, aspiró profundamente aire; como suprimiendo el llanto que no alcanzó a salir.

¿Hermione, qué ocurre? – cuestionó al ver cómo el rostro de la chica ensombreció y sus ojos marrón estaban abiertos de forma aterrada pero a la vez ausente.

¡Él, está aquí! – exclamó con pánico.

¿Él? – respingó sin entender, un instante temió que se refiriese a su propio padre. -_Mortífagos_ – pensó con terror.

¡La vio, vio a London! ¡Viene por ella, y _ella lo quiere…!-_ se aferró a su hombro, en busca de protección y auxilio.

Te refieres a… - titubeó palideciendo, aunque la punta de sus orejas enrojecieron.

_Harry_ – concluyó la joven.

¡Potter! – sus dientes se apretaron, punteando cada letra con rencor. Hermione hundió su rostro entre su cuello y pecho del rubio.

**Now that I know what I'm without **

Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti  
**you can't just leave me **

O puedes simplemente dejarme**  
Breathe into me and make me real **

Respira en mí y hazme real**  
Bring me to life  
**Tráeme a la vida

Él me lo dejó claro, la quiere tener… -sollozó.

Te vio a ti… ¡¿cuándo?! – sus pupilas grises se dilataron, luego se entrecerraron destilando furia.

Ayer, en el centro comercial… cuando iba a encontrarlos – respondió, apretando los ojos, como si el recordarlo le hiciese revivir la angustia que sufrió en aquel instante.

¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¿Y cómo es que vio a mi hija? – inquirió con cierto reclamo, ella no contestó, derramó más lágrimas y se aferró más a él.

Por eso no llegaste, por eso tu extraño comportamiento… ¡por eso lo mencionaste! - ahora todo aquello parecía tomar sentido. La castaña se puso de pie, aunque con debilidad; lo que lo desconcertó, luego le dio la espalda, recargándose en el tocador, limitándose a respirar, a sacar fuerzas para hablar de aquello.

¿Por eso te encuentro así? – añadió reflexionando, intentando hacer encajar las piezas del rompecabezas.

Ayer, cuando iba a reunirme con ustedes me reconoció en el elevador del centro comercial… me enfrentó, pero pude huir de él… - Draco cerró los ojos, contuvo la ira que en ese instante quemaba la sangre en sus venas. - Y hoy London lo vio en el parque, él fue quien la curó, _con mi pañuelo_… - soltó un sonidito irónico. -…Y ella ya lo considera su amigo, aunque apenas lo conoció ayer… _en ese mismo centro comercial - _dijo en voz baja, suprimiendo las lágrimas, aumentando el rencor en cada palabra, entonces volteó a verlo, él encontró su mirada. - ¡No quiero que London lo quiera, tengo miedo que él pueda quitármela! – la palidez de su rostro era contrastada con el rojizo color que provocaban las lágrimas alrededor de sus párpados. El rubio se puso de pie, fue hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente, como sosteniéndola.

Eso no va a pasar… te lo dije anoche, él no va a robarse la tranquilidad de mi familia… _No va a robarme mi familia_ – lo último lo dijo más para sí, en sus ojos grises apareció un brillo de intenso odio y a la vez de un profundo temor.

Draco… tengo miedo… Quizás debamos irnos a Escocia, a casa de mis padres –titubeó, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Él la quedó viendo por unos instantes, en los cuales su respiración era brusca. Por el contrario la de Hermione se había vuelto lenta, sus ojos marrón mostraban ansiedad.

**(Wake me up...) Wake me up inside **

(Despiértame) Despiértame por dentro**  
(I can't wake up...) Wake me up inside **

(No puedo despertar...) Despiértame por dentro**  
(Save me...) Call my name and save me from the dark  
**(Sálvame) Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad

**(wake me up...) ****Bid my blood to run **

(Despiértame) Ordena a mi sangre que corra**  
(I can't wake up...) ****Before I come undone  
**(Ni puedo despertar…) Antes de terminar incompleta

**(Save me...) Save me from the nothing I've become  
**(Sálvame…) Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido**  
Bring me to life**

Tráeme a la vida

Tienes razón, debemos irnos – concluyó, acarició su espalda, ella lo quedó viendo sorprendida.

Alista las maletas – añadió con determinación, atravesó a zancadas la habitación para ir al teléfono que estaba en el pasillo.

¿Le marcarás a mis padres? –preguntó aún asombrada, sí quería irse pero no de esa forma tan precipitada; aunque tal vez era mejor no perder tiempo. Se limpió las lágrimas que aún permanecían en sus mejillas, y comenzó a sacar ropa de los cajones del tocador.

_¿Aló, Lovegood?_ – pronunció el rubio.

A Hermione se le cayó la ropa, y el alma, al escuchar quién había respondido la llamada.

Sé qué hora es… y que te desperté, yo, lo siento… por favor no le digas a Weasley, pero necesito que busques la forma de comunicarme con McGonagall…-dijo apurado, usando un tono un poco diplomático.

En serio, es urgente… -agregó desesperado. - De acuerdo, espero tu llamada – su respiración fue pausada. - Sí, es lo que te imaginas… regresamos a Inglaterra.

_¿Qué? –_ respingó la castaña, se tuvo que recargar en el tocador porque sintió que su vista se nubló.

¿Tu culpa? ¿Qué sabes de esto? – inquirió el rubio a Luna.

Ok, ya tendremos tiempo de aclaraciones… ahora de verdad necesito hablar con McGonagall – urgió con un tono algo molesto, luego colgó. Hermione yacía parada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, aunque se sostenía porque la impresión aún la tenía aturdida, sus ojos marrón lo miraban con reclamo.

¿Vas a hablar con McGonagall? ¡¿Regresaremos a Londres?! ¡¡No entiendes que quiero alejarla de Harry no ponérsela enfrente!! – exclamó, mientras su respiración ascendía y descendía con brusquedad, como si contuviese las ganas de llorar, de gritar.

Tal vez esté cerca pero no podrá tenerla – dijo fríamente.

¿No veo cómo? – ironizó, con un tono que él supo ella exigía una explicación.

McGonagall no lo permitirá – aseguró, entonces Hermione comprendió que Draco pretendía mantener el trato aquel que la profesora ideó, con el que hasta ahora continuaban según sabía por Luna; en el que todos creían que el ojigris era el padre de su bebé. Exhaló un sonoro suspiro, como si de pronto estuviese exhausta. Draco se acercó a ella, rodeó su cintura y la tomó por la barbilla, sosteniendo su mirada.

Preciosa, sabes que ahora más que antes necesitamos ayuda de la Orden… Él aparece y nos expone al peligro… No me voy a quedar esperando a que mi padre y sus amigos vengan por mis hijas… no me voy a arriesgar a que asesinen a una de ellas, a que me quiten a la otra. _Primero los mato a ellos _-finalizó, apretando los dientes; la castaña pudo percibir en aquellas palabras el odio, el dolor y el terror.

_Draco…_ - nuevamente un suspiro exhausto salió de su garganta.

Además, es justo que sufra al tenerla cerca y no poder acercársele de la forma que él quisiera – su tono cambió, en sus labios se pudo dibujar una sonrisa llena de satisfacción; Hermione lo vio boquiabierta, esa expresión le recordó cuando él le dijo a Harry que el bebé que esperaba era suyo… de momento lo desconoció porque le sonó tan gélido, tan complacido con la idea de que el ojiverde sufriera. Su entrecejo se frunció, iba a decirle algo cuando el teléfono sonó.

**(I've been living a lie****, there's nothing inside)**

(He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro)  
**Bring me to life**

Tráeme a la vida

**  
Frozen inside without your touch, **

Congelada por dentro sin tu roce,**  
without your love, Darling. **

Sin tu amor, querido.**  
****Only you are the life among the dead... **

Sólo tú eres la vida entre la muerte…

**(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see) **

(Todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que no podía ver)  
**(Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me)**

(Mantenidos en la oscuridad, sino que estaban allí frente a mí)

McGonagall…- pronunció tragando saliva, y de momento sus mejillas enrojecieron, como avergonzado. - Sí, soy yo, Draco Malfoy… - después guardó silencio, la castaña leyó sus gestos que parecían como si estuviese aceptando acatar órdenes.

Es niña… y está a salvo, por ahora. Por eso… - aspiró aire, se mantuvo escuchando lo que la profesora le decía.

Sí, esta misma noche viajaremos a Londres… - dijo con un tono de asentimiento.

Está en lo correcto, Hermione es mi esposa – confirmó, luego bajó la mirada mientras mantuvo el auricular en su mano, cerca de su oído, a pesar de que al otro lado la llamada había sido finalizada.

¿Qué te dijo? – fue la cuestión de Herm la que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Alguien nos esperará en el aeropuerto – dijo, regresando a verla, ella asintió con convicción.

Iré por mis hijas – avisó el ojigris.

Yo terminaré de empacar – se dio la vuelta para ingresar a su habitación, pero de pronto lo llamó, él la volteó a ver.

Draco… Lo sabíamos, tenía que pasar – fueron esas palabras y la vulnerabilidad en esos ojos marrón lo que lo hicieron sentir que estaba actuando correctamente.

Recuerda, esto es por ellas – señaló, ella suspiró. Cada uno fue a las habitaciones, la castaña a empacar todo para el viaje y él para alistar a las niñas.

Consiguieron salir en el vuelo de la una de la madrugada, sería un vuelo directo y llegarían a la una y media de la tarde, tiempo Londres.

Mientras se dirigían a abordar London despertó:

¿A dónde vamos, mami? – preguntó viendo a Hermione, quien caminaba detrás del rubio, él cargaba a las niñas.

¿Iremos a ver a los abuelos? – dijo adormilada París, que también había despertado.

No, cielo – Herm acarició la frentecita de la rubia.

¿Entonces? – frunció el entrecejo confundida, la ojiverde.

Duerman – acarició la mejilla de Dani, sonriéndole, aunque su sonrisa fue ligera debido a la tensión que ahora vivían.

**

Subieron al avión sin contratiempos; en un asiento acostaron a París y en otro a London, ellas sólo se movieron para acomodarse pero ya no hicieron más preguntas, ni siquiera se volvieron a despertar. Hermione y Draco iban en los asientos de atrás para poderlas vigilar.

Las siete horas de vuelo fueron tranquilas, en cuanto al viaje se trataba pero le castaña no pudo conciliar el sueño luego.

Herm… - abordó el rubio, al notarla con la mirada clavada en la ventanilla cerrada, pero en realidad estaba ausente.

¿Qué va a pasar con nuestras vidas ahora? – regresó a verlo, y su voz fue quedita, casi sin aliento.

Bueno, hoy es domingo – intentó bromear, para relajar un poco la situación, pero la joven lo miró seria.

Prometo que después de hablar con la Orden, envío nuestras renuncias por correo a nuestros jefes, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Y nuestro hogar? – exhaló un suspiro triste. Draco la tomó de la barbilla y la miró directamente a los ojos.

A donde quiera que vayamos, mientras estemos juntos, ahí será nuestro hogar – aseguró acariciando su vientre y sonriéndole; ella colocó sus manos sobre la de él y asintió, aunque en sus ojos marrón seguía esa tristeza.

Hermione, nada tiene que cambiar… Nos enfrentaremos al pasado, porque ellos conocen nuestro pasado – señaló, ella bajó la mirada, apretó los ojos y un par de lágrimas resbalaron en sus mejillas, el ojigris las secó y acarició su barbilla.

Trata de descansar, lo que venga lo enfrentaremos – la abrazó, recargándola en su pecho, besando su cabeza.

La claridad del día comenzó a colarse por las ventanas de los demás pasajeros, a pesar de que era la una de la tarde para ellos el cambio de horario los confundía un poco…

¡Estamos en Londres, es más bonito que las fotos!- exclamó entusiasmada London, que fue la primera que despertó, su carita se iluminó mientras observaba la ciudad a la que ya habían comenzado a aterrizar; Draco sonrió, era él quien estaba despierto.

¡Mami, mami, ya llegamos! – llamó Dani con su vocecita risueña. El rubio acarició la mejilla de Hermione, que había dormido en su pecho.

Estamos en Londres… -musitó adormilada, luego fingió una sonrisa, porque por dentro sintió cómo el pánico se apoderaba de ella; pero para que él no se diese cuenta al ver su mirada disimuló pestañeando para acostumbrarse a estar despierta.

Cuando bajaron del avión Draco fue por el equipaje…

Una vez que los cuatro se reunieron salieron por la puerta que la operadora anunció llegaba el vuelo proveniente de Boston, ahí los esperaba una pequeña comitiva. Tonks con su cabello en un tono castaño oscuro para no llamar la atención, Lupin con la barba arreglada y Luna; los tres vestían perfectamente como muggles, tan informales. Los ojos esmeralda de Danielle brillaron al ver a la rubia.

¡Nina! – gritó, y se soltó de la mano de su mamá para correr a abrazar a la ojiazul; aunque la castaña intentó retenerla un poco, aún se sentía insegura.

¡London! – exclamó emocionada, recibiéndola en sus brazos.

_Lily… - _exhaló realmente impresionado Remus, viendo a la pequeña castaña; su esposa le dio un leve codazo mientras les sonreía vacilante a Draco, Hermione y París que llegaron hasta ellos.

Remus, Nym – saludó de mano el ojigris, Lupin le sonrió, pero Tonks negó ante el formalismo y lo jaló hacia ella para abrazarlo; él no pudo evitarlo comenzó a llorar, porque no podía negar que todos esos años su prima le hizo mucha falta. Hermione abrazó a Luna y a Remus. Observó con una conmovida sonrisa cómo Draco continuaba aferrado a Tonks, y él un poco sonrojado se separó de ella. París abrazó a Luna, sin embargo miraba al matrimonio Lupin un poco tímida, o mejor dicho desconfiada.

¡Son hermosas! – expuso Nym, flexionando sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de las niñas y poderlas ver de frente; mientras acariciaba sus sonrosadas mejillas, vio a Draco y a Hermione y ellos sonrieron orgullosos. Pero Tonks retuvo la barbilla de la rubia de ojos grises y la miraba como si estuviese viendo a alguien más en sus rasgos.

Yo soy tu tía, París…- se precipitó eufórica, Remus carraspeó, ahora era ella quien estaba a punto de meter la pata.- Y también tuya, London – añadió rectificando, y tomó la manita de la ojiverde mientras le sonreía.

¿En serio? – dijo entusiasmada la niña castaña.

Sí, porque soy prima de su papi – respondió, pero desvió su mirada. En el ambiente se pudo sentir la incomodidad.

Nos vamos, McGonagall debe estar impaciente por verlos… - intervino Lupin, para romper la tensión que se estaba formando.

Viajaron en una camioneta _Jeep Cherokee_ color verde oscuro, para no asustar a las niñas, para no generar en ellas un montón de cuestiones, que por ahora no podrían ser respondidas, pero pronto serían expuestas. Las pequeñas estaban encantadas con el paisaje que se mostraba ante ellas a medida que avanzaban y pasó de ser el de una mágica ciudad a verdes campos, luego a un pequeño condado con calles empedradas, casas de rojos ladrillos con cercas de madera color blanco…

Llegaron a casa del matrimonio Lupin, a el rubio y a la castaña los invadieron de golpe miles de recuerdos, dentro de ellos aconteció un sinfín de contrariadas emociones; ambos habían estado en esa casa durante momentos muy difíciles, instantes donde cada uno sufría… Buscando refugio a su dolor, a su miedo, a su soledad. Esta vez regresaban para proteger lo que más amaban, esas niñas. Ellas parecían ajenas al miedo de sus padres, para ellas estaban llegando simplemente de visita, aunque aún se preguntaban el _porqué_ este viaje tan espontáneo.

Atravesaron la acogedora sala, y al fondo estaba una habitación de doble puerta, éstas se abrieron para mostrar una mesa redonda y sillas altas de roble… El ojigris tomó de la mano a la castaña, Tonks les indicó que siguieran a Remus pero cuando se volvieron para tomar las manos de sus hijas Nym negó y las condujo hacia el lado contrario, hacia las escaleras… Una pequeña castaña de ojos amielados, de no más de cinco años les sonrió, un pequeño rubio con ojos azules de unos 4 años, bajó hasta ellas y les tendió la mano.

Hola, mi nombre es Willfred Weasley – dijo sonriéndoles, París tomó su mano, aunque un poco recelosa.

Y yo soy Renata Lupin – saludó, tendiéndole su mano a la ojiverde.

Yo soy London, y ella es mi hermana París. Y este es nuestro gato Salem – señaló al pequeño felino negro que se había ido a sentar junto a ellas, el cual Luna acaba de sacar de la canastilla que le había entregado Draco en el aeropuerto.

Vengan a mi habitación, tengo muchos juguetes. Mi mamá nos dijo que llegarían- invitó la ojimiel, las niñas los siguieron. Tonks sonrió ante el recibimiento que les estaban dando su hija y el hijo de Bill y Fleur. Luna se reunió con Nym y alcanzaron a Remus, a Draco y a Hermione en el interior del salón.

**I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems **

He estado durmiendo mil años, parece**  
(got to open my eyes to everything)**

(tiene que abrir los ojos a todo)**  
(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul...)  
**(Sin un pensamiento, sin voz, sin alma...)  
**Don't let me die here **

No me dejes morir aquí**  
There must be something more  
**Tiene que haber algo más

**Bring me to life**

Tráeme a la vida

Ellos ya estaban sentados, Remus revisaba algunos papeles, Hermione parecía ansiosa y Draco estaba un poco abstraído cuando Tonks y la rubia ingresaron, tomaron asiento a lado derecho de Lupin y al izquierdo del ojigris y la castaña. Había una silla vacía justo en medio, y fue ocupada cuando McGonagall llegó… en ese instante el incómodo silencio comenzó a ser remplazado por una atmósfera contradictoria entre la tranquilidad y la tensión. Minerva suspiró, sus ojos severos y a la vez melancólicos se clavaron en los jóvenes que había visto por última vez en la sala de recuperación de San Mugo, y que desaparecieron justo después de revelarles la profecía que sentenciaba al bebé que aún creía dentro de Hermione, sin siquiera darle tiempo de expresarles el plan que comenzaba a fraguar la Orden.

Profesora, nosotros… yo… - quiso explicarse el rubio.

No tiene caso hablar de lo sucedido en estos cinco años, en la búsqueda incesante y en la angustia que cada uno de nosotros vivió al no saber de ustedes, porque huyeron sin pesar que abandonaban algo más que el mundo mágico, a una familia, porque así es como los vemos – expuso, el tono de reproche fue evidente. El ojigris agachó la mirada, en verdad estaba muy avergonzado.

Realmente fue mi culpa, profesora. Draco sólo me apoyó… – intervino Hermione, por fin hablando.

Miss Granger, esto no es un simple asunto como el de aquel Troll, donde defendió a los señores Potter y Weasley – zanjó, aunque su tono fue menos severo, incluso tomó un acentito sarcástico y nostálgico. Las mejillas de la castaña adquirieron un leve rubor, pero en sus ojos hubo un brillo amargo. McGonagall pareció arrepentida de haber dicho aquello. Al rubio tampoco le agradó para nada el comentario.

Lo importante ahora es que están aquí, y que los mantendremos protegidos y a salvo, como desde el principio debió ser - retomó su modo de seriedad, aunque parecía mormada, como si contuviese el llanto; el ojigris y la castaña se sintieron culpables.

Los Mortífagos siguen buscándolos… una batalla entre los dos grupos es inevitable, pero evitaremos que la profecía sea cumplida a como dé lugar – esta vez no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y éstas brotaron. Todos intercambiaron miradas, a Hermione el corazón le dio un vuelco con sólo escuchar mencionar aquella sádica profecía, Draco le apretó la mano.

Remus y Tonks se encargarán de la seguridad de ustedes dos – indicó, el matrimonio Lupin asintió, al parecer ya habían hablado de aquello por la mañana.

¿Y nuestras hijas? – inquirió precipitado, Draco.

Miss Lovegood me habló de ellas – el rubio regresó a ver a Luna, quien se movió un poco incómoda. – Tengo conocimiento de las _condiciones_ de sus nacimientos, estoy al tanto de sus vidas… - la profesora lo miró insinuante, el ojigris desvió la mirada, extrañamente nervioso. La castaña de pronto regresó a ver a McGonagall, inquieta.

De la pequeña Drew se encargarán… - comenzó como si hubiese pasado aquellas reacciones por alto, pero en eso el rubio entornó sus ojos hacia dos jóvenes que irrumpieron en la sala.

¿Lewis?, ¿Theodore? ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! – saltó, entre desconcertado y receloso.

En medio de la guerra ellos huyeron de sus propios padres, estuvieron escondidos… - informó la profesora, pero Lina la interrumpió.

En un apartamento muggle abandonado, Pansy nos ayudó ¿recuerdas a Pansy? – exclamó con un tono irónico y de reclamo.

No tienes porqué usar ese tono, Lewis – se defendió Draco, y pese a que sus pupilas grises la fulminaban contenían lágrimas. Hermione a su lado se movió, perturbada.

Su apellido es Nott – intervino Theodore.

¿Cómo? – lo regresó a ver.

Es mi esposa, Draco. Y queremos ayudarles porque…- agachó la mirada y de pronto calló. - Ellos nos ayudaron - finalizó, pero era como si hubiese tenido la intención de decir otra cosa.

No sé si confiar en ustedes, es mi hija – negó con tono aprensivo.

Créenos, estamos dispuestos incluso a dar la vida por ella – declaró Lina, y había lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas; el rubio pareció aceptarlo.

En cuanto a London… - continuó McGonagall.

Yo seré el que cuide de ella – exclamó una severa voz, de nuevo alguien acaba de entrar en la estancia.

¿Usted? – respingaron Draco y Hermione al ver de quién se trataba, los demás no pacerían sorprendidos.

¡Pero él es un traidor! – saltó sin pensar la castaña.

Miss Granger, Severus jamás dejó de estar de nuestro lado – aclaró Mcgonagall.

¡Y por qué no impidió que asesinaran a mi madre! – reclamó el ojigris, poniéndose de pie.

Lo siento, Draco... no estaba en mis manos… - sus ojos negros parecían tan fríos, sin embargo evitó por un instante la mirada del rubio.

Severus tenía que mantener su aparente fidelidad a los mortífagos – explicó Minerva.

¡Y cómo estamos seguros que no es a nosotros a quienes realmente engaña! – atacó nuevamente Draco, Hermione, que lo conocía bien pudo percibir que aquello le estaba reviviendo el dolor de perder a su mamá; ella se incorporó para abrazarlo. En ese momento entraron corriendo London y París… con Willfred y Renata detrás de ellas.

**(Wake me up...) Wake me up inside **

(Despiértame) Despiértame por dentro  
**(I can't wake up...) Wake me up inside **

(No puedo despertar...) Despiértame por dentro**  
(Save me...) ****Call my name and save me from the dark.  
**(Sálvame) Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad

**(wake me up...) ****Bid my blood to run **

(Despiértame) Ordena a mi sangre que corra**  
(I can't wake up...) ****Before I come undone  
**(Ni puedo despertar…) Antes de terminar incompleta

**(Save me...) Save me from the nothing I've become.  
**(Sálvame…) Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido**  
Bring me to life**

Tráeme a la vida

¡Mami! – se abrazaron a la castaña. - ¿Por qué los juguetes de ellos son tan…? - exclamaron ambas.

…extraños – finalizó París, con una vocecita entre la sorpresa y el estremecimiento.

Son como… -añadió London, pero no pudo continuar.

Mágicos – resolvió McGonagall.

Sí – las dos niñas intercambiaron una mirada, y un poco más confiadas se acercaron a la profesora.

Porque ustedes son parte del mundo mágico – dijo.

¿Cómo dice? – respingó la ojiverde.

Ay, he hablado con adolescentes que parecen niños, pero no con niñas… -sus mejillas se tornaron un poco ruborizadas, regresó a ver a Draco y a Hermione.

Que son tan inteligentes y comprenden como si fuesen adolescentes – señaló el rubio, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, y es que con sólo ver a esas pequeñas cualquier rastro de tristeza se esfumaba. La profesora tomó aquello como un consentimiento para que siguiera hablándoles del tema.

¿Alguna vez hicieron algo que no se explican? – comenzó indagante.

¿Venimos por lo que les hice a las luces de mi habitación? – respingó London un poco alarmada, cubriendo su boca con sus manitas.

¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó McGonagall, tanto la castaña como el ojigris intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

Anoche, me enojé mucho, por… - bajó la mirada, parecía un poco apenada, así que de momento calló, luego cambió un poco sus palabras. - Pero los focos parpadearon un rato luego estallaron - confesó, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella, McGonagall vio a sus padres.

¿Había hecho magia involuntaria antes?

No de esa magnitud, tan notoria… - exhalaron sobrecogidos.

Um, ya veo… – McGonagall se quedó pensativa, e intercambió una mirada con Severus y Remus para pedirles su opinión, pero alguien llamó a Lupin.

Con su permiso – se disculpó para salir a ver de qué se trataba. Mientras la profesora seguía meditando… Hermione un poco intrigada siguió a Remus, y alcanzó a escuchar lo que le decían.

_Fuimos al departamento de los Mackenzie, y lo encontramos bastante… desordenado, parecía como si lo hubiesen revisado, creemos que los mortífagos estuvieron ahí _– terminó de informar un joven mago, que por su acento podría ser norteamericano.

¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó aterrada, luego se desvaneció justo a tiempo Remus, que por el grito se había percatado de su presencia, la detuvo antes de que tocara el piso.

¡Hermione, mi amor! –gritó alarmado el rubio, fue corriendo, Lupin se la entregó. Todos comenzaron a movilizarse demasiado.

Por qué mi papi le dice… - respingó ceñuda, la pequeña ojigris.

Es que sus nombres verdaderos de tus papis son Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger – informó Nym, abrazándolas, por si estaban asustadas ante la desconcertante escena.

Entonces nosotras somos London y París Malfoy Granger – observó la ojiverde.

Y somos brujas… - añadió Drew, viendo a su hermana.- ¡Genial…! - dijeron al unísono, encantadas; las pupilas grises y las esmeralda brillaron.

**

Draco acomodó a Hermione en la habitación que le informaron sería para ellos, afortunadamente la castaña recobró el sentido en un par de minutos…

¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó, acariciando su mejilla, la joven bajó la mirada de la cual escaparon lágrimas.

Remus, ya me dijo lo que sucedió en casa – informó el ojigris.

_Nos hubiesen encontrado_ – musitó sin aliento, sus mejillas volvieron a palidecer.

No pienses en eso – negó, le acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja, sonriendo para que ella lo imitase, lo consiguió pero luego sus ojos marrón se abrieron sobresaltados.

¿Y las niñas? – saltó intranquila, porque apenas les estaban confesando que eran brujas, luego la vieron desmayada.

Jugando con Willfred y Renata – la tranquilizó.

_¿Crees que comprendan la gravedad del asunto?_

Cielo, son niñas… para ellas todo esto será nuevo y lo ven como una gran aventura, como ese gran sueño de su imaginación que acaba de cobrar realidad – no dejaba de sonreírle cómplice, para infundirle ánimos, para hacerla sentir segura.

Tienes razón, no podemos asustarlas – suspiró más relajada.

¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó la profesora Minerva, que venía entrando en la habitación.

Ya me siento mejor… gracias.

Debe estar tranquila, por el bien de su bebé – comentó sonriéndole de forma cálida, la castaña la quedó viendo sorprendida, no recordaba haberle hecho saber su embarazo; quizás Draco le había informado mientras ella estaba inconsciente. La ojimarrón asintió, acariciando su vientre.

Bien… nos vemos más tarde – McGonagall se despidió, apenas había dado la vuelta cuando el rubio la alcanzó.

Profesora, recuerda las condiciones que nosotros solicitamos – abordó.

Descuide, los que estamos enterados del verdadero origen de London, no faltaremos a nuestra palabra, siempre lo hemos manejado así, y eso seguirá como hasta ahora – respondió firme, el ojigris suspiró, esas palabras le devolvieron un poco de serenidad.

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

(He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro)  
**Bring me to life**

Tráeme a la vida

El resto de la tarde Hermione se quedó en la habitación descansando, el rubio casi no se quiso separar de ella pero la joven le insistió que bajara a cenar con las niñas y con los demás.

Las luces de la casa Lupin se encendieron cuando el sol se ocultó. La castaña estaba despierta, aunque la luz de su habitación estaba atenuada, por el pasillo vio pasar a Snape, entonces ella lo llamó…

Profesor… - su voz fue casi un murmullo, sin embargo Severus la escuchó perfectamente.

¿Se le ofrece algo, Miss Granger? – preguntó con su voz áspera, sin embargo usó un modo amable. Entró en la alcoba, mirándola contrariado…

¿Por qué nos ayuda? – ella no quiso darle rodeos y preguntó directamente. Snape pareció impactado con la cuestión, en sus ojos negros se pudo distinguir algo que Hermione nunca se imaginó ver, _vulnerabilidad, tristeza… ¿culpabilidad_?

Porque alguna vez alguien en su misma situación me pidió apoyo, y yo me negué por mis estúpidos resentimientos, los que me hicieron perder al ser que más he amado en la vida – respondió derramando lágrimas, dejando más atónita a la castaña, ni siquiera se imaginaba que fuese a responderle, mucho menos de aquella forma. Dicho esto Severus se dio la vuelta, sin esperar un comentario de su parte, la chica por ahora sólo podía respirar sin saber qué decir.

Hermione, su hija es idéntica a su abuela… Lily Evans – dijo, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

A la castaña se le cayó el alma a los pies y se quedó totalmente desarmada, hiperventilando.

*******

**song/ Bring me to life **

Banda/Evanescence

*******

**Hola lo siento si me tardé en subir un nuevo episodio, aún no entiendo cómo los días se van como agua, para colmo estoy enfermita de gripe sniff **

**el loco clima ya me arruinó 2 fines de semana seguidos, mi family y yo teníamos planeado pasar el resto de mis vagaciones en casa de unos tíos en una ciudad cercana a la nuestra, pero luego de que el frío cediera, ahora me enfermo ¬¬  
**

*******

**En fin espero el capítulo no les resulte muy largo, y por favor me dicen qué opinan vale, sé que los personajes se la pasaron derramando lágrimas, I'm sorry. Y que se integraron algunos otros, por ejemplo Lina Lewis, no sé si la recuerden, personaje inventado por mí para ser la mejor amiga de Pansy en A tu lado. **

**Willfred, hijo de Bill y Fleur, y Renata, hija de Remus y Nymphadora, ella es el bebé que Tonks esperaba en el cáp 21 de A tu lado. **

*******

**Yali, Dramione18 en este episodio Draco deja ver su lado tan tierno y lindo ^^ **

**Saben que amo a este rubio ojigris, y para mí es tan inevitable. **

**Gracias Yali por las ideas, que espero hayan quedado bien adaptadas y eran así como las imaginabas, tanx porque de verdad no sabía cómo explicarles lo de la magia a las niñas. **

******

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos, que me ayudan a ser mejor y me hacen tanto bien. En verdad muchas gracias por su tiempo y por dejar que este dramático songfic este entre sus favo**

**Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger **

**1 Feb 2010**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tú**

_**Eres todo para mí **_

_**///////  
**_

**No puedo olvidarte  
No puedo no pensar en ti  
Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar, **

**Tu sonrisa que no está  
**

Para Harry la noche fue desesperantemente larga, a pesar de ello en sus sueños aparecía aquella mágica tarde, por la que había esperado tantos años, por la que había suplicado; la tarde en que incluso sin saberlo, por fin había conocido a la razón de su existencia…

London, con sus bellos ojos esmeralda viéndole vulnerables, luego con agradecimiento… una hermosa sonrisa dedicada a él, el roce de sus tiernas manitas invitándolo a mantener complicidad; las mismas que apenas minutos después se movían en señal de despedida, su carita triste recargada en el hombro de aquel ojigris que estaba usurpando su lugar. Nuevamente el dolor intervino en el precioso sueño, nuevamente la sombra de Draco Malfoy le recordaba que su hija no estaba del todo…

Se movía en la cama bañado en sudor, sus manos heladas se apretaban en puños y su mandíbula tensada amortiguaba los gritos de frustración. Un último alarido logró escapar entre sus labios y retumbó en la habitación del hotel, finalmente despertó con la respiración agitada e inhalaba aire como si sus pulmones se hubiesen vaciado en aquel grito. Se retiró el exceso de sudor de su rostro con ambas manos temblándole, se colocó los lentes que aún usaba al despertar, antes de usar los de contacto… notó la claridad color zafiro que se colaba por las cortinas, no había salido el sol pero el reloj de Boston ya marcaba las siete de la mañana.

**Cambiaría por tenerte, conmigo un segundo más  
Daría todo por saber, que también piensas en mí  
Y aunque el viento te alejó  
Y tu cara ya no esté, y me quede frente el mar  
(tan solo como un pez)  
Ojalá que al despertar, trates de pensar en mí  
Porque yo no te olvidé  
Y es que...  
**

Se incorporó con el resuello aún violento, caminó hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas de golpe… observaba el famoso río charles cuyas aguas tenían el azul reflejo del cielo matutino, que paulatinamente comenzaba a aclararse; sus ojos esmeralda estaban conteniendo el llanto.

London… sé que fui yo quien te dejó en manos de él, que fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta a tiempo de lo que Hermione, tu mamá, significaba en mi vida. Y que ese error lo he pagado con mi sufrimiento día tras día… desearía poder regresar al pasado y cambiar mi equivocación para haber estado todo este tiempo a tu lado… Pero mi realidad es esta, hace años te perdí y ahora tengo que recuperarte, aunque sólo me veas como un amigo, en serio anhelo porque al menos pienses en mí de esa forma, que me consideres parte de tu vida. Que ahora mismo cuando despiertes estés deseando tanto como yo que llegue la tarde…

Por fin las lágrimas lograron brotar, pero Harry no hizo el intento por suprimirlas.

**Tú, eres todo para mí  
Todo lo que tengo yo  
Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo.  
Tú, si es que puedes entender,  
Yo jamás te dejaré  
Aunque traten de alejarte de mí**

Tomó una ducha, aunque trató de tardarse para no sentir que el tiempo pasaba lentamente; a pesar de todo mientras se vestía cada segundo en el reloj avanzaba como hora… las diez apenas.

Decidió que desayunaría en el centro comercial, fue al mismo donde dos días atrás chocó con London, con la esperanza quizás de que ella estuviese por ahí y la viese antes de lo planeado. Recorrió la plaza durante casi tres horas, merodeó por el área de niños, y jamás pasó… Estando en el departamento de juguetes tuvo el impulso de comprarle uno, encontró un lindo unicornio de peluche, sonrió ante lo irónico que resultó adquirirlo ya que era algo vinculado con la magia; estaba seguro de que ella había crecido sin saber que ésta existía.

**Si estoy loco, qué me importa  
De alguna forma voy a hacer  
Que me devuelvan de una vez  
Una tarde junto a ti  
Una risa, una foto, una película después**

**Y una mañana te diré, cómo duele el corazón  
De sólo pensar que estás, escondida en un rincón  
Preguntándote ¿por qué?, **

**¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?  
**

Mientras la dependiente le cobraba Harry, ansioso, observó por enésima ocasión su reloj, el cual se había obligado a no ver en la última hora. Eran las cuatro menos diez, la joven le entregó su compra, tomó el paquete casi arrebatándoselo pero le dio las gracias, la chica lo miró con el entrecejo contrariado… El ojiverde abandonó el estacionamiento del centro comercial manejando el Jetta como auto de carreras, en unos pocos minutos llegó al parque donde seguro ya estaba London, o no tardaría en llegar.

En ese tiempo que sus ojos la buscaron entre los niños que jugaban con sus padres… tomó la desición que encararía a Draco, o si era Hermione quien en esta ocasión las llevaba, o si eran los dos… no importaba, se presentaría ante ellos, y encontraría la forma de obligarlos a dejarlo estar cerca de su hija.

_Estás loco, te estás precipitando_ – intervino esa vocecilla inoportuna que tanto alucinada, la suya propia.

Esta vez no dejaré que ellos me la roben –refutó.

_Vas a asustarla_ – señaló represiva la voz.

No pienso decirle que soy su padre… por ahora – argumentó, en sus ojos hubo un brillo presuntuoso.

_¿Y qué le vas a decir?, ¿quién se supone que eres?_ – quiso ponerle obstáculos.

Puedo decirle que… que soy su padrino – resolvió.

… - la voz profirió un sonidito de burla.

Sólo quiero estar con ella, poder abrazarla sin que me rechace – objetó, sus pupilas se tornaron vulnerables.

_Ella podría darse cuenta, recuerda que es muy inteligente_ – razonó, aunque esta vez ya menos aprensiva.

Si lo descubre puedo explicarle – no negaba que en el fondo el que la niña pudiese intuirlo y darle la oportunidad de revelar la verdad, le emocionaba.

_De verdad que eres un idiota, impulsivo y terco_ – reprendió la voz, recobrando la irritación.

Gracias, es lo mismo que siempre ha pensado Hermione de mí – ironizó amargamente.

_¿Y ni por cómo ella pueda reaccionar, te detendrás?_ – quiso hacerlo recobrar la sensatez.

Por ella es por quien más lo haría, deseo tanto ver su cara al verme con London – en sus labios apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_¿Venganza? vamos, ahora_ – se exasperó la voz.

**Tú, eres todo para mí  
Todo lo que tengo yo  
Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo.  
Tú, si es que puedes entender  
Yo jamás te dejaré  
Aunque traten de alejarte de mí**

El tiempo comenzó a avanzar convirtiéndose en una agonizante espera… Harry, impaciente, comenzó a dar vueltas buscando alguna señal de su hija, de la niña rubia o de Hermione; hasta le alegraría toparse con Draco, sólo para asegurarse de que haber hablado con London la tarde anterior había sido la realidad. Recorrió varias veces el parque y nada, observó con desesperación cómo el sol desaparecía y el ocaso pronto se convertiría en noche…

Definitivamente esto no fue lo mismo sin London y París – se quejó a gritos una vocecita; el ojiverde de inmediato se propuso localizar de dónde provenía esa voz, entonces se encontró sentadas sobre la orilla de una fuente cercana a los arbustos donde la tarde anterior se había encontrado con London, a un par de niñas rubias; la menor era la que había gritado, no debía tener más de seis años y la otra unos nueve.

Ey… - se acercó a ellas, las dos lo miraron un poco cautelosas.

¿Ustedes conocen a London y a París? – preguntó, intentando guardar la calma para no asustar a las niñas.

Sí, somos amigas – respondió la pequeña, ante los ojos no muy confiados de su hermana.

¿No saben si andan cerca? – volvió a preguntar, apretando entre su mano izquierda la correa de la bolsa del regalo, para contener su ansiedad.

Hoy no vinieron – contestó sinceramente la niña de seis años.

Y no creo que vengan nunca más – concluyó la mayor, a Harry aquellas palabras le provocaron pánico y sintió un fuerte vértigo.

¿Qué pasa? – intervino un hombre de cabellos arenosos, posando sus hombros sobre la mayor de sus hijas en forma protectora; el ojiverde agradeció esa distracción sino quién sabe cómo hubiese sido capaz de reaccionar.

Sus hijas conocen a London y a París… - regresó a verlo, obligando a su voz a sonar normal. – Verá, yo soy padrino de esas niñas… lo que sucede es que su mamá, Liv Grabeel, me dijo que podría verlos aquí… pero ya es tarde y no llegan – explicó en el modo más convincente que le fue posible.

Soy Joel Portland – añadió, tendiendo su mano como gesto de educación.

Mucho gusto, soy Armand Denzel – se presentó el hombre de ojos miel, estrechando la mano del pelinegro, dejando atrás esa expresión recelosa. Harry suspiró un poco aliviado, al parecer el hombre le había creído.

Si como dice está esperándolos, lamento informarle que no vendrán – dijo, mientras veía cómo sus hijas hacían muecas alicaídas.

¿Por qué lo dice? – se precipitó, aunque luego carraspeó para disimular su sorpresa.

Los Mackenzie y nosotros somos vecinos - comenzó Armand.

_Usted sa…_ -estuvo a punto de preguntar si sabía dónde vivían, eso hubiese echado abajo su supuesta amistad que mantenía con Liv. Disimuló apretando los labios e hizo el amago de una sonrisa.

O éramos vecinos… – continuó, un poco extrañado por el comportamiento del ojiverde. - …porque se vieron obligados a huir.

Huir, ¿de quién? – no pudo evitar respingar, sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse; ¿sabrían que él los había encontrado? o… ¿los mortífagos?, ni siquiera quiso pensar en esa posibilidad.

No sé… enemigos, supongo. Justin y Liv siempre actuaron extraño, pero es aún más extraño lo que ocurrió en su departamento – conjeturó el ojimiel.

¿Qué pasó en su departamento? – inquirió, un tanto nervioso.

Fue revisado, no nos dimos cuenta, fue de manera muy sutil pero al parecer violenta – sus cejas cafés se alzaron, mostrando su estremecimiento. - Menos mal que se fueron anoche – añadió Armand, con un suspiro de alivio.

¿Sabe a dónde se fueron? – una vez más no pudo evitar precipitarse.

Sinceramente nadie lo sabe, me enteré que se habían marchado porque el conserje del edificio me lo dijo esta mañana… - se encogió de hombros, la respiración de Harry comenzó a alterarse; no había equivocación, los mortífagos los habían localizado.

Papi, ya vámonos, tengo sueño – protestó la menor de sus hijas. - Y yo tengo hambre – agregó con el mismo tono de queja, su hermana.

_Niñas_ – negó su padre un poco exasperado, viendo apenado al ojiverde.

Sí, lo comprendo, yo tengo una – concedió con una sonrisa, para brindar mayor confianza a Armand.

Bueno, será mejor marcharnos, ya está oscureciendo… - convino, el pelinegro coincidió.

Lamento que no haya encontrado a los Mackenzie.

Sí, yo lo lamento más – suspiró, tragando saliva.

Sarah y Ashley eran muy amigas de London y París, las van a extrañar mucho –dijo, pero Harry parecía ausente…

Un placer conocerlo – esta vez fue Armand el que le tendió la mano para despedirse, el ojiverde le correspondió.

Por cierto, ¿es usted británico? – preguntó antes de irse, el pelinegro asintió.

Con razón, ellos son de allá – cayó en cuenta, sintiéndose un poco tonto; Harry hizo una mueca conciliadora.

Ok, suerte – terminó por despedirse, tomando de la mano a las dos niñas que se jaloneaban impacientes.

Harry esperó un poco para que ellos le diesen la espalda y se alejasen una distancia prudente, entonces cerciorándose que nadie lo viese, aunque en realidad el parque ya estaba desértico; se echó la capa de invisibilidad encima y logró seguirles los pasos. Para su fortuna pudo colarse en la camioneta de los Denzel cuando la mayor de las niñas entró.

El condominio donde vivían estaba a sólo dos calles del parque…

**Tú, eres todo para mí  
Todo lo que tengo yo  
Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo  
Tú, si es que puedes entender  
Yo jamás te dejaré  
Aunque traten de alejarte de mí**

**Yo no te olvido, yo no te olvido, yo no me olvido de ti...  
**

Bajó del auto sin que nadie se percatase de que él se había infiltrado, observó que Armand y sus hijas ascendieron por unas escaleras que llevaban del estacionamiento hacia el vestíbulo principal, pero no subieron al ascensor porque estaba descompuesto… continuó siguiéndolos aunque ellos se quedaron en el primer piso, y el departamento de a lado mostraba estar habitado por alguien, porque se escuchaba el ruido de la televisión. Harry decidió detenerse en cada piso para averiguar el departamento de los Mackenzie, por fin en la 4ta planta, al final del corto pasillo, la puerta metálica blanca con el número 7 estaba forzada mediante magia, eso pudo reconocerlo -Mortífagos – murmuró con la sangre congelada.

Dio un leve empujón y la puerta se abrió, con la varita a ristre entró en el apartamento… le hubiese parecido un lugar estupendo y acogedor de no haberlo encontrado patas arriba… Los sillones rasgados, la mesa del comedor volteada y los cajones del alto librero blanco, saqueados. En el piso sólo había astillas de lápices de colores, cuentos coloreados… tomó uno pensando en que pertenecía a su hija, mientras lo hojeaba una hoja de papel resbaló mostrándole un dibujo donde en el centro había unas niñas tomadas de la mano, reconoció a París cuyo cabello con crayón amarillo era el mismo del hombre que tomaba con la otra mano. Los cuatro tenían recuadros a su lado: papi, mami (a la altura de su vientre) bebé y yo… la niña de cabello con crayón café. Sin duda lo había dibujado London, sonrió, pero sintió que por sus mejillas resbalaba un amargo llanto… lo comprendía, ellos eran una familia y él no estaba incluido en ese cuadro perfecto. Está bien, que Draco se quedara con su adorable familia, pero él se quedaría con London… dobló la hoja y la rompió por la mitad, luego esa mitad la dividió dejando sólo a la pequeña castaña, se guardó el dibujo en el bolsillo y siguió escudriñando el apartamento en busca de algo que le pudiese dar una pista de dónde podrían haber ido. Reparó en que los pocos marcos de fotografía que había en el suelo con los cristales rotos estaban vacíos y para sus adentros rogó que fueran ellos antes que los mortífagos quienes hubiesen extraído las fotos.

**Tú, eres todo para mí  
Todo lo que tengo yo  
Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo  
Tú...**

Se adentró hacia las habitaciones, había tres después del baño, la primera era el centro de lavado… todo en la habitación era de un reluciente blanco con diferentes gamas de azul, cada pieza perfectamente a juego; él sonrió sarcástico, en la decoración sin duda había influido la ojimarrón. La de en medio resultó ser la de Draco y Hermione… la cama matrimonial lo dejaba en claro, Harry no permitió que la imagen le contaminara el pensamiento y de inmediato volvió a cerrar la puerta; sin embargo el suave olor a rosas campestres y miel consiguió colarse hasta llegar a su olfato, accionándole los recuerdos; pero la combinación de éste con un olor diferente provocó que hirviese la sangre en sus venas. Logró deshacerse de aquello dirigiéndose a la habitación que realmente le interesaba, al entrar en aquella alcoba sintió como si de pronto todo a su alrededor se transformara, quiso observar cada detalle del lugar, desde las paredes rosa pastel, los objetos infantiles… como si estar ahí lo hiciera sentirse más cercano a London… Se sentó sobre la camita de sábanas rosas, las acarició, pudo imaginar una cuna de barrotes dorados, la cuna de su sueño… ahora de nuevo fue la camita de mantas rosas, su mano se aferró a ellas, sus ojos esmeralda se cristalizaron… Cuánto tiempo le fue arrebatado, un tiempo que nadie le regresaría, pero lucharía por no perder un segundo más sin su hija.

////

**Song: Tú **

**Banda: Kudai **


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**En cualquier instante**

**Te veré…**

El ojiverde entró en su habitación de hotel, el teléfono sonaba fuertemente y aún así se obligó a caminar… en la penumbra descolgó el auricular sin mucho cuidado y por poco lo deja caer, lo llevó a su oído y se limitó a escuchar pues estaba ausente.

Harry, de nuevo he tratado de localizarte como loco, y de nuevo tú apagaste el dichoso celular. ¡Deberías ser más considerado!, llevo más de cuatro horas en el ático de mi casa sin otro propósito que enterarte… - reclamó la indignada voz de Ron, pero su amigo sólo respiraba irregularmente. - ¿Harry? – preguntó inquieto.

**Hoy te encontré detrás del sentimiento **

**Y en cuanto desperté**

**Casi logré, desafiar el tiempo **

**Y casi, casi te toqué. **

**Sigo buscando en cada espacio **

**Alguna señal **

**Un imán, a tu palpitar. **

Ron, los encontraron, los mortífagos dieron con ellos y tuvieron que huir para salvarla… pero la perdí de nuevo – soltó con desesperanza, el pelirrojo se mordió los labios, él ya sabía que su amigo no había podido ver a London.

¡Soy un idiota, soy un completo estúpido…! ayer debí seguirlos, pero haciéndote caso a que no debo precipitarme –se recriminó, y de paso a su amigo.

Vaya qué buen momento para hacerme caso, si en doce años nunca lo has hecho… - se defendió el ojiazul, con un acento sarcástico.

Eso no importa, porque vuelvo a estar como al principio – señaló amargamente.

Harry… - quiso abordar el tema de que él sabía el paradero de Hermione.

¿Qué? – inquirió brusco, el pelirrojo arrugó el entrecejo.

Sí eres idiota y estúpido pero… - dijo y su expresión se relajó un poco.

Ahora pueden estar en cualquier parte del mundo, corriendo más peligro – Harry lo interrumpió con sus propias especulaciones.

Harry, sí están en otra parte del mundo pero… - intentó de nuevo recuperar su atención para poder informarle que estaban en Gran Bretaña.

_Malfoy ni Hermione me importan,_ pero mi hija – expuso apretando los dientes, al finalizar su voz se notó cargada de angustia.

¡Harry estás loco, los cinco corren mucho peligro! – saltó con gravedad Ron, intentando comprender que Harry decía aquello por meros celos. - Luna te echa la culpa, y Hermione también lo hace… aunque en realidad los encontraron por la magia que sin querer hizo London – concluyó bajando la voz hasta quedarse reflexionando sobre esto.

¡¿Qué estás diciéndome?! – aspiró aire bruscamente, el pelinegro.

¡¿Tú sabes dónde están, has hablado con ellas?! – gritó, el pelirrojo se retiró un poco el móvil de su oreja, y lo miró como si pudiese fulminar a su amigo.

Bueno, yo no he hablado con ellas pero Luna sí… y me lo contó tal cual ocurrió…

¡¿Y dónde están?! – exigió, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente. - O de nuevo tu linda esposa lo callará – añadió cáustico, Ron frunció los labios y negó, sus entrecerrados ojos azules casi podían asesinar a su amigo a través del teléfono.

Harry, ellos están en casa de Remus – espetó hastío ante el comentario del ojiverde.

¡¿Qué?! – exclamó y su respiración se volvió violenta.

Llegaron esta tarde – completó.

¿Harry…? –llamó, pero en la pantalla del móvil aparecía que la llamada había sido finalizada. - ¡Ey! – gruñó enfadado, sabía a la perfección qué era lo que su amigo pretendía hacer.

**Te veré, te veré y le pido al universo **

**Que me lleve donde estés **

**En cualquier instante más.**

**Te veré, te veré siento cerca ya el momento **

**De tenerte, ya te siento **

**En cualquier instante más**

_**Ya te voy a tocar **_

En ese instante en el ático se escuchó un moderado estruendo y ahí parado apareció Harry.

¿La has visto ya? – inquirió con ese mismo tono exigente, caminando hacia él.

No, pero Ginny… - dijo guardándose su celular en el bolsillo, como para controlar su exasperación.

¿Ella la vio?, ¿habló con ella? – saltó, sus pupilas esmeralda se dilataron.

No, no la ha visto… - negó Ron, el pelinegro se calmó un poco.

Son pocos los que los han visto, de nuevo el hermetismo entorno a ellos… Pero bueno, mi hermana al menos ha hablado con Hermione – puso al tanto.

¿Y de qué hablaron? – volvió a alterarse.

A que no adivinas – el pelirrojo sonrió socarrón.

No estoy para absurdas adivinanzas – espetó el ojiverde, Ron adquirió una resentida expresión.

Ok, mira te informo que mañana aquí en la madriguera mis padres harán una "supuesta" bienvenida para Ginny… Te advierto que es sólo un disfraz, en realidad es una fiesta sorpresa de compromiso – comunicó sarcástico.

¿Qué? – de nuevo Harry abrió los ojos como plato.

Aparentemente sólo mi hermana y tú no están enterados, cabe destacar que hasta hace unos segundos sólo _tú_ no estabas enterado – dijo embozando una burlona sonrisita. - Y esto se pone aún mejor… Hermione vendrá porque _ella_ aceptó ser madrina o dama de honor, algo así… en tu boda con Ginny – su sonrisa se evidenció por completo.

… - Harry se limitó a lanzarle una envenenada mirada.

O ya te superó por completo, o está vengándose – comentó sin intimidarse ante los ojos esmeralda que ahora lo podían aniquilar.

Mejor dicho está castigándome – rió ácido.

¿Castigándote? – Ron arqueó una ceja confundido.

Sí, porque estando aquí está segura que delante de todos no soy capaz de decir que London es mi hija, y que ella fue mi mujer… - intuyó irónico. - Pero está equivocada porque ahora mismo pienso aclarar esto – apretó los puños con determinación, y se dio la vuelta con la intención de intentar aparecerse en casa de Lupin.

¡Harry, ey, a dónde vas! – saltó el pelirrojo.

A casa de Remus – obvió.

No vayas a meter la pata – advirtió el ojiazul, Harry alzó las cejas entre resentido y desafiante. - Vuelve a hacerme caso, sé niño bueno – trató de persuadirlo.

¡No ves que estoy muriéndome! – exclamó, el pelirrojo pudo notar algo diferente en su mirada, sus ojos esmeralda comenzaban a estar cristalinos.

¿Por decirle a todos que Hermione fue tu mujer? – dijo intencional, aunque por dentro se reprendió ante su comentario un poco fuera de lugar.

¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Quiero estar con mi hija, poder abrazarla, no lo entiendes! –vociferó, esta vez Ron sí pudo ver cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban y se precipitaban en la mirada de su amigo.

Pues entonces contrólate o de lo contrario McGonagall se encargará de que pase lo opuesto – lo jaló para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

¡No me pidas eso, Ronald! Tú mejor que nadie sabe cuántos años he estado esperando este momento – reprochó desesperado.

Por lo mismo, qué te cuesta esperar un poco más y así pensar las cosas con mayor calma… hasta puedes usar su propia arma en su contra – propuso.

¿De qué hablas? – lo miró sin comprender.

Sí, delante de los demás _nadie_, ni siquiera Hermione… podrán prohibirte hablarle a London, ni mucho menos te pueden detener si intentas abrazarla. Ella no tiene argumentos lógicos para evitarlo sin dejarse en evidencia, porque todos la creerán más loca de lo que de por sí está. Y así tú no metes la pata – explicó, cuando terminó parecía haber perdido el aliento de lo rápido que hablo. Harry lo quedó viendo y de pronto sus ojos se entornaron, parecía estar meditando la idea.

Ronald a veces pienso que eres un Ravenclaw perdido, o mejor dicho haber pasado demasiado tiempo con una te despertó la inteligencia – observó, y sin querer sonrió ante su comentario.

La tuya sigue dormida, ¿verdad? – contraatacó el pelirrojo.

Al ojiverde de inmediato se le eliminó el poco humor obtenido segundos antes.

Tú comenzaste – recordó Ron, el pelinegro suspiró asintiendo con sarcasmo.

**Le cuento al mar, y a todas las estrellas **

**Que estoy aquí por si te ven **

**Sigo buscando en cada espacio **

**Alguna señal **

**Un imán, a tu palpitar **

Tu idea es brillante – opinó a continuación.

Claro, yo siempre he tenido ideas brillantes – se irguió un tanto presuntuoso, Harry rodó los ojos.

Creo que puede funcionar… - concedió.

Entonces mañana, cuando ellos vengan… haber qué pasa – Ron hizo una mueca intrigada.

¿Draco estará aquí? – respingó el ojiverde.

Ginny los invitó a _todos_ – subrayó el ojiazul, algo incómodo. Harry resopló pero se ahorró cualquier otro comentario respecto a Draco o Hermione.

Sólo me importa que mi hija vendrá – su tono de voz y su mirada fueron distintas completamente; llenas de emoción, de calidez.

Ajá…- ironizó Ron, desviando la mirada. El pelinegro no se dio cuenta, o mejor dicho fingió no darse por enterado de la insinuación de su amigo.

Umm… será mejor que baje o Luna se preocupará – intervino el pelirrojo. Harry asintió y se dispuso a adelantarse.

Ey, tú te quedas aquí – ordenó, jalándolo de la sudadera.

¿Por qué? – objetó.

Porque mamá se pondrá muy loca si no ve cómo llegaste, como si no la conocieras – puntuó obvio.

Entonces me aparezco en casa de Remus – dijo con un tono simple, pero a Ron no lo engañaba, en el fondo estaba feliz con la sola perspectiva de estar tan cerca de su hija.

Y ahí vas de nuevo… -bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco. - No lo eches a perder, es en serio… - dijo con severidad, el pelinegro puso una expresión ofendida.

Además allá todos están dormidos, Harry son las tres de la madrugada ¡Por Dios! – exclamó como si su amigo fuese un niño chiquito y caprichoso.

Pues tampoco me pienso quedar a dormir aquí – remarcó, volteando a ver a su alrededor el polvoso desván, que bajo la titilante luz de la lámpara de aceite se mostraba más lúgubre.

¿Vas a irte de nuevo a Boston? – respingó el pelirrojo.

No pienso volver a Boston – atajó contundente, y su mirada tuvo un brillo frenético.

¿Y tus cosas, y lo demás?

Llamaré para que me envíen mis cosas, carguen todo a mi cuenta y devuelvan el auto que renté. Yo traje lo que necesito conmigo – resolvió, alzando el brazo donde colgaba una bolsa con el logo de la tienda departamental del centro comercial de Boston.

Oye, qué bien resuelves todo – reconoció su amigo, acentuando con sarcasmo.

Y a propósito ¿qué es eso? – quiso tomar la bolsa, pero Harry la retiró bruscamente de su alcance.

Deja de ser tan curioso, Ron – reprendió, los ojo azules lo vieron indignados.

Dormirás en la sala – acordó serio, el pelinegro aceptó. - En la sala, eh – recalcó, y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa maliciosa.

No le veo el caso a tu _aclaración_ – respondió disgustado el ojiverde.

Quién sabe, con eso de que quieres vengarte de alguna manera de Hermione, no sea que te vayas a querer ir a dormir al cuarto de mi hermana – dijo con una risilla tipo "por si las dudas"

Si quieres puedes pasar la noche _vigilándome_ – ironizó.

Tampoco pienso velarte el sueño, verdad. No es el sueño de mi vida… tal vez sea el de alguien más pero el mío _no_ – terció con sarcasmo, y Harry percibió su tono burlón.

_No creo mucho menos que sea el de Hermione_ – soltó sin pensar, Ron alzó las cejas y su expresión se iluminó socarrona, en el fondo aquella había sido la real intención de su comentario.

Tú lo dijiste… ¿En serio ya se superaron? – se rió con burla, y se adelantó hacia la trampilla para bajar.

**Te veré, te veré y le pido al universo **

**Que me lleve donde estés **

**En cualquier instante más.**

**Te veré, te veré siento cerca ya el momento **

**De tenerte, ya te siento **

**En cualquier instante más.**

**Ya te voy a tocar **

_Gracioso _– se quejó molesto, sus ojos esmeralda fulminaron al pelirrojo mientras lo seguía. Cuando bajó las gradas y llegó a lado de su amigo éste le lanzó un zape - Menzo – que ágilmente libró el moreno.

¡Ey! – se enfurruñó frustrado el ojiazul.

¿Qué? dilo –instó el ojiverde al darse cuenta de que su amigo quería reclamar algo. Ron tuvo la intención de expresarlo. - No tiene caso – pero se arrepintió y calló.

Dilo – presionó el pelinegro.

Para qué, Luna y tú siempre se han llevado así – suspiró con resignación.

Ah… - entendió Harry a lo que se refería. - …mira, en serio lo lamento, sé que prometí no atacar a tu esposa pero… - sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue rubor.

Ya… sinceramente ella tampoco se expresa muy bien de ti, digamos que están a mano – solucionó el pelirrojo, a Harry esto no le agradó mucho que digamos.

Que duermas bien – dijo secamente, el ojiazul se encogió de hombros para nada afectado.

Trata de descansar… mañana, las verás – disimuló una sonrisita pícara e intencional.

Sí, veré a mi hija – enfatizó Harry, mientras sus ojos recobraban el brillo radiante que aparecía con sólo mencionarla.

De acuerdo, bye enano – se despidió Ron, aún sin borrar de sus labios aquella socarrona sonrisita; pero antes de entrar en su alcoba le hizo señas de que lo estaría vigilando. Harry negó con un resoplido, se dio la vuelta para continuar bajando hacia la sala. El pelirrojo se metió en la puerta más próxima, que era la de su antigua habitación y que ahora compartía con Luna y la pequeña Rory.

**Te veré, te veré y le pido al universo **

**Que me lleve donde estés **

**En cualquier instante más.**

**Te veré, te veré siento cerca ya el momento **

**De tenerte, ya te siento **

**En cualquier instante más.**

Harry llegó hasta el pequeño saloncito, y se debatió entre cómo acomodarse, ninguno de los dos sillones de la estancia parecían adecuados para dormir plácidamente… Arqueó una ceja con sarcasmo, no podría dormir bien así estuviese en su propia cama; después de todo este tiempo y las horas que le faltaban para volver a ver a London le parecían tan eternas. Resignado tomó una almohada del sofá y jaló la frazada naranja tejida por la señora Weasley, se la tendió en el piso y se acomodó como solía hacer Crookshanks en ese mismo sitio; sin querer sonrió. Los finos rayos de la luna se filtraban por las ventanas del salón y se reflejaban en su rostro…

London…- suspiró emocionado, cerrando los ojos comenzó a rendirse ante el sueño. - Hermione…- murmuraron sus labios inconscientemente, Harry abrió los ojos impactado y se incorporó enfadado consigo mismo.

No, a la que ardo en deseos por ver es a mi hija – se convenció.

_Dijera Ron, ajá…_ - se burló sarcástica su voz interna.

_Mueres por ver a ambas_ – sentenció irritada la vocecita. El ojiverde inhaló y exhaló aire con brusquedad, pasando molesto sus manos por su rebelde cabello negro, pero finalmente se dejó caer sobre la almohada sin otro remedio que aceptar que esto era cierto, no podía continuar negándoselo a su corazón.

////

**Song: En cualquier instante **

**Intérprete: Yahir **

**///  
**

**Umm… Esperen!!! sé que están listos para lanzarme miles de hechizos, los merezco^^' **

**Por si las dudas _Protego_!!! jeje**

**Ahora sí puedo explicarme: Tal vez suene a excusa, en serio lamento actualizar hasta ahora, pero esto de la tesis me trae toda con las ideas enredadas ¬¬ nadie dijo que estudiar era fácil, ¿cierto?**

**En fin, para no aburrirlos con mis rollos, ojalá y este capítulo les haya gustado… **

**en serio lo deseo así. **

**Saluditos y ya mejor ni prometo nada, sin embargo pueden dejarme sus quejas, dudas o demás comens**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia, por su tiempo, por el espacio que le brindan a este songfic. **

**PD: Yali Weasley, niña muchas gracias por la recomendación de la song, capitulito dedicado para ti. **

**Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger **


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**In my daughter eyes**

[En los ojos de mi hija]

_**Encontré una razón para creer **_

**In my daughters eyes I am a hero**

En los ojos de mi hija soy una heroína

**I am strong and wise and I know no fear**

Soy fuerte, sabia y no conozco el miedo

**But the truth is plain to see**

Pero la verdad es que

**She was sent to rescue me.**

Ella fue enviada para rescatarme

**I who see I wanna be**

Yo veo quien yo quiero ser

**In my daughters eyes **

En los ojos de mi hija…

Después de que Snape se marchara Hermione trató de recobrar el aliento, las palabras dichas por su ex profesor la habían dejado muy mal…

Lo sabe… ¡sabe que es hija de Harry…! ¿Pero cómo? – su respiración continuaba arrítmica.

_La verdad, no sé… y es que cómo pudo llegar a esa conclusión, si London para nada se parece a Harry, ¿cómo es que va a compararla con su abuela?_ – intervino su vocecita interior, acentuando cada letra con sarcasmo.

Debió ser porque McGonagall se lo habrá dicho – atajó molesta la castaña, esa vocecita siempre aparecía tan inoportuna e irritante.

_Vamos Hermione, los que conocieron a Lily Evans incluso antes de ser Potter, no tardarán en sospecharlo… les parecerá muy extraño el parecido entre ambas, si no fuera porque Draco y tú han dicho hasta el cansancio que París y London son mellizas… ¿Pero te diste cuenta cómo la miró Remus esta tarde?, ¿cómo la miraba Tonks? _– presionó, con ese acentito de ironía nuevamente.

Pero ellos saben desde el principio que London es hija de Harry. Lo que más me preocupa es que alguien más pueda llegar a comentar acerca de su parecido con Lily Potter… los Weasley por ejemplo… entonces yo… - balbuceó nerviosa, aterrada ante esta perspectiva.

_¿Te dejes en evidencia solita?_ – sugirió la respuesta la vocecita, con un acentito burlón y a la vez inocente.

¡Por supuesto que no! – la respiración de Hermione pasó de ser entrecortada a brusca, su expresión fue ácida.

_¿Y si Harry, ahora que estás aquí, decide decirlo?_ – insinuó la vocecilla, sin intimidarse, quería desafiar al máximo el temperamento explosivo que descontrolaba tanto a Hermione; ese que realmente la hacía echarse de cabeza a sí misma.

Por favor, él es un cobarde, si en todos estos años no se ha atrevido a decir nada… ¡si él está de la mar de bien con su novia Ginny! – explotó, así fue, la vocecita consiguió su objetivo.

_Y eso te hace rabiar_ – evidenció socarrona la voz.

¡Déjame en paz! – reclamó furiosa, apretando los párpados y pasando con exasperación sus dedos por su alborotado cabello lacio.

¿Cómo sigues, mami? – preguntó con preocupación una tierna vocecita, Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con una inocente mirada esmeralda.

Hola, mi cielo – suprimió el enojo y se forzó a sonreírle, en verdad quería sonreír; y es que con sólo verla todo rastro de sentimientos negativos se desvanecían al instante. La niña caminaba hacia la cama donde se encontraba ella, sostenía entre sus manitas un tazón de loza.

Te traje la cena, mi hermanito debe tener hambre – sus castañas y preciosas pestañas bajaron y ascendieron en un microsegundo; Hermione debía recordar que ese gesto lo había aprendido de ella, aunque en definitiva su forma de hacerlo era igual a como Harry pestañeaba. Acostumbrada no dejó que esto la afectara y esta vez su sonrisa salió más natural, como un cálido sentimiento que la invadía al ver ahí a London.

La pequeña le entregó el tazón que contenía crema de papas y trocitos de tostadas. La ojimarrón lo tomó y sorbió un poco de crema, la niña se mostró complacida.

Gracias… sí tiene hambre – dijo, señalando su vientre. London sonrió más ampliamente, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron de una manera pícara, y puso sus manitas sobre el vientre de su mamá.

Pero se porta muy mal al hacerte desmayar… cuando nazca lo voy a regañar, porque al parecer será tan mal educado como París – expuso, frunciendo el entrecejo un poco severa.

¿Quién te dijo que me desmayé por su culpa? – preguntó asombrada, Hermione.

Mi papá nos explicó que tienes esos síntomas porque lo estás esperando, como el otro día que te sentiste mal en el restaurante, ¿recuerdas?- sus pupilas esmeraldas se dilataron.

Sí, me desmayé por eso – resolvió Hermione, esa excusa le venía de maravilla.

Ser mamá es difícil… y tú eres muy valiente para ser mamá de nosotros tres- señaló con orgullo, Hermione sonrió enternecida. - Cuando nos estabas esperando a París y a mí ¿te sentiste mal al doble? –la vocecita de London se adelgazó, y agachó un poco la mirada, como avergonzada.

No, no mi amor – la ojimarrón alzó su barbilla con un golpecito a modo de caricia.

¿Dices eso para que no me sienta culpable? – murmuró con voz quedita, sin abandonar el tono de culpabilidad.

¿Cuándo te he dicho mentiras? – dijo con voz seria, acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su orejita.

Nunca, ¡mami tú eres perfecta! – exclamó London, regresando a verla y recuperando su sonrisa. - En cambio yo… - de pronto sus ojitos se desviaron y su expresión se quedó pasmada.

¿Hay algo más que quieres contarme? – preguntó la castaña, tal vez ella no era perfecta pero sí conocía a la perfección a su hija. London se mordió el labio inferior, y parecía indecisa.

Vamos cariño, ¿qué te inquieta? – insistió, con voz de darle confianza.

Lo que pasa es que en la cena estuvimos hablando acerca de nuestra magia… la de mi hermana y… la mía – finalmente se atrevió a expresarlo, finalizando con una voz bajita.

¿Ah sí? – Hermione la miró con curiosidad, la verdad es que London no a menudo era insegura de lo que decía.

La profesora McGonagall nos dijo que de vez en cuando surgen pequeños magos y brujas, que como yo, tienen su magia fuera de control y llegan a demostrarla delante de la gente no mágica…- una expresión preocupada cruzó el rostro de la pequeña. - Eso es peligroso para nuestro mundo…- añadió más ansiosa; Hermione sonrió levemente al oír aquellas palabras en su hija "nuestro mundo", sí así era, ese era el mundo al que pertenecían, ambas.

Y como aún no tenemos edad para ir a Hogwarts aprenderemos a manejarla en casa, Theo le enseñará a París y el profesor Severus me enseñará a mí – dijo con un tono resuelto y entusiasmado.

Qué bien – fue lo único que pudo expresar la ojimarrón.

Sí, pero… - London volvió a adquirir una expresión de duda, su madre la miró desconcertada. La pequeña jugueteaba con sus manitas: Sabes… mi papi, y todos los que están allá abajo, me han platicado que eres la mejor bruja de tu generación, fuiste la más aplicada en Hogwarts; el papá de Reny Lupin me contó que cuando fuiste su alumna le sorprendió la gran hechicera que eras a tus cortos catorce años. ¡Y la profesora McGonagall dice que siempre lo has sido! Entonces se me ocurrió que me gustaría aprender de ti- de pronto sus mejillas se encendieron con un asentado rubor, Hermione la quedó viendo sorprendida.

**In my daughters eyes every is equal**

En los ojos de mi hija todos son iguales

**Darkness turns to light**

La oscuridad se vuelve luz

**And the world is at Peace**

Y en el mundo hay paz

**This miracle God gave to me **

Es el milagro que Dios me dio

**Gives me strength when I am weak**

Que me da fuerzas cuando estoy débil

**I find reason to believe **

Encontré una razón para creer

**In my daughters eyes **

En los ojos de mi hija…

El profesor Snape te da miedo – dedujo la castaña.

No, él me parece alguien muy lindo… como ese cuento de la Cenicienta donde todos la juzgan por llevar la ropa llena de tizne, pero en realidad es una princesa… y él, aunque lleve esa ropa negra, y que a París le da miedo, en el fondo es un príncipe – negó, exponiendo sus pensamientos, sus pupilas esmeralda brillaron; Hermione aún no se acostumbraba a la madurez con la que la mayoría del tiempo llegaba a expresarse su hija.

Él es mi profesor, pero yo quiero ser como tú… ¡Una bruja brillante! – exclamó sonriendo; a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimitas y en su interior sintió una alegría inmensa, conmovida por cómo se veía ante los ojos de su hija.

¡Mi princesa hermosa! – sollozó la castaña, abrazando a su niña y cargándola sobre su regazo, comenzó a besarla.

Mami – la pequeña ojiverde se desbarató entre risitas por las cosquillas que los besos de su mamá le provocaban, Hermione se sentía feliz por tener a su nena entre sus brazos. Pero entonces fueron interrumpidas.

Hola, Hermione – saludó una voz que desde hace más de cinco años no escuchaba nombrarle, una voz que difícilmente se le olvidaría. La castaña alzó la mirada y se encontró con...

**_Nota: Sé que me quieren lanzar muchos hechizos, y sinceramente me los merezco, lo que sucede es que ahora que salí de la universidad mi vida se tornó más complicada en vez de facilitarse ¬¬_**

**_Así que mil disulpas, por ahora aquí les dejo un adelanto del capítulo 11_**

**_please comenten!_**

**_y muchas gracias por su tiempo_**

**_Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Continuación de: _**In my daughters eyes**

… Una joven pelirroja, quien miraba la escena con interés.

Ginny – respingó Hermione, no supo el porqué pero instintivamente pegó contra ella a London y su carita quedó cubierta por el cabello de su mamá.

Ha sido mucho el tiempo desde la última vez que te vi – dijo con tono de reproche la chica Weasley.

Oye, es que la verdad no sé si sea prudente que hables con ella… - Ginny y Hermione voltearon a ver hacia la puerta, Luna venía entrando justo detrás de su cuñada, con la respiración muy agitada.

Yo la veo bastante bien – señaló, sin detener mucho rato su mirada en Hermione para regresar a ver de nueva cuenta a la rubia, con cierto reclamo.

Descuida, Luna – la tranquilizó la castaña, Luna aún así no relajó su expresión molesta.

¿Mami, quién es ella? –entonces London se abrió paso entre la cortina del castaño rubio cabello que la ocultaba, para prestar su atención en Ginny. Hermione resguardó más a la niña entre sus brazos, sintiéndose extraña por aquella reacción, pero es que en el fondo no quería que la pelirroja se acercara tanto a London.

Una vieja amiga – dijo con tono de casualidad la castaña.

La mejor amiga de tu mamá – recalcó sonriendo con suficiencia, Luna a sus espaldas soltó un sonoro bufido. Pero a Ginny se le esfumó la sonrisita cuando London se retiró sus ondulados cabellos que aún cubrían su mirada esmeralda, mirada que tomó desprevenida a la pelirroja, no entendía por qué pero ver a la pequeña la impresionó bastante; algo dentro de ella sembró una duda, esos ojos los conocía de otra persona ¿Harry? Sacudió la cabeza y trató de eliminar ese pensamiento, es la hija de Malfoy se repitió para sus adentros; remarcándoselo la voz de Draco, el recuerdo en una sala de San Mugo: _Sí Weasley, el bebé es mío._

Bueno, lo éramos hace más o menos seis años – corrigió Ginny, disimulando con una tosecita.

Ante estas palabras la pequeña ojiverde arrugó el entrecejo contrariada, volteó a ver a su mamá y ella asintió. Luna soltó otro gruñido, London había regresado su mirada hacia Ginny y continuó viéndola con curiosidad.

Tú debes ser… - comenzó la menor de los Weasley, dirigiéndose a la niña.

Ella es London – se adelantó Hermione, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de la cinturita de su hija y posando su cara sobre el pequeño hombro.

London Danielle Malfoy Granger – recitó con solemnidad, entonces la niña se separó de su mamá, Hermione intentó retenerla, pero London le tendió la mano a Ginny, ella se la tomó; Luna vio cómo Hermione apretó los labios y sus facciones se tensaron.

Vaya, es muy inteligente… Eso por supuesto lo heredó de ti y su… ¿cabello? – comenzó segura, pero al buscarle un parecido físico entre madre e hija vaciló.

London volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos de su mamá, Hermione la rodeó de forma más protectora. La niña sonrió orgullosa ante el comentario de Ginny, una persona más le mencionaba que ella había heredado la inteligencia de su mamá; mostrando así sus grandes incisivos.

Definitivamente también te heredó la sonrisa – aseguró aliviada de haber hallado algo más en similitud.

¿De verdad?, siempre he creído que sonríe como su padre – Hermione alzó las cejas haciendo un gesto irónico y tragando amargo. London sin embargo continuó sonriendo, Luna sí notó esto.

Bueno, me refería a… no puedo decirlo, jamás he visto sonreír a Draco–dijo con sarcasmo, nuevamente aquella sonrisa se le hizo familiar, pero volvió a presionar para relacionarla con Draco Malfoy.

Y hablando del parecido… tu otra hija…- abordó la pelirroja, y ahí estaba su salvación para alejar cualquier duda.

París – dijo la castaña.

Pues esperaba encontrarme con su perfecto reflejo aquí… - observó unos instantes a London, la niña pestañeó; Ginny hizo un amago de sonrisa. - ¿de verdad son gemelas? – sus ojos se clavaron en los marrón de su amiga, y buscó algo que le afirmara o negara su desconfianza; Hermione no desvió la mirada pero pareció incomodarse un poco.

Mellizas – subrayó con un tonito algo ofendido, Herm.

París es idéntica a Draco – remarcó Ginny. - Tiene todo de él, hasta la última punta del cabello, me refiero a su cabello de antes... Y de ti… ni con tu tono casi rubio… no te heredó nada, pareciera que no es hija tuya – continuó reparando en los detalles. Hermione sin darse cuenta se mordió el labio inferior, con nerviosismo. London pasó su mirada de su mamá a la pelirroja, Luna chasqueó la lengua y vio con ojos recriminatorios a su cuñada.

Ven London, acompáñame a ver a mi bebé – intervino la rubia llamando a su ahijada, tomándola de la manita y casi jalándola hacia ella; esa conversación estaba yendo por un camino peligroso.

No nina, yo me quiero quedar aquí con mi mami – la pequeña se aferró al brazo, tenso de su progenitora.

Nena, debemos dejarla descansar _todos_ – la ojiazul enfatizó la última palabra viendo insinuante a su cuñada.

Ya córreme – fue cuando Ginny apartó su mirada de Hermione, para protestar en contra de Luna.

No es descortesía, sólo me preocupo por la salud de mi amiga… está _embarazada._ Y a últimas fechas ha tenido _muchas malas impresiones_ – se defendió la ojiazul, mirando significativamente a la pelirroja; Ginny ignoró las indirectas de Luna.

¿Estás embarazada?– sus ojos regresaron a ver a Hermione, asombrada.

Sí – corroboró la castaña, Ginny la miró aún más atónita; London arrugó el entrecejo porque comenzaba a no entender qué de extraño había entre si su hermana y ella no eran idénticas, o que su mamá estuviese esperando un bebé. Cada vez más esa chica pelirroja le agradaba menos.

¿En serio…? porque no se te nota – la pelirroja hizo una mueca de sarcasmo.

Es que apenas tengo poco más de un mes, unas seis semanas – Hermione posó sus manos sobre su apenas perceptible vientre, y sus mejillas adquirieron un precioso tono rosado.

Ah, vaya – Ginny arqueó una ceja.

De verdad London, vamos a ver a mi hija – presionó la rubia; ahora era cuando más recordaba porqué estar en la misma habitación que su cuñada, y ésta hablando con Hermione, la irritaba tanto a ella.

Luna, tienes que atender a mi sobrina. ¿Además, qué de malo le puede pasar a Hermione estando conmigo? si se siente mal pido ayuda… recuerda que ya éramos amigas antes de conocerte a ti – zanjó con un tono ácido, la pelirroja.

Ve con tu madrina, princesa – Hermione envió a su hija hacia los brazos de su amiga ojiazul. London miró una vez más a la joven pelirroja antes de salir, Luna en cambio evitó cruzar su mirada con ella, porque seguro la fulminaba… y eso no era bueno tomando en cuenta que era su cuñada. Pero es que desde hace poco más de cinco años, desde el invierno del 97, que no la soportaba.

Ginny siguió con la mirada a Luna y a London, nuevamente se obligó a no preocuparse por esos ojitos esmeralda. Hermione también las vio marcharse, algo dentro de ella le devolvió la tranquilidad al mantener alejada a London de la vista de Ginny. La castaña hizo un sonidito con la garganta, la pelirroja la regresó a ver con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

Ok… um… por dónde empezar… tal vez en que han pasado años de no vernos, exactamente desde aquella noche en la enfermería, cuando despertaste y no pudiste contarnos cómo es que tú y Draco… esperaban un bebé, o mejor dicho… ¿dos? – finalizó con un tonito incrédulo.

¿No te lo ha contado Harry? – terció a la defensiva Hermione, sus ojos marrón se entornaron y en su fuero interno sonrió con sarcasmo.

Él nunca me dijo, ni siquiera hablamos mucho de eso… - quiso sonar indiferente. -_ni de casi nada_- su voz se volvió un susurro, la mirada de Hermione se tornó extrañada; sonaba como si las cosas entre la pelirroja y Harry nunca hubiesen estado bien.

Quizás porque todo entorno a ustedes se volvió un completo misterio, parecía como si fuera el tema prohibido. Sólo la Orden secreta tiene acceso a esa información: McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley y Snape; de ahí los demás sólo seguimos órdenes de la Orden- su voz había recobrado su tono habitual, pero al finalizar acentuó sarcástica. Hermione se sorprendió, entonces lo que McGonagall le había asegurado era cierto, nadie salvo pocas personas sabían la verdad acerca de su bebé; un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus pulmones.

Los habían buscado incansablemente, por cada rincón de este planeta había magos y brujas repartidos en misiones para hallarlos. Porque lo que sí sé es que tu hija, en todo caso tus hijas, son una clave importante para que todo en nuestro mundo esté bien… jamás he entendido por qué – expuso arqueando las cejas, mostrando una expresión indagadora.

¿Cómo es que Snape llegó aquí? – inquirió Hermione, intentando desviar el tema, pues esa mirada investigadora de Ginny la puso nerviosa.

Pensé que cuando tú aparecieras me contarías todo – solicitó Ginny, no la iba a dejar salirse por la tangente.

Este no es el lugar para decírtelo, hay mucho por contar, pero no será ahora – atajó la castaña.

La pelirroja se vio obligada a darse por vencida. – Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que despejarme las dudas – presionó, la ojimarrón asintió algo tensa.

¿Pero tú sí me puedes decir cómo es que Snape resultó estar de nuestro lado? – retomó. Ginny sonrió irónica, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

La noche en que tú y Draco se fueron todos nos reunimos aquí, y él de pronto estaba detrás de McGonagall… ¡vaya susto que nos llevamos! sin embargo ella nos explicó que Snape jamás nos traicionó.

¿Y le creyeron, así de fácil? – Hermione se desconcertó.

Al principio no… al menos yo no. Pero a partir de que habló con Harry, mi novio cambió su actitud para con él – sus pelirrojas cejas arqueadas reflejaron lo misterioso que hallaba aquello.

Hasta dice que lo considera como un padre – terció soltando un sonidito que sonó a una risilla de sarcasmo.

¿De verdad? – los ojos marrones de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa, si jamás se imaginó que Harry llegase a ver a Snape como un amigo, mucho menos como a un padre.

Sí, es intrigante… y un poco inquietante, no sé qué lo haría cambiar de opinión respecto a Snape… Y es que mi novio cambió mucho desde que aniquiló a ese psicópata – señaló, algo en su expresión le hacía suponer a Hermione que a Ginny no le habían gustado esos cambios.

¿Eso fue lo que te dijo, que él acabó con Voldemort? – saltó la castaña, no pudo evitar sonar sarcástica y a la vez indignada.

De qué otra manera podría ser… ese maniático siempre estuvo detrás de él – recordó acentuando obvia, sin querer la piel se le había puesto de gallina al escuchar nombrar a Hermione a Voldemort; no entendía cómo es que la castaña podía decir ese nombre si ella lo había encarado, al pensar en esto Ginny frunció las cejas.

Tienes razón, si su destino era vencerlo – nuevamente en sus palabras se evidenció la irónica, la pelirroja la miraba sacada de onda.

Bueno… cuando se recuperó se fue a vivir a valle de Godric aún en mi contra – continuó.

¿Se fue a vivir a casa de sus padres? – Hermione pegó tremenda exclamación.

Sí, dijo que ahí había perdido lo que más amaba en la vida… supongo que se refería a sus padres… - concluyó Ginny, sobrecogida ante la reacción de la ojimarrón. Hermione asintió, sin reparar en el tono de sarcasmo que utilizó Ginny al decir el principio de esa última oración.

Ron se mudó con él, pero en cuanto mi hermano se casó con Luna Harry se mudó también – añadió la chica Weasley.

¿A dónde? ¿a la madriguera? – esta vez la castaña no pudo seguir fingiendo esa indiferencia que estuvo aparentando cada vez que Ginny decía la palabra _novio_, ahora sí los celos pudieron sentirse correr por sus venas.

No, él vino aquí – la pelirroja negó, cada vez más desconcertada.

¡¿Harry vive aquí? – Hermione se sobresaltó, poniéndose de pie; sus pupilas marrón estaban dilatadas y su rostro mostraba pánico. Ginny ahora sí que se quedó viéndola alarmada.

Vivió aquí, pero hace un año compró un departamento de lujo en Londres – explicó, tratando de seguir con la conversación de forma normal.

¿De Lujo, dices? – Hermione se volvió a sentar, retomando compostura; recriminándose a sí misma esa reacción tan delatadora.

Ya te expliqué que cambió mucho – señaló Ginny, la castaña murmuró entre dientes: _Ya lo creo_.

Igual de cambiada que estás tú… porque te comportas de una forma que cualquiera diría que le temes a mi novio – evidenció la pelirroja.

Yo no le temo, sólo que no quiero encontrármelo – espetó a la defensiva, sus ojos marrón se entornaron.

Ya te pillé ¿por qué? – demandó Ginny, mirándola de tal forma que no le dejara otra opción que contarlo.

Porque no nos llevamos, y no pienso hablarle – respondió de manera tajante; en parte esto era verdad, aunque fuese sólo una mínima parte de la verdad.

¿Ginny, cómo es que tú y él no se han casado? – abordó para desviar el tema, la pelirroja la miró escéptica.

Porque cuando el mundo mágico recobró la seguridad… yo regresé al colegio.

Pudieron casarse en vacaciones – apuntó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior, reprimiendo sus celos.

Harry dijo que me esperaría para que yo pudiera alcanzar mi meta de obtener un puesto en la selección de Quidditch Inglesa, de estar en los mundiales… Saliendo del colegio estuve un tiempo en las Arpías de Holyhead, buscando una oportunidad… y llegó, me ofrecieron una beca y un puesto aunque fuese en la selección de USA, por eso tuve que ir a Salem – explicó.

Pudo haberse ido contigo a Salem, ya casados – la sonrisa de Hermione se mostró ácida, estirando al máximo su indiferencia ante sus celos.

Así lo decidió Harry… Hermione pareciera que este matrimonio te urgiera más a ti que a mí – ironizó Ginny, sorprendida de los comentarios de la castaña.

No tengo ningún interés en especial, sólo que pues yo pensaba que estaban tan enamorados que querían estar juntos pronto – acentuó cáustica, en su fuero interno pudo sentir que los celos habían alcanzado el límite en el que no podía continuar ignorándolos.

Pues sí estamos muy enamorados, pero él… - la pelirroja comenzó convincente pero al finalizar la frase agachó su mirada.

Toma siempre la decisión sin tomar en cuenta tu opinión – sugirió sarcástica, la castaña.

Lo dices tan segura – los ojos de Ginny la miraron suspicaz.

No se te olvide que fui su mejor amiga muchos años – volvió a utilizar ese tono ácido e irónico.

Lo dices como si hubiese sido lo peor de tu vida… ya no me lo podrás seguir negando Hermione, me dijiste que están peleados aunque eso ya lo sabía por él, sólo que no entiendo el porqué – rápidamente Ginny la encerró para no darle salida hasta que le contara.

¿Es otra cosa que no te dijo? - los ojos de Hermione se oscurecieron e hizo una mueca más cáustica, Ginny desvió la mirada un instante luego clavó sus ojos en la castaña.

No me lo contó pero tengo mi teoría de la cual estoy casi cien por ciento segura... Tiene que ver de lo tuyo con Malfoy – reveló, Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró pausadamente.

¿Sí, verdad?- Ginny sonrió con suficiencia.

Lo sospeché desde que volvimos de las vacaciones de navidad, tú y él evitaban quedarse solos, luego se dirigían la palabra muy pocas veces y sus miradas ni de milagro se cruzaban. Hasta que tú de buenas a primeras dijiste que te ibas, esa noche me pareció que habían discutido, él alegaba que te había pedido perdón y dijiste que lo habías perdonado, luego no supimos nada de ti hasta después de enterarnos que Harry te había rescatado de… ya sabes… - citó incómoda. - Pero lo que para nada me explico es por qué tú estabas en valle de Godric – finalizó entornando sus ojos hacia la castaña, a Hermione se le heló la sangre.

Me refugiaba – musitó, y es que con las palabras dichas por Ginny, en cada una los recuerdos atacaban su mente.

¿De qué o de quién? ¿De Draco?

De Lucius Malfoy, porque él no quería a mi bebé por ser hijo mío – dijo con la voz ahogada, intentando sonar convincente; aun a pesar del tiempo las mentiras seguían sin dársele bien, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a decirlas.

Creo que voy entendiendo – puntualizó la pelirroja. - Pero al fin de cuentas lo que sigo sin comprender es qué relaciona a tus hijas con ese monstruo, como para que necesiten ser protegidas.

Sí ya sé, luego me lo contarás… - refutó con tono frustrado, al ver la mirada significativa de Hermione. - Ok, al menos ya sé por qué huiste y por qué te peleaste con Harry. Nunca pensé que ustedes se fueran a dejar de hablar si eran _inseparables_, realmente me sorprendió… y sabes, juraría que el cambio de mi novio tuvo que ver con la ruptura de su amistad - aquella insinuación atravesó a Hermione, sabía que Harry había cambiado pero no por extrañarla a ella sino porque alejó a London de su vida.

¿Y él ahora dónde está? – preguntó con las pupilas llenas de lagrimitas, disimuló como si tuviese intención de estornudar pero se le esfumaron y en su lugar sus ojos habían quedado irritados.

Está en Boston, pero nos alcanzará para el medio día de mañana en la madriguera –informó, una sonrisita se dibujó en los labios de Ginny. La castaña sintió un escalofrío recorrer sus venas, a ella no le agradaba el regreso de Harry. La pelirroja se puso de pie para ver mejor a Hermione, y jugaba con una caja blanca que llevaba con ella, como si se muriera de ansias por contarle algo importante.

Verás… es que hoy vine a repartir invitaciones, mi mamá va a hacer una fiesta para darme la bienvenida porque por fin regreso para quedarme. Aunque en realidad a mamá se le salió decirme que Harry le comentó que cuando volviera elegiríamos fecha para el matrimonio, entonces a mi madre se le ocurrió transformar mi bienvenida en una fiesta de compromiso – exclamó entusiasmada, Hermione de pronto sintió como si algo se hubiese clavado en su corazón y se mareó momentáneamente.

**And when she wraps her hand around my finger**

Y cuando su manita estrecha mi dedo

**How it puts a smile in my heart**

Pone una sonrisa en mi corazón

**Everything becomes a little clearer**

Todo se vuelve un poco más claro

**I realize what life is all about**

Y me doy cuenta del verdadero significado de la vida

**Is hanging on when your heart has had enough **

Es aguantar cuando el corazón no puede más

**Is giving more when you feel like giving up**

Es dar más, cuando sientes rendirte

**I've seen the light**

He visto la luz

**It's in my daughters eyes **

Está en los ojos de mi hija…

¿Estás bien? – preguntó la pelirroja, sorprendida.

Sí, sólo es… un mareo por el embarazo – le restó importancia, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo hiperventilando hasta normalizar su respiración. No entendía por qué le afectaba tanto oír de esa boda, desde el principio estuvo consciente que se realizaría, ella misma la esperaba, y mientras estuvo lejos la suponía… de no ser por Luna que a veces comentaba por "casualidad" que Harry y Ginny seguían sin casarse; tenía que reconocer que aquella información le regalaba esperanzas de que él la hubiera amado y que esperaba su regreso, pero ahora todo se convirtió más real y la cruel verdad la enfrentó cara a cara. Harry no la esperaba, si la llegaba a encontrar sólo le arrebataría a su hija y punto, porque él ya tendría al amor de su vida con él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, Ginny la observaba alarmada.

¿En serio estás bien? Si no iré por ayuda, antes de que Luna venga y me mate – consideró la pelirroja. Hermione hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por regresar a verla y tranquilizarla.

¡Mami, Leila es preciosa! – London entró corriendo en la habitación con sus ojitos esmeralda brillándole, la castaña se obligó a aparentar estar bien para no asustar a su hija. Volteó a ver a Ginny y con la mirada le suplicó que no hiciera ningún comentario de lo que estaba pasando antes de que la niña irrumpiera. La pelirroja asintió y continuó su conversación con aparente normalidad.

Oye, lo que le dije a tu hija es verdad… - comenzó, acariciando la cabecita de London, que estaba parada cerca de ella porque se quedó callada al notar que había interrumpido una conversación. A Hermione ese gesto le hizo hervir la sangre en sus venas, a London tampoco le agradaron mucho esas caricias.

Sabes que siempre te he considerado mi mejor amiga y… - prosiguió, pero fue interrumpida por su cuñada, quien venía entrando.

Una mejor amiga jamás le grita a otra que se queda en ridículo cuando habla de temas como el Quidditch – mencionó con sarcasmo.

¿Y a ti quién te dijo eso? – inquirió la pelirroja, sorprendida por la información tan exacta que tenía Luna.

Ronald no tiene secretos para mí – sonrió altanera.

¿Nina, qué es el Quidditch? – London preguntó curiosa, corrió hasta su madrina; aunque también le sirvió para escaparse de las caricias de Ginny sin portarse grosera.

Luego te explico, cariño – le guiñó el ojo, a la pequeña ojiverde no le gustó quedarse con la incógnita y cruzó sus bracitos, de la misma forma que suele hacerlo Harry. La pelirroja notó esto y el recelo volvió a ella; a Hermione ya no le sorprendió, sólo era otra de las muchas reacciones que definitivamente London le había heredado a Harry.

Pero tú para él sí – contraatacó Ginny. - Por lo que oí eres la madrina de las hijas de Hermione y Draco, quiere decir que todo este tiempo estuviste ocultado información y trajiste a la Orden de cabeza, sabías que estaban desesperados por encontrarlos y te lo callaste –la acusó, los ojos azules de la rubia refulgieron peligrosamente. La niña castaña no prestó atención en la pequeña discusión y caminó hacia su madre, los últimos pasitos Hermione casi la jaló hacia ella y la acomodó sobre su regazo; sintiéndose más tranquila al tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ginny, me estabas diciendo algo antes de que Luna entrara, no vas a continuar discutiendo por algo que pasó hace años – intervino la ojimarrón.

Tanto la pelirroja como Luna se mantuvieron esas agudas miradas pero se calmaron.

Te decía… como mi mejor amiga quiero que seas mi dama de honor – se acomodó su pelirroja cabellera y jugó con ella algo acalorada; a la castaña esto le terminó de abrir la herida, pero al sentir entre sus manos los latidos del corazoncito de su hija todo se mantuvo bien.

¿Tus hijas podrían ser mis pajes? O no sé, quizás llevar los anillos –añadió.

¿No iban a ser Reny y Will? – recordó la rubia, su rostro también mantenía un color encendido.

Además de verdad Hermione no sabe si se quedará hasta tu boda, pueden pasar otros tres mil años para que eso suceda – ironizó.

Luna, a veces pienso que en vez de mi cuñada pareces mi enemiga… Haberte casado con mi hermano te hizo daño – reclamó, y esta vez sonó como si se lo hubiera tomado a broma. Luna le lanzó una mirada envenenada. London parecía comenzarse a aburrir de la conversación, estaba impaciente por exponerle a su mamá sus pensamientos, entonces tomó entre sus manitas las mejillas de Hermione y atrajo su atención.

¿Mami, y si en vez de un niño tienes otra bebé? es que ver a Leila, ¡que es tan linda…! me hicieron querer otra hermanita – manifestó, con su esmeralda mirada iluminada. Hermione sonrió ante la espontaneidad de su pequeña hija, besó su frentecita y la estrechó contra ella.

Mamá…- se quejó un poco London. Luna sonrió al ver la escena.

Bueno Hermione, creo que me despido… ¿lo vas a pensar, cierto? – dijo Ginny.

La castaña miró a su hija, la pequeña pestañeó, ella sonrió viendo esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, entonces respondió: Acepto

¿En serio? – la pelirroja estuvo encantada con esa respuesta.

¿En serio? - al mismo tiempo Luna respingó, aunque ella miró a Hermione como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

Sí, acepto ser tu dama de honor – repitió sin dejar de sonreír, London se había quedado recargada sobre el pecho de su mamá y volvía a sentirse aburrida. La rubia y la pelirroja seguían viendo a Hermione, y en ese momento...

¡Mami! – se escuchó el grito cantarín de París, todas voltearon a ver; la pequeña ojigris venía entrando en los brazos de su padre y se estiraba para apurarlo a llegar hasta su mamá. Draco la bajó y la niña corrió saltando en la cama para reunirse con London.

Hola, pelirroja Weasley… ¿y tu adorado novio cabeza rajada? – saludó y a la vez preguntó burlón; aunque él estaba seguro que Harry debía seguir en Boston.

Malfoy, sigues siendo tan amable como siempre – Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, él no dejó de sonreír de aquella forma arrogante y socarrona.

No te lo tomes personal, ¿verdad lunática? – se dirigió a Luna.

No, querido cuñado – los ojos azules le lanzaron una mirada hastía.

¿Cuñado? – inquirió la pelirroja.

Hermione es como mi hermana, y él es su esposo – señaló con obviedad Luna.

Entonces sí se casaron – Ginny miró con una sonrisita extraña al rubio, una sonrisita entre sorprendida y a la vez fascinada.

¿Por qué no habría de haber pasado? – terció Draco, manteniéndole la mirada a Ginny y sonriéndole de forma presuntuosa.

Sí… es lo más lógico, tomando en cuenta que ya tendrán tres hijas – la pelirroja regresó a ver a las dos niñas, que estuvieron ajenas a la plática.

Entonces mañana los espero en la madriguera – puntualizó, dirigiéndose a Hermione; sacó de la cajita blanca un rollo de pergamino atado con un listón rojo y se lo entregó a la castaña. Draco se había acercado a su esposa, y tomó de sus manos aquel pergamino, desenrollándolo comenzó a leerlo.

Malfoy, ya sé que estás ansioso por ver a mi novio, mañana tendrás esa oportunidad – acentuó con un tonito sarcástico.

¡¿Potter va estar ahí? – saltó, sus ojos grises se dilataron y cruzaron una mirada con los marrón de Hermione.

Claro Draco, ni modo que el novio falte a su fiesta de compromiso – rió obvia, la chica Weasley.

¿No se supone que es tu fiesta de bienvenida? – señaló, blandiendo el pergamino.

De todas formas, él es mi novio, tiene que estar presente – recalcó la pelirroja, sin entender por qué el rubio se había alterado de esa manera; Draco se quedó paralizado.

Hermione mañana continuaremos con esa charla pendiente – acordó Ginny, volteando a ver a la castaña.

Con todos tus invitados no creo que tengamos tiempo – apuntó la ojimarrón.

Uh… cierto. Entonces luego planeamos para salir… - propuso, Herm asintió. Ginny le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Luna, la rubia arqueó las cejas; la pelirroja se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir regresó a ver a Hermione.

Oye, ¿puedo apartar para ser la madrina de tu bebé? – expuso sonriendo, Draco y Luna tuvieron reacciones parecidas porque ambos la miraban atónitos; la castaña en cambio no supo qué decir, esto la tomó realmente por sorpresa.

¡Ey! – protestó la ojiazul.

Luna, tú eres la de las mellizas, ¡no seas egoísta! – discutió con un tonito bromista su cuñada, las pupilas azules lanzaron chispas. Ginny soltó una risita divertida, caminando hacia la salida.

Te acompaño a la puerta – se acomidió el rubio, alcanzándola.

Malfoy, conozco esta casa más que tú… - refunfuñó cuando iban en el pasillo.

No se te olvide que yo también viví aquí – repuso retador, mientras bajaban las escaleras; Ginny rodó los ojos.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo Draco se cercioró que nadie estuviera cerca, pero todos se encontraban en la sala… Ginny se sintió ansiosa con ese comportamiento del rubio, se apuró hacia el salón para despedirse de los demás, pero entonces él la tomó bruscamente por el brazo.

¡Y a ti qué te pasa! – reclamó, mirándolo confundida y a la vez enojada.

Eres lenta, creí que habías conseguido atrapar a Potter hace tanto – ironizó en voz baja, alzando su mano izquierda y jugando violentamente con la sortija dorada que hace años ella le presumió. Ginny se jaloneó y se sobó el dedo anular mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Las cosas que se cuecen a fuego lento resultan mejor- espetó, su rostro había adquirido un color rojo furia.

A veces terminan quemándose en vez de saber bien – contradijo el ojigris.

¿A qué le tienes miedo, Malfoy? ¿a Harry? – inquirió, dándole en el punto.

¡Yo no le temo a tu estúpido novio! – los ojos grises la aniquilaron, sin embargo no se podía negar así mismo que eso era verdad.

Pues pienso lo contrario, temes que entre ellos pueda pasar algo de nuevo – descubrió la pelirroja.

¡Hermione es mi esposa! – gritó apretando los dientes, Ginny sonrió satírica.

Oh sí, lo olvidé… ¿Cuál fue esa elegante palabra que utilizaste? ah sí, _atrapar- _citó sarcástica. - Pero tú la tienes más que _atrapada,_ las dos son tus hijas ¿no? – soltó disfrazada la duda que le estaba consumiendo desde el momento que vio a London.

¡Te dije que jamás te atrevieras a dudar de mi palabra! – Draco apretó la mandíbula. Ginny retrocedió por si acaso, pero estas palabras la hicieron recobrar un poco la serenidad, sin embargo algo dentro de ella mantuvo el recelo, no podía dejar de desconfiar de aquellos ojitos esmeralda.

Entonces no entiendo cuál es tu temor – indagó en su mirada gris, él entrecerró sus ojos.

¡Ninguno…! Espero que no se te haya olvidado lo que alguna vez te dije, yo siempre gano – alzó sus rubias cejas, viéndola desafiante.

Eso te lo deberías recordar tú – rió palmeando el pecho del ojigris, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Hasta mañana, comadreja menor – rió malicioso pero la pelirroja no lo volteó a ver; sus ojos la siguieron hasta que ella desapareció por la puerta. Él se había quedado respirando bruscamente, su gris mirar estaba irritado pero a la vez tenía un gélido brillo.

**_Hola, este cometa Halley hace un nuevo avistamiento para compartirles la 2da parte del capítulo anterior, pero he de confesar que tendrá una 3ra parte, porque ha sido el episodio más largo que he escrito hasta ahora^^' _**

**_Gracias por su tiempo, please comenten!_**

**_Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger _**

**_3/SEP/10_**

_PD: si quieren saber más acerca de este y los demás fics que he publicado pueden seguirme en mi cuenta de twitter _**:Anyeli_fics**


	13. Chapter 13

**12**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

_**Lloro…**_

Cuando los pasos de Draco y Ginny dejaron de escucharse cerca, Luna regresó a ver a la castaña con ojos interrogantes, ella negó viendo a las niñas… desafortunadamente para Hermione sus hijas no tardaron en irse.

- ¡Ven París, tienes que ver lo hermosa que es Leila! - London jaló de la mano a su hermana y ambas niñas salieron corriendo de la habitación, dejándolas solas.

- Ahora sí… Hermione Jean Granger, se puede saber qué pasa por tu cabeza - exigió la ojiazul.

- ¿De qué? - se hizo la desentendida, acomodándose en la cama.

- ¡¿De qué?! Que te vas a presentar mañana en esa dichosa fiesta y…-exclamó exasperada la rubia.

- Tengo que, la dama de honor no puede faltar al compromiso - señaló con un tono de lo más normal y obvio; jugaba con el encaje beige de la orilla de la colcha, aparentemente despreocupada.

- ¡Hermione estás loca! No entiendo por qué aceptaste ser la dama de horror - dijo indignada.

**Seems like just yesterday**  
Parece que apenas ayer

**You were a part of me  
**Eras parte de mí

**I used to stand so tall**

Solía pararme con gallardía

**I used to be so strong**

Solía ser tan fuerte

**Your arms around me tight**

Tus brazos a mi alrededor

**Everything, it felt so right  
**Todo se sentía muy bien

**Unbreakable  
**Inquebrantable.

**Like nothin' could go wrong **

Como si nada saliera mal

**Now I can't breathe  
**Ahora no puedo respirar

**No, I can't sleep**  
No, no puedo dormir

**I'm barely hanging on  
**Apenas y me sostengo

- ¿En serio ya no sientes nada por Harry? - la miró dubitativa.

Hermione al oír esto la regresó a ver impactada, sus ojos marrón estaban notoriamente dilatados y su sonrisa ingenua desapareció, sintiendo cómo algo ácido se derramó en su estomago.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Luna? ¡Por supuesto que Harry Potter ya no significa nada en absoluto para mí! - exclamó alterada.

- Ok… entonces mañana se lo demostrarás - la rubia seguía molesta.

- ¡Sí, llegó la hora de enfrentarnos…! Aunque debí enfrentarlo desde hace dos días - la castaña apretó los dientes y sus pupilas se cristalizaron. Esto pareció traer de vuelta la compostura a Luna, pero entonces la culpa sentida hace días recayó sobre ella.

- Obligada porque él los encontró… ¡Hermione te fallé, perdóname fue mi culpa! Porque no te avisé que iríamos a Boston y por eso él las vio - rompió en llanto la ojiazul.

- No Luna, no fue culpa tuya… tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder. Y por una parte qué bueno que Draco decidió que viniéramos… Aquí estamos a salvo de los mortífagos - negó Hermione, apenada por ver en ese estado a su amiga; si ella los había ayudado todos estos años poniendo su propia vida en peligro.

- Ya lo sabes… - exhaló sorprendida la rubia.

- Por eso me desmayé… Escuché lo que dijo ese joven mago extranjero, los mortífagos estuvieron en mi casa… pero si lograron llegar ahí fue porque Harry nos dejó desprotegidos, cuando London hizo magia esa protección ya no estaba - expuso resentida.

- Hermione…- Luna quiso hacerle saber que la magia de London era tan poderosa que fue la que realmente los descubrió.

- ¡Él es el verdadero culpable, Luna! Siempre él… ¡Hasta cuándo la maldita sombra de Harry Potter estará en mi vida! - esta vez la que derramó lágrimas fue la castaña.

- El día de Halloween en el centro comercial Harry se encontró con London, pero no se dio cuenta de que se trataba de nuestra hija… Esa misma tarde me vio y a mí sí me reconoció, me acorraló en el elevador pero por fortuna me le escapé… Al siguiente día, como todas las tardes, Draco llevó a las niñas al parque que está cerca del departamento donde vivíamos… London jugando se raspó la rodilla y él fue quien la curó, con mi pañuelo - explicó.

- ¿Que Harry conservó un pañuelo tuyo…? - respingó Luna, sorprendida de esta revelación.

- Alguna vez le curé una herida que se hizo en clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas - dijo indiferente, pero sus ojos marrones brillaron amargamente. La rubia alzó las cejas, a ella no la engañaba, sabía perfectamente que para Hermione recordar esos detalles de su vida junto a Harry aún la afectaban.

- Mira, no sé cómo… pero se enteró de que London es su hija, estoy segura porque logró hacer una cita para verla… ¡Crees, el muy…! -continuó contándole, y al finalizar se detuvo antes de soltar un insulto porque justo en ese instante venían entrando sus hijas.

- Nina, Leila está llorando - informó con una vocecita preocupada London.

- Todos los bebés lloran mucho, no sé si me guste cuando él nazca - observó París, frunciendo el entrecejo y señalando el vientre de su mamá.

- Iré por Rory, ahorita vengo - Luna intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Hermione; por poco y las niñas las escuchaban.

Cuando Luna volvió con la pequeña pelirroja entre sus brazos, la bebé ya había cesado su llanto.

- Tenía un pequeño cólico, pero ya pasó - dijo aliviada la ojiazul. Hermione se la pidió con la mirada, y la rubia se la acomodó en sus brazos.

- Por fin te puedo conocer en persona…- expresó, acunando a la bebé. - ¡Oh Luna, es hermosa! - comentó encantada; London y París se habían acercado para verla. Luna sonrió orgullosa.

- Se parece mucho a Ron - observó la castaña, sonriéndole a su amiga.

- Sí, sobre todo en el cabello pelirrojo… Así que ni me vaya a decir que no es su hija - exclamó aparentemente seria, pero luego soltó una risita. Hermione negó sonriendo disimuladamente, continuaba viendo a la pequeña Rory; sin lugar a dudas había heredado muchos rasgos de Ron, no sólo el cabello sino también pudo ver que sus ojitos eran del mismo azul. Aunque también tenía facciones de Luna, por ejemplo la forma de su carita.

- Es que las niñas se parecen mucho a sus padres - señaló la rubia sin darse cuenta, y sin intención estaba mirando a sus ahijadas. La castaña siguió su mirada y reparó en London y París.

- ¡Oh Herms, lo siento! - se disculpó cuando se dio cuenta de su imprudente comentario.

- No, es la verdad… - suspiró Hermione, mirando de soslayo a sus dos hijas pero sobre todo a London; porque si el comentario de Luna le había afectado realmente, era por el parecido que tenía la pequeña castaña con Harry. Luna miraba a su amiga con una expresión afligida, pero Hermione la tranquilizó con la mirada; las niñas ni siquiera se habían percatado de nada y seguían viendo a Rory.

- _¡Niñas, su tía Nymphadora les hizo un postre!_ - se escuchó la voz de Draco, desde el piso de abajo.

- _¡Años sin vernos y me vienes a llamar así! _- gritó molesta la aludida.

- _Vamos es tu nombre ¿no?_ - terció con ingenuidad Draco.

- _Sí, dragoncito _- subrayó con exagerada melosidad, Tonks.

- _Sabes, hace años que el significado de mi nombre no me molesta en absoluto… Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si realmente quieres hacerme enojar _- dijo con tono de lo más normal y despreocupado, retándola.

Luna y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada negando, y soltaron una risita divertida; en la planta de abajo también se escucharon risas de los demás.

- ¡Qué esperamos para bajar por el postre! - urgió la niña rubia.

- ¡Te traeremos un poco, mami! - apuró la pequeña ojiverde, mientras era arrastrada por París, ambas salieron casi corriendo de la habitación.

- ¿A todos lados van corriendo? - comentó divertida Luna.

- Casi… a París no le agrada mucho ir al colegio - Hermione hizo un gesto entre vacilante y a la vez resignado.

- Voy a llevar a Leila a la otra habitación - avisó, retirándole a la bebé, quien soltó un pequeño bostezo cuando Hermione se despidió de ella dándole un beso en su frentecita.

**Here I am, once again  
**Y aquí estoy, otra vez

**I'm torn into pieces  
**Rota en pedazos

**Can't deny it, can't pretend  
**No puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir

**Just thought you were the one  
**Pensé que eras el indicado

**Broken up, deep inside  
**Destrozada, en el interior

**But you won't get to see the tears  
**Pero no lograrás ver mis lágrimas

**I cry, Behind these hazel eyes  
**Lloro, detrás de estos ojos castaños.

Para cuando Luna regresó vio con sorpresa que su amiga estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, con los brazos cruzados ligeramente; pero en su expresión había una mezcla de preocupación y ansiedad. La rubia iba a decir algo cuando los ojos marrón parecieron detectarla, entonces lo que a continuación dijo la castaña la dejó realmente boquiabierta.

- Luna, Snape sabe que London es nieta de Lily Potter… - la rubia la miró con los ojos dilatados, aunque no por mucho rato; se lamió los labios y lucía incómoda. Caminó para acercarse más a su amiga quedándose parada al lado de la cama, y aspiró aire profundamente, como si lo que iba a decir fuese muy delicado.

- Herms, tendrás que armarte de paciencia y _mucho_ autocontrol… Vas a escuchar más de un comentario diciendo que se parece a ella, y a Harry - expuso con cuidado, pero las palabras salieron como si desde hace mucho pensara en decirlo. La castaña soltó una risilla sarcástica, que sonó como un sollozo.

- Lo bueno es que no pueden desmentirte, porque su melliza es idéntica a Draco - anotó la rubia con un intento de sonrisa, que se mostró indecisa.

- Sí, eso me salva… Nadie puede poner en duda mi integridad - puntualizó con un tono digno, que finalmente se acercó más al sarcasmo. Luna la miró pero la castaña no pudo soportar verla y desvió su mirada, sus mejillas habían adquirido un intenso rubor de vergüenza.

- No sé, pero sentí que Ginny sospecha algo… ¿Crees que Harry le haya dicho? - dijo con sutileza, tanteando el terreno. Luna jamás se andaba con rodeos, pero no quería poner peor a su amiga.

- ¡Ni que lo quiera Merlín!- exclamó sobresaltada, sus ojos marrones se abrieron aterrados. - Además no me hubiera dicho que sigo siendo su mejor amiga, ni siquiera me hablaría… Lo primero que hubiera hecho es venir a reclamarme, a echarme en cara mi traición - finalizó casi balbuceando, cubrió sus ojos con sus pestañas y éstas se humedecieron; mientras tragaba saliva dolorosamente.

- ¿Por qué? En ese tiempo no era su novio, recuerdas - objetó la rubia, con un dejo despreocupado.

- Luna, tengo una hija del amor de su vida, concebida la noche de su rompimiento. ¿Dime si eso no es traicionar? - señaló exasperada, como si la ojiazul no viese la gravedad de todo aquello.

- ¿Amor de su vida? Yo no creo eso, sabes… - negó impasible.

- Luna - los ojos marrones se clavaron ella.

- Es verdad, si en serio la amara hace mucho que se hubiera casado con ella - recalcó sin inmutarse.

- Ya lo va a hacer, ella me lo dijo... Harry se lo confió a tu suegra, regresa a fijar la fecha de la boda - informó, aunque su voz sonó entristecida.

- Que puede ser en diez mil años - desmintió la rubia, rodando los ojos, como si a menudo escuchara aquel tema.

- Pero se hará - fijó, y sus ojos se cristalizaron como si una fría ventisca repentinamente hubiese impactado en ellos, el contorno de éstos adquirió un tono rojizo. Luna negó apretando los labios con simplicidad, ella estaba convencida de lo contrario debido a que desde hace tanto se hablaba de la dichosa boda, y esa nunca llegaba.

- ¿Hermione, te has puesto a pensar qué va a pasar si mañana a Harry se le ocurre soltar que London es su hija para que no la apartes de él? - tocó el punto, ese en que tanto temía pensar la castaña.

- Él no la tendrá así diga la verdad, que lo dudo mucho… Aunque nadie se lo impidiera él no se atrevería a arriesgar su felicidad con Ginny. Y aunque lo intente, McGonagall nos prometió que le advertirá que no puede abrir la boca - apretó los dientes, su respiración comenzaba a ser más brusca.

- …Puede ser. Pero debes estar preparada, ayer lo vi realmente decidido a recuperarla - razonó, la castaña miraba hacia otro lado con una expresión entre furiosa y a la vez mortificada.

- Herms, yo juraría que él te sigue amando - manifestó su opinión, aunque se mordió los labios, esperando la reacción de su amiga. Hermione regresó a verla como si esas palabras hubiesen sido una bofetada.

- Harry jamás me ha amado, su interés siempre ha sido tener a mi hija- espetó violenta.

- Ronald me dijo que todo fue un malentendido, Harry no quería quitarte a tu bebé, él te iba a pedir matrimonio…- continuó, intentaba que su amiga se calmara, quizás así el encuentro de mañana fuese diferente.

- Para tenerla a ella, es eso Luna, no ves que él ama a Ginny. Su mundo estaría perfecto, tendría a mi hija, luego se divorciaría de mí para casarse con Ginevra… Está todo más que claro. Esos eran sus planes sólo cambiaron el orden… Se casará con ella y luego intentará quitarme a mi hija. ¡Así que no me digas que aún me ama, si ese amor por mí nunca ha existido! - soltó alterada, y las lágrimas contenidas hacía unos instantes comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- Herm… - balbuceó arrepentida la rubia.

- Me lo demostró cuando me dejó abandonada en aquella habitación la fría mañana de invierno… ¡Tú fuiste testigo de mi sufrimiento! Cuando volvimos al colegio me evitó todo el tiempo, y cuando por fin hablamos… ¿Sabes cuál fue su mayor temor? - Luna la miraba preocupada, su amiga se veía muy afectada y vulnerable, y por sobre el dolor pudo ver el rencor en sus ojos marrón. Ella sabía que Harry se había comportado como un imbécil con Hermione.

- Fue que yo le hubiera dicho a alguien lo que había pasado entre nosotros por miedo a que llegase a oídos de Ginny. Pero si no te basta con eso… entérate… Él me lo dijo, una noche antes de saber que estaba embarazada, me lo dejó bien claro… Conmigo nunca funcionaría porque siempre sería para él sólo su mejor amiga, y ella su gran amor - gritó, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

- Pero tú lo sigues amando… - musitó la ojiazul.

- ¡Luna, ya basta! Me lastimas… ¿Qué te pasa? Hasta hace dos días decías que odiabas a Harry, y ahora lo estás defendiendo - reclamó, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y sus mejillas tenían un marcado rubor causa del llanto contrastado con una palidez enfermiza.

- Por supuesto que no, sigo pensando que es un idiota - aclaró Luna, con voz ácida.

- ¿Entonces por qué no entiendes? ¡Él no me quiere a mí, quiere a London! - le hizo ver, y esta vez no soportó más se echó a llorar sobre la almohada.

- Hermione, tranquilízate… ¡Perdón, no fue mi intención! De verdad no te pongas así, te va a hacer daño - dijo muy angustiada, intentando calmar a su amiga pero no sabía ni cómo.

- Por favor Luna, déjame sola - pidió entre el llanto, su voz se escuchó sofocada porque presionaba su rostro contra la almohada.

- De verdad lo siento…- se disculpó, miraba a su amiga con tristeza; tras un suspiro abatido salió de la habitación.

Cuando Hermione escuchó el cerrar de la puerta se giró y se quedó viendo hacia ese punto.

- No entiendo a Luna… ella me vio, sabe el infierno que viví después de que Harry me abandonó de aquella forma tan cruel - balbuceaba entre sollozos, cubrió sus ojos con sus pestañas.

**I told you everything  
**Te conté todo

**Opened up and let you in  
**Abrí mi corazón y te dejé entrar

**You made me feel alright  
**Me hiciste sentir bien

**For once in my life  
**Por una vez en la vida

**Now all that's left of me  
**Ahora todo lo que queda de mí

**Is what I pretend to be**

Es lo que pretendo ser

**So together, but so broken up inside  
**Tan juntos, pero tan rotos por dentro.

La mañana arribó, el bullicio de voces lejanas llegaron hasta sus oídos, abrió sus ojos lentamente, con una sonrisa; aún así se debatía entre despertar o no. ¿Y si todo aquello había sido un sueño hermoso, y que en verdad no hubiese sucedido? Le aterraba la idea, sin embargo recordar cómo él con su gesto de haberla cubierto, eso no hubiese sido producto de su imaginación; en verdad había sentido sus labios y su caricia al final de la noche y principio del alba... Sin esperar más se incorporó pero el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando lo buscó en toda la habitación y se dio cuenta cuán gélidamente que él no estaba allí, que estaba sola, la había abandonado. Su corazón dio un vuelco como si millones de cristales filosos se clavasen en él... Lágrimas invadieron sus ojos resbalando por su rostro, se abrazó a sí misma en busca de un refugio. ¡Qué tonta se había vuelto al pensar que él se quedaría, que dejaría todo por ella! Estaba claro que nunca la podría amar. Lo de anoche había sido una reacción ante el dolor de su alma... Apretó sus labios, ahogó su dolor; se ponía de pie yendo al diván. Tomó su ropa y la cajita cayó al piso...

- ¡Já! ¿Esto valgo para ti? -soltó una risilla irónica y amarga, hiriéndose ella misma. Inmediatamente más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, se vistió y al ver a través de la ventana observó cómo muchos estudiantes se marchaban... Una esperanza tonta quiso albergarse en su ser. - Tal vez el anillo sólo era muestra de que no los separarían. Se terminó de vestir lo más rápido posible y salió de la habitación, atravesó los pasillos que ahora estaban desiertos y llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, la cual estaba completamente vacía. Desesperada se dirigió al Gran Comedor. - Sí, quizás allí estén -se dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Corría por las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo cuando en los últimos escalones chocó con alguien.  
- ¡Auch! - por el impacto las dos cayeron al piso, ella contra las duras escaleras de piedra.  
- ¿Hermione?- quiso distinguirla. -¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó una voz tan conocida, con tono sorprendido y alarmado.  
- ¿Luna? - dijo poniéndose en pie con ayuda de la chica rubia.  
- Veo que te dejaron por quedarte dormida -soltó una risita divertida. -¡Y todavía vienes con el uniforme!-saltó indignada.  
- ¿Dejarme? ¿Quiénes?-preguntó sin poner mucha atención, tratando de buscar con la mirada a Harry por el desierto vestíbulo.  
- Pues los Weasley. Ronald y Ginny... ¿No pasarías las fiestas con ellos? - dijo mirándole confusa.  
- No, yo iré con mis padres... -respondió, aún sin prestar atención. -¿Luna, has visto a Harry? - cuestionó, por fin mirando a la rubia.  
- Sí, se fue con ellos - contestó. - Por cierto, Ron le miraba extraño y Ginny ceñuda… Ella se veía como si hubiese llorado toda la noche, Harry en cambio parecía en otro mundo. Y luego dicen que soy yo -comentaba encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Se fue con ellos... ¡¿Con ella?! -dijo con un hilo de voz, sintió cómo todo se nublaba alrededor y el corazón se acabase de romper.  
- ¡Hermione! ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntaba alarmada, tras observar cómo la castaña se había puesto pálida. Hermione derramaba silenciosas lagrimitas y apenas podía estar en pie, Luna la ayudó a sentarse en las escaleras.  
- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Herms. Durante todo este tiempo... En realidad siendo sincera, tú has llegado a ser la única amiga que he tenido en verdad. Bueno no digo que Ginny no lo sea, pero... -comenzaba.  
- Luna, no me nombres a Ginny, quieres -parecía estar en un trance.  
- Tú te has enamorado de Harry, ¿cierto? Lo has estado siempre -las palabras de la rubia la regresaban al presente.  
- Sí Luna, lo he amado. Pero ya no lo haré más... Su corazón nunca me pertenecerá...-se recargaba en el hombro de la Ravenclaw. - Tal vez anoche lo tuve pero su corazón siempre estuvo con ella...-murmuraba, la rubia abría los ojos con perplejidad y ligeramente la boca, parpadeaba unos segundos pero finalmente no decía nada. Sin embargo si era justo lo que había escuchado y en verdad había pasado algo entre ellos; negó dando un suspiro.  
- Hermione, olvídalo. El tiempo las heridas sana...-decía tratando de animarle.  
La castaña apretó los ojos y abrazó con más fuerza a la rubia. -¿Luna, vendrías conmigo a casa? -preguntaba llorosa, la chica asentía.  
Una ráfaga del frío viento rozaba sus cabellos y hacía que las lágrimas sólo fuesen un rocío en sus mejillas...

**'Cause I can't breathe  
**Porque no puedo respirar

**No, I can't sleep  
**No, no puedo dormir

**I'm barely hangin' on  
**Apenas y me sostengo.

Esa noche llegaron a casa de sus padres, Luna la había acompañado. Cuando su papá les cedió el paso para entrar en la casa ella se sintió tan extraña, como si no perteneciera ahí, o mejor dicho como si no mereciera estar ahí… Todo le parecía un espejismo, se sentía ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Amor, mira… por fin te he traído a nuestra pequeña - llamó el señor Granger, tenía su mano colocada sobre la espalda de su hija.

Al verla, su madre la envolvió en sus brazos y ella tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, pero simplemente las lágrimas no salieron… Creía que ya antes había desgarrado el alma en llanto.

- ¿Estás bien, nena? - preguntó su madre, cuya voz la oyó tan lejana.

- Hermione - la nombró, acariciando su rostro con preocupación maternal.

- Sí… sólo que te extrañé - respondió como si su propia voz no le perteneciera.

- Mamá, ella es mi amiga Luna - dijo casi en un murmuro, para desviar la atención hacia la rubia. - Espero que no te moleste que la haya invitado - añadió por instinto.

- Para nada, cariño… Esta es tu casa, y puedes invitar a quien quieras - dijo con solemnidad, saludando a la chica; Luna sonrió tímida.

- Me extraña que hasta ahora hayas traído alguno de tus amigos… ¿Por qué no invitaste a Harry? Y a los otros chicos, los Weasley - comentó, aunque sus ojos, del mismo color que los de su hija, se clavaron en ella de manera suspicaz.

- Creo señora Granger, que eso no va a pasar porque ellos están con su familia, y Harry los acompañó… Entonces será en otra Navidad - resolvió Luna, mirando de soslayo a su amiga. Hermione continuaba con esa expresión ausente.

- Quizás… porque afortunadamente este es el último año que nuestra hija está en ese colegio - exteriorizó emocionado el señor Granger, colocando su abrigo de viaje en el perchero junto a la puerta.

- Yo creo que sí…- concordó Luna, por primera vez utilizando la ironía. Que pasó desapercibida para el papá de Hermione, no para la señora Granger.

Desde aquel día no se sentía cómoda en su casa, bajo las infinitas atenciones de sus padres ella se sentía indigna.

La tarde de Noche Buena su madre entró en su habitación, Hermione se la había pasado la mayor parte del día tirada en su cama, Luna la estuvo acompañando; pero ella la convenció de que fuera con su papá a recoger los regalos de Navidad, y que de paso le escogiera algo lindo. Aunque había sido sólo una excusa para quedarse sola, la verdad para nada le entusiasmaba la fecha.

- ¿Hermione, qué tienes…? Desde que regresaste no pareces tú misma… ¿Estás enferma, mi amor? - preguntó preocupada, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole los rulos.

- _Tengo un leve resfriado_ - musitó mintiendo, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias maternales que le reconfortaban el alma y el corazón destrozado. La señora Granger tocó su frente, en parte era verdad, la piel tenía una temperatura elevada. La castaña contuvo el llanto, se secó las lágrimas; repentinamente se incorporó y encaró a su madre pero sin verla, ocultando su rostro con su cabello para evitar que ella viera que estuvo llorando.

- Mamá, no puedo quedarme a pasar Navidad aquí. Luna y yo nos vamos a ir a casa de los Lupin en cuanto ella regrese - dijo hablando muy rápido, yendo a su closet sacó una mochila de lona color lila y comenzó a echar cosas sin fijarse.

- ¿Pero por qué? - titubeó con la desconcertante sorpresa, sin embargo desde que ella llegó temía que esto ocurriese.

- Tonks me pidió de favor que fuera a su casa a pasar las fiestas… Te he hablado de ella - mintió, evitando cruzar su mirada.

- Entiendo…- miraba a su hija con ojos escudriñadores; su intuición de madre le había revelado que algo no andaba bien con Hermione, algo extraño había sucedido este curso y estaba segura que tenía que ver con ese amigo suyo, del que ella se había enamorado, Harry Potter.

- Sólo una cosa – añadió su madre.

- ¿Sí? - dijo, mordiéndose ansiosamente el labio inferior, con tanta fuerza que probó el salado-dulzón sabor de la sangre que brotaba de la herida ocasionada con sus propios dientes.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…- se incorporó para tomarla por los hombros, la castaña asintió pero mantuvo su mirada gacha, no se atrevía a ver a su madre; sintió culpa por preocuparla de aquella forma y vergüenza al estar segura de no merecerlo. La señora Granger suspiró abatida. - Y que siempre, siempre contarás conmigo - agregó, y no se pudo contener la abrazó fuertemente, deseando que su hija sintiera todo lo que le dolía verla de aquella manera y también que entendiera que daría lo que fuera para sanar sus sufrimientos.

- Lo sé, mamá - balbuceó.

- Por favor, tenlo presente - sollozó, manteniendo el abrazo.

**Here I am, once again  
**Y aquí estoy, otra vez

**I'm torn into pieces  
**Rota en pedazos

**Can't deny it, can't pretend  
**No puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir

**Just thought you were the one  
**Pensé que eras el indicado

**Broken up, deep inside  
**Destrozada, en el interior

**But you won't get to see the tears  
**Pero no lograrás ver mis lágrimas

**I cry, Behind these hazel eyes  
**Lloro, detrás de estos ojos castaños.

Cuando Luna volvió de las compras, Hermione anunció que se iban; su padre quiso objetar pero su esposa le dio argumentos convincentes y tuvo que conformarse con desearle una Feliz Navidad a su hija.

Para las diez de la noche Hermione y Luna se encontraban en el vestíbulo de la casa de Remus y Nymphadora Lupin.

- Perdón por venir así, sin avisar - se disculpó la castaña, delante del matrimonio Lupin.

- Sabes que siempre serán bienvenidas - la abrazó Tonks.

- Además llegan justo a tiempo para que nos vayamos - comentó Remus, acomodándose su saco color café claro.

- ¿Irnos? - Hermione lo regresó a ver, y volvió su mirada hacia Nym, quien le asintió con una sonrisa.

- Sí, es que Arthur nos envió una invitación para ir a pasar las Navidades en La Madriguera - informó, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa, sonriendo.

- ¿La Madriguera?- respingó la castaña, retrocediendo unos pasos como si estuviese sumamente asustada. - Yo no puedo, no quiero ir allá…- negó respirando agitadamente, y volteó a ver a Luna con ojos alarmados. - Creo que fue un error venir, Luna nos vamos - decidió.

- _¿Otra vez?_ - musitó un poco cansada, la rubia.

- Hermione, tranquilízate - intentó calmarla Nym, intercambiando una mirada de confusión con su esposo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién gritó? - se quejó la voz de Draco, todos regresaron a ver; el rubio bajaba las escaleras abotonándose la camisa color negra.

- Ah Draco, veo que estás listo - apuntó Lupin.

- Pues tú dijiste que me vistiera de… _gala_ - dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo. - Hice lo mejor que pude con la ropa que me compró Nymphadora - señaló alzando sus rubias cejas, sacudiéndose los vaqueros de mezclilla como si tuvieran polvo. Tonks rodó los ojos con una sonrisita hasta que se encontró con las expresiones, la seria de Luna, y la ausente de Hermione.

- ¿Era para recibir a ellas? - sus ojos grises detectaron a las chicas recién llegadas.

- No, es porque vamos a pasar la Noche Buena en casa de los Weasley - comunicó Remus, las pupilas grises se dilataron.

- ¿Qué? ¿De los Weasley, dijiste? ¡No, conmigo no cuenten! Suficiente ya tengo con soportar la presencia de ellas dos - espetó, señalando con una mirada de desdén a Hermione y a Luna.

- No pienso pasar mi Noche Buena rodeado de las comadrejas - rotundizó con voz ácida.

- Bien, te quedarás a pasar la _Noche Buena_ con _estas_ dos, porque nosotras tampoco iremos - notificó con una voz vacía pero evidentemente irónica Hermione. Draco entornó su mirada hacia la castaña, a pesar de aparentar frialdad Hermione pudo ver soledad en esa mirada color mercurio.

- Luna - volteó a ver a su amiga ojiazul, que había soltado un decaído suspiro.

- Es que yo tenía ganas de ver a… _Ronald…_ - exhaló en voz quedita y ni siquiera Hermione que estaba cerca alcanzó a entenderle.

- Bueno, entonces la pasarás solo conmigo - le aclaró al rubio.

- Lo que me faltaba, yo solo con la sangre su…- vociferó con un resoplido pero se detuvo antes de terminar la frase; porque cuando vio esos ojos marrones pudo ver lágrimas contenidas en ellos y se sintió un miserable.

- ¡Draco! - censuró indignada Nymphadora. El rubio no pudo continuar viendo a Hermione y se giró bruscamente para subir corriendo por las escaleras.

- Discúlpalo, es un idiota - dijo apenada Tonks a la castaña. Hermione tuvo un extraño sentimiento de comprensión hacia Draco, algo que jamás se imaginó concebir en otra circunstancia; pero es que ahora pensaba que los dos estaban igual de solos emocionalmente hablando.

- ¿Entonces no iremos? - preguntó Lupin, buscando la respuesta en las miradas. La castaña aturdida, negó, Luna también negó porque entendía a su amiga y se solidarizó con ella; aunque tuviese que aguantarse sus ganas de ver a Ron. Además para nada quería ver a Ginny, y mucho menos a Harry.

- Ve Remus… discúlpanos con Arthur y Molly, y con los demás…- intervino Nymphadora, mirando de reojo a Hermione.

- Remus… ¿Podrías no decirle a nadie en La Madriguera, que estoy aquí? - pidió en medio de su vaguedad Hermione.

- Pero… no quieres que le diga nada a Ron, a Ginny… ¿Ni siquiera a Harry? - titubeó desconcertado, regresando a ver a su esposa.

- ¡A él menos que a nadie! - atajó con un tono que era una mezcla de rencor y temor.

- … - Lupin exhaló sin pronunciar nada.

- Por favor - se escuchó suplicante, y el castaño asintió; de verdad que el comportamiento de Hermione le empezaba a preocupar.

- Luna, si quieres ve… - se dirigió a su amiga.

- No, yo me quedo - la tomó del brazo con decisión, porque parecía que en cualquier instante la castaña se fuese a desmayar.

- Ok, nos vemos al rato… ¡Feliz Navidad! - exclamó Remus Lupin, abrazando a su esposa, y luego a las chicas; cuando abrazó a Hermione trató de investigarla pero la chica desvió la mirada y comenzó a subir las gradas.

Pasó un rato desde que la castaña se había refugiado en una de las habitaciones. De repente un haz de luz se coló en la oscura recamara cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Hermione… ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó con prudencia, Tonks.

- _Es tu casa_ - la chica se giró porque estaba tirada sobre la cama llorando como había hecho en su propia habitación. La luz se encendió en cuanto Nymphadora entró, y se acercaba preocupada a la chica. Hermione abrazaba sus piernas hacia ella y colocó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo su mirada gacha.

- ¿Hermione, qué pasa, por qué no quisiste ir? Por qué apenas Remus mencionó La Madriguera te pusiste mal, peor aún cuando nombró a Harry - se soltó a preguntar intentando no presionarla.

- ¿Qué pasó entre Harry y tú? - añadió directa. La chica regresó a verla impactada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue entre él y yo? - musitó con la respiración agitada, Tonks la miró significativamente. En ese instante de silencio se oyeron pasos sofocados en la alfombra, pero seguramente venían de la otra habitación.

- Yo… yo me entregué a él - confesó, y sus ojos marrones nuevamente se inundaron de lágrimas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. El momento acontecido en la sala de los menesteres pegó en su mente como si lo reviviera; las intensas miradas, las delicadas caricias, los tiernos y a la vez salvajes besos… su piel se erizó y ella se sintió furiosa consigo misma.

- ¡Por Merlín! - ahogó un grito Nymphadora, y miró a la castaña sorprendida.

- Y me siento tan mal… él… él no me ama - se atrevió a verla, y su rostro tenía un color rojizo por el llanto.

- Hermione… - murmuró, sin saber qué decir ni cómo demostrarle que lamentaba que ella estuviese mal.

- Con razón no quisiste ir a La Madriguera - comprendió, luchando con sus ganas de abrazarla porque de hacerlo creía que sólo la haría sentirse peor. En eso se escuchó un ruido proveniente del pasillo, cerca de la puerta de la habitación, como si alguien hubiese corrido por el suelo alfombrado. Tonks se incorporó para cerrar la puerta, y se cercioró si había alguien; tal vez Luna había subido pero ahora el pasillo estaba vacío.

- Nym, no vayas a juzgarme… Él y Ginny cortaron… no por mi culpa, no creerás que… - se precipitó, en el fondo sentía mucha vergüenza.

- No necesitas explicarlo, sé que tú lo amas - Tonks se sentó al lado de ella y la tomó de la mano, mirándola comprensiva.

- Sí… - masculló la ojimarrón. - _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

- Se te nota cuando lo miras, distinto que a los demás… tus ojos brillan de una forma especial - evidenció Nymphadora.

- Pero él a mí no, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue…- por sus mejillas volvían a resbalar lágrimas.

- Por amor - señaló Tonks.

- Fue algo malo - negó horrorizada.

- Hermione, no… - fue cuando por fin la abrazó hacia ella.

- Sí fue malo, porque él no me ama - la castaña seguía llorando cada vez más fuerte, y golpeó con los puños sobre la cama.

- Tonks, me siento tan vacía, tan asqueada de mí misma - gritó, aferrándose a su amiga.

- Ya no digas más, pequeña… - trató de tranquilizarla, se sintió en el lugar de una mamá.

**Swallow me then spit me out  
**Trágame, escúpeme

**For hating you, I blame myself  
**por odiarte, me odio a mí misma

**Seeing you it kills me now  
**Tan sólo verte me mata ahora

**No, I don't cry on the outside  
**No, ya no sigo llorando por fuera

**Anymore...  
**No más…

**Here I am, once again  
**Y aquí estoy, otra vez

**I'm torn into pieces  
**Rota en pedazos,

**Can't deny it, can't pretend  
**No puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir

**Just thought you were the one  
**Pensé que eras el indicado

**Broken up, deep inside  
**Destrozada, en el interior

**But you won't get to see the tears  
**Pero no lograrás ver mis lágrimas,

**I cry, Behind these hazel eyes  
**Lloro, detrás de estos ojos castaños.

El sábado 10 de enero habían vuelto a Hogwarts; el matrimonio Lupin había acompañado a Luna, Draco y Hermione, en el autobús noctámbulo.

Una vez en el vestíbulo la rubia se despidió de su amiga acordando que más tarde la vería en el Gran Comedor para cenar juntas.

Antes de que la castaña subiese las gradas hacia la torre Gryffindor el rubio la detuvo.

- Granger - la tomó del brazo, ella lo regresó a ver sorprendida.

- Yo… lo siento - soltó luchado consigo mismo.

- ¿De qué hablas? - inquirió confundida, él no se percató que seguía sosteniéndola.

- Yo… lamento haberte insultado la otra noche, cuando llegaron a casa de mi prima - recordó, sus pálidas mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo.

- Olvídalo - hizo una mueca despreocupada y un tanto incómoda, y en ese instante el ojigris la soltó bruscamente porque vio venir a un par de pelirrojos y al ojiverde. Hermione volteó a ver hacia donde él dirigía su mirada.

- ¡Hola, Hermione me da mucho gusto verte! - se adelantó Ron, pero se detuvo antes de abrazarla.

- ¿Cómo te fue en Navidad? Supongo que bien…- comenzó para disimular, aunque su rostro se había ruborizado. La castaña buscó al rubio pero éste ya no estaba. - Oye, sé que dijiste que pasarías las fiestas con tus padres pero no fue precisamente educado que te fueras sin despedirte de nosotros - reclamó aparentemente indignado. En ese momento Harry y Ginny llegaron hasta ellos.- Sólo le deseaste Feliz Navidad a este renacuajo, ¡No fue justo! - jaló del brazo a su amigo y lo zarandeó un poco.

- Yo no me fui antes, ustedes se marcharon primero - se defendió la castaña, tratando de mantener su mirada en el pelirrojo para no encontrarse con los ojos esmeralda que tanto miedo tenía de ver. De ser así seguramente no lo soportaría; aunque lo que vio fugazmente, al de gafas y a Ginny de la mano, le hizo arder los ojos como si repentinamente tuviese ganas de llorar.

- Pero Harry dijo que hablaron antes de que te fueras -contradijo el ojiazul. Se escuchó cómo alguien contuvo una aspiración de aire; frente a aquellas palabras Hermione obtuvo el valor para regresar a ver a Harry.

- ¡¿Eso fue lo que les dijiste?! - exclamó, sus venas se invadieron de ira; aún por sobre los deseos de derramar las lágrimas al toparse con una mirada fría e indiferente en esos ojos color menta.

- Debí estar aturdido porque la noche anterior fue confusa, y… - expuso evasivo, tratando de no cruzar su mirada con Hermione.

- Sí… rompiste con Ginny, debió serlo - ironizó la castaña, y tanto Ron como su hermana intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada. Harry mantuvo su expresión glacial.

- Pues yo te tengo noticias - intervino la pelirroja, apretando la mano del pelinegro.

- Hermione, adivina qué… - veía a su amiga con una amplia sonrisa; a la castaña se le aceleraron los latidos de una alarmante manera, como si estuviese en el filo de un acantilado.

- Harry y yo volvimos - chilló risueña Ginny, dándole un rápido beso al ojiverde; y aunque éste no le correspondió se dejó.

- Por favor, que sea sin imágenes - se quejó en broma Ron, sin embargo sonreía.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, los cuales le escocieron por las lágrimas que se obligó a reprimir, y la voz de Ginevra hizo eco en su cabeza; la cruel imagen de aquel beso la lastimó tan fuerte y profundo que de pronto sintió que su cuerpo temblaba como si tuviese escalofríos, insólitas náuseas se formaron en su estomago y repentinamente se mareó… justo en ese instante la voz de Draco irrumpió en la escena. -¡Granger!- la castaña sintió cómo una mano la sostenía por el brazo antes de caer, y las náuseas se aplacaron como si aquel contacto las hubiera detenido. Regresó a ver nerviosa, al parecer los demás no se habían dado cuenta de lo que le pasó pues estaban recelosos y a la defensiva viendo al rubio.

- Jean, te trajiste mi camisa favorita entre tus cosas, te la presté no te la regalé - exclamó con un tono que intentaba no sonar brusco, suavizando lo más posible su voz.

- Sí… yo la tengo, M… Draco - mintió por instinto. - Pero pensaba devolvértela, limpia - sus mejillas recuperaron el rubor, intensificándose cuando cruzó sus ojos con los grises.

- Más te vale - alzó sus rubias cejas, sin embargo le sonreía de una forma cómplice. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, aún atontada porque no podía comprender que él tal vez la estaba ayudando, ya que en realidad esto no era verdad y no creía que el ojigris en serio tuviese una camisa favorita.

- ¿Ahora tú y Malfoy se prestan ropa? - inquirió disgustado Ron, rompiendo aquella conexión del rubio y la castaña. Draco soltó a la chica, se dio la vuelta marchándose; ignorando todo el tiempo a los pelirrojos y al de gafas.

- Aún más extraño es que no te haya insultado - dijo realmente impresionada la pelirroja.

- ¿Te llamó por tu nombre? - respingó como si le reclamara, Harry.

- Pasé las Navidades en casa de Remus y Nym… tuvimos que convivir - le contestó a Ron. - Además… ¿Eso a ti qué te importa? - se dirigió al pelinegro, sus pupilas marrón tenían un brillo de creciente odio y él la miró como dolido; pese a ello sus ojos esmeralda continuaban inexpresivos.

- Sí, Lupin nos comentó algo de que no quisieron ir… Sólo fue él un rato - mencionó el ojiazul, con un tono algo resentido. Ginny se movió impaciente al lado de su novio, intentando tomarlo nuevamente de la mano pero el chico la quitó inconscientemente. Hermione desvió la mirada, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir soportando estar allí, con intensas ganas de soltarle una bofetada a Harry, de reclamarle su cobardía… Pero si de algo estaba completamente segura, era que no iba a llorar delante de él, de ninguna manera se lo permitiría.

- ¿Por qué Malfoy te prestaría ropa? -insistió el pelirrojo.

- Ya déjala en paz, Ron - zanjó irritada Ginny.

- Ven, bebo - llamó a su novio, quien tenía su gélida mirada puesta en Hermione, ella evitaba verlo; y cuando alzó sus ojos él ya había regresado a ver a la pelirroja.

- ¡Harry! - lo jaló del brazo que tenía entre sus delgadas manos.

- Sí, vamos Ginny - dijo mecánicamente; pestañeó bajando la mirada. Ron los siguió… sonriéndole vacilante a su amiga. La castaña se quedó ahí, parada en el vestíbulo, sola, con los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas y los labios apretados para impedir que temblaran.

**Behind these hazel eyes**

Detrás de estos ojos castaños.

- Y te fuiste con ella… ¡Otra vez! - gritó Hermione, abriendo los ojos, que estaban demasiado rojizos por el llanto.

- Fui una estúpida al guardar una esperanza de que regresarías para darme una explicación - apretaba entre sus manos la almohada, descargando un poco el rencor y la tristeza que se había acumulado todos esos años.

**Por fin! **

**Es bueno poder decir aquí está el siguiente capítulo, he de confesar que me costó algo de trabajo terminarlo, y es que resultó ser un episodio tenso y lleno de emociones encontradas… como se habrán dado cuenta. **

** Me declaro culpable de gustarme el drama ¬¬ **

**Por cierto, sé que me mantuve alejada de este fic más de dos meses, y lo siento mucho porque como han de saber es de los míos, mi fic favo… **

**Esta canción me encanta e iba estar incluida en el songfic de A tu lado, de hecho los flash back que Hermione tiene son parte de ese capítulo que no salió. **

**Please déjenme sus comentarios va? **

**Se los agradecería mucho, y mis sinceras gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer este masoquista fic^^' **

**Anyeli Potter Granger**

**26/11/10**


	14. Chapter 14

**13**

**When I look at you**

_**I see the truth**_

**Everybody needs inspiration  
**Todos necesitamos inspiración

**Everybody needs a song  
**Todos necesitamos una canción

**Beautiful melody, when the nights so long**

La hermosa melodía, cuando la noche está sola

**Cause there is no guarantee  
**No hay garantías

**That this life is easy  
**Que esta vida sea fácil

Alguien entró en la habitación escuchando aquellos sollozos…

¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras? – preguntó alarmado Draco, apresurando el paso.

¿Mami, qué tienes? – se preocupó London, corriendo hacia su madre; la castaña la recibió en sus brazos. París llegó detrás de ella, brincó a la cama y se acomodó a lado de Hermione; la ojimarrón también pasó un brazo sobre sus pequeños hombros.

Nada, Draco… – respondió sorprendida, e intentó ocultar que había estado llorando.

¿Qué te hizo lunática? – inquirió molesto.

Draco, por favor – reprobó.

Niñas, bajen con su tía Nymphadora – el ojigris ordenó a sus hijas, con voz seria pero suave.

_Ay, otra vez_ – se quejó la niña rubia, haciendo un gesto fastidiado.

Yo sí quiero, ¡quiero más muffins! – accedió felizmente la pequeña ojiverde.

Traes para tu hermanito – propuso la castaña, intentando sonar traviesa pero sólo consiguió que el rubio la descubriera porque se le escapó un gimoteo. London le sonrió asintiendo, y aunque confundida salió disparada alcanzando a su hermana; que caminaba sin muchas ganas. En cuanto las niñas desaparecieron escaleras abajo el ojigris cerró la puerta y regresó a ver a su esposa con los ojos entornados.

¿Hermione, qué te alteró? – fue directo, ella se sobresaltó un poco.

Nada – mintió, pasando ansiosamente sus manos por sus húmedas mejillas para eliminar el rastro de las lágrimas.

Hermione, dime la verdad… - solicitó con gravedad. - Sigues intranquila por lo de los mortífagos - apuntó, la castaña aceptó con un asentimiento cabizbajo; en el fondo agradeciendo la excusa brindada porque sinceramente no pensaba decirle la verdad al rubio. Él negó, y se sentó a su lado en la cama, tomándola de la mano y con la otra le levantó la barbilla buscando su mirada.

Amor, tranquilízate… aquí estaremos a salvo - le tocó la mejilla acariciándosela, Hermione continuaba con la mirada gacha.

…y aunque he de reconocer que no me agrada haber vuelto, ya acepté que nada será igual, que el mundo que le construimos a nuestras hijas ha comenzado a cambiar… Pero si algo te puedo jurar, es que no se derrumbará. No dejaré que nada ni nadie lo intente… ¡_No lo permitiré!_ – su voz mostraba determinación pero a la vez un dejo gélido, sus ojos grises se habían oscurecido un poco y apretó algo fuerte la mano de la castaña haciéndola regresar a verlo, sorprendida y un tanto asustada.

**When my world is falling apart  
**Si cuando mi mundo se cae a pedazos

**When there is no light to break up the dark**

Cuando no hay luz para acabar con la oscuridad…

Sé que hoy ha sido un día bastante largo… de hecho los últimos tres días han sido realmente extraños… - suspiró, suavizando su voz; no obstante el tono frío no abandonó sus palabras.

Mañana tendremos tanto a qué enfrentarnos… Para empezar no me gustó nada la presencia de la comadreja menor – exteriorizó irritado.

Draco, no le digas así – reprendió.

Hermione, ella es la novia del padre de tu hija – exclamó ácido e indignado, incorporándose.

Pensé que el padre de London eras tú – subrayó dolida, desviando la mirada, la cual se había llenado de lagrimitas. Draco se avergonzó, y de nuevo se sentaba a su lado, recriminándose a sí mismo por su falta de tacto; intentó volver a tomar su mano pero ella la retiró.

No quise decirlo de esa forma…- se disculpó. - Sabes a lo que me refiero… No quiero a nadie de ellos cerca de London, ni mucho menos de ti – apretó los dientes.

Harry no hará nada, McGonagall lo prometió… él no… - decía pero el ojigris la interrumpió, exhalando aire bruscamente.

Como si en verdad él fuese a respetar esto… - ironizó con una sonrisilla amarga.- Tú conoces bien a Potter, ¿en serio esperas que se quede tan tranquilo? – sus pupilas grises se tornaron glaciales.

El Harry que conocí cambió… – negó, un poco estremecida por ver aquella mirada que hacía años no lucía así.

¿Eso te dijo la pelirroja? – soltó una risilla sarcástica.

Draco no vamos discutir por eso – lo miró contrayendo el entrecejo. La expresión del rubio cambió como si de un interruptor de la luz se tratase, mostrándose más relajada.

Tienes razón… es que me aterra la idea de perderlas – confesó, entonces la abrazó poniendo algo de presión.

Tú lo acabas de decir, no nos derrumbaremos – musitó, comenzaba a inquietarse por el extraño comportamiento del ojigris. Se mantuvo abrazándola unos minutos; al separarse Hermione le preguntó lo que desde que London le había dicho estuvo rondando en su cabeza.

¿Draco, qué tanto les dijeron a las niñas? London me contó un poco… - lucía ansiosa.

El rubio la miró dubitativo, tras un profundo respiro respondió.

McGonagall les explicó que los muggles se alteran cuando suceden cosas que ellos no se pueden explicar… y que debido al descontrol que existe en la magia de London, tuvimos que venir antes de que ocurriese algo y nosotros, sus padres, tuviésemos problemas con el ministerio.

Creíble explicación…–admitió. - Pero es por eso que London se sentía culpable y avergonzada – añadió con un dejo indignado y molesto en la voz. Draco hizo una mueca de asentimiento, estando de acuerdo con ella.

Lo demás ya lo sabes… le dijimos que Snape será su instructor, aunque en realidad él será su guardián – continuó. - Quién lo diría, Snape de niñera – soltó una risa floja y llena de sarcasmo.

Draco – Hermione entornó su mirada con censura.

Y a París la cuidarán Theodore y Lina… ¿no? – mencionó la castaña, cualquier expresión burlona que el rubio hubiese tenido desapareció de su rostro al escuchar esto y en su lugar adquirió una enfermiza palidez.

A ti no te agrada esa idea – observó con delicadeza.

Sabes bien por qué…- la miró directamente a los ojos, los suyos mostraban algo más, quizás… _¿miedo?_

Ella…- comenzó, pero entonces desvió su gris mirada y se puso de pie dándole la espalda cruzado de brazos; Hermione se movió inquieta al notar que la respiración del rubio era violenta, estaba segura que tenía los puños apretados por cómo sus músculos se tensaron.

Es la esposa de tu mejor amigo – concluyó la ojimarrón.

Corrección, ex mejor amigo… tenemos años sin vernos, se volvió un desconocido – fue que regresó a verla de nuevo. La castaña se mordió los labios.

Draco, hay algo más que me preocupa – abordó, en parte para desviar la tensión y en parte porque le urgía contárselo.

¿A ti tampoco te da confianza Snape? – supuso, contrayendo sus claras cejas.

No… no es eso… por el contrario, debemos confiar en él…- movía sus manos con vehemencia, el rubio la observaba. - Él no dejará que nada le haga daño a London – culminó segura.

Suenas muy convencida… ¿Hay algo de lo que debo enterarme? – inquirió indagante.

Él estuvo enamorado de Lily Evans – expuso, y sin querer sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

¿Qué? ¿Snape te lo dijo? – sus pupilas grises se dilataron con sorpresa.

No directamente… pero yo lo deduje – se mordía el labio inferior, incómoda. Draco puso una expresión seria, todavía escéptico.

No comentes nada al respecto, guarda otro secreto más conmigo – se apresuró a pedir.

¿Cuántos más tendremos que guardar? – rió irónico, la castaña hizo una mueca resignada.

**That's when I, I look at you  
**Es cuando yo… yo te miro

**When the waves are flooding the shore **

Cuando las olas están inundando la costa

**And I can't find my way home anymore  
**Y no puedo encontrar mi camino a casa ya

**That's when I, I look at you**

Es cuando yo… yo te miro

Si no es eso lo que te preocupa… ¿entonces qué es? – prosiguió.

Que París y London no pasarán mucho tiempo juntas… Porque cuando salgan de ninguna manera podemos dejarlas estar en el mismo sitio… Y tampoco las podemos mantener encerradas, tienen que ir al colegio, al parque… - manifestó con intranquilidad.

Hermione ya te lo dije, ellos no nos encontrarán…- recalcó algo exasperado, la ojimarrón lo miró consternada.

Por otro lado tienes razón… McGonagall ya lo había previsto por eso es que tienen guardianes diferentes – repuso para reconciliarse. Las facciones de la joven se suavizaron un poco.

Ahora trata de descansar… mañana nos espera un día largo en casa de las comadrejas – se acercó para besarla.

Draco… ¿me pareció o entre Ginny y tú hay como un juego de complicidad? – terció, provocando que el rubio se detuviera; por una fracción de segundo sus ojos grises lucieron impactados, como si lo hubiesen descubierto haciendo algo malo.

No, qué va… a mí la pelirroja Weasley me es totalmente indiferente – respondió con simplicidad, pero algo en las venas de su garganta le hicieron percibir a Hermione que se había puesto nervioso. Él finalmente la besó para hacerla olvidarse del asunto, la castaña sintió cómo su beso fue desesperado, casi frenético… entre inhalaciones bruscas de aire, ella trató de frenarlo. En ese instante se escuchó la vocecita somnolienta de London.

Oigan… ya tengo sueño – musitó. Ambos regresaron a ver, en la puerta estaba parada la pequeña castaña, restregándose los ojitos. Al verla Hermione se sintió embargada de ternura.

¿Y París?- preguntó de inmediato Draco. Tonks llegó justo en ese momento, con la niña rubia dormida en sus brazos; el rubio fue a su encuentro.

Gracias - dijo cuando su prima se la entregaba.

¡Hermione, te admiro! – le exclamó a la castaña.

¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida.

Lo educaste – sonrió burlona, el ojigris frunció el entrecejo.

Felicítame… conseguí hacerte enojar - rió como si fuese una niña traviesa, y el rubio resopló sarcástico.

Hermione soltó una risita, por primera vez más serena. London había ido a acostarse a lado de su mamá, ella la abrazó a su costado acariciándole el cabello; la niña luchaba por no quedarse dormida.

Nymphadora se despidió, dando un beso en su frentecita a París, y también a London. De paso le apretó la mejilla a su primo, y él la fulminó con la mirada.

**When I look at you**

Cuando te miro

**I see forgiveness, I see the truth**

Veo el perdón, veo la verdad

**You love me for who I am**

Tú me amas por lo que soy

**Like the stars,** **hold the moon**

Como las estrellas sostienen la luna

**Right there where they belong **

Justo allí donde pertenecen

**And I know I'm not alone **

Y sé que no estoy sola

**When my world is falling apart,  
**Si cuando mi mundo se cae a pedazos

**When there is no light to break up the dark  
**Cuando no hay luz para acabar con la oscuridad

**That's when I, I look at you  
**Es cuando yo… yo te miro

Tonks antes de salir le guiñó un ojo a la castaña, Hermione negó aún sonriendo.

Acomodaré a París en su habitación y regreso… - avisó Draco, aún parecía irritado.

_¿Mami, puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?_ – balbuceó London, pestañeando. La castaña la miró sorprendida, y regresó a ver al ojigris.

Puedo quedarme con París en la otra habitación – resolvió, aunque un tanto contrariado. Se acercó a su esposa y la besó fugazmente en los labios, Hermione aprovechó para acariciar la mejilla de Drew; el rubio le envió un beso al aire a la pequeña castaña, que ella le devolvió.

Una vez que Draco se fue Hermione se volteó a contemplar a su hija. Le acariciaba su suave frentecita… la niña soltó un bostezo, y se acurrucó más hacia el cuerpo de su mamá. Aferrando algo en su manita derecha, contra su pecho.

¿Qué es eso que traes en la mano? – preguntó curiosa, la ojimarrón. London alzó sus bellos ojos esmeralda hacia su madre, y sonriendo se lo mostró. Para la castaña fue una especie de cámara lenta cuando vio lo que era.

Es un cromo que me salió en la rana de chocolate que me dio Reny… es Harry Potter… - exclamaron sus tiernos labios con un tono de admiración; lo último impactó tan fuerte en el corazón de Hermione que se quedó aturdida por unos segundos.

…él venció a un mago tenebroso, un ser cruel que tuvo muchos años aterrado a nuestro mundo... Que mató a sus papis de Harry y quiso matarlo a él cuando apenas era un bebé, y también cuando era un adolescente… - la ojiverde continuó hablando sin darse cuenta de la reacción de su mamá; y la castaña se recobró un poco sin embargo estar oyendo aquello la puso nerviosa. Pero a su vez el escuchar la historia de Harry le hizo recordar por qué ella compartió aquél sufrimiento con él. Y sólo por ese instante el rencor que sentía por el ojiverde, se desvaneció.

Hasta que Harry por fin derrotó a Voldemort – finalizó, y su vocecita al referirse a Harry era de creciente entusiasmo y respeto.

¿Cómo sabes todo eso, si tú aún no sabes leer? – respingó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

El tío Remus me habló un poco de Harry Potter… y de esa guerra – respondió, aunque vaciló; la última vez que su madre le había hablado de ese modo la había regañado por hacerse amiga de un desconocido.

Ahora es tu tío – ironizó la ojimarrón.

Bueno… es el esposo de la tía Nym – señaló, y cada vez más temía que su mamá la fuese a regañar.

Él no debió hacer eso… – negó un tanto molesta, pero sin alterarse; recordó que ya alguna vez le pidió que no comentara nada y Harry se enteró que ella pasó la noche buena en casa de él y Nymphadora. Su expresión se tornó indignada.

Mami, yo puedo entender que no todos los magos son buenos… así como no todos los muggles son buenos – expuso London, sacándola de su abstracción.

De todas maneras, mañana hablaré con tu tío Remus. No puede estar contándote ese tipo de cosas… aún estás muy pequeña para entenderlas – dijo seria.

Mamá… ¿y cuándo vas a entender tú, que sé diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo? – exclamó con un tono de reclamo, sus pequeñas cejas se fruncieron y sus ojos se entornaron. Hermione aspiró profundamente.

Lo siento… sólo que me gustaría mantenerte alejada de… de lo malo – la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho; no pudo decirle _alejada del peligro_ porque la asustaría.

Es como si tuvieras miedo de que me pase algo – reflexionó la pequeña castaña; entonces se incorporó para arrodillarse en la cama, sin dejar de abrazar a su mamá.

Pero tranquila mami, mi tío dijo que Voldemort está muerto… no creo que exista otro mago así de oscuro – mientras London le acariciaba el cabello como si la consolara, Hermione no pudo evitar que en su garganta se formara un nudo; porque su hija no sabía que allá afuera había mortífagos buscándola para asesinarla y así revivir a Voldemort.

Y si surge… descuida… Harry Potter estará cerca – dijo con una vocecita quedita. Hermione ahogó un resuello y se separó de ella, London sonreía radiante y sus pupilas esmeraldas brillaban de una forma que sintió como si Harry la estuviese viendo. Justo como la miró la noche que se enfrentaron a Voldemort.

**When the waves are flooding the shore  
****Cuando las olas están inundando la costa **

**And I can't find my way home anymore  
****Y no puedo encontrar mi camino a casa ya**

**That's when I, I look at you  
****Es cuando yo… yo te miro **

London pestañeó y nuevamente un bostezo se le escapó… Hermione, cuyos ojos estaban cristalinos por todo lo que acababa de recordar y sentir, sonrió al verla.

A dormir, princesita – dijo, y su respiración sonó mormada. Pero para la niña pasó desapercibida. La castaña la había acomodado en la cama y la acariciaba para arrullarla…

Mami… ¿me cantas mi canción? – preguntó con una tierna vocecita. Hermione se sorprendió porque desde su último cumpleaños ella le había pedido que dejara de cantársela, porque ya no era una bebé.

La ojimarrón asintió sonriendo, y por sus mejillas se deslizaron por fin las lágrimas que habían estado deteniéndose. Aunque éstas ahora eran por la ternura que le hizo sentir London.

**You appear just like a dream to me  
****Tú apareces como un sueño para mí **

**Just like a kaleidoscope colors **

**Al igual que los colores del caleidoscopio **

**That cover me,****all I need**

**Cúbreme, todo lo que necesito**

**Every breath that I breathe  
****Cada aliento que respiro **

**Don't you know you're beautiful? **

**No sabes que eres hermosa?**

_Tú mi princesa hermosa, __  
__El mundo eres para mí. __  
__Tú mi canción preciosa, __  
__Mi cantar ha nacido en ti_…

Mientras cantaba la llenaba de dulces caricias maternales, London parpadeaba y finalmente se quedó dormida. Hermione sonreía dichosa por verla dormir ahí, tan tranquila, entre sus brazos… donde estaba a salvo, lejos de cualquier maldad.

Se acercó para besar su cálida mejilla… entonces notó que la niña aún mantenía aferrado el cromo de Harry. Repentinamente sintió un pinchazo de celos… ¿cómo podía London admirar tanto a un desconocido? Peor aún, ella no lo sabía pero Harry Potter era su verdadero padre… _¿Y ya comenzaba a quererlo?_ eso la hizo sentirse más irritada. Intentó quitárselo con cuidado para no despertarla, pero London sí sintió y abrió los ojos algo sobresaltada.

Lo iba a guardar… – mintió al ser sorprendida.

Quiero tenerlo conmigo – musitó, apretándolo más.

¿Por qué? – preguntó, tratando de no sonar enojada.

Porque me siento protegida – expuso con fervor. Las cejas de su madre se contrajeron.

¿Protegida, dices? – respingó, y ahora sí sin poder evitarlo se escuchó disgustada.

¡Sí, él es un gran mago…! Sé que mi súper héroe favorito es superman, pero ahora en el mundo mágico, mi súper héroe favorito es Harry Potter – exclamó, besando el cromo. Esto terminó de detonar los celos y el enojo en la castaña.

Mejor duérmete de nuevo – apremió cubriéndola con las sábanas, sus manos temblaban.

Sabes… es como si lo conociera… pero no sé de dónde…- se quedó pensativa. Los ojos marrones se dilataron, no había posibilidad que London sintiera que lo conocía por el simple hecho de llevar su sangre.

Tal vez me recuerda a alguien que he visto antes… pero no me acuerdo a quién – arrugó el ceño, molesta por estar frustrada.

Hermione se quedó viendo a su hija, cómo sus ojitos esmeralda revisaban minuciosamente el cromo… haciendo gestos para encontrar a quién le recordaba, e irónicamente sus gestos eran idénticos a los que solía hacer Harry cuando reflexionaba. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar de ella el enfado y cualquier otro sentimiento negativo. Después de todo London era su hija, y nadie le robaría su amor. Ni siquiera Harry Potter.

**When the waves are flooding the shore  
****Cuando las olas están inundando la costa **

**And**** I**** can't**** find my way home anymore  
****Y no puedo encontrar mi camino a casa ya**

**That's when I… I look at you  
****Es cuando yo… yo te miro… **

**You appear just like a dream to me.**

**Y apareces como un sueño para mí.**

Las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente…

London, cariño ¿podrías quedarte quieta unos segundos? – pidió su madre, mientras intentaba terminar de peinarla. La pequeña castaña se movía mucho, brincando en la cama.

¡Ya suelta ese…! – quiso decir _estúpido_…- ese cromo – finalizó. London negó y lo metió en el bolsillo de su vestido, cesando sus brincos.

¿Mami, es verdad que tú fuiste compañera de Harry Potter? – preguntó de repente.

¿Quién te…? - iba a inquirir pero supo la respuesta de inmediato, otra vez Remus Lupin había cometido una indiscreción. Arqueó una ceja, bastante molesta.

¿Es verdad? – London mantuvo su mirada expectante.

Sí… fui al colegio con Harry Potter – confirmó con voz áspera, anudándole apurada el listón rosa en una de las dos coletas como la había peinado.

¿Y eran los mejores amigos? – volvió a preguntar, sin inmutarse porque su mamá se comportaba algo brusca.

Sí, también es verdad que fuimos amigos… pero eso fue hace años – asintió, sintiéndose desesperada porque no quería seguir hablando del asunto, mucho menos que London se viese cada vez más interesada en Harry.

Oh… - exhaló con voz entristecida, y bajó la mirada.

¿Por qué pones esa carita? – preguntó extrañada, acariciándole la barbilla.

Porque me gustaría conocerlo – confesó, aún cabizbaja.

No – atajó como reacción instintiva.

¿No qué? – la ojiverde frunció el entrecejo.

Nada – negó, desviando la mirada, fingiendo tomar el cepillo para peinarse ella. En eso Draco entraba, salvándola.

¿Ya, listas? – preguntó sonriendo, luego reparó en que la castaña aún traía puesta la pijama de seda color beige, que le había prestado Tonks.

Hermione ni siquiera te has cambiado - respingó.

¿Me dirás que estás ansioso por irnos? – sonrió sarcástica. Al rubio se le borró la sonrisa; aunque en el fondo no podía negarse que en medio de todo había algo que lo hacía sentirse regocijado… era la fiesta de compromiso de Harry con Ginny, no había peligro de que el ojiverde tuviese intención de acercarse a _**su**_ esposa; no en términos amorosos. Y no podría aunque quisiera. –Pensar en esto lo hizo volver a sonreír.

¡Yo ya estoy lista, papi! – exclamó London, tomando las orillas de su vestido color verde turquesa y girando para lucirlo.

¡Y estás preciosa! – halagó, sonriendo más ampliamente; enredando en su dedo índice izquierdo una de las coletas de la niña, que se habían acomodado en bucles.

¡Tú te ves muy guapo, papi! – aplaudió. Y era verdad… él vestía con una camisa azul marino, un saco color grava y un pantalón de mezclilla color gris deslavado. Elegante y a la vez casual.

Te traje tu licuado – dijo a la castaña, tendiéndole el vaso de cristal con un líquido espeso color alfalfa.

¡Ese batido sabe horrible!- sacó la lengua con desagrado. - Además me provoca muchas náuseas… es como si por su culpa los malestares aparecieran. Cuando no lo tomo ni siquiera parece que estuviese embarazada… sin náuseas hasta se me olvida que lo estoy – soltó una risita, la expresión del rubio se ensombreció.

Pero lo estás - remarcó, entonces la envolvió entre sus brazos y acarició su vientre, provocando que la ojimarrón se riera tirando un poco del licuado que bebía. - Por eso debes de nutrirte, para que nuestro hijo nazca muy sano – añadió con gravedad.

Eso tenlo por seguro… - se giró, sonriéndole. London los observaba, dubitativa.

Papi, tú también debiste conocer a Harry Potter – concluyó.

¿Yo también? –sus ojos grises se dilataron, y dejó de abrazar a la castaña.

El profesor Severus me dijo que todos ustedes estudiaron juntos… mi tía Luna, su esposo Ron, mi mami y tú… todos fueron compañeros de Harry Potter – finalizó enfatizando. El rubio alzó las cejas, y miró a Hermione; él también había notado el entusiasmo con que London se refería al ojiverde.

La castaña se quedó pensativa… ¿Ah sí que había sido Snape? Genial, ahora tendría que advertirle también a él que no tenía por qué hablarle de Harry… Aunque sinceramente le causaba más nerviosismo prohibirle algo a Severus Snape

Sí, yo conocí a Harry Potter… - confirmó el ojigris, con una voz ácida. Danielle contrajo las cejas, por lo que notó a su papá no parecía haberle agradado recordarlo.

¿Papi, la tía Nymphadora dice que si nos esperan?- habló París, quien venía entrando en la habitación. Los tres regresaron a verla.

Tenías que heredar las cosas desagradables de tu padre – se quejó la voz de la señora Lupin desde el pasillo, y casi de inmediato se asomó en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo divertida. Draco miraba a Drew con una sonrisilla de suficiencia.

Todavía no están listos – bufó Nym, al ver que Hermione continuaba con la ropa de dormir.

Nos iremos a parte - comunicó el ojigris.

Como quieran… – Tonks se encogió de hombros.

London y París platicaban entre ellas, ajenas a la conversación de los adultos.

Pero Hermione sabe que _no_ puede faltar – agregó saliendo, y la castaña entendió el doble sentido que aquellas palabras contenían. Volteó a ver a Draco, y al parecer él también lo había advertido. La ojimarrón se mordió el labio con ansiedad, y el rostro del rubio adquirió un leve color escarlata. Casi de inmediato ambas miradas se clavaron en London. Los ojos grises brillaron con aprehensión, y los marrones con nerviosismo. No obstante algo en el interior de Hermione la hacía sentirse emocionada, algo que ni ella misma alcanzaba a comprender. De pronto los ojos esmeralda le regresaron a ver radiantes, y ella le sonrió a su hija.

**Song: When I look at you **

**Cantante: Miley Cyrus **

**Pueden checar el video de Morgan Lily [London Danielle] hecho con esta canción, y aclaro q no lo edité yo. **

**.com/watch?v=CgIU0devWr4**

**Hello primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios,**

**Una disculpa por el capitulo anterior tan estresante jeje espero que este les haya parecido más relajado, sobre todo por las picardías de la pequeña London ^^ay ternurita! **

**Aunque pues debo admitir que sigue conteniendo algo de tensión¬¬ **

**Dato curioso de este songfic: el 19 de Dic, se cumplen 13 años de que Harry y Hermione concibieran a London. **

**Mil Gracias por su tiempo… espero sus nuevos comens, please son muy importantes para mí! **

**PD: Y por si no nos leemos antes del fin de año, les quiero desear felices fiestas, que todo esté en paz y armonía y que el próximo año 2011 sea mejor que este ^^**

**Anyeli Potter Granger **


	15. Chapter 15

**14**

**Say All I Need**

**Is the air I breathe**

**Do you know where your heart is? **

¿Sabes dónde está tu corazón?

**Do you think you can't find it? **

¿Piensas lo que puedes encontrar?

**Or did you trade it for something **

O cambiaste esto por algo

**Somewhere better just to have it?**

¿Algún lugar mejor simplemente para tenerlo?

El sol matutino entraba a raudales por las ventanas de la cocina en la madriguera. Molly Weasley entró, anudándose el delantal a la cintura; allí se encontró con el menor de sus hijos varones, quien en esos momentos le daba su biberón a la pequeña Rory. En la mesa estaba sentado Harry, bebiendo jugo de calabaza.

Harry ¿cuándo llegaste? – respingó la señora Weasley, y el ojiverde casi se ahogaba con el líquido.

Ron puso cara de humor: Llegó el hijo favorito de mamá - dijo con un sarcasmo burlón.

Esta madrugada – respondió carraspeando, y mirando de fea manera a su pelirrojo amigo.

¿Pero por qué no nos despertaste? – inquirió con gravedad Molly.

_Yo sí lo vi_ – gruñó Ron, pero nadie alcanzó a escucharlo.

Repentinamente y sin saber de dónde salieron, unos níveos brazos rodearon por el cuello al ojiverde.

¡Hola, bebo…! ¿me extrañaste? – chilló Ginny, para luego besarlo. Harry no respondió bien el beso, sólo movió un poco los labios; más por compromiso que por emoción.

He visto pingüinos más románticos que ustedes – comentó socarrón, el ojiazul. Su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada, su madre lo vio indignada. Y Harry se mantuvo inexpresivo, porque en el fondo sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Hace más de cinco años que esos besos eran simple contacto físico; o es que quizás así fueron siempre.

Sabes… hoy te tenemos muchas sorpresas – decía animada, sentándose a lado de su novio.

¿Ah sí? – el ojiverde quiso sonar intrigado. La pelirroja asintió sonriendo, con una expresión misteriosa.

¿Cómo cuáles? – alzó las cejas, intentando mostrarse más interesado.

¡Anda Ginny, cuéntale! – animó su progenitora. La señora Weasley hacía muecas, como si se estuviese conteniendo por sonreír.

Sí, cuéntale… la _sorpresota_ que se va a llevar – dijo Ron, con un tonito irónico. Harry lo regresó a ver irritado; aunque él ya intuía de qué se trataba.

Ayer Hermione regresó… ¡Amor, ¿no es increíble? después de que tanto la han buscado… ya está de vuelta… Y la mayor sorpresa… _casada con Draco_ – exclamaba con demasiado entusiasmo. Harry pudo percibir que al finalizar su tono era de satisfacción.

Sí, es realmente increíble que haya regresado… _con Malfoy_ – terció con voz amarga; fingiendo interés en el vaso de cristal del que bebía. Ginny lo quedó viendo recelosa, en su interior ella sospechaba que Harry podría estar celoso.

A mí no me extraña, era de esperarse… digo es el padre de sus hijas – intervino Molly Weasley, saliendo de la cocina. La mirada de Ron de inmediato se dirigió hacia su amigo.

**Do you know where your love is? **

¿Sabes dónde está tu amor?

**Do you think that you lost it? **

¿Piensas en lo que has perdido?

**You felt it so strong, but **

Te has sentido fuerte pero

**Nothing turned out how you wanted **

Nada se vuelve como tú quieres

**Well, bless my soul **

Bien, béndice mi alma

**You're a lonely soul**

Tú eres un alma solitaria  
**Cause you won't let go**

Porque no dejarás ir  
**Of anything you hold**  
nada de lo que tengas

**Well, all I need**  
Bien, todo lo que necesito

**Is the air I breathe**

Es el aire que respiro  
**and a place to rest my head**

y un lugar en el resto de mi cabeza

Por cierto Harry… Hermione tuvo _gemelas_ – volvió a exponer con ese tonito de satisfacción, enfatizando la última palabra. El ojiverde parpadeó manteniendo su mirada en el vaso que aún sostenía, y en sus labios se quiso asomar una sonrisa de sarcasmo; porque él sabía que era imposible que aquellas niñas fuesen completamente hermanas, mucho menos gemelas.

Después de todos estos años ¿y así respondes?- sermoneó la pelirroja. – Sigues enojado con ella – concluyó. Ron no despegaba la mirada de su amigo. Harry trataba de ocultar el rencor que en verdad sentía por Hermione.

¿Harry, cuándo me contarás qué fue lo que realmente pasó entre ustedes…?

Ron ahogó un sonidito abrupto, disimulándolo con una fuerte tos, en serio Ginny no querría saber lo que "realmente" había pasado entre Harry y Hermione. Después tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse por lo irónico de la situación. El ojiverde lo regresó a ver momentáneamente, con una mirada de advertencia. Ginny en cambio pasó desapercibida, o mejor dicho ignoró, aquella tos; y continuó hablando.

La última vez que estuvimos todos en Hogwarts, antes de que ella se marchara… cuando obvio no quería que nos enterásemos de que estaba embarazada de Draco…- rodó los ojos.

Harry sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho al escuchar esto, apretó el vaso entre las manos al igual que sus labios, conteniéndose para no gritar que dejasen de repetir aquella mentira. La pelirroja aparentó no darse cuenta de su reacción, la cual le había confirmado que él estaba muriendo de celos. –…estaba furiosa contigo, tú dijiste que ella te detestaba, y con mucha razón… pero dijo que te perdonaba. Aunque sonaba tan _resentida_, y tú parecías estar agonizando ¿Se puede saber qué fue eso tan malo que le hiciste? – demandó.

Sí Harry, dile _qué fue lo que le hiciste_ – sugirió Ron, tratando de disimular su tono socarrón. Los ojos esmeralda sacaron chispas, era todo, se lo había advertido. Ginny soltó una floja risilla.

Mira ya lo sé, Ronald…

¡¿Qué? – ambos chicos respingaron, aunque Ron pudo observar que Harry no parecía alarmado, por el contrario, daba la impresión de que se sentía… aliviado.

Yo tuve que sacar mis propias conclusiones porque estaba claro que Harry _jamás_ me lo diría… Pero Hermione ayer me lo confirmó – expuso con tono de reproche. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada; y el pelirrojo contrajo el entrecejo, sin comprender.

¿Qué fue lo que te confirmó…? – inquirió con cautela, el ojiverde. Si en serio Ginny supiera la _verdad_ no continuaría hablando tan… "tranquilamente". Además no creía capaz a Hermione de haber confesado que London es hija de él, a ella no le convenía. Al pensar en esto una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

La pelirroja se había estado dando cuenta de todas esas reacciones y embozó una mordaz sonrisilla.

Que te enteraste de lo de Draco con ella y te opusiste, la regañaste y terminaron peleados. Eso fue lo que sucedió en diciembre de ese año, por eso ella no vino a pasar las fiestas con nosotros. Y cuando volvimos a Hogwarts continuaron disgustados… porque supongo que tu forma de pedir disculpas tiene tanto tacto como tu forma de perdonar – ironizó con cierto resentimiento, aún recordaba la ocasión en que rompieron por el _beso_ que le "robó" Draco. Su propia consciencia la hizo recordar que ella indujo ese beso, pero Ginny suprimió ese pensamiento.

El ojiverde respiró pausadamente, él también recordaba a la perfección aquellos acontecimientos, pero la pelirroja no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que aquello ocasionó.

_Sí, como el darte cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos_ – intervino la voz de su corazón, Harry la ignoró, con fastidio.

Mira Ginny… hay tantas cosas que son difíciles de explicar y no tiene caso revivirlas…

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas, exasperada: Lo mismo me dijo Hermione.

Harry inhaló aire, pensando bien lo que diría a continuación.

Ron alternaba su mirada en ambos, analizando sus expresiones.

Sólo en algo no te equivocaste… los malentendidos entre Hermione y yo, sí tienen que ver con que se haya involucrado con Draco – concluyó, y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes.

Lo sabía – exclamó con suficiencia. – Pero eso no me deja claro todo… - reincidió.

¡No hay nada que aclarar, te dije que quedó en el pasado! – Harry se puso de pie, alterado.

Está bien… al menos ya sé que te enojaste con ella porque se enamoró de Draco – dijo sobresaltada. El pelirrojo también se asustó por la brusca reacción de su amigo; y arrulló a Rory por si el chirrido de la silla contra el piso, la había inquietado.

No fue fácil saber que mi mejor amiga se involucró sentimentalmente con mi peor enemigo – hizo un amago de sonrisa, como si encontrase una irónica diversión en ello.

Obvio que lo descontroló tanto, no tienes una idea… - comentó Ron, con cierto acentito sarcástico; sin poderse seguir conteniendo esa sonrisa burlona. El pelinegro le lanzó una mirada envenenada. El recelo de Ginny aumentó.

Pero a pesar de todo fuiste a rescatarla a ella y a su bebé…- entonces tomó la mano del ojiverde como para tranquilizarlo. – mejor dicho, _sus_ bebés… ¡Y hasta salvaste a Draco! Aunque claro, era tu deber, tú eres un _héroe_.

Harry retiró instintivamente su mano y la quedó viendo, la pelirroja mantuvo una extraña sonrisita.

Sí… creo que eso es lo que más le pesa… que Draco se haya salvado – volvió a intervenir Ron, con ese mismo acentito burlón. Esta vez el ojiverde lo ignoró. Pero su hermana lo volteó a ver y su mirada se mantuvo en él por unos instantes, después regresó su atención al moreno.

Creo que era motivo suficiente para que ella te perdonase… Digo… les salvaste la vida a los _cuatro_ –puntualizó, como si pensase que Hermione fuese una malagradecida. Su hermano clavó sus ojos en Harry, y éste hizo una mueca incómoda, aunque aparentó no inquietarse.

¿A menos que la hubieses vuelto a ofender…? Ahora que recuerdo… cuando entré en la sala de recuperación de San Mugo ustedes estaban conversando, pero me dio la impresión que ella estaba muy enojada contigo…

¡Exactamente eso! Harry lo arruinó y habló de _más,_ mejor dicho no supo hablar – apuntó Ron, y en esta ocasión sus palabras habían abandonado el tono burlón y adoptado uno de recriminación. Tanto Ginny como el ojiverde lo habían regresado a ver.

¡Bueno ya, Ronald! Esta plática es entre Ginny y yo, ¿acaso jamás nos dejarás solos? – reclamó el pelinegro, con gesto exasperado.

¡Ni que estuviera loco! Luego pueden tener la genial idea de querer darme sobrinos – saltó, recuperando su tono socarrón.

_Ronald_ – Ginny lo miró con peligrosidad.

Aunque bueno… sé que Harry te _respeta_ mucho – se rió, sin intimidarse ante esa mirada amenazante que le había enviado su hermana. Y mucho menos la disgustada que le envió el ojiverde.

Vete Ronald – lo corrió Harry. El pelirrojo les lanzó una mirada burlona, y se marchó sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando desapareció de la cocina, el moreno dirigió su atención a la chica. Quien lo miraba con suspicacia, en espera de una explicación a las palabras que había soltado su hermano respecto a la discusión que él había tenido en San Mugo con Hermione. Harry respiraba lentamente, bajó la mirada y por fin habló.

Ron tiene razón… no supe expresarme y ella me mal interpretó – continuó con la mirada clavada en el piso, y en sus mejillas brotaron unas gotas de sudor.

¿Pues qué le dijiste o qué? – los ojos castaños se entornaron, él apretó los labios.

Ya sé… le reprochaste que se hubiese embarazado de Draco – sugirió, soltando una risita simple. Harry alzó la cara tan violentamente mientras que en sus pupilas esmeraldas refulgió un gélido brillo. Que le provocó escalofríos a la pelirroja y se quedó callada. Él regresó a ver hacia la ventana como si encontrase algo interesante en el jardín, no obstante realmente no miraba nada; y su respiración se había vuelto irregular.

Quizás en ese tiempo Draco no la merecía…- se atrevió a decir. - pero ahora luce tan diferente, tan… _humano _– subrayó la última palabra.- Ya no se parece en nada al Draco Malfoy que conocí… mos en Hogwarts –se trabó levemente porque soltó una tosecita. - Ni siquiera al que llegó a casa de Remus… ¿recuerdas?- insistió, el ojiverde parecía no estar escuchándola.

Lo suyo con Hermione realmente lo hizo ser distinto... supongo que también cambió por sus hijas - continuó hablando, pero lo miraba enfadada porque él no le estaba prestando atención. – Que por cierto son dignas hijas de él. Al menos la menor, porque donde es Landon… – dijo con un tono levemente indiferente.

London – corrigió molesto, por el error cometido en el nombre. El mismo nombre que bastó para que Harry saliese de su fingida abstracción.

Ella – dijo despreocupada.

¡¿Viste a London? ¡¿Hablaste con ella? – inquirió con cierta exigencia.

Sí – asintió desconcertada por la reacción del chico.

¿Oye cómo es que sabes su nombre? – cuestionó con suspicacia. Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, hasta este instante se dio cuenta de lo impulsivo que se comportó.

Ah… Ron me lo dijo, él comentó que las hijas de Hermione se llaman London y París – dijo con aparente normalidad, pero desvió la mirada y se había puesto nervioso.

Entonces ya sabías que ella había regresado, ¿y no me dijiste nada? Con razón Ron se burló… ¡ese chismoso! - su cara se había puesto colorada, apretó los dientes así como los puños.

Olvida eso… me estabas diciendo – abordó, desviando el tema. Ginny relajó un poco su expresión pero lo miró fijamente, cada vez más recelosa.

Ah, que ella no se parece mucho a Draco… pero igual París no parece hija de Hermione. Aunque debo reconocer que heredó su carácter, pero su arrogancia definitivamente es de los Malfoy.

_~Flash back~ _

Ginny había llegado a través de la red flu a casa de los Lupin. En la sala no se encontró con nadie, las voces indicaban que los habitantes estaban en el comedor; se dirigía a éste. Pero ni siquiera había alcanzado la salida del salón cuando una vocecita, con tono arrogante, la sorprendió.

¿Y tú quién eres? – inquirió con un modo exigente. La pelirroja se sobresaltó un poco y regresó a ver quién le había hecho aquella pregunta. Se encontró con una pequeña rubia, de penetrantes ojos grises y una expresión muy altanera para ser una niña de no más de cinco años.

Mejor dicho _tú_ ¿quién eres? – rebatió, y la quedó observando; sus facciones se le hicieron conocidas de alguna parte. La rubia frunció el entrecejo, Ginny le mantuvo la mirada. Había algo en aquella pequeña que no le caía bien, y aunque no lo admitiese, la hacía sentirse intimidada.

Todos aquí ya me conocen, pero a ti te acabo de ver llegar… y _todos_ me dijeron su nombre… _tú_ sigues siendo la extraña – la niña se cruzó de brazos y la barrió con la mirada.

Ok… - Ginny alzó las cejas, molesta; esa niña ya la estaba cansando. Del vestíbulo entraron dos niños, un rubio y una castaña.

Will… tú y Reny deberían escoger mejor a sus amistades – le sugirió con un tono sarcástico a su sobrino, el niño volteó a ver a su amiga castaña. La ojigris fulminó con la mirada a la joven pelirroja.

Ella es París Malfoy – presentó Reny Lupin, porque tanto ella como Willfred habían escuchado la "plática" entre Ginny y la pequeña rubia.

¿Malfoy? – respingó, y repentinamente volteó a ver a la ojigris; con razón esos ojos se le hacían familiares.

Sí, Drew París Malfoy Granger – rezó con un orgullo arrogante, manteniendo esa pose soberbia que tanto sacaba de sus casillas a la pelirroja.

Eres la hija de Draco y Hermione, ¿tú? – soltó una risilla incrédula.

Sí, yo. ¿Conoces a mis padres? – interrogó la rubia, volviendo a mirarla de pies a cabeza.

Bastante bien…- ironizó.

Pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre – demandó la ojigris.

Ella es mi tía Ginny – se adelantó Will, al ver la peligrosa mirada que le había lanzado su tía a su nueva amiga.

La cuñada de tu madrina Luna – agregó Reny, para calmar los ánimos.

Es la hermana de mi tío Ron – reiteró el rubio. París, que había entendido perfectamente, se mostró más accesible.

¿Y ella también vive aquí? – preguntó con suavidad, pero por más su tonito fue presuntuoso.

Vaya con que sí es hija de Draco –comentaba, sonriendo impresionada; y de cierta manera también fascinada. De pronto en la estancia irrumpió una joven rubia.

Niños, los estaba buscan… - comenzó pero se detuvo al ver a su cuñada ahí.

Hola, Luna – saludó, yendo a darle un beso en la mejilla. Luna sonrió por compromiso.

Así que ella es la hija de Draco y Hermione – terció interesada.

Ah… ya conociste a París – dijo con vacilación la ojiazul. Los tres pequeños las veían confusos.

Niños, vayan a terminar de cenar –apuró Luna, acariciando la cabecita de su sobrino.

Ya terminamos… estábamos buscando a las gemelas – explicó el pequeño rubio. Entonces se dirigió hacia la salida, con las niñas siguiéndole; París salió enviándole una última mirada, algo despectiva, a la pelirroja. Ginny se contuvo, pero en serio esa niña rubia la hacía ponerse de mal humor. La ojiazul se dio cuenta, y negó.

Entonces es cierto, ellos volvieron… - concluyó, regresando a verla con una forzada sonrisa; aunque en el fondo le inquietaba porque no sabía cómo le afectaría esto a ella.

Un segundo… él dijo ¿gemelas? – respingó con una expresión atónita. A lo que su cuñada no asintió pero tampoco desmintió, ella lo interpretó como que era verdad. – Y las sorpresas cada vez son mejores – ironizó alzando sus pelirrojas cejas.

No tienes idea…- Luna sonrió con sarcasmo, apretando los labios.

Ok… ¿Y Hermione dónde está? – Ginny dirigió con interés su mirada hacia el vestíbulo.

Allá arriba… - respondió, sin darse cuenta a tiempo de las intenciones de su cuñada.

¿En serio?- sus ojos castaños brillaron como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea; desde allí se podían ver las escaleras. Luna siguió su mirada y cayó en cuenta, antes de que pudiese decirle algo ésta atravesó el salón y subió corriendo las gradas.

Ginevra detente, Hermione debe estar dormida – decía preocupada, siguiéndola.

_~ Fin del Flash Back~ _

Ginny mantuvo una sonrisita simple… y el ojiverde parpadeaba desconcertado.

Es contradictorio… se supone que son mellizas, y una es rubia de ojos grises y la otra castaña de mirada… – reflexionaba, de pronto calló.

_~ Flash Back~ _

¿Mami, quién es ella? – la pequeña se abrió paso entre la cortina del castaño rubio cabello que la ocultaba, para prestar su atención en ella.

Una vieja amiga – dijo con tono de casualidad Hermione.

La mejor amiga de tu mamá – recalcó sonriendo con suficiencia. Pero se le esfumó la sonrisita cuando la niña se retiró sus ondulados cabellos que aún cubrían su mirada esmeralda, mirada que la tomó desprevenida, no entendía por qué pero ver sus ojos la impresionó bastante.

_~ Fin del Flash Back~ _

Para su fortuna el pelinegro expresó su opinión.

¿Qué hay de extraño en eso? París se parece a Draco y London debe ser igual a… Hermione – consideró, de un modo que pareciera que no tuviese idea de cómo eran las niñas, ya que no debía dejar en evidencia que él ya las había visto. Y en casi todas esas palabras tuvo ese molesto escozor en el pecho; pronunciar el nombre de Hermione fue la parte en que más le costó disimular su rencor.

Sí, debe ser… pero es que no parecen hermanas, al menos no mellizas… Sé que los mellizos suelen ser diferentes, como el color de cabello y algunas facciones… pero no tanto – insistió. Harry sabía que la pelirroja no estaba del todo equivocada, porque tanto él como Ron estaban seguros que London se llevaba a París al menos unos diez u once meses, sino es que un año.

Sabes… lo que realmente me sorprende de la castaña es que tiene el razonamiento de un niño mayor a los cinco años que sabemos tiene – expuso asombrada. Las pupilas esmeraldas tuvieron un brillo de orgullo, entonces esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tratando de que la pelirroja no se percatara.

Te recuerdo que es hija de Hermione – inconscientemente sonrió.

Ginny volvió a recordar el día anterior.

_~ Flash Back~ _

Ginny sentía la mirada curiosa de la niña, entonces la miró con atención…

Tú debes ser… - comenzó, dirigiéndose a la pequeña castaña.

Ella es London – se adelantó Hermione, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de la cinturita de su hija y posando su cara sobre el pequeño hombro. Ella pudo observar su parecido y también las diferencias que había entre madre e hija.

London Danielle Malfoy Granger – recitó con solemnidad, entonces la niña se separó de su mamá, y le tendió la mano, ella se la tomó.

Vaya, es muy inteligente… Eso por supuesto lo heredó de ti y su… ¿cabello? – comenzó segura, pero al querer comentar sobre su parecido físico, tuvo que sonreír vacilante hasta que la niña castaña sonrió mostrando así sus grandes incisivos.

Definitivamente también te heredó la sonrisa – aseguró aliviada de haber hallado algo más en similitud.

¿De verdad?, siempre he creído que sonríe como su padre – Hermione alzó las cejas haciendo un gesto irónico, ella se extrañó de ver aquella reacción.

Bueno, me refería a… no puedo decirlo, jamás he visto sonreír a Draco– dijo con sarcasmo, nuevamente aquella sonrisa se le hizo familiar, pero volvió a presionar para relacionarla con Draco Malfoy.

_~ Fin del Flash Back~ _

En esta ocasión movió la cabeza para no pensar en aquellos detalles que la perturbaban. Retomó su conversación.

¿Sabías que Hermione está embarazada nuevamente? – dijo con un acentito de sorpresa. Al oír aquello el pelinegro volvió a concentrarse en la ventana.

¿Harry? - lo llamó la pelirroja.

Podemos dejar de hablar de Hermione – pidió con tono fastidiado.

Qué… ¿ni siquiera ahora que ya pasaron los años harás las paces con ella? – resopló Ginny.

¿Cuál es tu afán de que nos volvamos a llevar? – inquirió irritado.

Es que necesito que al menos se hablen, porque te informo que ella será mi dama de honor…- soltó exasperada, luego apretó la boca, regañándose porque solita se estaba descubriendo que ella ya sabía que él ese día le pediría matrimonio. – Me refiero a cuando por fin decidamos la fecha de nuestra boda – compuso, de una forma insinuante. Harry la observaba con recelo. La pelirroja se acercó a él con una sonrisita traviesa, y con las yemas de los dedos subió por su pecho hasta llegar a acariciarle el hombro. El ojiverde la detuvo tomado su mano, y la vio fingiendo una sonrisa.

Creo que tienes razón, debemos pedirnos perdón… Ella también me hizo daño – sus ojos verdes tuvieron un brillo amargo.

¿Con irse? – contrajo su entrecejo. El ojiverde asintió.

Mucho más del que alguien puede hacerle a otra persona… arrebatándole lo que más… _ama_… - parecía que ya no le estaba hablando a ella sino a sí mismo. – Valora…- finalizó, y sin darse cuenta había apretado la mano de Ginny, lastimándola un poco.

¿Qué te arrebató Hermione que tanto valoras? – jaló su mano, masajeándola por el apretón que él le dio, y viéndole ofendida.

Su amistad – señaló, y por tercera vez sintió algo quemándolo en el interior.

Ah… - la pelirroja se mantuvo escéptica.

Para colmó se casó con ese intento de Mortífago y…- arremetía, sin poder seguir conteniéndose. Ginny se había hartado de esas reacciones extrañas y cambiantes de su novio.

Bueno, si Ronald se hubiera casado con alguien como Lavender por ejemplo… quizás le hubiera retirado el habla todos estos años, y hasta de por vida – terció tajante, volviendo a acercarse a él; esta vez le acarició el cabello cerca de la oreja.

Sí, ahora me entiendes perfectamente – ironizó, incomodándose. La pelirroja tenía intenciones de besarlo cuando una voz los hizo sobresaltarse.

¿Siguen aquí? - Molly Weasley entraba en la cocina llevando consigo un canasto de papas y otras hortalizas que había ido a traer al granero. – El desayuno tardará un poco… ¿por qué no van a dar un paseo? – propuso, mientras ponía las verduras sobre la mesa, ella no se había percatado de que había interrumpido una situación "romántica". Pero Harry se sintió agradecido con la señora Weasley. Su hija en cambio, la miró indignada. Luego volteó a ver a su novio para comprobar si él quería dar un paseo.

**Do you know what your fate is?**

¿Sabes cuál es tu destino?  
**And are you trying to shake it?**

¿Y tratas de sacudirlo?  
**You're doing your best and your best look**  
Haces lo mejor, y te ves de lo mejor  
**you're praying that you make it****  
**rezas por hacerlo

**Well, bless my soul **

Bien, béndice mi alma

**You're a lonely soul**

Tú eres un alma solitaria  
**Cause you won't let go**

Porque no dejarás ir  
**Of anything you hold  
**nada de lo que tengas

**Well, all I need**  
Bien, todo lo que necesito

**Is the air I breathe**

Es el aire que respiro  
**and a place to rest my head**

Y un lugar en el resto de mi cabeza

Harry se dirigió hacia el jardín, Ginny lo alcanzó y lo tomó de la mano.

¿Oye podrías cambiarte? – dijo acercándose mucho a su oído.

Me siento cómodo con lo que traigo puesto – se encogió de hombros. Ginny le echó una mirada evaluadora a los vaqueros deslavados y la sudadera azul marino.

Es que vienes muy informal – trató de parecer desinteresada.

Es una fiesta familiar ¿no? – no le vio el caso.

¡Harry para qué finges! mamá ya me dijo que ibas a pedir mi mano… entonces debes de imaginar que la fiesta es de compromiso – exclamó con impaciencia. El ojiverde la miró con aparente sorpresa, aunque debía admitir que había olvidado un poco ese hecho.

Está bien… iré a cambiarme – aceptó. Ginny sonrió satisfecha.

Harry volvió a entrar en la casa y de las escaleras vio venir a Ron.

¿Adónde vas? – preguntó al verlo con intenciones de desaparecerse.

Al departamento a cambiarme de ropa, porque a tu hermana no le parece que esté vestido adecuadamente para _nuestra fiesta de compromiso _– las últimas palabras las subrayó con sarcasmo.

Ya vas… es en serio, por qué tenías que meterte en este lío, si no le hubieses confiado eso a mamá – concientizó el pelirrojo.

Yo no le dije nada, ella lo malinterpretó – protestó.

¿Pues cómo se lo dijiste? – el ojiazul alzó las cejas contrariado.

Le dije que cuando Ginny volviese fijaríamos la fecha para el matrimonio, no le dije que precisamente hoy – aclaró.

Harry tú siempre hablando de forma enredada – ironizó.

Lo hice para que dejase de insistirme con sus inoportunas preguntas que ya me habían cansado – se defendió.

Bueno ahora ya no puedes echarte para atrás, al menos no hoy – compadeció. El ojiverde lo miró resentido.

Anda vete a poner _guapo_, no sea que espantes a London – se rió burlonamente.

Por ella es por quien mejor me quiero ver – exclamó esbozando una especial sonrisa, cualquier sentimiento sombrío que pudiese haber tenido minutos antes se desvaneció con sólo pensar en su hija.

¿De verdad? Seguro que tiene que ver con ella… pero no directamente. Me suena a otro nombre… ¿cómo era? ¿Harmony…? ¿Harmione? ¡Ah, Hermione! – decía socarronamente, como si en serio no lo recordara.

Ja-ja – Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de desaparecer. Ron se sonrió sin inmutarse.

**I said I all I need**

Dije todo lo que necesito  
**Is the air I breathe**

Es el aire que respiro  
**and a place to rest my head**

Y un lugar en el resto de mi cabeza

El ojiverde volvió a la madriguera media hora después, se había dado una ducha y traía puesto unos vaqueros de mezclilla azul profundo con una camisa azul claro. Acababa de aparecerse en la sala cuando una alegre vocecita exclamó su nombre.

¡Hola, padrino! – Renata Lupin corría hacia él y lo abrazaba.

Hola, Reny - le acarició el cabello. Detrás de ella entraron sus padres.

Hola, Harry – saludó Lupin, extendiéndole la mano.

¿Remus, London viene con ustedes? – se apresuró a preguntar, sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse. El castaño intercambió una mirada con su esposa, una donde dejaban claro que no estaban sorprendidos de que Harry ya supiese de su hija; porque Luna debió contárselo a Ron, y éste a su amigo. Nym le brindó una compasiva sonrisa a Harry, que a éste no le agradó mucho. De pronto una severa voz lo llamó desde las escaleras: Potter. - Él regresó a ver a Minerva McGonagall, ella le hizo señas de que la siguiera. Desconcertado miró al matrimonio Lupin, y Remus con un asentimiento le indicó que la obedeciera. El ojiverde de mala gana accedió.

**Do you think you can find it?**

¿Crees que lo puedes encontrar?  
**Do you think you can find it?**

¿Crees que lo puedes encontrar?  
**Do you think you can find it?**

¿Crees que lo puedes encontrar?  
**Better than you had it**

Mejor de lo que tenías  
**Do you think you can find it?**

¿Crees que lo puedes encontrar?  
**Do you think you can find it?**

¿Crees que lo puedes encontrar?  
**Do you think you can find it?**

¿Crees que lo puedes encontrar?  
**Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)**  
Sí, Mejor de lo que tenías [Mejor de lo que tenías]

**I said I all I need**

Dije todo lo que necesito  
**is the air I breathe**

Es el aire que respiro  
**and a place to rest my head**

Y un lugar en el resto de mi cabeza

Entraron en la habitación que alguna vez fue de Percy Weasley, pero ahora estaba convertida en una especie de salón de usos múltiples…

McGonagall se sentó justo detrás de un pequeño escritorio que había en el lugar. Harry se quedó parado justo enfrente, con las manos en los bolsillos; sintiéndose como en su época de estudiante y ella lo fuese a regañar por alguna regla que él hubiese quebrantado. Aunque sabía perfectamente que le hablaría del regreso de Hermione.

¿Sí, Minerva? – inquirió con un tono seco.

Siéntate – invitó, señalando un banquillo de madera. Aunque su voz tenía un tono más serio que el de costumbre.

Estoy bien de pie – respondió con aspereza. La profesora mantuvo su mirada fija en él, luego suspiró.

Está bien… voy a ser directa – exhaló, carraspeando.

Estoy acostumbrado – ironizó. La profesora pasó por alto esto y expuso.

Miss Granger volvió.

Ya tenía esa información… – soltó casi inconscientemente.

Entonces supongo que ya sabes que tu hijo fue una niña…- terció, contrayendo el entrecejo.

London – sonrió, libre de cualquier tono ácido o sarcástico.

¿Weasley te lo dijo? – dedujo, viéndole con suspicacia.

No. Yo la conocí en Boston hace unos días – confesó con tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos; adoptando una pose defensiva.

¿Y por qué no nos avisaste? – inquirió McGonagall, su rostro había comenzado a adquirir un color escarlata.

Es algo que quería reservarme – reconoció desafiante.

Tus errores pudieron habernos costado caro… ¡siempre nos han costado caro! – se había puesto de pie alterada.

¡Jamás dejaría que le pasara algo malo a mi hija! – replicó, con el mismo tono furioso con que hablaba McGonagall.

Ya que la mencionas… Tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a esa niña – ordenó con rotundidad.

¡Es mi hija! – bramó, su rostro también había adquirido un tono rojizo.

¡Tenemos una misión, debemos protegerla! Sabes lo que desencadenaría si los mortífagos la secuestran… - señaló con gravedad, los labios le temblaban pero no precisamente por el coraje sino por el temor a que a London le pudiese suceder algo malo.

Los ojos esmeraldas se dilataron y luego se entornaron en cuestión de segundos. - ¡Lo sabía!, la ven como siempre me vieron a mí. ¡Pero a mi hija no le arruinarán la vida! – estalló, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de allí.

¡Potter! - vociferó McGonagall, pero él hizo caso omiso y abrió la puerta bruscamente.

Que no se te olvide que no puedes acercarte a London…- recordó tajante. Harry aspiró aire violentamente, y volteó a ver a su antigua profesora.

Nada ni nadie me podrá prohibir que me acerque a _mi hija_ – subrayó cada letra, apretando los dientes.

El señor Malfoy puso esa condición para que estén aquí- explicó, indignada.

Él sabe que no pueden volver a huir, él sí que no puede ponerla en peligro nuevamente – impugnó el ojiverde.

Siempre terminan huyendo por tu culpa – sentenció. - Así que estás advertido – concluyó de forma inflexible.

En ese caso, a ver _quién_ puede evitar que yo conviva con mi hija – retó, mirando sin titubear a McGonagall; entonces le dio la espalda nuevamente.

¡No me hagas demostrarte que yo sí puedo! – amenazó ella, dando un golpe fuerte sobre el escritorio de madera; pero Harry, dibujando una cáustica sonrisa, salió dando un portazo.

**I said I all I need**

Dije todo lo que necesito  
**Is the air I breathe**

Es el aire que respiro  
**and a place to rest my head**

Y un lugar en el resto de mi cabeza

**Whenever the end is**

Siempre que el fin es  
**Do you think you can see it?**

¿Crees que lo puedes ver?  
**Well, until you get there**

Bueno, hasta que logras llegar  
**Go on, go ahead and scream it**  
irte, continuar y gritarlo

**Just say...**

Simplemente decirlo…

Cuando llegó a la sala ésta estaba vacía, entonces se dejó caer cerca de la chimenea, y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos cerró los ojos… no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar, llorar de amargura, llorar de impotencia, de rencor, de dolor…

Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse, alguien se sentó a su lado.

¿Estás bien…? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Minerva? – preguntó preocupado. Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Lupin. Respiró pausadamente, mientras se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

¿Qué se siente, Remus…? – preguntó repentinamente, sorprendiendo al castaño.

No te entiendo – negó confuso.

¿Qué se siente el poder tener a tu hija cerca…? poder abrazarla, besar su frente, tener la confianza de que nada ni nadie te la quitará… Que no te prohibirán hablar con ella, y que ella te llame… papá – expuso, nuevamente las lágrimas inundaron sus pupilas esmeralda. Remus tragó saliva, en esta ocasión no sabía qué decirle para consolarlo.

Debes comprender a McGonagall… - murmuró afligido.

¿Por qué debería? si están viendo a mi hija como un arma… - inquirió consternado.

Eso no es verdad, ella se encariñó con el bebé de Hermione… - explicó Remus, Harry lo vio resentido.

¡Es mi hija! – gritó, poniéndose de pie.

Harry – llamó Lupin.

¡Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que se aguante, el que pase por todo esto…! ¿No ha sido suficiente sufrimiento? Hermione viene aquí a restregarme en la cara lo feliz que es con Draco… ¡qué más quiere! – ironizaba, sus propias palabras le hacían arder la garganta. - Qué más le da que yo pueda tener pequeños fragmentos de felicidad… ni siquiera estoy gritándole al mundo que London es mi hija… - exclamó, derrumbándose nuevamente; ya ni siquiera hizo el intento por retener las lágrimas ni mucho menos por secárselas.

Y no podrías decirlo, lastimarías a muchas personas – señaló, mirándole con una especie de lástima. Esto hizo que el ojiverde se enfureciera más.

Si lo dices por Ginny – soltó un sonidito sarcástico.

Por ella y por… - se sentía pésimo por ser él quien le recordara que aparte de la pelirroja también existían Draco, París…

Hablaré con ella, esto va a terminar hoy mismo – rotundizó. - No me importa nada, si con ello mi hija estará conmigo… teniéndola a ella yo estaré completo. No necesitaré a nadie más – se puso de pie.

London será quien más sufra en todo esto, ella cree que Draco es su padre – dijo sinceramente preocupado, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Harry volteó a verle, sus ojos sacaban chispas.

Eso tendrá que aclarárselo Hermione – zanjó.

Harry piénsalo bien… - volvió a hacer un esfuerzo para hacerlo recobrar el sentido común. Pero para Harry los argumentos de Lupin no eran válidos, se sentía traicionado, como si Remus estuviese de parte de su primo político.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido al revés?, que yo le hubiera arrebatado a London, me la hubiese llevado lejos y luego viniera aquí y le restregara en la cara mi felicidad… ¿Qué sentiría ella? ¿Qué haría Hermione en mi lugar? - repuso, su respiración ascendía y descendía con brusquedad. En el fondo eran preguntas que quisiera que la misma Hermione le respondiera.

¿En serio has olvidado a Hermione? – preguntó Lupin, entornando los ojos, intentando descifrar algo más en esa mirada esmeralda, algo que Harry había disfrazado con furia y resentimiento. El ojiverde desvió la mirada, se lamió los labios y volvió a verle, esta vez en su expresión había sarcasmo.

Dime Remus, ¿seguirías amando a alguien que te arrebató lo que más amas en la vida? ¿Continuarías enamorado de Nymphadora si se llevara a Reny? – preguntaba dejándolo desarmado.

Tal vez no… - titubeó realmente sobrecogido.

Correcto – concluyó el ojiverde. Remus iba a decir algo más cuando su hija entró corriendo desde el jardín.

¡Están llegando los invitados! – exclamó emocionada. Tanto Lupin como Harry regresaron a ver hacia la puerta, por donde entraron las primeras personas; el ojiverde reconoció a Neville, acompañado de su esposa Agnes (una chica de cabellos rubio arenoso y ojos azul amielado); y a Dean Thomas, que venía con su novia Parvati Patil.

De la cocina salió Molly Weasley, (arreglada para la ocasión) del jardín entraban el señor Weasley, Fred, George, Ron y Luna; la rubia cargaba a su bebita.

Casi al mismo tiempo Ginny bajaba las escaleras, traía puesto un vestido strapless color negro, ajustado a la cintura y un poco vaporoso de la parte inferior, la cual le llegaba a las rodillas; decorado con flores de encaje color rosa y rojo, maquillaje moderado y su pelirrojo cabello lacio y suelto. Se dirigía a Harry y lo tomaba de la mano. - Te ves muy guapo – le susurró, besándolo cerca de los labios. El pelinegro la miró, aunque en realidad su mente estaba en otro sitio; apenas tuvo tiempo para entender lo que estaba pasando.

Hola. Pero si aquí están los novios…- exclamó Parvati, Dean le dio un leve apretón al brazo del que la llevaba, y les sonrió con vacilación. El ojiverde comprendió que los invitados tenían la idea de que iban a una fiesta "sorpresa" de compromiso, para Ginny.

Harry debes estar tan contento que Ginny esté de vuelta… y déjenme decirles que hacen una magnífica pareja – añadió elogiando.

Gracias Parvati – Harry tuvo que fingir una sonrisa, y contenerse todo aquel coraje y dolor que minutos antes acababa de vivir. Además de que tuvo que soportar más comentarios de ese tipo, y mantener en sus labios aquella falsa expresión de estar feliz.

Después de un rato la pelirroja se fue a la sala para atender a los invitados en lo que llegaban los demás. El ojiverde se quedó cerca de la puerta, y Remus Lupin le hizo compañía.

Ojalá ya lleguen París y London, me estoy aburriendo mucho – expresó impaciente la pequeña Reny. Lupin miró con gracia a su hija, y vio cómo Harry también estaba de acuerdo con ella; aunque hizo una mueca cuando oyó mencionar a París.

Will se fue a jugar con sus primos, pero como todos son niños me excluyen a mí – refunfuñó, cruzada de brazos.

Harry trató de no pensar en que él también ya estaba desesperado; dio un paseo con la mirada hacia el salón, el cual estaba lleno de caras familiares, que en esos momentos le resultaban ajenas. De pronto se escuchó un ruido como el de un auto estacionándose…

¡Papi, creo que ya llegaron! – saltó la niña castaña, aplaudiendo.

Harry inmediatamente dirigía su mirada hacia la entrada, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente como si estuviese a punto de salírsele del pecho. Sintió una inmensa emoción recorrerle las venas pero su cerebro estaba bloqueado.

**Song: Say all I need**

**Banda: One Republic**

**PD: la canción está vista para Harry, de lo que él siente y se dice a sí mismo.**

**Perdón por el retraso, quería actualizar con dos capítulos pero me fue imposible terminar el siguiente, así que para no hacer más larga la espera decidí publicar este, sinceramente no sé cuándo pueda subir el otro, no prometo nada, perdón y espero me comprendan… Gracias por todo, por su tiempo y sus comentarios, en especial a:Krasni,Snape24,Katralita, NT de LUPIN. Mil gracias por los comens que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, me animaron mucho.**

**Anyeli Potter Granger**

**25/Enero/2011**


	16. Chapter 16

**15**

**You and Me**

_**Everything she does is beautiful **_

**What day is it?**

¿Qué día es hoy?

**And in what month?**

¿Y de qué mes?

**This clock never seemed so alive **

Este reloj nunca pareció tan vivo

**I can't keep up**

No puedo continuar

**And I can't back down **

Y no puedo retroceder

**I've losing so much time **

He perdido tanto tiempo

Hermione atravesó la puerta de la madriguera y entró a la estancia; calzaba sandalias cafés, traía un vestido color azul pálido de tirantes y su cabello castaño rubio era adornado por una diadema, cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros; enmarcando así su bello rostro, cuyas mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el fresco aire de noviembre.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa saludó, Harry la miró pestañeando, se veía aún más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, y que en el accidentado encuentro anterior no pudo apreciar… sin embargo no era a quien más deseaba ver. Justo detrás de ella se asomó una tímida niña de cabellos castaños, cuyos ojitos esmeralda brillaron acompañando a la encantadora y tierna sonrisa que brindó a todos como saludo.

Para Harry el tiempo se detuvo, todo a su alrededor desapareció e inconscientemente sus pasos lo llevaron hacia ella; la distancia parecía demasiada y sus piernas parecían avanzar lentamente.

_¿Joel?_ – susurró, sus ojitos esmeralda se entrecerraron y lo observaron. Sólo Hermione había alcanzado a escucharla, y aspiró aire bruscamente, conteniéndolo.

¡Tú eres Harry Potter! - exclamó la dulce vocecita de London, reconociéndolo; cruzando su mirada con la de él le dedicó una sonrisa distinta, única, especial. Para él los incisivos que en Hermione siempre fueron algo normal, en su hija se le hicieron hermosos.

Sí… - balbuceó sin voz. London sonrió radiante, soltando una risita melodiosa.

Entonces sin que nadie lo imaginara ni pudiese estropearlo, la niña corrió hacia él y lo abrazó colgándose de su cuello como solía hacerlo Hermione en su adolescencia.

La castaña quiso detenerla pero sólo agarró el aire… Harry aún sin pensar, la estrechó contra él. Fue un momento mágico, el corazón se detuvo pero se recuperó para latir como jamás lo había hecho; una felicidad infinita viajó por sus venas en microsegundos, y aquel instante él deseó que fuese eterno.

**Cause it's you and me**

Porque somos tú y yo

**And all of the people **

y toda la gente

**With nothing to do **

sin nada que hacer

**Nothing to lose**

nada que perder

¿Hermione, le has hablado de Harry? - intervino la voz de Ginny, con un tonito receloso, desviando su mirada hacia la castaña; que se había quedado en shock.

Y todo el mundo reapareció, como cuando te despiertan de golpe de un hermoso sueño. Él trató de aferrarse a ello pero unas manos le intentaron arrebatar a su hija.

¡London, ven hermosa…! no puedes colgarte de las personas de esa manera. Con papá y conmigo puedes hacerlo porque somos tus padres – reprendió con suavidad Hermione, aunque podía percibirse la tensión y el nerviosismo en su voz.

Harry y London regresaron a verla adquiriendo la misma expresión; sus ojos esmeralda entornados, sus cejas arqueadas, y sus labios apretados de una manera sutil y clara de estar en desacuerdo. Hermione se quedó hiperventilando; tal vez estuviese acostumbrada a ver en su hija muchos gestos de Harry, pero no había estado nunca preparada para ver algo así. Ron, que en esos instantes había estado comiendo un panecillo, lo dejó caer; y cuando se dispuso a levantarlo Luna intercambió una mirada sorprendida con él.

_¿Viste lo que yo vi?_ – masculló la rubia.

_Sí, el parecido con Harry… es impresionante_ – Ron respondió en susurro. Remus había detenido a Reny, para que no interviniera, y la niña miraba a su padre con una expresión confusa.

Princesa, es en serio – presionó la castaña, mordiéndose los labios, tratando de contenerse para no arrebatársela a la fuerza; aunque ese impulso lo tuvo desde que la vio correr hacia él y no pudo detenerla. London negó y Harry la abrazó más, mirando con advertencia a Hermione; ella pestañeó desafiante.

**And it's you and me**

Y somos tú y yo

**And all of the people **

y toda la gente

**And I don't know why **

y no sé por qué

**I ****can't keep my eyes off of you **

No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti

Ahora entiendo por qué en el parque no me dijiste que eras tú… - mencionó la niña.

¿Parque? ¿de qué parque está hablando, Harry? – inquirió Ginny, con cierto modo exigente, pero éste seguía manteniéndole la mirada de reto a la castaña.

Mami, por eso te enojaste y te pusiste tan nerviosa cuando te hablé de él. Porque ya sabías que yo había conocido a Harry Potter, y tú no querías aún que descubriéramos que éramos brujas, ¿verdad? – concluyó London. Hermione asintió, aunque le sonrió tensa. Harry no pudo evitar soltar un sonidito sarcástico, que la castaña ignoró.

Un momento, ¿nos podrían explicar qué nos estamos perdiendo? – rió incómoda la pelirroja, consumiéndose con su incertidumbre. Todos miraban con la misma duda a Harry.

Yo puedo explicarlo – apuntó Ron, y Luna le propinó un leve codazo, advirtiéndole que debía quedarse callado.

¿Danielle, qué haces abrazando a…?– inquirió enfadada una niña rubia, que apenas venía entrando en la estancia; fue cuando sus pupilas grises se entornaron hacia él, brillando con peligrosidad. - Usted es el hombre del centro comercial… ¡el mismo del parque! – sentenció.

¡París, decidiste quedarte! - gritó cantarina la pequeña castaña, pidió a Harry que la bajara y corrió hasta su hermana; él sintió una oleada de pánico cuando tuvo que dejarla ir. Hermione se precipitó hacia sus hijas, deseaba mantener alejada a London del ojiverde, tan posible como pudiera.

Pero ahí vas de nuevo, a ser igual de maleducada que siempre… Se te olvida que es _mi _amigo – regañó ceñuda.

Un minuto, sigo sin entender lo que está pasando. Ahora resulta que las dos hijas de Hermione ¿ya te conocían…?– expresó cada vez más disgustada, Ginny.

Creo que todos seguimos con la incógnita – intervino Molly Weasley.

Lo que pasa es… -comenzó Hermione, pero Harry, que no podía apartar los ojos de London, la interrumpió. De inmediato todas las miradas se enfocaron en él (aunque las de los invitados eran un tanto indiscretas).

McGonagall venía bajando las escaleras, pero se detuvo y guardó silencio; con una expresión irónica. A ver cuál era la explicación del ojiverde para haber callado aquello. Hermione también esperaba enterarse bien cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

**All of the things that I want to say **

Todas las cosas que quiero decir

**Just aren't coming out right **

Simplemente no están saliendo bien

**I'm tripping inwards **

Me trabo con las palabras

**you got my head spinning**

Tienes mi cabeza dando vueltas

**I don't know where to go from here **

No sé a dónde ir de aquí

Conocí a London por casualidad en un centro comercial de Boston, el día que… íbamos a ir por ti a Salem – se dirigió a la pelirroja, pero sólo la miró unos segundos; regresó su mirada a la pequeña castaña, evitando a toda costa ver a Hermione.

Sí, choqué con él – dijo London, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, Harry sonrió con gracia por la ternura que le inspiraba su hija, y Hermione hizo una mueca irritada.

Bueno, en ese momento no sabía que era _mi_… la hija de Hermione – titubeó, y la castaña se mordió el labio inferior mirándole con una mezcla de temor y advertencia. Luna y Ron intercambiaron una nerviosa mirada. Y Ginny lo miraba más recelosa. Los demás pasaron desapercibido ese detalle, a excepción de los que conocían la verdad.

Y luego la volví a ver en un parque… Ambas veces por coincidencia – explicó, y en esto no mentía.

Es cierto… Y él me curó porque me había caído… por eso nos hicimos amigos – exclamó London, con las mejillas más sonrosadas. Harry sintió que su alegría aumentaba, notó que Hermione se puso más irritada y no pudo evitar sonreír petulante.

A ver si estoy entendiendo. Conociste a las hijas de Draco y Hermione, por casualidad… ¿correcto? – puntualizó la pelirroja, y el ojiverde sintió un retorcijón al escuchar el nombre del rubio. - Pero ella mencionó que tú no le diste tu verdadero nombre ¿por? – señaló a London, y luego sus ojos se clavaron en él.

Porque esa tarde descubrí que eran las hijas de Hermione…

¿Cómo lo supiste? – los labios de Ginny pronunciaron pero no fue su voz la que hizo la demandante cuestión, sino la castaña. Todos la regresaron a ver, y Harry la miró directo a la cara.

_Porque London tiene mis ojos_ quiso decir. - Por el anillo que te obsequié, London me lo mostró – declaró, intentando que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de él, sin embargo ella regresó a ver a su hija; y su marrón mirada se había vuelto una mezcla de horror y dolor.

¿Tú le diste este anillo a mi mami? – preguntó sorprendida la pequeña ojiverde, sacando una fina cadena plateada y sacudiendo el anillo que pendía de ella (el anillo con un diamante color azul zafiro en forma de corazón). Hermione seguía en shock, el recuerdo de aquella fría mañana de invierno en que ella descubrió ese anillo entre sus ropas, la golpeó cruelmente.

¿Tú le diste un anillo a Hermione? – Ginny respingó con una mezcla de incredulidad, consternación y reclamo.

Sí – confirmó, sin muestras de arrepentimiento; la pelirroja lo miró dolida. Harry ignoró las demás miradas extrañadas y curiosas. Porque él también acababa de revivir aquel momento que colocó la caja con el anillo entre la ropa de Hermione, y después la dejó sola; de esto último sí que se arrepentía, y lo haría por el resto de su vida.

Pero a mí me lo dio mi papi, y creí que él se lo había dado a mi mami – expuso confundida London.

¿Qué hacía Draco con el anillo que te di, Hermione? - inquirió con tono de reclamo, clavando su mirada con un brillo frenético en la castaña.

Creí que lo había perdido… ni siquiera me acordaba que ese bendito anillo existía – contestó apenas recuperándose, pero con un dejo ácido y amargo, que Harry distinguió. - ¿Y qué haces tú con ese anillo? - reprendió a London, la niña se mordió los labios, segura de que su mamá se había molestado.

El punto es que en ese momento supe que era tu hija, y como tú habías decidido _no_ tener contacto con nuestro mundo… consideré que no sería prudente hacerle saber mi nombre, así tú no _reaccionarías_ como London ha dicho que lo hiciste– marcó Harry, con la voz llena de ironía; los ojos marrones de Hermione lo aniquilaron y él la miró bravucón. Tanto Ron como Luna se habían percatado, más que los demás, que esto se había convertido en un pleito personal Harry vs Hermione y viceversa. Y el pelirrojo podría jurar que si alguien no intervenía pronto, esos dos se iban a matar.

**Cause it's you and me**

Porque somos tú y yo

**and all of the people **

y toda la gente

**with nothing to do **

sin nada que hacer

**nothing to prove**

nada que demostrar

Já ¿Viste Danielle? yo tenía razón, algo de él no me agradaba – expuso París con una sonrisita de suficiencia, luego le lanzó una mirada de desdén al ojiverde.

¿Entonces no ibas volver a verme, Harry? – exclamó London, con la mirada alarmada y triste. Harry y Hermione regresaron a verla, y el ojiverde cruzó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba.

¡Por supuesto que sí, somos amigos! – aseveró, cargándola sin pensarlo; Hermione aspiró aire bruscamente.

¡Sí! – sus bracitos lo rodearon por el cuello y su vocecita se oyó como una tierna cancioncita.

¡London! – respingó la castaña.

No creo que su hija corra riesgo con él, Hermione-murmuró Severus Snape, sobresaltándola porque no lo había sentido entrar (él las había acompañado a la madriguera). Aunque en realidad en los últimos minutos no se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Entonces se tuvo que contener porque no iba a hacer un drama que levantaría sospechas (en su fuero interno odió a Harry por lograr esto). McGonagall había bajado hasta la sala, y miraba con aprensión la escena, iba a intervenir cuando fue abordada por Molly Weasley; además ella tampoco iba a ponerse a dar un escándalo sin motivos aparentes (esto la hizo ponerse furiosa ya que el ojiverde había cumplido su amenaza de que nadie le impediría estar cerca de su hija).

Ok, ya todo está aclarado – zanjó Ron, con una tosecita vacilante. Los demás aceptaron válida la explicación de Harry, porque en realidad no le veían lo raro. Y los Weasley, pues esa mañana McGonagall les había anticipado que las niñas no sabían de la existencia de la magia, hasta la tarde anterior.

Los señores Weasley volvieron arriba con McGonagall, Molly iba pensando que ahora comprendía por qué Harry se había quedado en Boston, porque los había encontrado y seguramente todo eso se lo explicaría a la Orden del Fénix, en privado.

Los demás invitados habían regresado a las conversaciones que mantenían antes de la llegada de Hermione y sus hijas; aunque esporádicamente les echaban una mirada curiosa.

No todo – atajó Ginny, con una expresión demasiado molesta. Ron y Luna intercambiaron una mirada, indicándose que tenían que intervenir. La rubia se llevó a París consigo.

Por favor, Ginevra… no te vas a poner a alegar por ese anillo. Digo es un regalo como los muchos que nos hizo a sus mejores amigos. A mí por ejemplo en mi cumpleaños diecinueve me regaló una escoba nueva – impugnó su hermano.

¿Ah sí? y cuándo se lo dio – discutió, el pelirrojo balbuceó sin saber qué decir.

En Navidad – respondió inconscientemente Hermione, luego se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error.

¿En Navidad…? ¿Cuál Navidad?, si la última ustedes se pelearon – inquirió con suspicacia, mirando de reojo a su novio, que estaba inmerso conversando con la pequeña castaña y se había alejado de ahí. Con Snape siguiéndoles de cerca. - ¿O te quiso contentar con un regalo caro? – añadió con sarcasmo.

No, fue la anterior… - señaló nerviosa la castaña. Ginny alzó las cejas con intención de seguir indagando, pero Ron la cortó: ¡Ya basta del interrogatorio, esto es una fiesta de… _bienvenida_! – finalizó, y no pudo evitar sonar socarrón. La expresión de Ginny continuaba siendo desconfiada. Hermione desvió la mirada, y lo que vio al otro extremo de la estancia hizo que sus ojos marrones brillaran enardecidos.

**And it's you and me**

Y somos tú y yo

**And all of the people **

y toda la gente

**And I don't know why **

y no sé por qué

**I can't kee****p my eyes off of you **

no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti

Sucedía que en el otro lado de la sala el ojiverde seguía platicando con London.

Harry tenía el rostro iluminado, y sus ojos le ardían porque no podía apartar su mirada de ella; quería observarla en cada facción, en cada detalle de su hermoso rostro.

¿Me perdonas por mentirte? – dijo avergonzado. La ojiverde asintió con una sonrisita, luego recordó algo y su sonrisa se esfumó.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué pones esa carita? – preguntó preocupado.

Es que perdí tu pañuelo… - musitó, agachando la mirada.

No importa… – negó con voz tranquilizadora, acariciándole la barbilla; donde descubrió que su hija había heredado el pequeño lunar café que Hermione tenía (casi en el mismo lugar).

¿Te puedo dar un beso para recompensarlo? – le preguntó esperanzada, tan repentinamente que Harry se quedó sin respiración: ¿Un beso…? – apenas balbuceó, sus pupilas esmeralda irradiaron emocionadas. La niña asintió sonriendo de nuevo, tomó a Harry por las mejillas y lo besó dulcemente; el ojiverde sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar de felicidad. Pero en ese momento Hermione llegó; había atravesado la sala a zancadas, con Ron y Ginny pisándole los talones. Sin embargo a ésta última Nymphadora la había abordado, obligándola a acompañarla porque debía ir a atender a unos invitados recién llegados.

London, estás abusando de Harry… esta es su fiesta y no puede andar cargándote todo el día, nena – dijo con aparente serenidad, intentando recuperarla. Los ojos esmeralda se dilataron asustados, luego con violencia se entornaron hacia Hermione; y aferró a su hija. Snape iba a volver a intervenir (se mantenía cerca de ellos) pero para su fortuna del ojiverde, Ron la tomó del codo y le hacía plática.

Hermione, siglos sin verte ¿y aún así no me extrañaste…? ¿Ni un hola Ron… cómo has estado? – reclamaba con tono bromista, llevándosela. La castaña lo fulminó, luego a Harry (qué sonrió provocador), luego de nueva cuenta al pelirrojo.

El ojiverde estaba inmensamente agradecido con su amigo. London volvió a darle un beso, y a conversar con él.

Ron y Hermione habían regresado al vestíbulo, justo en el comienzo de las escaleras…

Además me debes una… a Luna bien que le dijiste que fuera la madrina de tus hijas, en cambio a mí ni una carta… ¡En cinco años!, ¡Qué falta de confianza!, ¡Qué mala amiga resultaste ser! – seguía con sus reclamos. La castaña quería asesinarlo con la mirada, pero en eso los padres de Ron bajaron.

¡Hermione, querida, bienvenida! - la abrazó Molly Weasley.

Bienvenida, Hermione – Arthur Weasley le dio un apretón de manos.

Yo siento mucho el malentendido a nuestra llegada – se disculpaba.

Ya pasó… como dijo Ronald, todo está aclarado – le restó importancia, y miró a su hijo.

Exactamente, madre - el pelirrojo se sonrió con un modito socarrón, y la castaña deseó en verdad que su mirada pudiese desaparecerlo.

Hermione, Minerva te dejó dicho que más tarde se reuniría contigo y con Draco en casa de Remus - comunicó el señor Weasley.

Ah, por cierto… ¿dónde está él? – preguntó su esposa, buscándolo entre los invitados.

Vino a dejarnos, pero aún no se siente cómodo…- lo justificó la castaña, sonrojándose.

Comprendo, sigue siendo un Malfoy… – dijo la señora Weasley, sintiéndose abochornada. Ron sonrió más descarado, pero esta vez Hermione no se percató porque Ginny se acababa de acercar.

Pues por una parte qué bien que no se quedó… ¡es un pesado! Creí que había cambiado, pero al parecer sigue tan arrogante como siempre – comentó cáustica, aún no le perdonaba cómo la había jaloneado en el vestíbulo de la casa de los Lupin, la noche anterior. (Claro que los demás no estaban enterados de esto, y la castaña supuso que se debían a los comentarios que le hizo el ojigris cuando la encontró conversando con ella.) - Perdóname Hermione, pero es la verdad – añadió al notar que ésta había puesto una expresión indignada.

¡Ginny! – amonestó su progenitora, su papá se limitó a negar, y su hermano tosió para disimular la risilla burlona que se le quiso escapar. Hermione le lanzó al pelirrojo una mirada peor que la de hacía rato, y él la miró sin inmutarse.

¡Mamá, tengo hambre! – interrumpió quejándose, la pequeña rubia; sin darle tiempo a la castaña de asesinar a Ron. Éste aprovechó para escaparse.

¡Así que ella es una de tus encantadoras y preciosas hijas! – comentó con amabilidad, la señora Weasley. Agachando la mirada para ponerse a la altura de la niña, y le apretó con suavidad una de sus níveas mejillas. A París no le agradó mucho el gesto, y Molly lo notó; pensando que sin lugar a dudas era una Malfoy.

Sí – respondió Hermione, sonriendo con orgullo; pero sus ansiosos ojos atravesaron la estancia hasta donde Harry continuaba conversando con London.

Sabes, ahora ya no me siento tan mal de que mi magia esté descontrolada… porque así vinimos aquí y te pude volver a ver –exteriorizaba con sinceridad la ojiverde.

Yo no sabía si iba a poder volver a verte pronto, fui ese día al parque y tú no estabas ahí… Pero ahora ya sé por qué – confesó, y su voz tembló al recodar la desolación que había sentido.

Ahora sé que mi amigo del parque es Harry Potter… -London le sonrió, con las mejillas ruborizadas. - ¡Yo te admiro mucho!, he leído cosas asombrosas sobre ti… es decir, me leyeron… y me contaron – rectificó. Harry pestañeó extrañado… pero antes de que preguntara algo su amigo pelirrojo llegó; mirando a la niña con curiosidad.

Hola London, yo soy Ron, Ron Weasley… el mejor amigo de tu padre – le tendió la mano, sonriéndole.

¿Eres el mejor amigo de mi papi? – preguntó sorprendida, saludándole. Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia: _"no vayas a meter más la pata". _

Sí, él es el mejor amigo de Draco – terció el pelinegro, apretando los dientes.

¡¿Qué? yo no soy el mejor de ese… - respingó ofendido el pelirrojo, pero el ojiverde le aventó un golpe para callarlo, y si Ron no se hubiese movido tratando de esquivarlo le hubiese dado en el brazo y no en el estomago, como fue el caso. London pestañeó extrañada.

Oh, sí… en el colegio fuimos _inseparables_…- mintió con sorna. - Pero fue hace tanto, que es como si no hubiera ocurrido – compuso. - Aunque no te creas, tengo sumamente vividas sus demostraciones de afecto – ironizó, mirando resentido a Harry. La pequeña castaña soltó una risita.

Un placer, Ron Weasley… Yo soy London Danielle Malfoy Granger – dijo a continuación, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir una leve punzada al escucharla adjudicarse el apellido del ojigris. - Tú eres el esposo de mi madrina Luna… - Ron asintió asombrado. – Y eres más guapo en persona. Sabes ¡tu bebé es hermosa! – añadió.

¡Ya te amo! – exclamó completamente maravillado.

Su nombre es precioso, me encanta su significado "roja flor celestial" – comentó.

¡Wow! – soltó impresionado, mirando a su ojiverde amigo, quien sonreía orgulloso.

¿Y cómo sabes? – el pelirrojo preguntó interesado.

Lo leí… - la niña se encogió de hombros.

¿Ya sabes leer? – saltó sorprendido, Harry.

Sí... – respondió London, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que se había dejado en evidencia; ella todavía no quería que nadie supiera lo que podía hacer. - Sólo un poco, aún hay palabras que no entiendo bien...- confesó, sus mejillas se encendieron más.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada asombrada; el ojiverde se sentía cada vez más orgulloso de su hija. La niña continuaba sonriendo con una mezcla de picardía y timidez.

¿London, puedes venir, princesa? – llamó su madre. La pequeña castaña y Harry se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo; y él se contuvo los impulsos de regresar a ver hacia donde estaba Hermione, porque de hacerlo la mataría con la mirada.

¡Voy, mami! – la ojiverde contestó apurada, y le pidió a Harry que la bajara.

Con permiso, me habla mi mamá, y creo que no está muy contenta saben… me voy antes de que se enoje – se despedía. Harry la vio alejarse, soltando un suspiro abatido. Pero una baja risa lo hizo voltear a ver a su amigo.

¿De qué te ríes, Ronald?- preguntó mordaz.

Que ya me podré morir tranquilo porque al menos ya me consta que Hermione y tú hicieron algo bueno en la vida…-explicó con un tono burlón, sin dejar de reírse.

Gracioso – gruñó el ojiverde.

Oye, al parecer tu inteligencia no estaba dormida sino perdida… ¡Y yo ya la encontré!, se la heredaste a London… y sin estrenar – agregó, ahora carcajeándose. Harry le aventó otro puñetazo, que esta vez sí consiguió esquivar.

Ya hombre… vamos a saludar a los invitados de _tu fiesta de compromiso_ – lo jalaba. - Al decir verdad sigo indignado con mi madre, porque a mí ni a ninguno de mis hermanos, que se han casado, nos hizo una fiesta de compromiso. Ahora corroboro que Ginny es su hija favorita, junto contigo… ¡Por Merlín, no quiero imaginar cómo les organizará _la boda_! - exponía con tono burlón. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, mirándole como si lo compadeciera.

Song: You and me

Banda: Lifehouse

PD: La canción está enfocada a la relación Harry y London (HaLo)

De nuevo debo pedir disculpas por la demora, y me hubiese atrasado más de no ser porque estoy tan ansiosa por compartir este episodio, tanto que lo subí a la mitad, porque por más no pude terminarlo ¬¬ sigo trabajando en la otra mitad, de la que debo ser honesta, llevo el 10 % Por Merlín ¬¬ "

En fin, debo confesar que este es hasta ahora mi capítulo favorito, es el verdadero comienzo de todo lo que va a venir OMG jeje ojalá les haya gustado y prometo esforzarme por tener el episodio completo pronto.

Me dejan sus comentarios please!

Mis más grandes agradecimientos por su tiempo y sus comens anteriores que me ayudan y dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo este melodramático songfic.

Anyeli Potter Granger

24/Feb/11


	17. Chapter 17

London llegaba hasta donde se encontraba su mamá, que estaba acompañada de París y de una mujer pelirroja.

¿Sí, mami? – puso carita inocente. Hermione la tomó por sus pequeños hombros, aliviada de volver a tenerla cerca y alejada de Harry.

Mira, ella es la señora Weasley, la suegra de tu madrina Luna – le presentó, y Molly le sonrió, aunque la quedó viendo de una forma tan extraña que a Hermione le inquietó un poco; era como si tratase de reconocerla.

¿Usted es la mamá de mi padrino Ron? – preguntó con curiosidad, London.

¿Tu padrino? – respingó la castaña.

Sí… si él es el esposo de mi madrina Luna, entonces es mi padrino – concluyó con obviedad.

¡Oh, qué inteligente es! –exclamó admirada Molly Weasley. Hermione sonrió, aunque todavía tensa. London también sonrió, sólo que con timidez.

Tu mamá te llamó para saber si tú también quieres algo de comer, pequeña – le dijo con cariño. London regresó a ver a su mamá, y ésta asintió.

Sí, gracias – aceptó.

Oh, y es muy educada – observó, cada vez más maravillada.

Molly Weasley se dirigía a la cocina, Hermione y las niñas la seguían. Ellas se sentaron en el comedor, mientras la señora Weasley colocaba unos platos sobre la mesa…

Y bien… ¿qué les sirvo? – preguntó, señalando la barra de la cocina; donde había una sopera metálica con un caldo color zanahoria, un gran sartén donde había bistecs de res y varios recipientes con guarniciones de distintas verduras y puré de papa.

A mí no se me antoja eso – negó la pequeña ojigris, con un tonito desdeñoso.

París – reprendió Hermione, la niña se sonrojó.

Oh… Puedo prepararles algo – apuró Molly Weasley.

No señora Weasley, no se moleste… ellas comerán lo que hay – puntualizó la castaña, mirando con seriedad a París, la niña se apenó y puso una carita ingenua.

Descuida, cariño… - movió una mano en señal de despreocupación. - ¿qué te apetece? – le preguntó a la niña rubia; los ojos grises miraron un canasto de bollos que estaba frente a ella, y aún sonrojada contestó:

Bollos gratinados con queso fundido, por favor. La señora Weasley concedió con una sonrisa, tomando el canasto que estaba sobre la mesa.

¿Y a ti qué se te antoja? – se dirigió a London, aún sonriendo. Hermione suspiraba negando. Así que la pequeña ojiverde dudó…

Oh vamos, ambas pueden verme como si fuera su abuelita – le insistió, dándole confianza.

¿Tiene nugget? – se atrevió a preguntar la niña castaña.

Sí, por supuesto – dijo la señora Weasley. Justamente en ese segundo Ron entró a la cocina.

Aquí siempre hay, porque casualmente esa también es la comida favorita de Harry, el hijo preferido de mamá – comentó con un acentito burlón. La mirada de Hermione de inmediato se clavó en él, con una mezcla de advertencia y de disgusto. Ron sonrió socarrón.

Si estás aquí para pedirme de comer, te advierto Ronald, que tú eres un adulto que se puede esperar al banquete – sermoneó su progenitora.

Sin ataques madre, ¡qué va a decir mi ahijada de mí! – protestó, guiñándole un ojo a London.

Vamos a decir que eres un tragón – apuntó París, riéndose divertida. Ron la miró ofendido.

Tienes toda la razón, chiquitita – otorgó riendo Molly Weasley, mirando a su hijo, éste puso una cara de indignación. A Hermione también se le había escapado una risita algo sarcástica, esto lo tomó como una forma de vengarse de todas las indirectas que el pelirrojo le había estado lanzando desde que llegó a la madriguera. Ron sonrió malicioso: London, vine por ti – exclamó, tendiéndole la mano a la niña. Danielle iba a tomársela cuando su madre le bajó con suavidad su pequeña manita; su sonrisilla se había esfumado.

¿Para qué? – inquirió con recelo, porque en el fondo suponía que Harry era quien realmente lo había enviado.

Luna quiere verla – respondió, con sus pelirrojas cejas alzadas, consternado por la actitud que su amiga había adoptado.

¿A mí también? – preguntó animada, la niña rubia. Ron la miró vacilante…

Bueno, me pidió que viniera por London… – apuntó. París se decepcionó. Hermione entrecerró los ojos con perspicacia.

Pero lo mejor será que lleve a las dos, tal vez entendí mal– reconsideró, también tendiéndole la mano a la pequeña ojigris. Tal vez así Hermione dejase de desconfiar.

No puedes llevártelas, van a desayunar – atajó la castaña.

Mami, la comida todavía no está lista… - señaló London. Ron soltó una risilla que disimuló carraspeando.

No nos tardamos… Vamos, no seas tan aprensiva, ¿qué les puede pasar con nosotros? somos sus padrinos – reprochó. Hermione se percataba que la señora Weasley la miraba extrañada, como si en serio fuese una loca paranoica; y tal vez lo era, pero estaba segura que Harry había enviado a Ron por London. - Cobarde - pensó. - _O astuto_ intervino la voz de su cabeza. - Entonces ella suspiró derrotada.

Las niñas se fueron de buena gana con el pelirrojo, y Hermione se dio cuenta de la sonrisita triunfal con la que iba él cuando salieron de la cocina; sus ojos marrones chispearon peligrosamente.

**There's something about you now **

Ahora hay algo acerca de ti

**I can't quite figure out **

que no acabo de entender

**Everything she does is beautiful **

todo lo que ella hace es hermoso

**Everything she does is right**

todo lo que ella hace es correcto

**Cause it's you and me**

Porque somos tú y yo

**and all of the people **

y todo la gente

**with nothing to do **

sin nada que hacer

**nothing to lose**

nada que perder

Ron caminaba con las dos niñas hasta la sala, se dirigían hacia Harry, que estaba hablando con Remus… pero Luna no se encontraba con ellos; ni siquiera cerca.

Ya estamos aquí – anunciaron las dos pequeñas. Harry volteó y sonrió al ver a London, pero hizo una disimulada mueca de desilusión cuando vio que París venía con ella.

¿Y mi madrina? – preguntó la ojigris, ignorando olímpicamente al ojiverde.

¿Tu madrina…? – terció desconcertado, clavando sus ojos esmeralda en su amigo pelirrojo.

_Te dije que iba a improvisar… tú te estabas viendo muy lento ¡No critiques! el chiste es que está aquí ¿no?_ – se defendió, discutiendo supuestamente en susurros pero tanto las niñas como Lupin podían escucharlo. Harry le advirtió con los ojos que se callara.

¿De qué hablan? – inquirió desconfiada París; Ron la regresó a ver y el ojiverde bufó, eso era precisamente lo que no quería que pasara. La rubia frunció más el entrecejo, y London puso cara de desconcierto.

Luna tuvo que ir a darle de comer a Rory…- intervino Remus, y Harry se sintió agradecido por la explicación que le había facilitado, aunque fuese mentira. - ¡Pero qué bueno que están aquí!, Reny estaba tan impaciente porque llegaran… ¿por qué no vas a buscarla para que jueguen? –propuso, y le dio un empujoncito a París para que fuese a buscar a su hija. La niña rubia asintió, y se perdió entre los invitados. La pequeña castaña iba a seguirla pero Harry la detuvo. Remus y Ron fingieron entablar una conversación entre ellos.

Yo quería… mostrarte algo – dijo el ojiverde, respirando profundamente; estaba nervioso y emocionado porque iba a entregarle el regalo que le compró en Boston. London le sonrió como muestra de su consentimiento para seguirlo. La llevaba de la muñeca y se dirigían hacia el jardín, pero en eso los gemelos los interceptaron.

¡Harry, no te escurras cuñado…! - bromeó Fred, y el pelinegro puso cara de pocos amigos.

Hey, tú eres hija de Hermione y Malfoy – comentó como si fuese casualidad, pero su voz denotaba curiosidad.

Sí, soy…- la niña ojiverde sonrió.

Ella es London Danielle – se adelantó Harry, antes de que ella mencionase su nombre con todo y apellidos; no podía negarse que cada que hacía esto él se irritaba, y ni contar el escozor que sentía entre el estomago y el corazón.

Con que London Danielle… - repitieron los gemelos, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa e intercambiando una mirada conspiradora.

Oye… ¡qué preciosos ojos esmeralda tienes! – observó Fred, y London pestañeó tiernamente. Las sonrisas de los gemelos se ensancharon, mientras que Harry palideció sin poder evitarlo; y de esto por supuesto el par de pelirrojos se percataron.

Son iguales a los de mi abuela paterna – irrumpió con un modo tajante Hermione, London y los tres jóvenes voltearon a verla con un pequeño sobresalto, porque no se habían dado cuenta de cómo ella había llegado hasta allí; tenía las mejillas de un rubor encendido que los hizo pensar que no precisamente era por el clima.

¿De tu abuelita paterna, o la de London? – terció Ron (que junto con Remus, aún estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para haber oído aquella declaración.)

De la mía, la mamá de mi padre… que ya falleció – subrayó con tal firmeza, que si su voz fuese escrita con tinta en un papel, lo hubiese atravesado.

¿Ah sí? - los ojos de Ron brillaron con malicia, la castaña lo miró peligrosamente. - Hey Tonks, ¡Tonks! – exclamó el ojiazul, sucedía que Nymphadora estaba por ahí.

¿Sí, Ron? – dijo, acercándose lo sufriente para enterarse qué quería el pelirrojo.

¿Recuerdas de qué color tenía los ojos tu tía Narcisa? – preguntó intencional, mirando de soslayo a la castaña y al ojiverde. Hermione lo fulminó con los ojos, y Harry negaba (aunque en el fondo se moría de ganas porque todos supieran que London era su hija, por gritarlo él mismo; pero también debía reconocer que este no era el momento más adecuado para que se enteraran.) El pelirrojo no se inmutó con esas intimidantes miradas.

Azules… ¿por qué? - respondió Tonks, viendo a su esposo con cara de confusión, y éste le transmitió con la mirada _Ni preguntes_. Los gemelos soltaron una baja risita.

Nada, sólo trataba de asociar algo… Hum… debió ser que me confundí, porque recordaba que _su abuelita_ era la de los ojos esmeralda - Ron se encogió de hombros señalando a London con la cabeza, luego se giró para encarar a la castaña, cuyo rostro ya tenía un tono escarlata y sus pupilas marrones asesinaban. - Bien Hermione te creeremos, porque no tuvimos el placer de conocer a tu abuelita - añadió como si en serio lo lamentase, e intercambió una mirada con sus hermanos, quienes seguían sonriendo de aquella manera socarrona. Harry soltó un resoplido.

En mi familia nadie es pelirrojo, así que ni empieces a investigar para ver de quién heredó el color de cabello Rory – comentó Luna, ella había podido escuchar todo porque se había acercado cuando todos estaban atentos a lo que decían Ron y Nymphadora. Hermione volteó a ver a su amiga, y le lanzó una mirada peor que la que le había echado al ojiazul; la rubia esbozó una sonrisita de _Ups_.

Hermione tomó a su hija por la muñeca, y esta vez no se detuvo para arrebatársela a Harry, con quien se echaron unas miradas que no se supo quién de los dos se miró peor.

Las castañas volvieron a la cocina, donde se encontraron con que París y Reny ya estaban desayunando.

Ya regresamos – canturreó la niña ojiverde, sentándose a la mesa.

Ya están tus nugget, cariño – le sonrió la señora Weasley, colocándole un plato extendido enfrente.

Las tres niñas comieron tranquilamente. Hermione seguía inquieta, porque su estancia en la madriguera la estaba haciendo sentirse demasiado estresada.

¿Niñas, les gustó la comida? – preguntó con amabilidad Molly Weasley.

Sí, gracias, está muy rica – respondieron al unísono.

Cuando terminen pueden pedirme el postre – les propuso, enternecida por las sonrisas de las niñas.

¿Alguien dijo postre? – exclamó interesada la voz de Ron, y éste se asomó en la puerta.

Ronald Weasley, otra vez tú… ¡ya te dije que saques tu nariz de mi cocina! – increpó su progenitora.

No lo regañe señora Weasley, no estamos aquí por comida – abogó por él Harry, que entraba detrás de su amigo. Hermione de inmediato lo quedó viendo, alerta.

¿Entonces a qué vienen? – Molly Weasley formuló la pregunta que ella se moría por hacer.

A buscar a London… hace rato iba a mostrarle algo – dijo con naturalidad el ojiverde, y le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña castaña, la niña le sonrió entusiasmada. Este era el colmo del cinismo, era cuanto Hermione podía soportar, sus nervios detonaron pero ella tuvo que contenerse para no dejarse en evidencia; aunque Harry sí lo notó.

Está comiendo – cortó fríamente.

En cuanto terminé de comer… puedo esperarla – resolvió Harry, jalando una silla y sentándose a lado de London de una manera desafiante; vio cómo Hermione apretaba los labios y su rostro se acaloraba.

Ya terminé – apuró la niña, echándose a la boca el último trocito de nugget y retirándose el plato.

London, come bien – reprendió la castaña, la niña se pasó el bocado.

Pero si ya acabé, mami – le sonrió con inocencia.

Nosotras también… ¿podemos ir a jugar, mamá? – anunció la niña rubia. Hermione asintió suspirando… París y Reny salieron casi corriendo de la cocina.

Nos alcanzas, London – indicó a su hermana, echándole de soslayo una fastidiada mirada al ojiverde, antes de desaparecer. La castaña también tuvo que ceder a que London se fuera con Harry, porque sino ahora sí la señora Weasley pensaría que estaba paranoica. Tenía que reconocer que el ojiverde era inteligente y que había sabido jugar sus cartas para que ella no tuviese argumentos convincentes que pudieran impedir el trato entre él y su hija.

Está bien… puedes irte con _Harry Potter_ – autorizó, finalizando sus palabras con un acento irónico. Harry sonrió sarcástico y un tanto petulante. London bajó de su silla de un salto y se apuró hacia la puerta. Cuando iban saliendo, Ginny entraba en la cocina.

¡Por Merlín, estoy exhausta…! – exclamaba pasándose la mano por la frente, como si se limpiara el sudor; y al toparse con su novio lo quedó viendo con el entrecejo fruncido.- Ah Harry… estás aquí – dijo con modo de reproche.

¡Ginny, qué bueno que viniste…! Cariño, iba a enviar alguien a llamarte – exclamó su progenitora.

¿Para qué? – la pelirroja la miró distraídamente.

Es que necesitamos a hablar con Hermione – dijo viéndole insinuante.

Ah… sí, sí… - y su hija comprendió, se suponía que el ojiverde no sabía que ella estaba enterada de la _sorpresa _que él le tenía. – Harry, encárgate de los invitados. Es decir… podrías encargarte de _mis_ invitados, por favor – pidió apresurada, pero con un tonito meloso.

Nos vemos más tarde – el ojiverde le otorgó una displicente sonrisa, que la pelirroja no percibió. Y otra más, esta vez provocadora, a Hermione; mientras asía la manita de London entre la suya. La castaña inspiró aire para contenerse, una parte de ella quería estrangularlo y la otra luchaba contra ese temor que la abrumaba; no obstante no creía que Harry fuese capaz de desaparecer con su hija en su fiesta de compromiso.

Yo los alcanzo ahorita – avisó el pelirrojo, entretenido decidiendo entre el pastel de chocolate o la tarta de manzana; Harry negó divertido, y agradeció que en parte era una excusa que su amigo le estaba concediendo.

Con permiso – la niña castaña se despidió con educación, cuando pasó a lado de Ginny; la pelirroja se volvió a perturbar al ver esos ojos esmeraldas. Molly Weasley caminaba molesta hacia Ron, no le gustaba que éste anduviese fisgoneando en los postres, y por otro lado pretendía deshacerse de él porque no quería que se enterara de lo que ella y las chicas hablarían.

¿No que no venías por comida?- ironizó con reprimenda, éste la volteó a ver un poco sobresaltado, mientras se chupaba los dedos como un pequeño niño y ponía una expresión cómica.- ¡Quítate de aquí!, y mejor llévales el postre a las niñas – le dio un empujón a su hijo, disponiéndose a servir tres platos. Al otro lado de la estancia, Ginny se acercaba y se sentaba a lado de Hermione, mientras su madre reprendía a su hermano.

Ahora entiendo por qué Harry está tan fascinado con tu hija, ¡si es una verdadera _lindura_!- dijo viendo hacia la puerta, por donde el ojiverde y la niña se habían ido; y la castaña sonrió por el halago, aunque lo sintió un poco falso, pero se dijo que era la paranoia que no la había dejado ni un solo instante desde que llegaron. - Sabes, siempre ha querido tener un hijo, pero como él estaba aquí y yo en Salem… no era lo más convencional. Por eso es que hemos sido _tan precavidos_… Tú entiendes a qué me refiero ¿no?– comentó como por casualidad, aunque en voz baja para que su progenitora no la oyera. Hermione sintió un malestar en el estomago, que adjudicó a su embarazo. Pero no pensó mucho en eso, porque la señora Weasley se dirigía a ella después de que Ron saliera de la cocina casi huyendo.

Hermione, creo que a Ginny- miró significativamente a su hija, y ésta sonrió ingenua. - …se le escapó ayer, lo de su próxima boda… y ya me dijo que serás su dama de honor- finalizó complacida.

Sí… - la castaña compuso una sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco incómoda. Las tres se quedaron conversando.

Harry había pedido a London que lo esperara, iría por algo arriba y en poco regresaría. Ron la encontró parada cerca de las escaleras…

Mamá, les envió su pastel – le dijo, tendiéndole uno de los platos.

¡París!, ¡Reny! – les llamó la ojiverde.

¡Yumi! – Renata Lupin se aproximó al pelirrojo y le recibió el postre.

Yo no quiero, gracias – negó la ojigris.

Oh bueno, haré ese gran sacrificio por ti – Ron exclamó aparentemente sufrido, comenzando a comerse la rebanada de pastel. La pequeña castaña soltó una divertida risita.

Las dos niñas se fueron a seguir jugando, y de paso Renata le daba a su mamá el postre a medio comer.

¿Te gusta el pastel, London? – preguntó Ron, limpiando el merengue del plato con el dedo, para aprovechar hasta lo último.

¡Sí, está muy rico! – manifestó, pero con el tenedor apartaba el pan del merengue.

¡Pero si estás dejando lo mejor! - el pelirrojo saltó sorprendido, y un tanto indignado.

A mí no me gusta el merengue – confesó la pequeña ojiverde, y apartó más el glaseado.

Eso me recuerda a alguien que igual desperdicia la mejor parte de los pasteles – y "discretamente" regresó a ver a Harry, que ya bajaba las escaleras en ese momento; traía consigo una bolsa con el logo departamental del centro comercial de Boston. El pelirrojo recordaba bien esa misteriosa bolsa.

London, acompáñame al jardín – pidió con amabilidad, aunque su voz denotaba nerviosismo. La niña asintió sonriéndole y lo siguió, tomándolo de la mano. Ron suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa; estaba contento por su amigo, en serio Harry se merecía un momento a solas con su hija.

El ojiverde y la pequeña castaña llegaron al patio…

La niña se sentó en una banca de concreto que estaba cerca del estanque rodeado de juncos, Harry se quedó de pie, mirándola, simplemente observándola… London mecía en el aire sus piernitas, sus pies ni siquiera alcanzaban a rozar el pasto. Se veía tan angelical, con la suave luminosidad del sol proyectando sobre ella… mientras él se sentía tan ansioso, el corazón le latía con prisa y las manos le sudaban… estaba emocionado porque no había nadie más alrededor que pudiese interrumpirlos; esta vez no era como ese primer encuentro en el centro comercial, o la segunda vez, que la vio en el parque… ahora sería como debió ser cuando se iban a reencontrar en aquel mismo parque… Había esperado mucho tiempo para conocerla; para saber cuáles eran sus gustos, sus miedos, sus sueños… deseaba realmente saber quién era London Danielle. Quizás así tener un poquito de todo lo que se había perdido en esos cinco años.

De pronto su hija clavó en él sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, y lo quedó viendo a la espera de saber para qué habían ido allí. Respiró profundamente para recuperar el aliento que se le había escapado al sentir su mirada… sumándole que su expresión era idéntica a cómo Hermione solía verlo cuando quería oír de sus labios algo que ella ya había descifrado,… y él se sentía vulnerable.

El día que nos íbamos a ver en el parque, te llevé este obsequio… pero luego tú no llegaste… Bueno, ahora te lo puedo dar - expuso, aún inhalando pausadamente; y le entregó la bolsa, que estaba arreglada como un regalo pero con el logo de la tienda departamental.

¿Para mí? – se sorprendió mucho, no obstante sonrió entusiasmada.

Sí – él también sonrió, entonces se atrevió a sentarse a su lado.

¿Por qué? – se detuvo a preguntar, justo antes de abrir la bolsa de papel; pero no fue con tono de desconfianza, más bien por extrañeza.

Ahora ya lo sabes… eres la hija de mi _mejor amiga –_respondió, mordiéndose mucho los labios para no decirle porque eres mi hija

¿Mi mamá es tu mejor amiga? – preguntó con interés, y a la vez desconcierto, porque su mamá no precisamente se refería a él como se habla de un amigo. Harry tuvo un pensamiento sarcástico antes de responderle.

Lo fue en el colegio…- dijo, conteniéndose por no sonreír irónico.

Sí, el profesor Severus me había contado algo – señaló London, todavía contrariada. A Harry se le dibujó una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

Qué esperas… ¡ábrelo! – instó, él no quería que la conversación se desviara al grado de terminar hablando de Hermione. La pequeña ojiverde rasgó con cuidado el papel y sacó el contenido. Un precioso unicornio de peluche color blanco, al que le apretabas la pata y emitía una cancioncita característica de la película animada _Aladín_, además de que su cuerno se iluminaba con una luz que cambiaba de colores entre verde, rosa y azul.

¡Wow, está muy bonito! – exclamó fascinada.

¿En serio?, ¿te gustó? – bombardeó aún un poco incrédulo.

¡Claro! – reafirmó risueña, continuaba jugando con el unicornio.

¿Oye también le compraste algo a París? – preguntó repentinamente.

Ah… - el ojiverde se sonrojó, aunque se sintió mal por no tener remordimientos. Para su buena suerte Ron apareció.

Hola… siento la interrupción…- se disculpaba, sentándose a lado del pelinegro, dejándole a éste en medio. - Me iré pronto, lo prometo…- le remarcó a su amigo, porque sintió su mirada de advertencia. - Sólo quería darte esto… hace tiempo, cuando asistíamos a Hogwarts, tu…- Harry le dio un pisotón para avisarle que no volviera a hacer un indiscreto comentario. Ron sonrió socarrón. - _…amigo_ Harry, y yo, compartíamos este libro porque el mío se cayó a pedazos - completó, alargándole el delgado libro de pasta color rojo, London lo tomó sorprendida. – No me di cuenta cuándo pero se quedó entre mis libros del colegio, ahora te lo obsequio… a lo mejor a ti también te encanta leer, como a tu mamá…- finalizó, conteniendo sus ganas de reírse burlón.

Sí, me gustan mucho los libros… aunque sólo tengo cuentos… como _Bambi_ – exclamó la niña, y el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo, recordando que los muggles tenían cuentos con nombres muy raros. Luego se encogió de hombros; y supo que Harry se había dado cuenta de lo que él estaba pensando, porque el ojiverde se rió de su expresión.

"_Animales fantásticos & Dónde encontrarlos" – _leyó el título. _- _¿Estará aquí el unicornio? – les preguntó.

Lee – la animó el ojiverde.

A, D… H, J… U – la pequeña castaña comenzó a hojearlo. Harry, orgulloso, intercambió una mirada con su amigo. Ron aprovechó para soltar la carcajada que hacía rato el ojiverde no le había permitido expresar.

¡Sí, aquí está! – saltó contenta.

_El unicor-nio es un her-moso animal que habita en bosques del nor-te de Europa… Luce un cuer-no y, cuando es adulto su piel es de un blanco pur-ísimo…_ - ¡Como el mío! exclamaba encantada. - _…aunque al pr-incipio los potr-illos son dorados, y se vuelven plateados antes de alcanzar la madurez. El cuer-no, la sangr-e y el pelo del unicor-nio tienen cualidades mágicas muy poder-osas_ – terminó de leer con las mejillas acaloradas; y a Harry le causó ternura darse cuenta que a pesar de que aún tenía problemas para leer la letra "erre" su lectura era bastante clara para ser una niña de cinco años. Y su amigo pelirrojo estaba realmente maravillado, miraba a London con una especie de admiración.

Es bueno recordar esa información – observó el ojiverde.

¿Te cuento algo…? Un pelo de unicornio es el que reside en mi varita – confió a su ahijada, ella lo miró asombrada.

Qué interesante – terció el ojiverde, apretando un poco los dientes y lanzándole una significativa mirada.

Sí, ya entendí… te lo dije, no me estoy quedando – replicó incorporándose, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y la niña soltó una risita; de verdad que esos dos le causaban tanta gracia.

Nos vemos al rato, London – se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

Gracias padrino, Ron – expresó sonriéndole. El pelirrojo volvió a soltar una carcajada, dándole un par de palmadas a Harry en el hombro, como diciéndole que en serio se había sacado un diez con esa hija; luego terminó por irse.

Es raro… me dieron regalos, y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños… eso fue hace como tres meses – reflexionó, entre extrañada y a la vez encantada. Harry se quedó viéndola atónito.

¿Tres meses? – respingó, como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

Sí, cumplí cinco el 31 de julio – señaló la niña.

¿31 de julio? – repitió, su respiración se había vuelto irregular, como si se estuviese ahogando.

Sí – dijo pestañeando, media sacada de onda por la reacción del ojiverde.

Ese día también es mi cumpleaños… - balbuceó sin aliento.

¿En serio? – los ojitos esmeralda brillaron. Él asintió, todavía aturdido.

¡Wow, tenemos muchas cosas en común…! tus ojos son esmeralda como los míos… te gustan los nugget de pollo como a mí, y tu cumpleaños es el 31 de julio – enlistaba.- ¡Somos como gemelos que no se conocían! – exclamó fascinada. Harry le sonrió encandilado.

Y hablando de eso… por qué no me cuentas más de ti – propuso, aprovechando la oportunidad.

¿Cómo qué…? – London puso carita dubitativa.

Bueno… sé que ya sabes leer – apuntó.

¡Sí, me gusta mucho!

Pero no sé… quizás podrías decirme cuál es tu color favorito… tu dulce favorito… o algo que te desagrade… - sugirió. Danielle sonrió asintiendo.

Hum… mi color favorito es el palo de rosa… no me gusta el merengue de los pasteles… pero me gustan las chocoretas y los m&m - mientras hablaba Harry descubrió que ella hacía gestos muy parecidos a los suyos cuando reflexionaba o negaba, y sintió cómo su corazón se inflaba de dicha. - …Ah, ¡y mi animal favorito es el ciervo!- concluyó sonriendo, porque consideraba que este era lo mejor de sus gustos.

¡¿De verdad? – saltó alucinado.

Sí – ratificó la niña.

Tengo uno de peluche desde que era bebé – reveló.

Mi _patronus_ es un ciervo – por la emoción se precipitó a exponer.

¿Tu qué? – London arrugó el entrecejo, mirándole confundida. Los ojos de Harry se dilataron al darse cuenta de que había cometido una imprudencia, porque su hija aún no conocía mucho de magia.

Ah… es el hechizo protector contra los dementores – trastabilló, y la ojiverde pestañeó más confusa; él volvió a recriminarse porque no se estaba explicando, en vez de eso metía más la pata.

¿Los qué…? – inquirió, realmente no entendía nada. Harry comenzaba a angustiarse, temía no saber cómo manejar la situación. Y si Hermione se enteraba que estaba revelándole más de lo que a su corta edad tenía que saber, seguramente lo sermonearía.

¡Qué rayos, por qué me importa lo que Hermione pueda decir! Yo soy su padre - se dijo, deshaciéndose de inmediato de ese pensamiento.

_Pero sabes que ella tendría justa razón, London es aún muy pequeña para que la abrumes con todo esto_ - intervino la voz de su cabeza, él la ignoró irritado.

Son unos monstruos feos, que sólo los magos podemos ver – explicó con el mayor cuidado posible. Sin embargo los ojos de London se abrieron asustados.

No te espantes… porque cuando convocas un _patronus_ éste te defiende de ellos – la tranquilizó, abrazándola; la pequeña castaña se aferró a su pecho, pero aún estaba inquieta.

¿Sí? – alzó su carita y lo miró aliviada. El ojiverde asintió con una nerviosa sonrisa.

¿Me enseñas a hacer ese hechizo? – pidió repentinamente.

Sí…- prometió, y London sonrió ilusionada.- Cuando cumplas once y tengas tu varita – puntualizó.

Ah… - su sonrisa se esfumó y agachó la cabeza, decepcionada.

Pero te puedo mostrar cómo invocar un _patronus_, justo ahora - se apresuró a decir, no le gustaba verla triste. La carita de la niña se volvió a iluminar, y observó atenta. Harry se puso de pie y sacó su varita… hace años que no se ponía a dar demostraciones de su magia, y jamás se planteó la idea de ser observado por su hija. Tuvo una mezcla de emociones.

En primera, antes de invocarlo, uno debe de estar pensando en algo feliz – London asintió, manifestando que había entendido y esperaba ansiosa aprender la lección. - Y exclamas: _¡__Expecto Patronum! –_ agitó su varita y un reluciente ciervo plateado de altas astas trotó alrededor de ellos. Él mismo se sorprendió, porque éste estaba rebosante, más que la primera noche que lo vio. Si aquella vez que creyó iba a ver a su padre, el corazón le latió muy rápido, ahora por estar allí con su hija, palpitaba frenético.

¡Es hermoso! – exclamó aplaudiendo, y sus ojitos esmeralda brillaron radiantes. Harry sonreía, y sus pupilas también irradiaron.

Harry…- dijo con voz bajita, como apenada.

¿Sí? - la miró extrañado, luego temió que ella fuese a decir que se iba porque todo esto la estaba asustando.

El profesor Sev me enseñará a controlar mi magia, pero…- comenzó, respirando despacio. - ¿Tú también podrías enseñarme? –soltó rápido, su expresión era esperanzada; y sus mejillas habían adquirido un intenso rubor. Harry se la quedó viendo, completamente atontado, hiperventilando…

XD este capítulo se me ha hecho el más largo hasta ahora, tanto que tuve que dividirlo en tres partes, esta es la segunda, y espero pronto terminar la 3ra…

**Muchas gracias a:**

Krasni,Lilo Potter-Granger, Deli, Moontik

en serio les agradezco su tiempo.

Saluditos a todos los que se dan un chance de leer este dramático fic.

Anyeli Potter Granger

Nos leemos;)

06/Marzo/11


	18. Chapter 18

**There's something about you now **

Ahora hay algo acerca de ti

**I can't quite figure out **

que no acabo de entender

**Everything she does is beautiful **

todo lo que ella hace es hermoso

**Everything she does is right**

todo lo que ella hace es correcto

**Cause it's you and me**

Porque somos tú y yo

**and all of the people **

y todo la gente

**with nothing to do **

sin nada que hacer

**nothing to lose**

nada que perder

En la cocina Molly Weasley y Hermione continuaban conversando; hacía rato que Ginny se había ido para seguir atendiendo a los invitados. La verdad es que a la pelirroja le molestaba tanto el hecho de que Harry se hiciera el completo desentendido, estaba bien que él pensara que ella no estaba enterada de la _sorpresa_ que le tenía preparada, pero no tenía por qué ser tan indiferente al respecto. Quizás esta era su manera de que ella no sospechara, y se obligó a creer en esto.

Y es que le inquietaba tanto esa forma en que Harry se veía tan interesado en la hija de Hermione, como si para él nadie más existiera alrededor, salvo esa niña de ojos esmeralda. Esa mirada era el principal motivo de su recelo.

Hermione en serio muchas gracias porque apoyarás a Ginny con sus preparativos de boda… y por ayudarme con todo esto de la sorpresa… Con razón mi hija no duda que eres su mejor amiga – decía la señora Weasley mientras terminaba de contar las copas de cristal cortado que habían conseguido para ese día especial, la castaña le sonrió incómoda, en su interior se sentía una miserable traidora.

Oye, por cierto… ¡Qué hermosas son tus hijas! – comentó espontáneamente, pero en realidad desde hacía rato tenía deseos de tocar el tema.

Sí, mis hijas son hermosas… -suspiró, su expresión todavía tenía un dejo de contrariedad, no obstante se le dibujó una preciosa sonrisa maternal.

Ginny me contó que son gemelas – señaló como por casualidad, aunque en el fondo después de haberlas visto no creía que esto fuese verdad.

Mellizas – especificó, desviando la mirada, aparentando estar acomodando las botellas de Whisky de fuego. La señora Weasley alzó un poco las cejas, todavía escéptica.

Ah… con razón no se parecen… mucho – vaciló, sonrojándose un poco. - Una tiene un aire parecido con la difunta Narcisa Malfoy, que yo recuerde. Y la otra… ¡já, es gracioso…! si no supiera que es tu hija, diría que es nieta de Lily Potter… ¡se parece demasiado! – finalizó con una risita, aunque su tonito había sido intencional. Los ojos marrones se dilataron mientras las finas facciones de la castaña se descompusieron.

Yo no le veo lo gracioso - espetó molesta. - London no puede parecerse a ella, en absoluto… Como usted bien dijo, ella no es una _Potter_ – zanjó, cada vez más alterada.

Sólo era un simple comentario, sin relevancia Hermione, tranquilízate… - apuró preocupada.

¡No estoy alterada…! No hay motivo para estarlo – su respiración se había vuelto violenta. Entonces sin más se paró de la silla y salió casi corriendo de la cocina, sentía que se ahogaba, de continuar ahí se delataría sola. Al salir por poco golpea a alguien con la puerta.

¡¿Qué pasa? – se quejó la voz de Ron.

Pasa, que tu madre insinuó que London es hija de Harry… - exclamó la castaña, éste la regresó a ver con resentimiento por ignorar su reclamo, luego la miró sarcástico por lo que le acababa de decir.

¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! ¡Haberse oído cosa semejante…! – continuaba farfullando, su rostro se había acalorado.

Basta Hermione, sabes que mi madre no está tan lejos de la realidad… - terció el pelirrojo, y entonces ella pareció reaccionar, porque se quedó callada mientras sus ojos se volvían a desorbitar.

Conmigo no tienes que fingir, ambos sabemos que por las venas de London corre sangre Potter… –evidenció. –Además… cómo quieres que no sospechen, si la verdad es que tu hija _no se parece nada a Harry_ – añadió con tono satírico y burlón. Hermione palideció.

¡Cállate Ronald! no se te olvide que estamos en la fiesta de compromiso de Harry con _tu hermana_ – censuró, apretando los dientes; se había puesto muy nerviosa.

No, si yo no lo olvido…- rió con sarcasmo. - Pero al parecer son _otros_ los que quisieran olvidarlo… – observó con un tonito socarrón, y su mirada se desvió momentáneamente hacia donde estaba ubicado el jardín.

¡¿Dónde está London? – inquirió de repente, el corazón le latía con rapidez, Ron esbozó una sonrisita. Pero no necesitó que él le respondiera porque escuchaba una conocida risita dulce, acompañada de unas felices carcajadas, que le trajeron recuerdos de adolescente a su mente. Sus pupilas marrón se abrieron desmesuradamente, aspiró aire con brusquedad y sin más atravesó la sala como un vendaval. Con el pelirrojo siguiéndole los pasos.

Cuando salió se quedó clavada al piso al ver a Harry corriendo tras de London, ver cómo la alcanzaba, la cargaba, la acomodaba sobre su pecho y la besaba en su frentecita mientras le acariciaba la espalda en una forma de arrullo. Aún peor fue ver que la niña sonreía abrazándose a él. En su interior sintió que algo siniestro la invadía, apoderándose de ella como un veneno corrosivo… Algo que Hermione jamás reconocería, pero eran _celos_; celos de que Harry se hubiese ganado su admiración, su confianza y sobretodo su afecto… tan rápido.

¡London! – gritó. Los dos, sobresaltados, regresaron a verla.

De la misma violenta forma en que atravesó la sala llegó hasta ellos y le arrebató a la niña. Harry sintió que le robaban el oxigeno, trató de aferrarla pero ella consiguió hacerse de su hija. De pronto impactó en su mente el recuerdo de la primera vez que soñó con London, cómo el hermoso sueño se convertía en pesadilla… cuando Hermione le quitaba a la bebé y se la entregaba a Draco. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que esto se volviese realidad; al menos no una nueva realidad.

¡London!- exclamó, caminando detrás de la castaña que se alejaba con la pequeña en brazos. Intentó recuperarla.

¡No la toques, no le hables, no la _veas_! ¡Ni siquiera respires cerca de ella! – exclamó histérica, adelantándose.

Sólo estábamos jugando – alegó el ojiverde.

¡¿Mami, qué pasa? – preguntó asustada y confundida la pequeña.

¡Nos vamos ahora mismo! – increpó, bajándola cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa, pero sin soltarla.

¿Por qué? – London se jaloneó.

Danielle ve por tus cosas, te dije que nos vamos – ordenó.

Ay ya Hermione, siempre has sido tan aprensiva pero ahora ya estás paranoica – intervino por fin Ron, que se había quedado parado en la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, debatiéndose entre si debía inmiscuirse o no.

¡Tú ni te metas! – advirtió con una mirada asesina.

Si no quieres que Ron se meta, no te vayas, porque yo podría decir algo que no precisamente te agradaría – amenazó el ojiverde, y la castaña comprendió a lo que se refería.

_No te atreverías_ – apretó los dientes, sus ojos marrones brillaron peligrosamente. Y Harry lo tomó como un reto. Ron supo que en serio tenía que meterse, por el bien de su ahijada.

London ven conmigo, vamos a buscar a tu hermana – tomó la manita de la niña, y la castaña tuvo que reconocer que su amigo estaba actuando prudentemente. Harry se sintió agradecido con su amigo. La pequeña ojiverde se fue con el pelirrojo, aún inquieta por esa discusión. Tanto Harry como Hermione los siguieron con la mirada hasta que se alejaron.

_No tengo nada qué perder comparado con el hecho de poder estar con mi hija_ – se acercó a su oído para advertirle entre dientes, la cercanía la alteró más.

De de verdad no lo harías, ¡eres un cobarde! – rió amarga.

¿Eso crees? – se acercó más, esta vez cerca de su rostro, y Hermione se quedó sin respiración. Entonces la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo entrar en la casa, ella se enfureció más pero no luchó porque seguramente esto armaría un mayor escándalo.

¡Oigan todos! ¿me pueden prestar un poco de su atención? ¡tengo algo importante que decirles! – vociferó, y los invitados regresaron a verlos, de pronto el bullicio se fue apagando. La castaña comenzó a hiperventilar al darse cuenta de que él no estaba mintiendo.

¡Harry, está bien…! _nos quedaremos…_ - se precipitó a decir.

¿Y dejarás que London esté cerca de mí… sin protestar? – condicionó, y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Si lo cumples, yo no diré nada… _por el momento_ – aseguró, viéndola a los ojos, manteniendo su pensamiento en su hija; pero ella evitó sostenerle la mirada. - Te lo prometo – balbuceó, aún en contra de su voluntad.

¿Sí Harry, te escuchamos? – solicitó el señor Weasley. Ron y Luna acababan de bajar las escaleras, traían a London y París tomadas de la muñeca.

Que estoy muy contento que Hermione pueda estar aquí, acompañándome… – declaró, y Ginny entornó su mirada de forma recelosa al verlos tan involucrados. La castaña se mordía el labio inferior ansiosa, el ojiverde sonrió malicioso. - ¡En el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora! - continuó, todos suponían que era por el "compromiso" a excepción de Remus, Tonks, Ron y Luna que sabían la verdadera razón.

De eso no tengo la menor duda, amigo – comentó burlón el pelirrojo, y la rubia le dio un fuerte codazo que lo hizo trastabillar. En realidad no estaba molesta con el comentario de su esposo más bien con las declaraciones del ojiverde.

La mayoría de ustedes sabía o había oído el rumor, que en el pasado tuvimos un grave desacuerdo que nos hizo alejarnos…- pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la castaña lo miró horriblemente y él sonrió presuntuoso. - Pero hoy hablamos, y le agradezco que haya aceptado de nuevo ser mi amiga, porque a partir de este momento no volveremos a distanciarnos nunca más – entonces sin que nadie lo esperara la abrazaba y le daba un intenso beso en la frente, Hermione se estremeció soltando un sonoro respingo. También Ginny había respingado, para todos los demás fue un abrazo que hizo sentir ternura colectiva.

Definitivamente esta es la mejor fiesta a la que he ido últimamente –sonreía ampliamente Ron. London y París intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, y cabía señalar que a la niña ojigris no le había agradado para nada ese abrazo.

Harry mantuvo el abrazo unos minutos, y aunque la castaña se moría de ganas por empujarlo y abofetearlo tuvo que contenerse y fingir comodidad. Ron desapareció unos segundos y cuando regresó traía la cámara fotográfica que su madre había alistado para la "sorpresa"

¡¿Ron, qué haces? – saltó Luna.

Quiero inmortalizado este momento – dijo alegremente, y esta vez la rubia se limitó a rodar los ojos.

¡Ronald, baja esa cámara! – protestó Hermione, cuando los flash la estaban enfureciendo más. Harry no había borrado esa sonrisa socarrona de sus labios.

Ya oíste Ronald, dame acá – Luna le quitó la cámara apurada.

¡Qué bueno que todo es felicidad! – intervino Ginny, tomando del brazo a su novio, y atrayéndolo hacia ella le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Tanto el ojiverde como Ron se dieron cuenta de su tono irónico.

Y habrá más, porque… Harry, cariño, ¿no crees que llegó la hora de anunciar _para qué_ me pediste que reuniera a todos los que te apreciamos, a ti y a Ginny? - dijo insinuante Molly Weasley. Y el aludido palideció de repente, su esmeralda mirada se dirigió hacia London, pero la niña no lo miraba pues había corrido junto con su hermana hacia su mamá.

Lo que faltaba, mi hermana y mi madre lo terminaron de arruinar – gruñó el pelirrojo, y Luna soltó un suspiro. La castaña tomó de las manos a sus dos hijas y las condujo discretamente a un punto donde tenían la puerta cerca.

La señora Weasley hizo un ruidito con la garganta para tener la total atención de los presentes, su esposo se había ido a parar a su lado.

Hace unas semanas, cuando supimos que Ginny regresaría a casa… Harry vino a mí y me confió que este día pediría oficialmente la mano de nuestra adorada hija. Todos sabemos que ellos han estado comprometidos desde hace años – exponía, Ginny sonreía pero Harry desesperadamente deseaba encontrarse la mirada de su hija.

_Pero demasiados_ – ironizó Ron alzando las cejas, y su rubia esposa volvió a propinarle un codazo, sólo que más moderado. Remus y Nymphadora miraban atentos a Harry, temiendo que éste en cualquier instante cometiese una imprudencia; también Snape estaba alerta.

Y hoy por fin él y ella acordarán la fecha en que sus vidas se unirán para siempre – finalizó sonriendo orgullosa, se dirigió a los dos jóvenes y los tomó de las mejillas.

¿Habla en serio? – Ron terció con un tonito sarcástico-burlón.

¡Beso!, ¡beso! – comenzaron a pedir los invitados. Ginny puso sus manos en su nuca y lo condujo hacia su boca, el ojiverde cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento; deseando para sus adentros que London no le prestara atención a esto. Sentía cómo los labios de la chica ponían presión pero él simplemente no podía responder.

¿En serio eso es un beso? – comentó satírico y burlón el pelirrojo.

_Ron, ya por favor, podrían escucharte_ – lo reprendió la ojiazul. Los demás habían aplaudido, y Harry quería que aquel tormento terminase pronto.

Te amo – exclamó Ginny, cuando se separaron.

Yo también… - compuso el ojiverde, sintió que jamás había dicho algo tan falso en su vida. Le medio sonrió a la pelirroja; algo en su interior dolía, no quería regresar a ver a London y ver su carita llena de desconcierto o algo por estilo, pero sus impulsos lo traicionaron y cuando la buscó ella no estaba viendo aquella escena si no a su mamá. El regresó a ver a Hermione, cuyo rostro no tenía color, y pudo notar que su respiración se había vuelto irregular.

¿Mami, qué tienes? – preguntó con preocupación la pequeña ojiverde. Y París también se alarmó.

Niñas, ya nos vamos, vayan por sus cosas – dijo, tratando de aparentar estar bien. London miró a su hermana, la ojigris asintió y fueron a buscar sus sudaderas y las mochilas que habían llevado con algunos juguetes.

Luna y Ron miraban a su amiga, también Remus, Nym, y Snape; éstos tres últimos querían parecer no estar dándose cuenta de esto. Y los demás no se habían percatado en verdad. Bueno, Ginny sí, pero no le dio importancia, y había vuelto a besar al ojiverde.

¿Chicos pueden detener los besos, por favor? – carraspeó el señor Weasley, su esposa le dio una leve palmada en el hombro, y los asistentes soltaron unas risas. Harry separó a Ginny de él, y bajó la mirada (los demás creían que era porque estaba avergonzado, el ojiverde realmente lo hacía porque ya no soportaba aquello.) En cambio la pelirroja sonreía con una mueca de satisfacción.

Es para que todos brindemos por su felicidad – expuso Arthur Weasley. Los gemelos salieron de la cocina y empezaron a repartir copas con Whisky de fuego.

En ese momento London y París volvieron a lado de su mamá, que aún tenía esa palidez enfermiza en las mejillas.

Estamos listas, mami – avisaron, la pequeña castaña sostenía entre sus brazos el unicornio de peluche que Harry le había regalado.

Devuélvele a Renata su muñeco – apuró, buscando con la mirada a la niña Lupin; pero ésta estaba afuera jugando con Will y sus primos.

No es de Reny – negó la ojiverde, y Hermione la miró confusa.

Es mío – dijo, abrazando el juguete.

¿De dónde lo sacaste? – respingó más confusa.

Harry me lo obsequió – declaró, y miró sonriendo al ojiverde, esta vez él pudo cruzar su mirada con ella, pero no la pudo sostener por mucho tiempo porque se sentía tan indigno.

Pues tendrás que devolvérselo – ordenó la castaña, lanzándole fugazmente una aguda mirada a Harry, algo en su interior volvía a encender los celos.

¿Por qué? – inquirió la pequeña castaña.

Porque lo dijo mi mamá – obvió París, indignada.

Porque no puedes aceptar algo de alguien que apenas conoces – argumentó su madre.

Sí lo conozco, es tu amigo. Y también es _mi mejor amigo_ – objetó la niña, pestañeando de una forma que sus ojos esmeralda sólo consiguieron enfadar más a Hermione.

London, basta… devuélvele ese tonto muñeco – determinó irritada.

¡No es tonto! – exclamó subiendo su vocecita, y París sabía que su hermana se había enojado.

Jamás me han gustado los caballos – espetó con desdén Hermione, intentando mantener la discusión en voz baja, mirando alrededor con tensión y nerviosismo; pero no había de qué preocuparse ya que los demás mantenían su atención en Harry y Ginny.

No es un caballo, es unicornio… su cuerno, su sangre y pelo tienen cualidades mágicas muy poderosas – contradijo.

¿Quién te dijo todo eso? – preguntó sorprendida.

Lo leí – respondió con precipitación.

¿Lo leíste? – los ojos marrones la vieron impactada. London se ruborizó y se puso nerviosa, la pequeña rubia alternaba su gris mirada de su mamá a su hermana y viceversa.

Luego hablamos de eso… lo devuelves y punto – sentenció, arrebatándoselo.

¡Es mío, mamá dámelo! ¡NO! – gritó. De ahí todo pasó tan rápido, los invitados, que se disponían a hacer el brindis, regresaron verlas al oír el grito de la niña; las copas de cristal que sostenían en las manos estallaron al mismo tiempo, mientras que las ventanas del salón y las puertas se cerraron de golpe. Hubo gritos de pánico y confusión, y todos temieron lo peor, un ataque de mortífagos o algo así.

Hermione había protegido por instinto a sus hijas, y Harry no supo cómo pero había corrido a lado de London. Aún cuando Ginny trató de sujetarse a él.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó agitado a la pequeña ojiverde, acariciando su cabecita. - ¿Están bien? – añadió, viendo a la castaña.

_Ella está bien. Estamos bien…_ – asintió Hermione, aunque todavía aturdida. París se había aferrado a su mamá, y temblaba. Harry continuaba acariciándole la espalda a London, y ella de pronto se apartó de su madre y se le lanzó a los brazos al ojiverde, la castaña respingó.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – se atrevió a preguntar Neville, que trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa.

Es exactamente lo que queremos saber todos… ¿Qué pasó? – exclamó sobresaltada la señora Weasley, y los demás invitados intercambiaron ansiosas miradas. Remus y Tonks se movilizaban, pero estaban seguros que no había sido un ataque; Snape se había quedado petrificado mirando atónito a la pequeña London.

**Cause it's you and me**

**Porque somos tú y yo **

**and all of the people **

**y toda la gente **

**with nothing to do **

**sin nada que hacer**

**nothing to prove**

**nada que demostrar**

**And it's you and me**

**y somos tú y yo **

**and all of the people **

**y toda la gente **

**and I don't know why **

**y no sé por qué**

**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti **

Harry sintió cómo su hija lloraba en su hombro…

No tienes por qué temer, estoy aquí, nada te hará daño… – la consolaba.

Lo sé… y no tengo miedo… - musitó la niña, aferrándose más a él, Hermione sintió una fuerte sacudida en su interior y los vio en shock; sus pupilas se habían cristalizado y los ojos le picaron extrañamente, como si tuviera deseos de llorar.

Siento dolor porque esto lo hice yo… mi magia lo provocó – añadió sollozando. Harry volteó a ver a Hermione, aunque sólo fueron unos segundos los que intercambiaron esa mirada, en la cual había sorpresa y profunda preocupación.

Los presentes continuaban inquietos, pero creían haber comprendido cuando oyeron las declaraciones de la niña, así que no comentaron nada al respecto.

Parece que alguien hizo tremendo berrinche – observó orgulloso Ron, mirando a su ahijada significativamente, pero no lo dijo en voz alta así que sólo Luna lo escuchó; ella se había abrazado hacia él, y en cuanto lo oyó se separó mirándole reprobatoriamente.

Ya que todo quedó en un susto, creo que deberíamos continuar con nuestra celebración – intervino con vacilación el señor Weasley, secándose la frente con un pañuelo de tela que traía.

Pues eso díselo a mi novio – terció con un tonito molesto Ginny, pero Harry la ignoró.

¡Reparo! – exclamaba Severus Snape, y automáticamente todas las copas de cristal volvieron a estar intactas, aunque sin el líquido.

Malas noticias – dijo Fred.

Se acabó el Whisky de fuego – completó George. Molly Weasley puso una expresión afligida.

Bueno, nadie se queje… véanlo de esta forma, se refrescaron, hace mucho calor – comentó Ron para calmar la creciente tensión.

Su progenitora lo miró con consternación, y su hermana le lanzó una mirada hastía.

Pasados unos minutos todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos se habían calmado un poco las cosas… París se había ido nuevamente a jugar con Renata, Will y los demás niños Weasley.

Harry contra su voluntad tuvo que apartarse de su hija porque Ginny continuaba lanzándole reclamos en indirectas; pero para su fortuna sólo estuvo a su lado unos cortos minutos ya que la señora Weasley le pidió que la acompañara a la cocina y él se fue a recargar cerca de las escaleras desde donde pudo seguir observando a London. Luna se había acercado a su ahijada, porque la pequeña ojiverde entre la culpa, aún estaba enojada con su mamá por desaparecer el unicornio. Hermione se sintió afectada por esto.

Ron vio a su amigo y se acercó a él.

Es de familia ¿verdad? bueno al menos ella no infló a nadie – le comentó con tono burlón, y Harry lo volteó a ver con una mirada envenenada.

Parvati se había acercado a Hermione para preguntarle "sutilmente" sobre lo que había sucedido con London, y la castaña la miró incómoda y molesta.

Disculpen, ahora regreso… - les dijo con una fingida sonrisa a Parvati y a Dean, éste había mirado a su novia con represión y la chica se hizo la inocente.

El ojiverde vio a la castaña subir, y dándole un rápido golpe a Ron en el estomago, como avisándole que luego hablaban; no dudó en seguirla. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro y deseó que las cosas entre sus amigos se arreglaran; aunque fuese un poco.

Hermione salía del baño después de haberse echado agua en la cara para tratar de serenarse después de todo lo ocurrido en el trascurso de la mañana. De pronto sintió un tirón, alguien la había tomado por el brazo con moderada fuerza pero con firme presión.

Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar – exclamó Harry.

¡Suéltame! – se jaloneó, pero él haciendo caso omiso de su protesta la metió a la habitación más cercana, que era la de los gemelos.

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – lo encaró, tratando de empujarlo.

Te equivocas, debemos hablar de London… – contradijo, recargando sus manos en la pared, encerrándola entre sus brazos.

¿De mi hija? ¡Cuándo entenderás que tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella! – le dio un fuerte empujón que esta vez logró moverlo un poco, ya que entre el coraje se había puesto nerviosa por esa cercanía. Sin embargo él la mantuvo acorralada porque no despegó sus manos de la pared.

¡Por supuesto que los tengo, también es mi hija! –impugnó, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, ella podía sentir su aliento impactar en su piel y se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos esmeralda que destilaban intenso rencor.

¿Tu hija? Al principio lo dudaste, y dos veces ¿ya se te olvidó? – ironizó soltando una amarga risilla. Harry apretó los dientes, en su cabeza chocó el recuerdo de cuando descubrió que ella estaba embarazada y sus celos se apoderaron de su mente haciéndole creer que el bebé era de Víktor, luego resonó la voz del ojigris gritando con satisfacción _Estúpido, el bebé no es de Krum…_ _Es mío_ Sus pupilas se dilataron: ¡Qué querías que te dijera, si me estaba muriendo de celos! – por el arrebato se confesó.

¿Celos? – inquirió sarcástica, pero en el fondo esto le hizo sentir extraña, como si dentro de su corazón una llama de esperanza se hubiese encendido, claro que ella la ignoró de inmediato.

Supongo que porque sentías que te pertenecía, no porque me amaras…- soltó con acidez, aunque sus propias palabras la hirieron; le mantuvo la mirada de forma desafiante. Harry se quedó viéndola, la voz en su mente vino a intervenir justo en el peor momento: _Dile lo que sientes, dile que realmente la amabas, que aún la amas_ Tal vez su voz interior tenía razón, si le decía la verdad quizás todo se arreglaría… entonces balbuceó sin decir en sí lo miraba soberbia, respirando con lentitud.

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y haber aprovechado la oportunidad que me dio Draco cuando creíste que el bebé que esperaba era de él – expuso lacerante, y fue en ese momento que el ojiverde suprimió de él cualquier intención de expresarle sus sentimientos porque aquello acababa de ser el peor de los golpes bajos. Se recriminó a sí mismo por ese instante de vulnerabilidad, y permitió que los celos se apoderasen de él de nueva cuenta.

Eso te encantaría… y créeme que posiblemente continuaría creyéndolo, porque si no tardaste en tener un hijo de él después de que nació London, ¿por qué al poco tiempo de haber estado conmigo no te hubieses entregado a él? – terció fríamente, su mirada también había acompañado a las palabras. Las pupilas marrones se entornaron furiosas.

¡Eres un imbécil! – le soltó una bofetada. Harry cerró los ojos y se mantuvo respirando violentamente pero despacio; la mejilla le ardía y cuando regresó a verla esbozaba una sonrisa cínica.

Pero lamentablemente para ti, ella tiene mis ojos y se parece tanto a mí, a mi madre… Y sé que te gustaría que fuese diferente.

Ante esto Hermione se quedó totalmente desarmada, y no supo por qué pero lo que dijo a continuación los dejó sorprendidos a ambos.

No, porque por todos esos rasgos y gestos que heredó de ti, es por lo cual ella es perfecta...

Ahora fue Harry quien se quedó desarmado, sus ojos esmeralda se cruzaron con los marrones, que estaban brillando de una forma diferente, de pronto sintió como si aquella mirada fuese la de hace años, la que lo llenaba de paz y era sincera. Sin darse cuenta la tomó por la barbilla, los labios de Hermione temblaron, él se acercó nuevamente de una forma peligrosa.

Y sé que deseas que fuese hija de Ginny, porque entonces sería tu hija con tu amor – soltó la castaña, y él retiró su mano tan bruscamente, como si la piel de Hermione quemara; ella bajó la mirada mientras Harry se mantuvo observándola, mordiéndose los labios para no gritarle que ella era su único amor, pensando la forma de expresárselo de otra manera.

Te equivocas otra vez, porque el hecho de que tú seas su madre es lo que hace a mi hija perfecta – declaró atreviéndose a tocarle el vientre, y los ojos marrones lo regresaron a ver impactados. Las respiraciones de ambos eran aceleradas, sus miradas se habían vuelto a encontrar... él titubeó, tal vez era el momento de decirle una parte de la verdad pero las palabras que la castaña dijo a continuación lo volvieron a detener.

Olvídate de decirle a London que eres su padre, Harry, te lo ruego – en sus ojos había la misma súplica. A Harry el corazón le había dado un vuelco y la garganta se le había cerrado.

No me pidas eso…- como pudo pronunció.

Vas a casarte y tendrás… -comenzó, las pupilas esmeralda se dilataron frenéticas entonces la tomó por los hombros.

No vuelvas a repetir que tendré más hijos, porque nadie más va a reemplazar a London ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez!-cortó casi gritando.

¡De verdad Harry deja las cosas así, no hagas más daño y ocasiones el sufrimiento de otras personas ajenas a esto! – gritó ella.

¿Hacer daño? ¿Ocasionar sufrimiento? ¡¿Y cómo crees que he estado viviendo yo los últimos cinco años? - su respiración se había vuelto más violenta, en sus ojos se acumularon rápidamente las lágrimas.

¡Pero fue tu culpa, tú lo quisiste así! - le echó en cara; y las lágrimas por fin resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que él las pudiese continuar reteniendo; entonces la presión con la que sostenía los hombros de Hermione aumentó y ella lo miró con una mezcla de desafío y susto.

**What day is it?**

¿Qué día es hoy?

**And in what month?**

¿Y de qué mes?

**This clock never seemed so alive**

Este reloj nunca pareció tan vivo

¡Tú no sabes lo que yo daría por no haber sido tan estúpido y hacer y decir todo aquello! Por no haberte dejado ir desde el primer instante. Lo que yo daría por volver al pasado y gritarte que… - sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los labios de Hermione, entonces perdió el control de su razón los impulsos del corazón lo llevaron a besarla, la castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y como primera reacción trató de empujarlo pero él la besaba con desesperación, por fin después de tantos años, desde aquella fría mañana de invierno, que podía volver a besar aquellos dulces labios, tenerlos presa de los suyos… Mientras ella luchaba él sentía cómo en su interior el rencor y la amargura se convirtieron de pronto en la necesidad de sentirla, de amarla. Poco a poco la lucha de Hermione por apartarlo echó abajo los muros del odio acumulado todo ese tiempo, del convencimiento de que lo había olvidado y el recuerdo, ahora más vivo que nunca, de aquel instante en el que le perteneció completamente la rindió a corresponderle. Harry dejó de presionar sus frágiles hombros para colocar sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Paulatinamente sus sentidos despertaron del letargo en el que habían permanecido durante su ausencia… su piel recobró la sensibilidad para reconocer los labios suaves de la castaña, su respiración absorbió el oxigeno que significaba probar esos labios, y que le faltó en ese tiempo como si hubiese permanecido respirando bajo el agua, sus pupilas esmeralda vieron las castañas pestañas húmedas por las lagrimitas en los hermosos ojos marrón, y sus oídos escucharon cómo el corazón de Hermione bombeaba la sangre aceleradamente… pero sobretodo su propio corazón pudo sentir, tocar su alma. Ella posó una de sus manos en su brazo y la otra en su cuello mientras sus labios comenzaron un juego armonizado; el beso forzado se había convertido en la más pura demostración de todo ese amor que intentaron olvidar y disfrazaron con odio y rencor por años.

**Sé que me he tardado milenios en actualizar y sinceramente no sé ni cómo explicar las razones de tan prolongada ausencia, pero tengo mil cosas que me obligan a estar lejos de la concentración necesaria para sentarme a escribir algo decente, espero no haberlos defraudado con la parte final de este episodio dividido en 3.**

**Debo confesar que la discusión de Harry y Hermione me fue demasiado difícil de escribir, y que hubo momentos en los cuales pudieron haber arreglado un poco las cosas sin embargo aún hay demasiadas cosas en contra entre ellos ¬¬ **

**Elsy82,Anabrest15,krasni,ermayoni**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo por su paciencia **

**AnyeliPotterGranger **

**10/mayo/11 **


	19. Chapter 19

**16**

**Mr. Brightside**

_**Destiny is calling me**_

Un ruido de llantas derrapando se escuchó en la terracería del jardín de los Weasley; los invitados, un poco sobresaltados, voltearon a ver hacia la entrada… sorprendidos y otro tanto curiosos, vieron a Draco Malfoy entrando a zancadas en la estancia.

¿Dónde está mi esposa?, ¿Pelirroja? – inquirió con exigencia.

Ginny lo quedó viendo; cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con las pupilas grises algo dentro de su mente colisionó como un recuerdo extraído:

Era muy temprano, ella había entrado con prisa a la sala de recuperación donde Draco se estaba alistando para dejar San Mugo.

¡Malfoy! – llamó.

Weasley… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – respingó, terminándose rápidamente de abotonarse la camisa. Pero la pelirroja no le puso mucho interés a eso.

¿En serio te vas a ir con Hermione? – inquirió brusca, y el rubio frunció el entrecejo.

¡Cállate! McGonagall podría darse cuenta de nuestros planes – de inmediato le tapó la boca.

No te preocupes, a mí me conviene que ella no se dé cuenta. Es más, que nadie se entere… - lo empujó molesta, pero tenía que reconocer que se había puesto nerviosa entre aquellos brazos y aquella cercanía.

¿Y tú cómo te enteraste? – preguntó con ese mismo tono exigente que ella había utilizado.

Escuché a Hermione hablando con Luna… por eso ella se escapó anoche – confesó.

Vaya eres buena… - el ojigris alzó las cejas de una forma sarcástica y fría.

Entonces es un hecho… - lo tomó como una confirmación, y su voz se oyó aliviada. Él dejó de verla, y esperó a que entonces se fuera. Pero Ginny continuó allí; mordiéndose los labios, y en su garganta ardía la pregunta que desde la noche anterior no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, atormentándola.

Ya sé que me dijiste que el bebé que Hermione espera es tuyo, pero en serio necesito que me digas la verdad ¿lo es? – volvió a inquirir. Y Draco regresó a verla tan violentamente que hasta la hizo sentir escalofríos, sin embargo le mantuvo la mirada.

Por favor… sólo necesito descartar la posibilidad de que ese niño sea de mi novio – exclamó, aunque no sonó como si suplicara más bien como si exigiera.

¿Por qué lo piensas? – terció él, sonriendo irónico.

Porque Harry tuvo relaciones con ella – soltó amargamente.

¿Qué te hace suponer que…? – titubeó el rubio, y ella notó que se había puesto aún más pálido que su tono natural de piel, además de que sus ojos grises se dilataron.

Se necesita ser estúpido para no intuirlo, ellos se gustan desde hace mucho – cortó con la misma amargura.

¿Crees que sólo se gustan? – rió sarcástico.

¡Entonces es cierto! – sus ojos castaños se abrieron horrorizados, y es que ella todavía se aferraba a aquella esperanza de que no fuese verdad.

El bebé es _mío_ si es lo que te preocupa – zanjó Draco, y su mirada fue glacial.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – insistió recelosa.

Ya te dije, tengo toda la certeza de que es _mi bebé…_ punto. Que te baste, Weasley… – apretó los dientes, y sus ojos color mercurio se entornaron furiosos. – Y _ni siquiera te atrevas a dudar de mi palabra_ – la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

¡Deja de hacer eso!, ¿acaso quieres besarme de nuevo? – se jaloneó la pelirroja.

Y tú te mueres porque lo haga… o terminarás por besarme tú… De nuevo - insinuó socarrón, volviendo a acercársele hasta que su respiración chocó con los labios de la chica.

Me gustas Malfoy… pero no me fijaría en ti más de cinco minutos –espetó cáustica, apartándose bruscamente.

Un considerable tiempo tomando en cuenta que te parezco despreciable – se burló, soltando una risilla cínica.

¡En serio lo eres, Malfoy! – remarcó. - Yo no sé cómo Hermione se pudo fijar en ti – lo miró con desdén.

¿Preferirías que se hubiese quedado con tu novio? – ironizó. Y ella lo fulminó con la mirada, Draco sonrió con descaro.

Tranquila… tú encárgate de retener a tu cabeza cortada, porque yo ya tengo mi vida resuelta a lado de Hermione – le acarició el hombro y ella volvió a apartarse groseramente.

Espero que en verdad se vayan para siempre – alzó las cejas y sus ojos tuvieron un despiadado brillo.

Descuida, me encargaré de que sea así… Hasta nunca pequeña comadreja – le sonrió burlón. Ginny se acomodó su llamativo cabello y se dio la media vuelta con aire ofendido e insolente.

Una cosa más… pelirroja – llamó el rubio.

¿Qué? – regresó a verlo de mala gana.

¿De verdad la considerabas tu amiga? – soltó, y esta vez ella pudo notar que no estaba siendo irónico más bien parecía interesado.

Siempre sospeché de su amistad con él… Pero sí, la llegué a considerar mi mejor amiga, hasta que descubrí su traición – confesó ácida.

¿Cómo lo averiguaste? – volvió a preguntar curioso.

Ya te dije, se necesita ser estúpido para no haberse dado cuenta que las cosas entre ella y Harry sucedieron de una manera obvia. ¿O es que tú no la notaste diferente después de las vacaciones de invierno? – expuso amargamente, en sus ojos se evidenció la rabia y el odio que aquella verdad le había generado en los sentimientos. Draco compuso una expresión sarcástica, ella lo entendió como que él también se había enterado de la verdad desde el primer instante.

Eso ya no me preocupa… porque como verás, _yo gané_… - terció triunfal. - Y al parecer tú también – la tomó de la mano y jugó con la sortija del dedo anular que la noche anterior ella le había casi restregado en la cara.

Aunque yo siempre gano, Weasley – finalizó sonriendo soberbio, y la pelirroja recuperó su mano de un jalón.

¿Weasley, me escuchaste? – llamó insistente, subiendo la voz. Ginny parpadeó aturdida, y se dio cuenta que el Draco actual estaba parado frente a ella, y la miraba exasperado. Su respiración se había agitado bastante, pero no respondió, para su fortuna París llegó corriendo y saltó a los brazos de su padre.

¡Papi! ¿Ya viniste por nosotras? – preguntó la niña rubia. Y Ginny aprovechó para huir.

Draco la besó en la frente y la acomodó en sus brazos.- ¿Dónde está tu mamá, Drew? – inquirió con un modo más suave pero un dejo todavía de molestia. Sentía las indiscretas miradas sobre él pero las ignoró pues la suya buscaba a Hermione.

Fue al baño, Draco – se adelantó a responder Luna, y Ron se había acercado con una expresión vacilante. El rubio alzó las cejas.

Voy a avisarle que ya llegaste – se ofreció la ojiazul.

No, Luna… tienes que venir conmigo, necesito que me ayudes en algo - el pelirrojo la detuvo, su esposa lo miró desconcertada, y el ojigris contrarió el entrecejo.

Podemos decirle a…- propuso Ron, mirando alrededor desesperadamente.- A Fred, que la busque – resolvió cuando su hermano pasaba cerca de ellos. El aludido miró su hermano confundido, pero el ojiazul insistió con la mirada.

Ah… por supuesto… Voy a avisarle a… Hermione, que estás aquí – asintió extrañado. Draco aceptó porque no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para decir que él iría a buscarla. Ron y Luna se dirigieron al jardín… una vez que salieron la rubia lo interrogó, aunque en susurros.

_¿Me quieres decir qué está pasando? _

_No podías ir por Hermione, Harry está arriba hablando con ella… en cambio si Fred…_- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.

_¡¿Qué?_ – saltó la rubia.

_Que si Fred iba, pues no se vería tan obvio, él es imparcial… tú o yo elegiríamos un lado_ -continuó Ron.

_No, me refería a…_ _¡¿Qué hace tu amigo allá arriba con Hermione?_- inquirió escandalizada.

_Necesitaban hablar_ – puntualizó el ojiazul.

_¿Y de verdad crees que van hablar?_- ironizó Luna.- _Siempre que lo intentan terminan discutiendo, y este no es el lugar para que toda la verdad salga a la luz_ – concluyó.

_Tienes razón_ – concedió Ron, moviendo los labios con preocupación.

**I'm coming out of my cage **

Estoy saliendo de mi jaula  
**And I've been doing just fine **

Y he estado haciéndolo muy bien  
**Gotta gotta gotta be down**

Tengo, tengo algo que me deprime  
**Because I want it all**

Porque lo quiero todo

**It started out with a kiss **

Comenzó con un beso  
**How did it end up like this**

¿Cómo ha acabado así?  
**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**

Fue sólo un beso, fue sólo un beso

En la habitación de los gemelos aquel beso robado estaba desarrollándose como una desesperada manera de exteriorizar todo aquel amor contenido. Cuando repentinamente en la habitación irrumpió Fred.

¿Hermione estás aquí…? - preguntó, pero al ver la escena retrocedió sus pasos. - ¡Disculpen, lo siento…! - exclamó con voz sorprendida y ahogada. Un fuerte respingo e inhalación de aire se escuchó al mismo tiempo que los labios de Harry y Hermione se separaban, los ojos marrones regresaron a ver al recién llegado pelirrojo, y se abrieron desmesuradamente asustados. El ojiverde se había quedado petrificado. Fred había dado media vuelta y corrido hacia las escaleras, Hermione no dudó en salir tras de él.

¡Fred, hey, espera! – llamó alarmada. El pelirrojo se detuvo dos escalones abajo, y regresó a verla. La castaña hiperventilaba, y con dificultad pudo pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

Por favor, no vayas a decirle a Ginny… lo que viste fue… sólo… - titubeó.

¿Un malentendido? – sugirió Fred.

Sí… y no quiero que por eso se arruine la felicidad de tu hermana – su expresión era un poema de angustia.

No te preocupes Hermione, la palabra felicidad no es precisamente lo que ronda por el ambiente… Empezando por ustedes ¿cierto? – insinuó el pelirrojo, viendo con dirección hacia su propia habitación donde aún estaba Harry.

¿Cómo dices? – balbuceó nerviosa.

George y yo ya sabemos que London es hija de Harry, por eso han estado actuando extrañamente toda la mañana – declaró, y Hermione palideció.

No…- quiso negar la castaña.

Por favor Hermione, no nos tomes por idiotas – atajó tranquilamente, ofendido.

Fred… - la ojimarrón daba bocanadas pero no sabía qué decir, la palidez en su rostro se había acentuado.

Descuida, sólo vine avisarte que Draco acaba de llegar y está preguntando por ti – comunicó, entonces se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras. Ella sintió que la poca sangre que aún le recorría las venas se congeló. Se obligó a reaccionar y volvió a la recamara de los gemelos donde Harry la aguardaba, parecía abstraído sin embargo sonreía como un estúpido mientras se acariciaba los labios, lo que la enfureció más. ¿Podía ser más cínico?

Hermione… - musitó al verla regresar, sus ojos esmeralda tenían un brillo radiante. Le tomó la mano pero ella la recuperó bruscamente y le plantó una bofetada peor que la de hacía rato.

¡Eres un imbécil, sabes! el que pudo descubrirnos fue Draco, o peor aún, Ginny – respiraba violentamente.

Eso ya no me importa – volteó a verla con la misma violencia.

Pues debería – recalcó con una mirada indignada y peligrosa. Él la observó, en sus finas facciones no había ninguna muestra de calidez, por el contrario, en sus marrones ojos pudo ver el mismo odio con que lo había estado viendo desde que se reencontraron.

¡Harry no te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer! – exclamó como si él fuese un tarado que no comprendiese nada.

Nos besamos – dijo en un intento de que ella reaccionara diferente, pero esa declaración sólo consiguió hacerla enfurecer más.

¡Me besaste! – corrigió fríamente. - ¡Y estás muy equivocado si crees que seduciéndome puedes obtener a mi hija! – aclaró. Harry estaba enojado pero al oír aquello le causó un poco de sarcástica gracia.

¿De verdad piensas eso? – sonrió, y ella lo asesinó con los ojos.

¿Por qué otra cosa sería? esto es como antes… como cuando me ibas a ofrecer matrimonio. Eso es lo que ibas a decir… que te gustaría regresar el tiempo y poderme haber pedido ser tu esposa desde el principio, para quedarte con mi hija. Pero ya te dije, deja las cosas así o sólo terminarás consiguiendo que London te odie – gritó apretando los dientes. Y el ojiverde perdió cualquier sentimiento cálido para volver a sentir aquel inmenso rencor.

¡De ninguna manera voy a dejarlas así! Si para ti este beso no tuvo importancia, para mí menos. Y lo que pienses sobre nosotros, ya me da igual – sus ojos verdes brillaron gélidamente, y aunque Hermione trató de ser indiferente no se podía negar a sí misma que aquellas palabras le habían dolido.

**Now I'm falling asleep **

Ahora me estoy durmiendo  
**And she's calling a cab**

Y ella está llamando a un taxi  
**While he's having a smoke**

Mientras él fuma  
**And she's taking a drag**

Y ella está tomando un trago

**Now they're going to bed **

Ahora ellos van a la cama  
**And my stomach is sick**

Y mi estomago está enfermo

**And it's all in my head **

Y todo está en mi cabeza  
**But she's touching his chest, now**

Pero ella está tocando su pecho, ahora

No le diré la verdad a London por ahora… pero te informo que de ninguna manera voy a renunciar a ella – concluyó con una firmeza amenazante.

Esta es una declaración de guerra, pero no creo que la ganes… no tendrás la oportunidad de estar mucho tiempo con London – terció ella con suficiencia.

No estés tan segura… por si no te diste cuenta McGonagall no pudo hacer nada por mantenerme alejado de mi hija, tú tampoco… Y nunca le he tenido miedo a Malfoy - dijo con el mismo tono desafiante.

Snape no te va a permitir estar mucho tiempo cerca de ella, él es su protector – zanjó, esbozando una triunfal sonrisa.

Pues mi hija te tiene sorpresas – él también sonrió. Hermione no podía negar que le irritaba que él subrayara con gusto, _mi hija._

¿De qué hablas? – respingó, y su sonrisa se esfumó.

Ya te enterarás – deletreó sin dejar de sonreír.

¡Harry, dilo! – exigió.

¿Quieres irte, no…? – señaló con su mano la puerta.

Sí, mi esposo me está esperando – enfatizó con el rostro acalorado, se dio la media vuelta y salió aprisa.

Sí, anda… corre a los brazos de tu amado – ironizó el ojiverde, y en el estomago los celos causaron daño.

Enseguida él bajó, al pie de las escaleras lo esperaba Ron, parecía ansioso.

Te tardaste, acabo de ver a Hermione bajar hecha una furia ¿qué pasó? Fred no me quiso contar nada…- bombardeaba de preguntas, aunque finalizó resentido con su hermano. Harry se hizo el desentendido. - ¿Eso es labial? – entornó los ojos al detectar un extraño color en la barbilla de su amigo, muy cerca de su boca.

No, debe ser merengue – se limpió rápidamente.

A ti no te gusta el merengue – desmintió el pelirrojo, y notó que su amigo se puso nervioso, lo que terminó por delatarlo.

¡Vaya, a eso llamo no perder el tiempo! – celebró riéndose.

La besé, ¿correcto? es lo que querías escuchar – exclamó irritado.

No… ¿En verdad? – continuó riendo, el ojiverde lo fulminó con la mirada.

¿Y le dijiste que la amas? – controló su risa hasta adoptar un tono serio.

No quiero hablar de eso – cortó ásperamente.

Harry, si sigues ocultándolo jamás la vas a recuperar – puntualizó Ron.

A ella no le importa – dijo con indiferencia. Pero el pelirrojo lo vio significativamente.

Se lo iba a decir, ¿de acuerdo…? pero Hermione dijo cosas que me hicieron detenerme… Y tal vez ella tenga razón… a mí la única que me importa es London – concluyó enfadado.

Sigue sufriendo… O mejor dicho, sigan sufriendo – Ron rodó los ojos.

Voy a buscar a London… Malfoy ya llegó – se adelantó hacia las personas que aún estaban en la sala.

Pues date prisa, no creo que se vayan a quedar mucho rato – dijo el ojiazul, siguiéndolo.

Cuando se abrió paso se encontró con una escena desagradable, Hermione tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco y él le acariciaba la frente con los labios, como si la estuviese calmando después de lo que ella le acababa de contar. Fuera lo que fuese que le había dicho.

**He takes off her dress, now **

Él le saca el vestido, ahora  
**Let me go**

déjame ir...

**I just can't look its killing me **

No puedo mirar, esto está matándome  
**And taking control**

Y tomando el control  
**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

Celoso, convirtiendo a los santos en el mar  
**Swimming through sick lullabies**

Nadando por arrullos enfermos  
**Choking on your alibis**

Ahogándome en tus coartadas

Ron vio la expresión que puso Harry… sus ojos esmeraldas se desorbitaron, se mordía los labios con fuerza y los puños se le habían puesto blancos porque sin darse cuenta los estaba apretando. No le cabía la menor duda, su amigo se estaba muriendo de celos.

Para empeorar la situación Ginny lo vio y fue hacia él para llevarlo al centro de la estancia, muy cerca del rubio y la castaña.

Harry… ¿dónde estabas, amor? – preguntó con suavidad, tratando de ocultar su disgusto, pero tanto el ojiverde como su hermano sabían que estaba fingiendo.

Por poco y no te despides de Hermione… y Draco – dijo con cierto tono sardónico, acercándolos a ellos. El rubio y la castaña se volvieron para verlos, aunque sus miradas se cruzaron con la esmeralda y no se podía distinguir cuál de las tres miraba con más aversión.

¿Dónde está London? – inquirió cuando los tuvo de frente.

_Mi hija_ está despidiéndose de la pequeña Leilani – respondió con satisfacción el ojigris. Harry sintió como si ácido puro se derramara en su estomago, y aniquiló al rubio con la mirada. Ron carraspeó, Ginny vio la escena con recelo, pero Hermione se puso nerviosa.

Bueno, Ginny… nosotros nos vamos – intervino, tomando a la pelirroja de los hombros, creando cierta barrera entre su esposo y el pelinegro al quedar ellas en medio. - ¡Felicidades por el compromiso! – acto seguido la abrazaba, la chica dio un respingo de sorpresa. - Y una enorme disculpa por arruinar el brindis – añadió apenada al separarse, Ginny la miraba con aparente condescendencia sin embargo en su interior la odiaba más, por esto.

_¿Qué? –_masculló desconcertado Draco.

_Luego te digo_ –apuró vacilante Hermione.

Descuida, eso ya pasó…- Harry la tomó de las muñecas atrayéndola hacia él, y empujando con intención al rubio, pero éste no podía armar una escena puesto que muchas miradas estaban atentas a ellos.

Y gracias por las felicitaciones, esperamos ser _tan felices_ como ustedes – dijo con un acento sarcástico, rodeándola con sus brazos, en una especie de abrazo. Los señores Weasley se habían unido al público espectador, Molly había emitido un sonido de que aquello le había causado infinita ternura. Draco apretaba la mandíbula y disimulaba los celos terribles que estaba sufriendo, Harry en cambio estaba obteniendo un poco de venganza y satisfacción de todo aquello, sonreía de una manera exageradamente cínica. Hermione temblaba entre aquellos brazos, aunque no podía saber si de nervios, coraje o dolor.

Luna venía saliendo de la cocina con la pequeña Rory en brazos, London y París venían con ella.

_¡Oye, ya fue suficiente de abrazos, no!_ – exclamó molesta, pero con una voz tan bajita que sólo Ron, que había ido a su encuentro, la había alcanzado a escuchar.

_Luna, ni se te ocurra intervenir… no esperé cinco años por esto… Por favor no me arruines el momento _- le advirtió. - _Aunque un beso frente a todos no les caería mal_ – agregó con alusión.

_¿Qué dijiste?_ – saltó la rubia, conocía aquella expresión burlona de su esposo, algo sabía que había pasado.

_Era una suposición_ – sonrió con inocencia, pero a ella no la convencía. Pues bien, más tarde se lo sacaría.

Harry por fin dejó de abrazar a la castaña, y pudo darse cuenta que ella había derramado lágrimas… que Hermione disimuló limpiándoselas como si fuesen sudor. Él sintió un poco de remordimientos pero también demasiada confusión.

Bueno, es hora de irnos…- Draco tomó del brazo a su esposa para alejarla del ojiverde. - Gracias por todo - asintió con la cabeza, en un gesto de despedida para los señores Weasley, quienes un tanto incómodos le sonrieron como respuesta.

Severus Snape ya estaba cerca de Hermione y el ojigris, él presenciaba la escena fingiendo no darse cuenta de nada. Remus y Nymphadora también se habían acercado, e intercambiaban miradas de preocupación entre ellos y con Luna… Se podía sentir la tensión en la atmósfera.

**But it's just the price I pay **

Pero es sólo el precio que pago...  
**Destiny is calling me**

El destino está llamándome  
**Open up my eager eyes**

Abro mis ansiosos ojos  
**'Cause I'm Mr Brightside **

Porque soy el señor Optimista

Las niñas se reunieron con sus padres, Draco estaba a punto de tomar en brazos a London pero la pequeña castaña se alejó para despedirse de Harry, y el ojiverde aprovechó para cargarla. El rubio apretó los dientes, Hermione lo tomó de la mano para calmarlo un poco, a pesar de que a ella tampoco le había gustado aquella reacción de su hija.

Draco contuvo su furia tomando en brazos a París.

Hasta mañana, Harry – la pequeña castaña lo tomaba de las mejillas, y le daba un tierno beso en la frente. El ojiverde sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

Hasta mañana… _hija_ – comenzó, pero lo último no lo pronunció sólo fueron palabras dichas en su interior.

London – Hermione se adelantó para tomarla en brazos, pero la niña no volteó a ver a su madre sino que se aferró al cuello de Harry.

Los acompaño a su camioneta – se apuntó éste, y no pudo evitar esbozar una cínica sonrisita.

No Harry, no es necesario – negó rápidamente la castaña, apretando los dientes.

Sí, cariño… que vaya – insistió Molly Weasley. Y Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina a la mujer pelirroja, pero ella no se percató de esto porque en esos momentos buscó a su hija.

Ginny, ve con ellos… - apuntó, pero ella había desaparecido.

¿Y Ginny? – inquirió desconcertada su madre.

Aquí estaba hasta hace unos segundos – dijo extrañado Arthur Weasley, buscando a su hija alrededor, pero ni siquiera los gemelos supieron dar respuesta. La verdad es que nadie se dio cuenta a dónde había ido, porque la atención, y la tensión, estaban sobre los Malfoy y Harry.

Afuera el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de colores más cálidos, lo que anunciaba que el atardecer se acercaba…

Habían llegado hasta la camioneta tipo _Jeep_ _Cherokee_ color verde oscuro, en la cual Draco y Hermione todavía preferían moverse para tranquilidad de las niñas.

El rubio abrió la puerta trasera y bajó a París para que subiera, la niña ojigris se deslizó en el asiento de atrás y vio que sus padres esperaban que London hiciera lo mismo… pero la pequeña castaña continuaba muy cómoda en los brazos del ojiverde.

¡Me voy a levantar muy tempranito para esperarte! – London lo tomó de la barbilla y exclamó con determinación.

¡Ahí estaré sin falta! tenemos que ponernos a trabajar con esa magia – le sonrió guiñándole un ojo. London también había sonreído, y para mayor trauma tanto de Hermione como de Draco, no podían negar que su forma de sonreír era idéntica.

No creo que Harry pueda ir a verte mañana, mi cielo – contradijo la castaña, evitando verlo a él y tratando de pasar sus manos alrededor de la cinturita de su hija, cosa que no le fue de fácil acceso porque el ojiverde la sostenía muy cerca.

¡Harry lo prometió! – la niña había regresado a verla con el entrecejo fruncido, demostrando que todavía estaba enojada con su mamá. Hermione se detuvo en su intento de recuperarla.

Por supuesto que puedo verla mañana, y _todos los días_ – exclamó, enfatizando la última palabra.

No es necesario, ella ya tiene quien le enseñe…- intervino con acidez Draco, y miró de reojo a Snape, que continuaba parado cerca de ellos; pero en la línea intermedia de la escena. - Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, Potter –apretó los dientes, tratando de contenerse pero se unió a la lucha por recuperar a London.

Papi, el profesor Sev me dio permiso – apuró la niña de ojos esmeralda.

¡¿Qué? – el rubio retrocedió unos pasos como si la declaración de la niña fuese un hechizo que lo hubiese lanzado hacia atrás. Y no sólo a él, sino también Hermione sintió una descarga eléctrica nada agradable.

¡Con qué derecho hace eso, Severus! – sus pupilas grises se dilataron y entrecerraron fríamente en cuestión de segundos, y luego se clavaron furiosas y llenas de reclamo en el profesor Snape.

¿No escucharon? London así lo desea – dijo el aludido con calma, y con esa voz áspera y baja tan propia de él. Y a pesar de todo sus labios se curvaron disimuladamente con un gesto burlón. El rostro del rubio se encendió con ira.

¡Pero yo no! – fue la voz de Hermione contrario a lo que se esperaba, la que exclamó aquello. Y no fue una exclamación propiamente más bien fue un grito de enojo. Para estos momentos París contemplaba la escena algo asustada, y justo cuando iba a bajarse de la camioneta Snape lanzó un hechizo cerrando la puerta de golpe y poniendo el seguro evitando así también que del interior se escuchase algo de lo que pasaba afuera.

¿Por qué, mami? ¿Por qué no quieres que Harry me enseñe a manejar mi magia? ¡Si él es tu mejor amigo! – preguntó London, confundida. Aunque su modo de voz fue más irritado que curioso.

Sé que estaban enojados ¿pero no todo se arregló con ese abrazo y ese beso que se dieron hoy? – inquirió más ceñuda.

¿Qué abrazo? ¿de qué beso está hablando tu hija, Hermione? – exigió el ojigris, y Hermione palideció de pronto… sintiendo un vuelco al corazón sus latidos se aceleraron, pero trató de calmarse porque London no podía estarse refiriendo al beso que Harry le había robado, ella debía estar hablando del que le dio en la frente cuando supuestamente se reconciliaron delante de todos.

Mientras Draco esperaba la respuesta de su esposa, sus ojos no se pudieron detener y regresó a ver con rabia al ojiverde.

Harry mantuvo una expresión firme, y a pesar de que también estaba seguro de que su hija hablaba del beso que todo mundo había sido testigo, no pudo evitar pensar en el que le había robado hacía un par de minutos; se mordió los labios aún sintiendo el sabor de los de Hermione, y tuvo ganas de restregarle aquello en la cara al rubio.

Lo que tienes que entender… es que no puedes ser amiga de él ¡Porque nosotros no somos, ni volveremos a ser amigos! – explicó por fin la castaña, aunque soltó aquello de una forma torpe y alterada, y sus ojos marrones fulminaron al ojiverde.

¡Pues no me importa! ¡Yo quiero a Harry! - protestó London, y se abrazó más a él.

Desde la puerta de la madriguera Ron había observado, mientras adentro todos seguían buscando a Ginny. De pronto una exhalación cerca de su oído lo hizo sobresaltarse.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Luna, quien había salido a ver por qué él no había regresado; y es que ella no quiso salir antes por lo mismo de que quería mantenerse ajena.

Que al fin tu amiga dejó en evidencia la fiera que de por sí es. Pero nuestra ahijada acaba de demostrar por qué su padre es Harry Potter – señaló orgulloso el pelirrojo.

Vamos, necesitamos intervenir de nuevo – apuró jalándolo del brazo, adelantándose.

Ni de loco me paro cerca de ella – negó el ojiazul. Pero seguía a su esposa.

Luna, no, Snape ya está ahí… nosotros no debemos – trataba de detenerla.

¡Ron sabes que Snape está de parte de Harry! – volteó a verlo enfadada. Y avanzando a zancadas llegó hasta ellos, Hermione le había arrebatado a London a Harry pero sólo unos instantes porque Luna se la quitó algo apresurada, aunque de manera suave.

London, a París y a ti les falta llevar pastel – exclamó, entregándole rápido a la ojiverde a Ron y abriendo la puerta la camioneta para sacar a su otra ahijada. Draco, Hermione y Harry se veían entre ellos con miradas siniestras, sin embargo se mantuvieron cuando la rubia y el pelirrojo llegaron; y entre todo estuvieron de acuerdo que intervinieron justo en el momento más oportuno.

¡Yo me quiero quedar! – rotundizó la pequeña castaña.

No sé qué pasa… ¡pero yo también me quedo! – vociferó la niña rubia.

Háganme caso, ahorita regresamos – insistió Luna, llevándose a París casi obligadamente. Ron la volvía a seguir, esta vez él llevaba cargando a London, que iba muy molesta. Y Snape concluyó que él también salía sobrando, así que alcanzó a los Weasley.

En cuanto ellos desaparecieron en la entrada de la casa, Harry se volvió hacia el rubio y la castaña…

¡Hagan lo que hagan no podrán alejarme de London! – sentenció, su respiración era igual de violenta que su voz.

El que hayamos regresado no te da derecho a que te atravieses en nuestras vidas, Potter – terció Draco, y sus pupilas grises se tornaron furiosas. Pese a ello no hizo ningún movimiento que indicase que quería golpear al ojiverde, por el contrario, tomó de la mano a Hermione en un gesto de unión.

¿Derecho? - ironizó Harry, soltando una risilla sarcástica.- Ustedes me robaron todos mis derechos, ¡Me robaron a mi hija! – gritó.

Tú no tienes una hija… ¡No sabes lo que es tener una! – impugnó fríamente el rubio.

Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron desmesuradamente… su respiración se volvió lenta, y miraba a Draco con intenso odio. Quería causarle con golpes el mismo sufrimiento que él sentía, sin embargo se contuvo.

No… no lo sé… gracias a Hermione - volvió a reír, esta vez amargo. Y sus ojos buscaron los de la castaña, ella no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, así como tampoco pudo evitar sentir remordimientos; pese a que quiso suprimirlos intentando pensar que aquello en realidad había sido culpa de él.

He soportado su ausencia simplemente imaginando lo que sería besar su frente cada noche, verla dormir tranquila… seguro de que daría mi vida para que nada malo le pasara, para que nada la lastimara…- su voz se volvió vulnerable.

Tú los has dicho… sólo son tus sueños, Potter. Porque yo lo he vivido… yo la vi nacer, la sostuve cuando dio sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra fue para mí, y fue _papá…_- terció despacio, de forma lacerante, como si sintiese placer al decirlo. Harry respiraba con lentitud, tratando de retener las lágrimas que ante aquellas crueles palabras fueron ganando terreno en su mirada.

Ahora no vengas a reclamar algo a lo que tú mismo renunciaste cuando abandonaste a Hermione en aquella habitación de Hogwarts como si hubiese sido cualquier cosa – lo atacó, y Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si la sola mención volviese abrir la herida del recuerdo. Para Harry también era un recuerdo doloroso.

Y si tuviste una oportunidad… la perdiste cuando decidiste comprometerte con Ginevra Weasley – concluyó con saña, alzando las cejas, y viéndolo como si sintiese lástima por él. Harry le sostuvo la mirada con desafío.

¡No voy a seguirme perdiendo un instante más de la vida de mi hija! – atajó. Luego regresó a ver a Hermione, y se le acercó al rostro, tanto que su aliento rozó sus mejillas.- Y si te hice daño, ya lo pagué… aunque tú no me viste morir lentamente todos estos años que he pasado sin ella – finalizó, su voz era una mezcla de rencor y dolor, Hermione lo quedó viendo, sin saber qué sentir, pues al cruzar su mirada con la de Harry sintió cómo el mismo dolor quiso invadirle las venas. Draco envió a la castaña hacia su espalda, alejándola del ojiverde y empujando a éste.

Escúchame bien, Potter… No te atrevas a acercarte a mi familia porque te vas a arrepentir – sus ojos grises brillaron con peligro.

¿Es una amenaza? – inquirió Harry.

Será un hecho si te atraviesas en nuestro camino – sentenció apretando los dientes.

¡No te tengo miedo!- ahora fue el ojiverde quien lo empujó. - ¿Acaso ahora sí mostrarás lo que aprendiste como mortífago…? ¿Esta vez sí serás capaz de asesinar? – lo provocó. El rubio iba a sacar su varita cuando Hermione lo detuvo del brazo: _Por favor Draco, no lo hagas…_- pidió.

¡Cobarde! – rió incisivo el pelinegro.

¡Harry, ya basta! – gritó la castaña, mirándole con advertencia.

Draco, vámonos…- lo jaló para hacerlo desistir.- Hazlo por nosotras…- suplicó. El ojigris la vio, luego le lanzó una última mirada de odio al ojiverde, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa se dieron la media vuelta para ir por sus hijas.

**I Never...**

**I Never...**

**I Never... **

Harry se quedó allí parado, respirando bruscamente, conteniendo todo ese odio que le tenía a Draco, y que deseaba desquitar… porque ese estúpido rubio le había robado todos aquellos momentos de la vida de London… Y sin embargo dolía aceptar que el verdadero culpable de perderla era él.


	20. Chapter 20

**17**

**Como Duele**

**Haberse equivocado…**

Por fin llegaron a la casa de los Lupin, justo cuando los últimos vestigios del atardecer iluminaban el cielo… regresar conduciendo había hecho que el enojo del rubio aminorara un poco, o quizás sólo se contuviera… pero los nervios de Hermione se mantuvieron intactos; ella pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en casa de los Weasley, sobre todo en aquel beso forzado… O al menos trataba de converse a sí misma de que así había sido; sería espantoso aceptar que en el fondo de su ser ella deseaba que Harry la besara. El ruido del motor al apagarse la sacó de su ensimismamiento… Draco bajó de la camioneta pero sin regresar a verla, y ella de reojo notó que tenía el rostro acalorado. En el asiento trasero las dos niñas se habían quedado dormidas; y él sacó en brazos a la pequeña rubia.

Voy a llevar a París adentro – le avisó con voz áspera, y ella asintió por inercia; luego soltó un suspiro para tratar de serenarse. Entonces escuchó que una puerta se abrió de nuevo, y vio por el espejo retrovisor cómo Severus Snape bajaba cargando en sus brazos a London… Hermione también salió de la camioneta, para encontrarlos de frente; cruzó unos leves instantes su mirada con la de Snape, que había asentido como si le dijera que todo estaba bien…

Ella le acarició la frentecita a su hija, notó que en sus mejillas había un rocío, además de que junto con su naricita estaban muy sonrosadas… sabía perfectamente que London había estado llorando por el incidente del unicornio y por la discusión que tuvieron sobre Harry. Snape negó dando a entender así su desacuerdo; entonces se acomodó a la niña sobre el hombro para llevarla al interior de la casa… a Hermione aún le sobrecogía ver cómo él trataba a su hija, con una especie de devoción, como si en verdad fuese su nieta.

Volvió a soltar un profundo suspiro, y los siguió…, parados en la entrada estaban Theodore y Lina, los saludó con una leve sonrisa y el chico por educación asintió con la cabeza, pero la rubia le lanzó una gélida mirada; casi pudo percibir el resentimiento en ella, y no quería pensar que podía ser odio. Tal vez era su alucine, pero en serio sentía que a Lina le caía mal; debía ser las aversiones pasadas de haber sido Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Draco subió a París a la habitación donde había dormido con ella la noche anterior; mientras la acomodaba en la cama la niña entreabrió sus ojitos grises…

_¿Ya llegamos…?_ – preguntó adormilada, él sonrió instintivamente.

_Shuss, descansa hermosa…-_ susurró, acariciándole su cabello rubio platino y depositando un paternal beso en su frentecita; la pequeña continuó durmiendo.

En ese momento Snape entró en la recamara con London profundamente dormida sobre su hombro, Draco se giró para recibirla pero Severus no se la entregó y fue él quien la acostó en la cama. El rubio lo quedó viendo con el entrecejo fruncido…

En verdad se está tomando en serio esto de que está a su cuidado, pero usted será su guardián no su nana – aclaró con un dejo de irritación en la voz.

No espero que entienda el afecto que siento por ella, señor Malfoy – terció con una voz glacial Snape, y su mirada fue igual de fría; luego giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

Entonces es cierto, tiene algo que ver con que sea nieta de Lily Potter – soltó disgustado, los ojos negros lo regresaron a ver refulgiendo siniestros y él se dio cuenta que acababa de cometer una imprudencia puesto que Hermione le había pedido que no comentara aquello, y mucho menos que le hiciera saber a Severus Snape que estaban enterados de su secreto; de su amor secreto por Lily Evans.

De verdad no lo entenderá – apretó los dientes y dijo con un tono filoso, después le volvió a dar la espalda y salió con un paso firme; Draco se percató que iba furioso. Pero él no estaba en su mejor momento para tener consideraciones con nadie, se volvió para mirar a la pequeña castaña; y tras darle un rápido beso en su mejilla se marchó de la habitación.

Draco fue a la habitación que compartiría con Hermione… la encontró saliendo del baño, nuevamente lucía abstraída. Él cerró la puerta de golpe para atraer su atención, ella se sobresaltó por el ruido… y sus ojos se encontraron; él tenía las facciones tensas y un color rojizo resaltaba en el borde de sus orejas y cuello. Había estado conteniendo su ira desde que se marcharon de La Madriguera…, avanzó hacia ella, y Hermione inconscientemente retrocedió unos pasos.

¡Potter es un maldito aprovechado…! No perdió su oportunidad de estar cerca de… _London_ – exteriorizó, y su tono fue enérgico, como si todo ese tiempo hubiese estado parada su ira desde que se enfrentó a Harry.

Ya Draco, olvídalo… - pidió la castaña, su respiración era irregular.

¿Olvidarlo? ¡Eso quisiera…! – ironizó, y soltó una fría risilla mientras con furia se quitaba el saco y lo aventaba a una silla cercana.

Draco, por favor… - volvió a decir, y parecía agitada.

Tienes razón… - suavizó su voz y se acercó a ella, tomándola por la cintura con cierta brusquedad, y envolviéndola en sus brazos; y es que con sólo tenerla así podía calmar su ira a pesar de que estuviese a punto de estallar.

…No podemos descontrolarnos, eso es lo que él quiere. Separarnos… _alejarte de mí…_ - dijo, retirándole con su aliento un delgado mechón de cabello de la cara.

¿Qué...? – musitó desconcertada, y Draco se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, acababa de insinuarle que Harry intentaba separarlos porque estaba interesado en ella; aunque en el fondo él sabía a la perfección que el ojiverde seguía enamorado de Hermione. Que lo había estado siempre, como le oyó confesárselo a Remus Lupin en la biblioteca de aquella misma casa cinco años atrás, una noche antes de que atacaran a la castaña en Godric's Hollow. Entonces la besó para que ella no siguiese pensando en lo que él acababa de decir… Hermione reaccionó sorprendida y se comportó un poco reacia a corresponderle, el beso técnicamente sólo se lo estaba dando el ojigris. De repente se vio atacado por un recuerdo, ya alguna vez había dado un beso como aquel, en donde él ponía presión y los labios de su compañera no respondían del todo…

_¿Qué pasa, Pansy? – preguntó entre extrañado y a la vez molesto. _

_¿Draco, estás seguro…? – musitó la chica, en sus pupilas avellana había duda. _

_Por supuesto… quiero estar contigo – volvió a rozar sus labios, mientras sus manos descendieron por su espalda y se detuvieron en su fina cintura. - ¿Acaso tú no deseas lo mismo?, ¿No me dijiste que yo era el amor de tu vida? – terció con un tonito que sonaba con chantaje; mientras metía sus manos bajo la delgada blusa y la acariciaba en la cintura, volviendo a ascender por su espalda, esta vez bajo la tela. No podía negarse que esa chica le provocaba estragos en su interior, algo que surgía desde su estomago deslizándose por sus venas y acelerando sus latidos de una forma inquietante. _

_¡Y lo eres! – afirmó Pansy, él notó cómo la piel se le erizaba; sin poder evitarlo esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción por ser el causante de aquella reacción. _

_¿Entonces…? – susurró cerca de sus labios, con tono persuasivo. _

_Tengo miedo… – exteriorizó en un titubeo la chica. _

_Vamos Pan, ¿qué puede pasar…? No por nada le dicen hacer el amor – soltó Draco, con una risilla sarcástica. Las níveas mejillas de Pansy adquirieron un fuerte rubor. _

_Está bien… -accedió, aunque Draco sintió que ella se estremecía; pero él lo adjudicó a las caricias que le estaba dando. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez complacido; luego la dejó de abrazar para tomarla de la mano y continuar caminando por el pasillo que conducía a la prefectura… A ellos les tocaba hacer guardia esa noche así que nadie sospecharía si los encontraban allí, además que seguramente nadie iría a buscarlos pues pasaba de la media noche. _

_Cuando llegaron subieron las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones tomados de la mano, pero cuando pisaron el último escalón Pansy lo detuvo._

_Draco… _

_¿Y ahora qué? – regresó a verla irritado. _

_No me lastimes – dijo la chica, casi con súplica, y su voz sonó temblorosa. _

_Lo haré con cuidado, lo prometo – aseguró, volviéndola a rodear por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él._

_Me refería a… - ella quiso aclarar, pero él no la dejó continuar pues la había besado intensamente; y sin dejar de besarla la conducía al interior de la habitación… de un momento a otro la recostó sobre la cama, y lo único que ella podía ver era su reflejo en la mirada gris de Draco; y lo único que él podía ver era los ojos avellana, que a pesar de expresar temor su dueña estaba dispuesta a rendirse ante los deseos de él. _

_Nunca me abandones…- musitó Pansy, mientras él recorría su piel con sus labios y sus manos. _

_Nunca lo pienses… – dijo sin darse cuenta, pues estaba entretenido besando sus hombros. Después de un rato de violentas caricias presionó sus labios como presionó su cuerpo contra él, deslizó su mano por la suave piel de su espalda desnuda… sintió cómo sus latidos se aceleraron y sentía el corazón de Pansy chocar agitado contra su pecho. Él estaba en la gloria mientras la chica parecía estar muriendo, muriendo en sus brazos… la oyó soltar un fuerte respingo que él ahogó con su boca. _

_Te amo… - logró articular Pansy, pero para no responderle algo que absolutamente él no sentía, la volvió a besar. _

Como ahora besaba con desesperación a Hermione, como ahora la acomodaba sobre la cama con intenciones de hacerle el amor y olvidar aquellos recuerdos que aún le atormentaban… Pero ella lo separó con un leve empujón, mientras que sus ojos lo acribillaban en busca de una explicación a su extraño comportamiento.

Draco… creo que Harry no está interesado en separarnos… ¿Por qué habría de ocuparse de eso si yo le soy indiferente? - dijo con cierta amargura, y algo en su interior dolió. - Lo que tiene que preocuparnos es la forma en que piensa acercarse a London – razonó.

Vamos Hermione, no me interesa seguir hablando de Potter – rezongó enfadado; no podía negarse que el que ella aún se mostrara afectada con aquel tema lo hacía arder de celos.

Pero tenemos que hacerlo, tú lo escuchaste… está dispuesto a todo con tal de estar con London y hacerle saber que es su hija - dijo despacio, pero al final su voz se escuchó casi con pánico.

Exacto, por eso le conviene que nosotros nos separemos, porque si estás sola serás más vulnerable y así él… – dijo apretando los dientes, tomando aquella excusa para salvar su falla anterior pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

Sí eso era lo que él creía, después de hoy le habrá quedado claro que no soy tan vulnerable sola – señaló con tono peligroso, sin embargo su respiración volvía a ser arrítmica; aún no podía olvidar aquel beso que Harry le había dado, continuaba obligándose a creer que era su estrategia para acercarse a London. _Sigue haciéndote tonta, aunque no lo quieras reconocer ese beso no fue fingido_ - habló esa vocecita que tanto la irritaba, porque siempre aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos. - _¡Él lo reconoció, no sintió nada!_ – rebatió la castaña. – _Como tampoco yo…_ - y su voz interior soltó un bufido sarcástico.

¿Ah sí…? pues yo lo vi muy conectado con London, como si ya fueran los mejores amigos… Y por cierto, ahora sí me contarás de ese abrazo y ese beso que te dio y que London vio – espetó enojado, incorporándose de la cama. Fue el modo de su voz y el movimiento que hizo lo que sacaron a Hermione de su nueva abstracción.

Fue algo sin importancia…- atinó a responder, con nerviosismo; ya que cada vez que mencionaban que Harry le había dado un beso ella lo relacionaba con el que ocurrió en la habitación de los gemelos.

¿Sin importancia dices…? – terció el rubio, con la mandíbula tensa y clavando sus grises ojos en ella.

Sí, fue sólo para cubrir las apariencias – dijo, incorporándose también, y así evitó sostenerle la mirada.

¿De qué hablas? – inquirió con tono exigente, y ella no pudo continuar evadiéndolo.

Está bien… cuando entramos al salón de La Madriguera London reconoció a Harry como su amigo del parque, y se le lanzó a los brazos…- comenzó resignada.

¡Qué…! – respingó el ojigris, las aletas de su nariz se contraían violentamente.

Espera, ella lo considera su amigo, y Harry tomó la oportunidad para no separársele ni un momento… Yo no podía armar un escándalo sin que los demás se desconcertaran y comenzaran a hacer preguntas para las que yo no tenía respuestas convincentes… - Hermione respiraba con dificultad, mientras el rostro de Draco ya había adquirido un tono escarlata. - Pero créeme, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para alejarla de él… sin embargo Harry consiguió la forma de estar cerca de London, y cuando yo ya no pude soportarlo sí hice una escena que casi hace que todo se descubra, y él salvó la situación dándoles una excusa tonta… - soltó apretando los dientes, los ojos grises se entornaron. - Les dijo a todos que él y yo nos habíamos enemistado en el pasado, y que ahora nos habíamos reconciliado, fue por eso que me abrazó y me besó, en la frente… - finalizó, e inconscientemente desvió la mirada; el simple recuerdo de aquel gesto la hizo estremecerse, porque había sido el primer abrazo que le daba en años.

¡El muy imbécil se aprovechó…! ¡Lo sabía, sabía que no podía confiar en la palabra de los de la Orden, están de su maldito lado! Y también sabía que tenía que ignorar mi estúpido orgullo y quedarme en casa de las comadrejas… - estalló furioso, y la castaña cerró los ojos porque sabía que él seguiría gritando.

Dime, por qué tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo – inquirió de pronto con tono acusador, y su voz se mantuvo con el resuello alterado.

Ya te lo dije, todos estaban allí, no podía empujarlo – se defendió, sus ojos demostraban la sorpresa que le había causado aquel tono y aquella mirada de acusación.

¿Ah sí…? A menos que… - sus ojos grises brillaban gélidamente, aunque por dentro los celos eran como un fuego que lo estaba consumiendo.

¿A menos que qué…? – sus ojos marrones se clavaron en él.

Que en el fondo tú deseabas ese abrazo, ese beso…- pronunció como si cada palabra causase una herida en sus labios y en cuestión de segundos comenzase a cicatrizar dejando un ardor corrosivo.

¡Cómo puedes pensar eso! Yo era la más enojada e incómoda con la situación – saltó indignada.

¡Pues yo no te vi muy incómoda entre sus brazos cuando te abrazó en mi cara! Tal vez estabas recordando viejos tiempos…- ironizó, apretando su mandíbula y esta vez sus propios dientes le causaron un daño físico a sus labios.

Si te refieres a… - las pupilas marrones se dilataron, y su respiración ya había comenzado a ser alarmantemente frenética, pero no sólo la de ella la del rubio también demostraba su cólera.

Sí, a la noche que fuiste su mujer… ¡Por qué tenía que ser así, si tú no te le hubieras entregado ahora nada de esto estaría pasando! – gritó, en su interior sus propias palabras le causaron escozor, como si ahora por sus venas viajara veneno en vez de sangre. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron impactados y lo vieron con dolor.

Tienes razón, porque así tú nunca hubieras tenido que rescatarnos a mi bebé y a mí, y seguramente yo no estaría casada contigo – exclamó hiriente.

Hermione… - exhaló, estas palabras lo habían hecho reaccionar de las crueles que él había pronunciado.

No, no entiendo a qué viene todo esto… Pero de ninguna manera te voy a permitir que lleves aquel momento al fango, porque aquel momento se dio por un sentimiento puro, fue por amor, fuera de cualquier pensamiento retorcido que pueda estar pasando por tu mente. ¡Y no me arrepiento de que sucediera porque concibió a mi hija, entendiste! – gritó enojada, y por sus mejillas comenzaron a deslizarse las lágrimas. Draco tragó saliva, y se sintió sumamente miserable… se acercó a ella, pero la castaña se alejó y le dio la espalda.

Perdóname Hermione… lo sé, soy un idiota… Pero no puedo evitar que los celos me dominen y me hagan decir estupideces – la intentó hacer que volteara a verlo, acariciando sus hombros; observó que sus propias manos temblaban.

¿Por qué sientes celos…? ¡Es pasado! – inquirió, aunque ella sabía que eso no significaba que estuviese olvidado.

¡Un pasado que nos está siguiendo y que se empeña en ser presente! – señaló, volviendo a subir su tono de voz; él sabía perfectamente que en realidad la sombra de Harry siempre había estado presente y que eso les había impedido ser felices completamente.

¡Draco basta! Dijiste que Harry no iba a desestabilizarnos, y qué hemos hecho desde que él volvió a aparecer en nuestras vidas sino discutir, pelear por cosas absurdas…- reclamó Hermione, regresando a verlo, las lágrimas continuaban brotando de sus pupilas. Draco trataba de contenerse, a él también se le cristalizaron los ojos, sólo que las suyas eran lágrimas de coraje e impotencia… en su interior se sentía un ser despreciable por haberla hecho llorar, pero también sentía que la sangre le hervía por los celos…

Hermione no puedo soportar esto, sólo de recodar su estúpida y cínica sonrisa cuando te abrazó delante de mí…-la tomó por los hombros y dijo con tono agonizante. - De cómo London se aferró a él esta tarde… - la abrazó, y ella finalmente se dejó envolver por los brazos del rubio. A pesar de todo ella se sentía culpable, porque Draco había dado tanto por ellas, y ambas de alguna manera sentían algo por Harry; y el ojigris no se merecía que al menos ella tuviera esos sentimientos por el ojiverde.

- Y sus miradas, los mismos ojos viéndome al mismo tiempo… tú no sabes cómo he tenido que aguantar mi dolor y mis celos todos estos años, porque cada vez que miro los ojos de London es como verlo recordándonos que lleva su sangre… - apretó los dientes, y su voz se escuchó llena de odio pero también de sufrimiento. - Y no quiero, no quiero que Potter esté cerca de ti… ni mucho menos que se acerque a London, tenemos que encontrar la forma de que no consiga decirle que él es su verdadero padre –sentenció.

- ¿Mi papá es…Harry Potter? – exclamó una vocecita, tomándolos por sorpresa, y ellos con la respiración contenida regresaron a ver hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo… ahí estaba la pequeña castaña, los observaba tan fijamente que sus ojos esmeralda se le habían irritado.

- ¡London…! – los dos exclamaron, pero la niña se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo.


	21. Chapter 21

**18 **

**Lips of an Angel**

El sol estaba muriendo tras las colinas, el viento azotaba cruel sobre la piel del rostro de Harry, su respiración era violenta; cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de contener la rabia que sentía…

Pero apenas sus párpados descendieron cuando en su mente comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir… Se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeó con sus puños sobre el suelo arenoso, entre sus dientes ahogó un grito de furia y frustración; de pronto las escenas se detuvieron en el instante que sus labios se unieron con los de Hermione, y su corazón comenzó a latir más de prisa, la sangre en sus venas se aceleró… entonces él abrió bruscamente sus ojos para frenar el pensamiento, y evitar revivir lo que había sentido en aquel momento.

No, él no podía permitirse recordarlo, porque no había nada que rescatar de aquel suceso, simplemente había sido _un beso, _y nada más. Ahora lo que único que importaba era London…

Regresó a ver hacia la casa, ahí dentro todos lo aguardaban pero él quería estar solo, no tenía deseos de volver a su "_fiesta de compromiso",_ y continuar fingiendo una felicidad que no sentía por aquel acontecimiento… Ni mucho menos creía poder soportar a Ginny; esto en el fondo le hizo sentir remordimientos, sin embargo en este instante no le daba la gana ser considerado con nadie.

Se apareció en su departamento, caminó hacia la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá… volvió a cerrar los ojos, porque en su mente estaba tratando de revivir esa mañana, cuando London llegó a La Madriguera; sus hermosos ojos esmeralda mirándole, su preciosa sonrisa dedicada a él, y su angelical voz pronunciando su nombre… Cómo había cruzado corriendo la habitación y se le había lanzado a los brazos… y el tiempo se detuvo - esta vez en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad infinita.

En cuanto Hermione vio que London salía corriendo soltó instintivamente a Draco y fue tras de ella… La niña había corrido escaleras abajo, y cuando llegó al salón buscó apresuradamente un lugar donde esconderse…

¡London…! - llamó su madre, buscándola ansiosamente con la mirada en la sala que se encontraba en penumbras; el fuego de la chimenea proyectó la sombra de Hermione en la alfombra, y la pequeña castaña se escondió más tras uno de los tres sofá que estaban en la estancia.

Nena, necesitamos hablar… por favor… Dime, ¿qué escuchaste arriba? – comenzó, tratando de localizar a su hija por medio del sonido de su respiración.

Que Harry Potter es… _mi verdadero papá_… - balbuceó la niña, saliendo por fin de su escondite.

Oh, London… no… - Hermione se acercó al sillón y se inclinó para estar a la altura de su hija, el fuego de la chimenea le mostró que los ojitos esmeraldas estaban irritados por el llanto que estaba conteniendo y la castaña sintió un vuelco al corazón.

No me vayas a decir que no escuché bien… Ya te lo dije, soy pequeña, pero puedo comprender perfectamente… Y sé muy bien lo que oí – advirtió, entornando su mirada; Hermione abrió grandemente los ojos al ver la determinación que había en aquella expresión, y ella no tuvo el valor para mentirle.

Sí, es cierto… Harry es tu padre – confirmó, mordiéndose los labios porque de pronto sintió ganas de llorar.

¿Y por qué no crecí con él a mi lado como mi papá? – preguntó, y sus pupilas esmeraldas la observaban con confusión. Los labios de Hermione temblaron y por fin las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos marrón; por años había temido tanto este momento y ahora su hija le pedía la verdad de su origen, y no podía decírsela, pero tampoco podía mentirle... La castaña se quedó hiperventilando, mientras London la miraba aguardando su respuesta. Pero Draco intervino, él había escuchado lo que hasta ahora habían hablado…

Por tu bien, Potter no te merecía… ¡Él no te quiere! – exclamó con rencor.

¡¿Harry no me quiere? – respingó la pequeña ojiverde, con un gritito de dolor, y viendo a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¡Draco, no…! - Hermione regresó a verlo con reprobación, se incorporaba y poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho lo apartaba para detenerlo. – ¡No quiero que le envenenes el alma a mi hija en contra de él!

¿Vas a defenderlo? ¡Después de lo que te hizo…! - reclamó indignado, y sus miradas se mantuvieron. London se había ocultado nuevamente tras el sofá.

¿Mami, es cierto… mi… _papá_ no me quiere? - se atrevió a preguntar la niña castaña, asomándose pero sin salir del todo de su refugio. Draco exhaló un sonido de rabia, se acercó al sillón y tomándola por las muñecas atrajo a la niña, ella lo miró asustada.

¡London, yo soy tu papá…! ¡Yo! ¡No ese imbécil! - gritó con desesperación, pero la pequeña se zafó y corrió a esconderse nuevamente.

¡Draco por favor! – exclamó la ojimarrón, tratando de calmarlo; aunque ella también estaba alterada.

Vamos Hermione, si él le hubiera dicho que es su padre ¿De verdad crees que no la hubiese puesto en tu contra? – terció con frialdad.

¡Draco, suficiente! Necesito hablar con ella – lo tomó por los brazos para hacer que la viera y comprendiera.

Los dos lo haremos – rotundizó el rubio.

¡No! – atajó la castaña, porque sabía que como estaba Draco no dudaría en continuar diciéndole cosas en contra de Harry; y ella no quería que su hija fuese alcanzada por aquel odio.

Hermione no me dejes fuera de esto… ¡Aunque no lleve mi sangre ella es mi hija! – protestó, y sus ojos grises se dilataron con ira.

¡Déjanos solas, por favor…! – exigió con tono de súplica, empujándolo.

Draco la miró con decepción y dolor, Hermione se mordió los labios y agachó la mirada, la cual continuaba llena de lágrimas… El ojigris se apartó bruscamente de ella, se dio la vuelta y salió cerrando violentamente la puerta del salón tras de él. En el vestíbulo se encontró con Theodore y Lina, los dos lo observaban y estuvo seguro que se habían enterado de lo que estaba pasando… Pudo saberlo por la expresión presuntuosa que tenía la rubia; era como si ella estuviese feliz porque él pudiese estar sufriendo. Aún así los ignoró, se quedó allí afuera, tratando de escuchar lo que hablaba Hermione con London; sin embargo en ese momento su hija lo llamó desde el rellano de la escalera…

¡Papi…! ¿dónde están todos…? – preguntó con una vocecita asustada.

Draco la regresó a ver - París… - dijo con la mandíbula tensa, incluso pudo sentir que su ira aumentaba por el hecho de que la niña hubiese llegado a interrumpir su intento de enterarse lo que la castaña le diría a London.

Tuve una pesadilla – gimoteó, y él notó que sus ojitos grises estaban llenos de lagrimitas; de pronto sintió que en su garganta se formaba un nudo y la ira se apaciguó.

Entonces se dirigió hacia la pequeña rubia, pasando entre Theodore y Lina, quien le había lanzado una gélida mirada pero él la ignoró.

Llegó hasta su hija y la cargó, acomodándola sobre su pecho, besó su cabecita. – Todo está bien, hermosa… - le susurró con tono tranquilizador, llevándola de vuelta al piso superior.

Hermione se arrodilló a lado del sillón, se limpió las lágrimas, y cerrando sus ojos respiró profundamente…

London... lo primero que tienes que saber es que tu verdadero padre te ama… Él siempre te ha amado…- pronunció cada letra, y no pudo evitar que la piel se le erizara al recordar aquél primer instante que Harry puso su mano sobre su abultado vientre; que el corazón se acelerara por volver a pensar en cómo la miró antes de enfrentarse a Voldemort. Las lágrimas se volvieron a escapar y resbalar por sus mejillas, pero ella se las limpió antes de que London se diera cuenta.

Y si me ama… ¿por qué no estuvo conmigo desde que yo era bebé? ¿Por qué no es tu esposo? – preguntó la niña, mostrando su carita, pestañeando de esa forma en que solía hacerlo cuando estaba muy triste. Hermione abrió los ojos mirándole impactada.

Porque… - balbuceó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y pensando muy bien cómo explicarle algo tan difícil para ella, a su hija. – Porque él no pudo quedarse contigo… con nosotras – soltó con dificultad, agachando la mirada y luchando con las lágrimas que insistían en escapar.

¿Nos dejó por Ginny? Por eso mi _pa…_ Draco dijo que Harry no me merecía – respingó con la vocecita llena de temor, trabándose al mencionar al que hasta hace un par de minutos creía que era su verdadero papá. Hermione alzó la mirada, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural suprimió las lágrimas, esta vez eran lágrimas de rencor.

No, no es por ella – se apresuró a desmentir, aunque en su interior ella sentía que eso era la verdad. London soltó un suspiro que se asemejó más a un sollozo. Hermione se atrevió a tomarla de la mejilla y se la acarició, mientras buscaba las palabras más ligeras para hablarle del pasado…

¿Recuerdas esa guerra de la que te habló tu tío Remus…? – le preguntó, la niña asintió. – Verás, la vida de todos corría peligro… - comenzó, pero repentinamente los ojos esmeralda de London se dilataron mucho.

¡Voldemort! Él quería… _matar a Harry_ – exclamó con su vocecita horrorizada. - Y entonces a mí también, porque yo soy su hija – concluyó, respirando agitadamente y lanzándose a los brazos de su madre.

London… - Hermione soltó un jadeo, el que su pequeña hubiese llegado a aquella conclusión la había dejado sin aliento y le había congelado la sangre en las venas. Pero tuvo que recuperarse, y tomar aquella justificación para poder explicarle lo demás.

No nena, Voldemort no supo de tu existencia… tú estabas aún en mi vientre… Pero sí tuve que irme para ponerte a salvo… Porque para mí, y para Harry… lo que más importaba eras tú – mintió para tranquilizarla, acariciándole la espalda pues la niña estaba temblando.

Y él se quedó solo… - musitó, separándose de su mamá lentamente, viéndola con sus ojitos muy angustiados.

Él era el único que podía vencer a Voldemort – señaló, en su interior sus emociones estaban siendo tempestuosas, y más escalofriante era que London pronunciara el nombre de Voldemort cuando en realidad ese monstruo sí había querido hacerle daño; y si la sangre que corría por sus venas no la hubiese estado protegiendo quizás habría conseguido asesinarla junto con ella.

Sí… ¡Porque Harry es un héroe, igual que Superman! – exclamó con la voz llena de fervor. Hermione esbozó una triste sonrisa.

Nena, yo lo amaba… nunca lo hubiera dejado solo de no ser necesario – quiso aclararle, aunque en verdad ella no lo dejó.

Lo dejaste por mí… - murmuró bajando la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

London… - Hermione negó, ella era lo que más amaba en la vida y sentía que sus padres no habían podido quedarse juntos por su culpa.

Eso lo entiendo… Pero mami, el tío Remus dijo que Harry venció a Voldemort, y que eso fue hace cinco años… Y yo tengo cinco años… ¿Entonces Harry no fue a buscarnos? – de pronto la niña alzó su mirada.

Él no sabía dónde encontrarnos – soltó Hermione sin pensar.

¿Y por qué nosotras no volvimos? – la niña entornó sus ojos, y aunque continuaban cristalinos había un brillo claro de reclamo en ellos. Las pupilas marrones se dilataron, y la respiración de Hermione se volvió irregular, habían llegado a un punto de la conversación donde ya no sabía cómo explicarle aquella ausencia, dijera lo que dijera todo estaría mal.

No podía volver… London… yo… perdóname – exclamó respirando violentamente, y las lágrimas que ella estaba luchando por detener estaban ganando la batalla. London la observó por unos segundos, pero entonces la niña encontró su propia conclusión y sus ojitos esmeralda la miraron con sorpresa…

Oh… tú… te quedaste con mi pa… con Draco – balbuceó, y de sus ojitos esmeralda escaparon lágrimas. Hermione agachó la mirada, y también ella comenzó a llorar.

Él era mi amigo, y me ayudó a ponerte a salvo… - dijo, agarrándose de aquella conclusión para no tener que decirle más, era preferible echarse la culpa que complicar más las cosas; negárselo sería aceptar que Harry prefirió a Ginny en vez de a ellas. Aún a costa de su propio dolor no iba causarle ese sufrimiento a su hija.

No importa… pero ahora que volvimos yo tenía que saber que Harry es mi papá. Pero tú y _mi_… _Draco_, no querían que él me lo dijera ¡Yo los oí! – alzó la voz.

No podíamos decírtelo… nadie debía decírtelo, no era tiempo… Eres aún muy pequeña… no lo ibas a entender – exclamó, alterándose de nuevo, con lágrimas amargas resbalando por sus mejillas, pero esta vez ella no hizo nada por detenerlas.

Todo el mundo dice que soy muy inteligente… sobre todo tú. También me has dicho que es malo decir mentiras… ¡Y tú me has dicho muchas! – gritó con reclamo.

London… - Hermione sentía que miles de filosos cristales se habían clavado en su corazón al mismo tiempo; estar siendo juzgada por su hija era el dolor que siempre había temido sufrir.

Ahora entiendo de verdad porqué cuando te hablé de mi amigo del parque te pusiste muy nerviosa, por el pañuelo que me puso en mi rodilla supiste de inmediato que era Harry, y que él me había encontrado… ¡Y luego me prohibiste que fuéramos amigos, igual que hoy! Porque no lo quieres cerca de mí, pero él es mi papá… Y yo… ¡quiero hablar con él! – sentenció, y sus pupilas esmeraldas se dilataron mostrando que ella misma se había sorprendido de sus propios deseos. Los ojos de Hermione también se abrieron desmesuradamente, y casi pudo sentir que todo a su alrededor dio vueltas…

Estaba recordando cada minuto a lado de London… Cuando habló con ella sobre sus gustos… y descubrir que tenían tanto en común. Ahora entendía lo que Hermione le había echado en cara la primera vez que se volvieron a ver; lo mucho que a ella le irritaba que ellos dos fuesen muy parecidos, y no sólo físicamente.

Esto le hizo recordar la satisfacción que sintió al hacer rabiar a Hermione porque ella se dio cuenta de la conexión que entre ellos había. Algo único, que London defendió… y fue realmente grandioso haber escuchado gritarles: _¡Yo quiero a Harry!_, y sentir cómo sus brazos se aferraban a él. Dejó que el sentimiento le diera calidez a su alma… Pero sus agradables pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llamaron a la puerta, casi como si quisieran tirarla.

Harry, enfurecido por el hecho, abrió la puerta igual de agresivo…

Ginny… ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió brusco al verla plantada en el umbral de su puerta.

¿Qué hago aquí…?- terció, y soltó una risilla con sarcasmo. - Tú eres el que debería responder eso – subrayó con ironía, abriéndose paso hacia la sala.

¡Quería estar solo! – atajó, cerrando de un portazo tras de sí, alcanzándola en la sala. Ginny miraba alrededor, como si se cerciorara que nadie más estuviese allí.

¿Ah sí? Pues debiste siquiera comunicármelo… ¡No que me dejaste abandonada en _nuestra fiesta de compromiso_, con todos los invitados preguntándome dónde estabas! – se dio la vuelta para encararlo, y le gritó su enojo. - Posiblemente si los dos hubiéramos desaparecido no se hubieran cuestionado tanto – señaló, sus mejillas estaban rojas de ira y sus ojos cristalinos por la rabia contenida.

Vamos Ginevra, no quiero discutir. Ya te lo dije… ¡Quiero estar solo! no me siento bien – exclamó el ojiverde, apretando los puños y los dientes, conteniéndose al máximo para no perder la paciencia y gritarle de una vez por todas la verdad; terminar con ese absurdo compromiso. Pero entonces la pelirroja, cuya respiración era brusca, lo abrazó, desconcertándolo.

¿Harry qué pasa…? ¿Por qué estás así…? – lo bombardeó con preguntas, y tomándolo por el rostro hizo que la viera a los ojos, su mirada era insistente. Él se sintió culpable por no acabar con aquella mentira de una buena vez. La tomó de las muñecas y retiró sus manos de su cara; alejándose unos pasos de ella.

Harry, estamos a punto de casarnos… se supone que en una pareja debe existir la confianza de compartir los problemas, dejar que el otro lo apoye y lo ayude a buscar cómo remediarlos… - pero ella se acercó de nuevo, y lo tomó de las manos, a pesar de que él se rehusaba.

Ginny, de verdad… - se zafó y le dio la espalda; quizás este era el momento indicado para dar por terminado su noviazgo.

De verdad Harry, déjame saber qué te está haciendo daño…- lo abrazó por la espalda, él se giró tratando de desasirse de sus brazos.

Ginny… - iba a hablar cuando se vio atrapado por los labios de la chica, se sintió obligado a corresponder a aquel beso; igual que aquella tarde, igual que los últimos cinco años. Las manos de la pelirroja trazaban caricias por su piel, buscando una reacción, él aturdido por sus pensamientos no se fijó en qué momento cayeron sobre el sofá; y cuando dejaron de besarse se dio cuenta que Ginny le desabotonaba la camisa.

He deseado hacer esto desde hace tanto… - exhaló ella, con la respiración irregular. Harry quiso detenerla, pero cómo hacerlo sin herirla. Ginny no le dio tiempo de continuar pensándolo porque volvió a besarlo, esta vez consiguiendo deshacerse de todos los botones y acariciándolo en el abdomen. Tal vez si él no respondía a sus caricias, quizás ella podría parar, como la otra vez que intentó que se diera aquella situación. Pero justo en ese momento el celular que traía consigo para desenvolverse en el mundo no mágico, sonó… y él sintió alivio al verse rescatado por aquel artefacto muggle. Dejó de besarla e intentó incorporarse.

No contestes – pidió la chica, aunque su voz fue más de orden.

Tengo que hacerlo – contradijo, observando que el número era de la casa de Remus; y aunque fuese quien fuese él iba a contestar con tal de salvarse de aquella incómoda circunstancia.

Harry – insistió la chica, y esta vez su voz sonó más dócil.

Él negó, tomando su camisa y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, tan apresurado que ni siquiera pudo ver que la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada asesina…

Cerró la puerta antes de contestar, por si Ginny lo seguía él pudiese advertir su presencia. Cuando tomó la llamada ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar quién era, una voz agitada pronunció su nombre… - _¿Harry?_ – titubeó la voz que reconoció de inmediato, una voz que le hizo sentir que la sangre en sus venas se detenía.

¿Hermione? – respingó, al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba un resuello irregular y él supo que ella estaba llorando.

¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras? ¿Le pasó algo a London? – se apresuró a preguntar, con el corazón oprimido.

_No, London está bien… pero sí tiene que ver con ella…_ - negó, y se detuvo; él sintió un poco de alivio pero los segundos que tardó en decirle qué sucedía fueron inquietantes.

_Harry… London ya sabe que eres su padre_ – soltó, con un sollozo.

¡¿Qué? – inhaló aire bruscamente.

_Y quiere hablar contigo_ – añadió, como si aquellas palabras fuesen difíciles de pronunciar. Pero para Harry fueron más difíciles de escuchar, porque impactaron fuertemente en sus emociones… y su cerebro comenzó a ser invadido por un ensordecedor pánico.

_¡¿Harry…?_ – llamó la castaña, y él parpadeó para recuperarse.

Voy para allá – resolvió, aunque su voz se escuchó brusca.

_No, yo la voy a llevar tu casa… Snape sabe la dirección_ – determinó Hermione. El ojiverde continuaba tratando de asimilar la noticia; si en el momento que escuchó la voz de Hermione su sangre se detuvo, ahora recorría sus venas de una forma precipitada, y los latidos de su corazón eran frenéticos, London pronto estaría con él.

¿Harry? – llamó la pelirroja desde el pasillo, y sus pasos indicaban que se dirigía hacia la habitación. El ojiverde de inmediato se dirigió hacia la terraza.

_¿Ginny está ahí?_ – preguntó Hermione, de una forma recelosa.

Sí… - confirmó, y en su interior intervino su maldito ego, ese que le insistía que esto podía ser un golpe bajo para Hermione, demostrarle que él también podía estar con alguien más; pero a su rescate llegó su conciencia remarcándole que en estos momentos era absurdo pensar en eso. Hermione guardó silencio, solamente su irregular respiración se oía en el auricular…

¡Harry, te estoy hablando! – exclamó irritada la pelirroja, y en el segundo que ella entró en la habitación él cerró la puerta que daba a la terraza.

_Entonces London y yo no podemos ir ahora_ – negó Hermione.

Claro que pueden –rotundizó.

_¿Se lo dirás…?_ – respingó alarmada.

Hermione en este momento lo único que quiero es hablar con London… ¡Lo demás no me importa! – aseveró.

_¡No debes, le vas a hacer daño! Y no sólo a ella…_ - exclamó angustiada.

Ella ya se va, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó; para él era tan extraño estar manteniendo aquella conversación casi civilizada después de que en sus últimos encuentros se habían gritado y dedicado a verse con odio y rencor.

_Harry, no…_ - quiso objetar la castaña.

Sí… Hermione, he estado esperando este momento por cinco años… No pienso continuar agonizando – sentenció gritando entre dientes.

_Harry… _- Hermione balbuceó, y él casi pudo jurar que ella estaba sintiendo remordimientos.

¿Hermione, Draco lo sabe? – preguntó, aunque estaba seguro de lo contrario.

_Hablamos en tu casa_ – cortó la castaña, y colgó. Harry se quedó observando por unos segundos el celular, y respirando entrecortadamente.

¿Quién era? – fue la demandante pregunta de su novia quien lo hizo voltear a ver y darse cuenta que la chica lo había seguido hasta la terraza. Ella no se dio cuenta pero los ojos esmeraldas la fulminaban.

Ginny, tienes que regresar a tu casa – dijo brusco, caminando a zancadas de vuelta a su habitación.

¿Qué…? Yo no quiero – refutó siguiéndolo. - Yo quiero pasar la noche contigo – exclamó, y tomándolo del brazo lo volvió a besar, pero él no le correspondió, ni qué decir que su piel expuesta no reaccionó al contacto.

Era Nymphadora… - dijo tomándola por los hombros, apartándola de él. - Tu madre está muy preocupada – añadió con voz seria.

Mamá sabía perfectamente que yo venía para acá… -desmintió. - Me estás rechazando de nuevo – concluyó, mirándole glacial. Harry cerró los ojos y guardó silencio.

Bien, esta vez tampoco voy a rogarte – zanjó, apretando los dientes. Pasó a lado de él hecha una furia, el ojiverde sintió la ráfaga de aire que ocasionó por la violencia con la que salió, oyó el portazo y luego otro indicando que se había ido del departamento.

Harry se dejó caer al pie de la cama, sabía que la había herido, sin embargo por ahora no iba a detenerse a sentirse mal por eso. En estos momentos lo único en que podía pensar era en la emoción y a la vez desesperación que tenía por ver a London; porque ahora ella ya sabía que él era su padre… Aunque esto lo invadía de miedo y dolor de sólo pensar que ella no lo llegara a querer nunca como tal.

**Todos los derechos reservados de los personajes y nombres de la marca HARRY POTTER, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. JKR**

**¡Protego!**

**Ahora sí… lo sé he vuelto a desaparecer por más de dos meses… pero para qué hablar de tiempo… Hola espero que me disculpen por subir el capítulo hasta ahora, en serio ojalá haya valido la espera y aprovecho para agradecerles mucho su infinita paciencia. Les prometo que mientras tenga la oportunidad aquí nos estaremos leyendo…**

**Isagel, Krasni, NT de Lupin, Joselyn, Jarolanne, firedarkness, deli: No saben cuánto les agradezco sus comentarios, de verdad me animan mucho gracias ^^**

**Anyeli Potter Granger**


	22. Chapter 22

**19**

**I'm Only Human**

Con el corazón latiendo lentamente, el mundo pareció detenerse en el momento que su cerebro asimiló las palabras que acababan de salir de los labios de su pequeña hija…

_¿Entonces quieres hablar con él…? _- soltó sin aliento, la niña no dijo nada pero sus ojos esmeraldas seguían clavados en ella; Hermione cerró los ojos e inhaló aire, esa reacción de London la había lastimado porque así es como solía verla Harry cuando se molestaba con ella. Cuando abrió los ojos dirigió la mirada hacia su izquierda, en la mesita del salón había un teléfono; temblorosa se acercó hasta ahí y con las manos tensas levantó el auricular y marcó un número que conocía bien… Luego de varios tonos de marcado una voz familiar le contestó.

- Luna… necesito que me hagas un favor…- dijo con la respiración pausada. - Quiero que me des el número de celular de _Harry_…- pidió con los dientes apretados, la voz alterada de la rubia la obligó a retirarse un poco el teléfono del oído.

- No me preguntes ahora – respondió con la voz tensa, al otro lado Luna había intentado calmarse.

- ¿Luna, él sigue en La Madriguera…? – preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior ansiosamente, la rubia le comunicó que Harry se había ido, y lo más probable era que estuviese en su departamento; ella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

- London… ve arriba por tus cosas - le ordenó a su hija en cuanto su amiga le había dado el número del ojiverde; la niña asintió aunque su mirada ahora estaba concentrada en el suelo, como si estuviese evitando ver a su mamá. Justo en ese momento Severus Snape había entrado en la sala… La pequeña regresó a verlo con una tímida mueca que pudo ser una fugaz sonrisa, y él también pareció sonreírle… Hermione contrajo el entrecejo al observar la escena. Cuando London se fue, Snape, que la había seguido con la mirada, regresó a ver a la castaña… pero ésta miraba incómoda alrededor; aún se sentía perturbada ante la presencia de su ex profesor de pociones. Además tenía que reconocer que le causaba cierta irritación porque sabía de parte de quién estaba él. No obstante por fin volteó a verlo.

- Profesor… tal vez lo que le voy a pedir le parezca extraño… - titubeó en un principio. - Pero quiero que nos acompañe a casa de Harry…- finalizó con determinación, Snape la miró sin mostrar asombro, de hecho se mantuvo inexpresivo. - Voy a hablar con él en unos momentos para quedar de acuerdo… - añadió, pero esta vez su voz volvió a ser temblorosa.

- Estaré afuera esperándola a usted y a London – dijo con su voz normal.

-¿Sólo así…? ¿No va a preguntarme nada? – respingó la joven.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga? – los ojos negros de Snape se entornaron.

-Tal vez esperaba que me cuestionara por qué exactamente le pedí esto… Después de lo que sucedió esta tarde sería lo menos lógico – Comenzó a exasperarse por aquella forma pasiva en la que él estaba actuando.

-¿No sé qué hay de ilógico en que usted quiera llevar a London con su padre? – terció sereno. Los ojos marrones se dilataron y entornaron en cuestión de segundos.

-Debí suponerlo, con razón no se mostró sorprendido por lo que le dije… ¡Sabe por qué iremos! - exclamó alzando la voz.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder – señaló Snape, con esa misma expresión inmutable.

-Y usted se alegra, ¿cierto? – reclamó, apretando los dientes para contenerse.

-Sé que en el fondo usted también, Miss Granger – la miró con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros, y ella le mantuvo la mirada con desafío. Snape giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la salida del salón, entonces regresó a verla…

-Ah, y no será necesario que le pida su dirección... Sé dónde es - esbozó una sonrisilla que terminó por hacer detonar el temperamento de la castaña, quien de pronto tuvo el impulso de tomar el teléfono de la mesilla y aventárselo; aunque si lo tomó fue para llamarle a Harry. El tono de marcado comenzó a escucharse, ella aferraba el auricular, sus manos estaban temblando y no sabía bien si era de coraje o de nervios… Entonces sintió que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y ni siquiera sabía en qué momento habían comenzado a brotar…

-Draco había llevado a París a su habitación y la arropó con las mantas…

-Vuelve a dormir… - le dijo casi en susurro, acariciando su pequeña frente; aunque por dentro sentía ganas de gritar por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Papi… no te vayas – le pidió con su vocecita vulnerable, sus ojitos grises aún estaban cristalinos y lucían asustados.

-Hermosa, sólo fue una pesadilla – trató de tranquilizarla, estaba haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo por aparentar una sonrisa. La niña rubia negó rotundamente con su cabecita, y se hincó sobre la cama, aferrándose al torso de su padre.

-Me asusté mucho… me habían dejado solita en un lugar que yo no conocía, y por más que los llamaba ni tú ni mi mami venían…- sollozó, Draco la acunó entre sus brazos, pudo sentir el corazoncito de su hija latir muy acelerado. - Entonces me encontró una señora, una señora muy hermosa… No tanto como mi mami, pero sí era muy bonita… - se separó de él, y sonrió cuando cerró los ojos para tratar de recordarla; Draco entornó su mirada y comenzó a intrigarse. - Ella me abrazó y ya no tuve miedo, me acariciaba el cabello y me cantaba una canción… Bueno, más bien era sólo una melodía, como una canción de cuna… - París comenzó a tararear mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, como si recrease la escena de su sueño.

-No fue un sueño tan malo después de todo… - concluyó el rubio, cuyas pupilas se habían oscurecido y adquirido un brillo extraño. La pequeña rubia abrió sus ojitos pero agachó la mirada.

-Lo fue al final, porque llegaste tú y ella se fue… ¡Y yo volví a tener miedo…!- balbuceó, evitando a toda costa verlo.

-¿De mí…? – respingó, la niña asintió en silencio, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión triste.

-París, fue sólo un feo sueño – aseguró, acariciándole la barbilla e intentando que lo viera.

-Lo sé… porque cuando tú estás conmigo yo nunca tengo miedo - exclamó, abrazándolo fuertemente. Draco besó su cabecita, mientras le acariciaba la espalda; sin embargo su gris mirada se había quedado mirando al vacío de una forma fría.

**You disappear with all your good intentions**  
Desapareces con todas tus buenas intenciones

**And all I am is all I could not mention  
**Y todo lo que soy es todo lo que no pude mencionar

**Like who will bring me flowers when it's over  
**Como ¿quién me traerá flores cuando todo esto termine?

**And who will give me comfort when it's cold  
**¿Y quién me dará consuelo cuando haga frío?

Una vez que París se había quedado dormida nuevamente, el ojigris volvió a su habitación. La espera ahí lo estaba volviendo loco, tuvo que hacer un descomunal esfuerzo para no bajar y averiguar qué le estaba diciendo Hermione a London…

De pronto la desesperación venció, cuando abrió la puerta la pequeña castaña atravesaba el pasillo, en cuanto lo vio corrió.

-¡London! – la llamó, tratando de alcanzarla pero fue inútil la niña ya había entrado a la recamara que compartía con París, y se encerró. Draco se quedó parado frente a la puerta de esa habitación, cerró los ojos, lo estaba invadiendo un desagradable sentimiento de frustración.

Por unos minutos apenas fue consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor cuando se vio sorprendido por unos pasos que lo hicieron voltear, Hermione venía subiendo, traía el rostro sonrosado y el contorno de sus ojos estaba muy rojizo, supo que había estado llorando durante todo ese tiempo pero esto no lo hizo desistir de sus intenciones de reclamarle que lo hubiese excluido; porque él también estaba sufriendo… Se quedaron viendo unos segundos pero las pupilas marrones no soportaron las grises.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – inquirió cuando la castaña agachó la mirada dispuesta a entrar en su propia habitación.

-Lo único que tenía que saber… Que su padre la ama – respondió, intentando calmar sus nervios.

-Pudiste haberle dicho lo contrario – terció apretando los dientes.

-Draco no podía seguir con esta mentira – por fin regresó a verlo a la cara.

-Como si no hubiésemos dicho ya tantas… - ironizó soltando una gélida risilla, sus ojos grises se entornaron.

-¡No puedo envenenarle el alma a mi hija! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? - le reclamó, la respiración de ambos comenzaba a ser violenta.

-¿Y qué va a pasar mañana? Todos se enterarán que él es su padre… ¿Y luego qué? ¿Seremos una GRAN familia feliz?- concluyó con sarcasmo. - ¡Porque tú eres mi esposa, y no creo que él vaya a dejar a su pelirroja! – exclamó alzando la voz, su rostro se había acalorado.

-¡Draco, basta! ¡Esto no se trata de nosotros, se trata de London! - atajó, sus ojos se habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas. - Y deja de gritar, las niñas van a oírnos – lo tomó por los hombros para que reaccionase.

-En ella es en quien más pienso…- él tomó su rosto entre sus manos y limpió las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar.- Porque una vez que Potter entre en su vida no la va a dejar ir nunca… Y verás cómo un día London pasará más tiempo con él y con Ginevra – soltó con una fría suavidad, y Hermione sintió un vuelco al corazón.

-¡No! – su primer impulso fue empujarlo pero Draco la abrazó contra su pecho, y ella terminó por refugiarse en aquellos brazos.

-Y no te preocupes por ellas, hace rato puse un hechizo en su habitación, no nos escucharán…- comunicó, acariciándola en la espalda.

-Ya estoy lista – fue la vocecita de London la que los sorprendió, y la castaña apartándose de Draco regresó a ver a su hija.

-¿Lista? ¿Para qué…?- respingó el rubio, observando que la niña se había quitado el vestido y puesto un pants color beige y una playera de mangas largas color rosa pastel; entonces sus ojos grises se dilataron. - ¡La vas a llevar con él! – exclamó enfureciéndose.

-Ella quiere hablar con su padre – soltó Hermione, Draco volvió a ser impulsivo y tomó por las muñecas a London trayéndola hacia él, pero ella bajó su carita.

-¡London, no necesitas de él…! ¡Yo soy tu padre y nadie va a cambiar eso! - exclamó con desesperación, la niña seguía sin regresar a verlo.

-¿Por qué me evitas la mirada? – le preguntó alterado.

-Tú dijiste que mis ojos te lo recuerdan, y que eso te hacía daño… ¡Y yo no quiero que tú sufras! – dijo con su vocecita triste. A Draco se le detuvo la respiración y regresó a ver a Hermione impactado.

-London, ve con el Profesor Snape – apuró su madre, la niña asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras casi corriendo; el rubio hiperventilaba. A la castaña aquellas palabras también la habían afectado sin embargo irónicamente esto la hizo saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto al llevar a London con Harry. Entró apurada a la recamara para ir por su bolsa y los abrigos, cuando salió, Draco la tomó del brazo y aunque trató de ser delicado su desesperación se podía notar en la tensión con la que la sostenía.

-Hermione, no permitas que él separe nuestra familia – dijo con súplica, sus ojos grises se habían puesto cristalinos y la castaña no pudo soportar nuevamente su mirada. Cuando desapareció escaleras abajo él se quedó ahí parado en medio del pasillo, sintiendo un profundo vacío que no experimentaba desde hacía años…

**She took a plane to somewhere out in space  
**Ella tomó un avión a algún lugar en el espacio

**To start a life and maybe change the world  
**Para iniciar una vida y tal vez cambiar el mundo

**See I never meant for you to have to crawl  
**Ver que yo nunca signifiqué nada para ti

Para tener que rebajarse

**No I never meant to let you go at all  
**No nunca dije que quería que te fueras del todo

**Don't ever say goodbye**  
No vuelvas a decir adiós

**See my head aches from all this thinkin'**  
Mira mis dolores de cabeza por todos estos pensamientos

**Feels like a ship God, God knows I'm sinkin'**  
Me siento como un navío de Dios, Dios sabe que me estoy hundiendo

**Wonder what you do and where it is you stay**  
Me pregunto ¿qué haces y dónde te encuentras?

**These questions like a whirlwind, they carry me away**  
Estas preguntas como un torbellino, ellos me llevarán lejos

En la habitación de un lujoso hotel muggle, un joven de ondulados cabellos rubio oscuro y ojos de un singular color azul grisáceo, que ahora se encontraban cristalinos por las lágrimas que contenían… Por todos aquellos pensamientos, recuerdos que lo seguían de esos malditos sentimientos que no debían estar ahí. La mujer que amaba ya había decidido, y él no era el ganador de aquella elección.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y los flash back lo atacaron sin piedad…

-Supongo que este es el adiós… - titubeó él con la voz quebrada, rozando con su aliento los labios de la chica que acababa de ser suya, aunque sólo le perteneciera su cuerpo porque su corazón siempre había sido de alguien más.

-Nathan, sabes que lo nuestro…- comenzó a decir la joven, pero él la calló con un suave beso.

-Lo nuestro ha sido hermoso… - trató de esbozar una sonrisa mientras acarició su mejilla. – Y yo sabía que nunca iba a significar algo más que esto en tu vida - aceptó, aunque sus propias palabras lo lastimaron.

-Yo vine a cumplir uno de mis sueños…- dijo apartándose de él, incorporándose de la cama con la sábana atada alrededor de su cuerpo. El joven sintió como si el corazón se le detuviese cuando ella se alejó de él, porque era consciente que jamás volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, no de aquella manera.

-Ahora quiero cumplir el más grande de todos… - musitó con la mirada gacha. - Casarme con Harry - exclamó, y entonces regresó a verlo, sus ojos castaños brillaron y los de él se cristalizaron.

-Te lo prometo, no intervendré… - aseguró, aunque por dentro sentía que estaba muriendo.

Abrió repentinamente los ojos, por fin el recuerdo había cesado; se dirigió al mini bar que había en la habitación y se sirvió un trago que se bebió de golpe y el llanto por fin se deslizó por sus mejillas. Un nuevo ataque llegó a su mente, ese acontecimiento había sucedido esa misma tarde…

Era la primera vez que pisaba aquel lugar sin embargo sentía como si hubiese estado ahí antes, era tal cual lo había descrito muchas veces ella…

Atravesó la cerca que colindaba con un pequeño corral, el pasto lucía escaso y amarillento debido a que se encontraban a principios de noviembre y en un mes más el suelo estaría cubierto de nieve… Llegó al porche de la entrada principal seguro que su presencia pocos la advertirían, ya ella le había contado que generalmente quienes los visitaban se aparecían en el patio trasero y entraban por la cocina. Respiró profundamente, rogaba para sus adentros pasar desapercibido, al menos hasta que ella lo viera, "Ella…" ¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿Lo echaría? ¿Fingiría que sólo era su amigo? ¿O se limitaría ignorarlo? Esta última suposición fue la que más dolió. Entonces sin seguirlo demorando entró en la casa… sintió alivio al notar que nadie le prestó atención; de inmediato su ansiosa mirada la buscó, encontrándola en un pequeño grupo de personas… y no por su pelirroja cabellera, ya que en aquel grupo había muchos pelirrojos, sino porque él conocía perfectamente aquel precioso rostro. Los ojos castaños de la chica también lo descubrieron, y se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, pero él supo leer en esa mirada algo más… ¿miedo? Era como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer… Caminó hacia ella pero la pelirroja lo interceptó antes de que él pudiera adentrarse más en la estancia, antes de que se percataran de su presencia. Lo hizo salir de nuevo al porche, casi a empujones, como si con sus finas manos lo pudiera evaporar.

-¡¿Jonathan, qué rayos haces aquí? – exclamó, gritando entre dientes.

-Supongo que estoy aquí porque soy un idiota… que se atrevió a querer ver cómo la mujer de su vida se compromete con otro – ironizó, y pese a eso estaba muriendo por abrazarla, por volver a sentir su piel, y esas ansias lo consumían.

-Nathan prometiste que no intervendrías…- ella optó por dejar de hablarle agresivamente y empleó un tono de súplica; como si lo estuviese instando a desistir, a -dar la vuelta y marcharse.

-Lo sé…- él comenzó a vencer su ansiedad, tocó levemente su cabello, ella lo miraba fulminante. – Perdóname… no puedo cumplirlo, ¡Te amo! – declaró, y sin darle tiempo la tomó por los hombros y la besó. Ginny luchaba porque la soltara pero él la aprisionó entre sus brazos, y sus labios no dejaban de invadir los de ella. Cuando logró zafarse lo abofeteó. - ¡Sí, eres un verdadero idiota! – exclamó, con la respiración violenta y el rostro acalorado.

-¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida! – gritó, y con sus puños empezó a golpearlo.

Instintivamente se tocó el pecho, aún dolían los golpes que ella le había dado, pero no era un dolor físico exactamente; era el hecho que después de ese beso, de que sus labios no habían respondido, que no hubo calidez en ellos sino un frío desprecio reafirmado por su mirada y sus puños.

Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro, de forma brusca él las limpió; justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta de su habitación… Caminó a zancadas, suponía que era el servicio al cuarto pero él estaba pensando en portarse grosero y decirle que no se le ofrecía nada en absoluto, que lo único que deseaba era que lo dejaran en paz.

**Who will bring me flowers when it's over**  
Me pregunto ¿quién me llevará flores cuando esto haya terminado?

**And who will give me comfort when it's cold**  
¿Y quién me dará consuelo cuando haga frío?

**Who will I belong to when the day just won't give in**  
¿A quién perteneceré para cuando el día simplemente pase?

**And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins**  
¿Y quién me dirá cómo todo termina y cómo todo empieza?

**Don't ever say goodbye**  
No vuelvas a decir adiós…

**I said I'm only human…**

Y me dije: Soy solamente un humano…

Lo que menos se imaginaba pero que en el fondo de su ser anhelaba, era lo que le aguardaba en el pasillo; cuando sus ojos terminaron por entender que no era una alucinación, que en su puerta se encontraba la chica pelirroja que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos…

Y aunque él moría por tomarla y perderse en sus labios, mantuvo la expresión gélida con la que iba a recibir a la mucama, y luchó para portarse más hostil con ella.

Ginny… – respingó, ella sonrió de forma ingenua; como si fuese lo más normal que estuviera ahí, él la miró glacial. – Es irónico pero ahora soy yo el que te pregunta… ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo diste conmigo? – espetó. La pelirroja dejó de sonreír, sin embargo pareció no sentirse afectada por el frío trato, y poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho lo empujó hacia el interior, luego se adentró en la habitación… Jonathan negó, pero cerró la puerta y la siguió… Ginny se sentó sobre la cama.

Vine a buscarte porque necesitábamos hablar sobre lo ocurrido hace rato… ¿Cómo te enteraste de mi fiesta de compromiso? – preguntó, mirándole con exigencia; el rubio desvió la mirada y compuso una expresión sarcástica.

Fue fácil saber dónde encontrarte, este es el hotel muggle más cercano al Ministerio de Magia – dijo al no recibir respuesta, mientras observaba lo lujosa que era la habitación. – Bonito lugar…- añadió con una sonrisita.

Es sorprendente lo que el dinero muggle puede pagar… Lástima que no puede convertirme en alguien suficientemente bueno para ti… - terció amargo, y su mirada continuaba siendo fría, sin embargo ella notó las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus pupilas.

-Nathan… - musitó, incorporándose y yendo hacia él.

-¿A qué has venido realmente, Ginny? – demandó, retrocediendo unos pasos para evitar que lo tocara.

-Ya te lo dije… ¿Quiero saber quién te informó de mi fiesta? – insistió, y pestañeó de una forma que él ya no pudo soportar seguir viéndola, le dio la espalda; nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, apretó los dientes para tener el valor de suprimirlas.

-No te preocupes… No fue Potter… Nunca he hablado con él – soltó.

-¿Qué…? Yo no… - titubeó impactada, sus ojos castaños se dilataron. Entonces el rubio volteó a verla. – Ginny, no trates de negarlo… te conozco. Lo que realmente te trajo aquí fue tu miedo - reveló.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!- exclamó, pero se puso nerviosa, y para disimular se acercó a él; y esta vez él no tuvo la fuerza para alejarla. - También te conozco, sé que jamás le dirás a Harry sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros… Ni a él, ni a nadie… - dijo tomándolo de la camisa, los ojos azules se perdieron en sus rojizos labios. - Porque ese es nuestro pequeño secreto… - susurró cerca de su boca, rozando su rostro con su embriagante aliento.

-Fue tu madre… ella me invitó - declaró cerrando los ojos, porque de lo contrario no podría seguir controlándose y la besaría. - Cree que soy el único verdadero amigo que has tenido todo este tiempo en Salem -añadió, soltando una risilla sarcástica.

-Siempre te querré como mi amigo… - exclamó con dulzura, y sus labios rozaron los de él; Jonathan abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Si era todo lo que querías saber ya te puedes largar – zanjó apartándola bruscamente, tratando de mantenerse, sin embargo no podría seguir controlando sus impulsos. ¿Acaso Ginny no se daba cuenta de cuánto daño le estaba haciendo? ¿O se estaba vengando de que él se hubiese atrevido a presentar en su fiesta de compromiso?

-¿En serio quieres que me vaya? – volvió acercarse, ahora acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Qué pretendes?- se alejó violentamente. - Hace rato me corriste de tu casa, y me gritaste que no querías volver a saber de mí en la vida… ¿Por qué ese cambio? – la miró con una mezcla de dolor y resentimiento.

-Porque no quiero que lo nuestro termine así…-negó como si le doliera. - Dijiste que era algo hermoso, y deseo que así lo recuerdes – agregó, y sonrió, sus ojos castaños brillaron. Al rubio le trajo recuerdos de la primera vez que la vio, pero a pesar de eso luchó para mantenerse, para que ella terminara por irse y dejara de atormentarlo.

-Vamos quita esa carita, y mejor acepta esto… – exclamó, jalándolo de la camisa y lo besó; él no pudo resistirse y le correspondió. - Tómalo como nuestra despedida…

-Creí que te había dicho adiós desde que te marchaste de Salem – soltó, y haciendo un excesivo esfuerzo la volvió a apartar.

-De acuerdo… - la pelirroja bajó la mirada, y se dio la vuelta para irse. Jonathan sentía cómo el corazón le latía frenéticamente, ella se iría y ahora sí jamás podría volver a tocarla… ¡No! Su cerebro dio la orden.

-¡Ginny! – exclamó con pánico, la tomó torpemente del brazo y entonces la atrajo hacia él y la besó con desesperación. Si era la despedida definitiva se aseguraría de que fuera el más hermoso de todos sus recuerdos.

**I said I'm only human…**

**I said I'm only human…**

Me dije: Soy solamente un humano

**I'm human… I'm human… I'm human…**

Un humano, un humano, un humano

Draco había estado observando la nada, hacía varios minutos que Hermione se había marchado… Por fin decidió que iría a su habitación y tal vez ahí intentaría dormir para no pensar… En ese instante Lina subía, y al verlo sonrió de forma presuntuosa; el ojigris recordaba bien esa expresión, así solía verlo cuando él la interrogaba para saber del paradero de Pansy luego de que ella dejara misteriosamente el colegio. Se dio la vuelta para evitarla, pero entonces la rubia aceleró sus pasos para alcanzarlo.

-¿Estás sufriendo, Malfoy? – terció con sorna. Él quería ignorarla pero su tono le hizo hervir la sangre.

-¡Eso a ti qué te importa! – la encaró.

-La verdad es que me da igual…- se cruzó de brazos y le vio con desdén. - Pero debe ser horrible lo que estás sintiendo… Saber que Granger llevó a la pequeña London con su padre, y que tú no pudieras impedirlo – dijo, y su sonrisita burlona fue más evidente.

-¡El padre de London soy yo! – exclamó, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Me refería a su verdadero padre - subrayó sin intimidarse, los ojos grises se entornaron y brillaron peligrosamente.- Aunque no te preocupes, él no es como tú… No creo que se la vaya a robar… Es decir, a robarte su cariño… - los ojos azules tuvieron un centelleo extraño, los grises se redujeron a rejillas que irradiaban odio. - Así que descuida, estoy segura que ella seguirá queriéndote – se atrevió a darle una caricia en el hombro, y él le retiró la mano con brusquedad.

-No entiendo por qué la Orden dejó entrar a alguien como tú… ¡Una serpiente llena de cizaña! – espetó apretando los dientes.

-Vamos, no puedes juzgarme, tú también eres un digno egresado de Slytherin… Eres sutil, mordaz y… letal ¿O vas a negar que no harías lo que fuera para conseguir tus objetivos?–caminó alrededor de él, el rubio se mantuvo alerta, como si de una serpiente verdadera se tratase; una serpiente que en cualquier momento atacaría. - Dime, Malfoy… ¿De qué serías capaz para no permitir que Potter te robe su amor? Y me refiero a London – añadió, soltando una fría risita.

-¡Eres despreciable! – exclamó, mirándola con asco. Lina rió, como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido un bello cumplido.

Tal vez sí harías bien en preocuparte, no vaya a ser que el héroe se haya cansado de ser el tonto… -agregó, cambiando su expresión a una sarcástica. Draco iba a responderle pero ella se giró y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Él se quedó nuevamente solo en el pasillo, con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados; no supo en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, lo único que sabía era que dentro de todo aquello Lina tenía razón; los fantasmas del pasado y sus malditas inseguridades amenazaban con destruirlo…

**¡Protego!**

**Por Merlín, sé que no tengo disculpas, pero no puedo entender cómo el tiempo se va como agua entre las manos… Sinceramente quiero decirles que les agradezco mucho su paciencia, les prometo que mientras la vida me lo permita seguiré este dramático fic. Ojalá este capítulo les haya gustado, sé que esperaban el encuentro de Harry y London, sin embargo era necesario este episodio para la historia… No diré nada sobre la siguiente actualización porque mi tiempo es impredecible, pero trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible.**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios que me animan a continuar, y sobre todo por su infinita paciencia y comprensión.**

**La song en la que se basa este capítulo es: Flowers for a ghost (I'm Only Human) Thriving Ivory**

**Anyeli Potter Granger**

**19/Abril/12**


	23. Mi Princesa

**20**

**Mi Princesa**

_Cuántas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado_

**_Qué milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames_**

**_Qué estrella del cielo ha de caer_**

**_Para poderte convencer, que no sienta mi alma sola_**

**_Quiero escaparme de este eterno anochecer… _**

Los campos oscuros quedaron atrás, las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a aparecer proyectándose en una mirada marrón que estaba ausente, perdida en esa tempestad de sentimientos que acontecían dentro de ella. Repentinamente cerró los ojos como si las luces la hubiesen lastimado, Hermione se sentía atrapada en medio de una pesadilla de la que pronto quería despertar, y sin embargo tenía que ser consciente de que era la realidad. Una realidad de la que huyó durante cinco años, construyendo un falso sueño de felicidad en la que Draco y ella vivían al lado de sus dos hijas sin que la sombra del pasado la alcanzara; pero por fin hoy se estaba cumpliendo aquello que su madre le advirtió que sucedería, porque al final de cuentas el pasado siempre nos alcanza cuando las historias no fueron concluidas, no de la manera correcta. ¿Entonces cómo acabaría la suya? ¿Harry terminaría robándole a su hija? Después de todo ella había dejado su imagen limpia ante London, y él dijo que haría lo que fuera para recuperarla. ¿Y si la ponía en su contra? London de por sí ya estaba enojada con ella, y a él lo admiraba y lo quería, incluso antes de saber que era su padre. Tal vez Harry aprovecharía esos sentimientos para convencerla de quedarse a su lado. ¿De verdad sería capaz de quitársela de aquella forma? ¡Ella sabía cómo era Harry!, pero el del pasado… ¡No!, ahora él había cambiado. Escuchó la determinación en sus palabras, vio el rencor en su mirada. De pronto sintió un sofocante pánico y se arrepintió de haberlo llamado. Para ponerla peor la voz de Draco resonó en su mente (_Una vez que Potter entre en su vida no la va a dejar ir nunca. Y verás cómo un día London pasará más tiempo con él y con Ginevra.) – _Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, con el corazón latiéndole frenético regresó a ver a su hija, quien viajaba al lado de ella. London tenía la mirada puesta en la ventana, Hermione impulsivamente tomó su mano, quería gritar que los planes habían cambiado, que regresarían a casa de Remus; estando ahí le pediría a Draco que las volviera a llevar lejos. En ese preciso instante los ojitos esmeraldas se clavaron en ella causándole un vuelco al corazón cuando descubrió que estaban llenos de lágrimas, London jaló su manita como si el contacto con la piel de su madre le quemara, Hermione sintió como si el corazón mismo se le quebrara. Y en ese momento se avergonzó por su egoísmo, todo ese tiempo había estado encerrada en el rencor que sentía por Harry, en su miedo a perderla, y en su propio dolor por el pasado.

London había vuelto a mirar por la ventana, la vio soltar un sollozo al cristal, y entonces las lágrimas en su propio rostro comenzaron a resbalar. Hubiese dado su vida entera por no ver sufrir a su hija de aquella manera. Y si lo que necesitaba London para volver a sonreír era hablar con Harry… Ella se tragaría sus miedos, su orgullo y su odio.

La _Jeep Cherokee_ color verde militar se detuvo frente a un elegante edificio, Snape abrió la puerta y ayudó a la pequeña London a bajar, Hermione los siguió, a cada paso respirar se volvía más difícil; los tres entraron al lobby. Tenía que hablar con Harry antes de que London y él se vieran. Aunque ya de por sí tenía planeado hacerlo sólo que ahora no sería como lo había supuesto, ahora tendría que conseguir una conversación con él como en los viejos buenos tiempos, al menos lo más cerca posible. Respiró profundamente, y mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansiedad volteó a ver al profesor e intentó que su voz se escuchara normal.

- ¿Severus, podría darme unos minutos con London antes de… subir? – pidió con la voz temblándole, Snape advirtió los nervios que sus vanos intentos no lograron ocultar, entonces asintió y se adelantó hacia los elevadores. Hermione se volvió hacia su hija, la niña tenía la vista hacia el piso, deseó tomarla de la barbilla pero temió que la rechazara de nuevo.

- London – balbuceó, la pequeña alzó la mirada y Hermione otra vez sintió aquel dolor en el corazón cuando vio que sus ojos esmeraldas continuaban cristalinos.

- Amor, quiero que esperes unos minutos aquí… Necesito hablar algunas cosas con Harry antes de que se vean – dijo, tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué cosas? – inquirió la pequeña castaña, sobresaltando a su madre.

- Es algo de mayores - titubeó Hermione.

- ¿Le vas a pedir perdón? – preguntó mirándola de la misma forma en que solía verla Harry cuando estaba enfadado con ella.

- ¿Pedirle perdón? – respingó impactada, y de pronto sintió como si la sangre comenzara a hervirle.

- Sí, porque me escondiste de él – sentenció con reproche. - Y porque cuando volvimos no querías que me dijera que es mi… _papá_ – finalizó con cierta dificultad, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

- Sólo quédate aquí, por favor – pidió, pero no pudo evitar sonar molesta. London no contestó, continuó manteniendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

Hermione se dirigió con zancadas hacia el elevador, cuando pasó al lado de Snape evitó mirarlo. Entró apresuradamente, y mientras subía en su cabeza retumbaba lo que London le acababa de decir. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que tenía que pedirle perdón a Harry?, ¿Por qué ella tendría que hacerlo si era él quien más la había lastimado? Como si fuese una respuesta la voz de Harry irrumpió en su mente: _Si te hice daño, ya lo pagué… Aunque tú no me viste morir lentamente todos estos años que he pasado sin ella._ – Recordar sus ojos llenos de dolor consiguieron calmar su ira, porque inevitablemente sintió remordimientos; a pesar de que le irritaba sentirlos. Pero acababa de jurárselo, se tragaría su orgullo. De pronto el ascensor se detuvo, y el corazón también.

Harry observaba con impaciencia su reloj, cada segundo le parecía una eternidad, en cualquier momento London aparecería por esa puerta y él no sabía cómo reaccionar… Moría en deseos por abrazarla, por llenarla de besos y decirle mil veces cuánto es que la amaba. Pero tenía que ser prudente, no sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Otra vez la angustia se apoderó de él, otra vez ese miedo a que ella sólo hubiese pedido verlo para decirle que nunca lo podría querer como su padre.

Entonces fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos golpes moderados en la puerta, y el corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus impulsos lo hicieron correr a abrir. En cuanto sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los marrones de Hermione no pudo moverse y la respiración se le detuvo por un segundo.

- Hermione – logró pronunciar.

- Harry – musitó la castaña, y no pudo continuar sosteniéndole la mirada.

- ¿Y London? Dijiste que la traerías – se precipitó. Hermione hizo un amago de sonrisa, una incómoda sonrisa.

- Ella está abajo, con Snape. Yo me adelanté porque… Harry, necesitamos hablar – soltó pausadamente, intentando normalizar su respiración.

- Es lo quería desde el principio – terció irónico, luego se recriminó por esa agresividad, porque después de todo la forma en la que ella se estaba comportando era como su bandera blanca.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Hermione, como si estuviera hablando con un desconocido.

- Claro… adelante – dijo tenso, y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara. Para él también era extraño aquel comportamiento, le parecían tan lejanos aquellos años donde hablar con Hermione era tan natural como respirar.

La castaña se dirigió hacia la sala, pero cuando Harry cerró la puerta el frío viento que se coló la hizo estremecerse, se sintió igual de vulnerable que la noche que estuvieron juntos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Se abrazó a sí misma instintivamente y aspiró aire con fuerza; Harry se quedó desconcertado al percatarse de aquella reacción. Hermione mantuvo unos instantes la mirada hacia el suelo, como si estuviese meditando muy bien lo que iba a decir. Harry en cambio no pudo continuar conteniéndose.

- Hermione… ¿Cómo se enteró London que soy su padre? – inquirió. La castaña soltó un suspiro. – De la peor manera… – confesó alzando la mirada, aunque evitó a toda costa cruzarla con la de él.

- ¡¿Qué?! – respingó entornando sus ojos verdes hacia ella.

- Nos escuchó a Draco y a mí discutir – dijo cerrando los ojos para evitar ver la reacción de Harry. Él hizo un gesto irónico, quiso decirle que se sentía estúpido al haber creído que ella era quien finalmente se había decidido a confesárselo; y sin embargo se mordió los labios porque no quería arruinar aquella disposición que estaba teniendo Hermione.

- ¿Sabes qué…? Ya no importa cómo se enteró. Sólo dime… ¿Ella quiere verme para reclamarme? – el miedo y el dolor se notaron en su voz. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- No, no te preocupes. De hecho le volví a mentir a mi hija – negó soltando una risita sarcástica.

- ¿Cómo? – terció confundido.

- Sí, le inventé una linda historia de amor sobre nosotros… Le conté que éramos novios pero la guerra que había en nuestro mundo nos separó… Que tenías que enfrentarte a Voldemort y nos alejaste para salvarnos. Ella se cree la culpable de que yo no estuviera a tu lado, ¡apoyándote! También concluyó que Voldemort quería hacerle daño por ser tu hija, pero la tranquilicé diciéndole que ese monstruo no llegó a saber de su existencia. – A medida que hablaba su voz se iba volviendo aguda, pero Harry notó amargura y dolor en aquellas palabras. En ese momento no pudo continuar viéndolo y le dio la espalda. Harry se sintió un cobarde porque sabía perfectamente que Voldemort había intentado matar a London cuando estaba en el vientre de Hermione.

- Y finalmente terminé echándome toda la culpa de por qué no volvimos a estar juntos después de que salvaras al mundo. London piensa que yo me oculté de ti porque me enamoré de Draco, y decidí que nos quedáramos con él – comenzó a elevar la voz nuevamente, justo alzó la mirada que había mantenido gacha y sus ojos se encontraron con Ginny, que sonreía coquetamente en la foto que estaba en la repisa sobre la chimenea del salón. – Y está segura que me negaba a que estuvieras cerca de ella… ¡Porque yo soy la mala del cuento que no quería que le dijeras que eres su verdadero padre! – exclamó volteando a verlo violentamente y él se sobresaltó al descubrir que en sus ojos marrones había lágrimas, pero también había un intenso brillo de reproche y rencor. Hermione respiraba agitadamente y se abrazaba a sí misma a la altura del vientre, Harry sintió un escozor entre el estomago y el corazón al percatarse de esto.

- No todo lo que le dijiste fue mentira. ¿Acaso no te enamoraste de Draco y decidiste quedarte con él? Hacerle creer a London que él era su padre – soltó defendiéndose, pero sonó como si le reclamara. Los ojos marrones se desorbitaron y lo fulminaron.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a echarme eso en cara cuando tú pretendías hacer lo mismo?! Ibas a quitármela para criarla al lado de Ginevra – sentenció Hermione. Los ojos esmeraldas también se dilataron, entonces caminó hacia ella con arrebato.

- Te lo dije la primera vez que nos volvimos a ver, en aquel elevador en Boston. ¡Yo nunca quise quitártela, yo quería que fueras mi esposa para que juntos criáramos a nuestro hijo! ¡Pero tú lo malinterpretaste todo y no escuchaste razones! – exclamó Harry, comenzando a perder el dominio de su carácter. Hermione seguía viéndole de aquella manera peligrosa. – Aunque sabes una cosa… supongo que era porque estabas esperando la mínima excusa para salir corriendo a los brazos de ese imbécil. ¡Y te sentó de maravilla convertirme en el villano de esta historia! – concluyó hiriente, dejando ver por fin los celos que había estado conteniendo. Para Hermione esto fue un golpe muy bajo, sus pupilas marrones brillaron asesinamente por sobre las lágrimas que esta vez resbalaron más rápidamente.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! Yo vine aquí con la mejor disposición, tragándome mi orgullo, y mi miedo a perderla. Porque por sobre todo el odio que te tengo está mi hija. ¡Y ella te quiere, y yo no fui capaz de envenenarla contra ti porque no quiero que London albergue en su corazón sentimientos tan oscuros! – estalló, esto hizo que Harry se diera cuenta que por sus estúpidos celos estaba arruinando las cosas, como siempre. La mención de London lo transformó todo, porque si algo era capaz de calmarlo era pensar en su hija. Se acercó desafiante a Hermione, haciéndola retroceder pero su espalda chocó con la pared, y comenzó a hiperventilar al sentir la cercanía de Harry.

- ¿Y tú algún día entenderás que mi amor por ella también está sobre todas las cosas? – dijo con un tono vulnerable, por fin estaba venciendo a su orgullo. – Por sobre el rencor y el… – se mordió los labios, verse reflejado en esas pupilas marrones casi hacía que volviera a arruinarlo. – Por sobre todo lo que siento por ti – concluyó Harry, y se atrevió a recargar sus manos sobre la pared, encerrándola entre sus brazos, era una extraña costumbre que estaba adoptando; provocando que la respiración de la castaña terminara por escapar. – Hermione entiéndelo de una buena vez, jamás quise robártela y no lo haré ahora. Sólo quiero estar con ella, poder amarla y verla crecer. No perderme ningún otro momento de su vida, porque la mía sin ella ha sido como estar muerto – de sus ojos esmeraldas comenzó a resbalar el llanto; el corazón de Hermione se aceleró, ver aquella mirada llena de lágrimas la atravesó, porque ver los ojos de Harry era como ver los de London, y esto la desarmó por completo. No pudo soportar seguir viéndolo.

- Yo sólo quiero que mi hija vuelva a ser feliz. Y si para eso tengo que olvidar todo el daño que me… – alzó la vista y se volvió a topar con aquella cristalina mirada esmeralda. – Que nos hemos hecho, está bien. Sólo cumple tu palabra Harry… ¡No me la robes! – exclamó, su voz fue un poco entrecortada.

- Te lo juro – afirmó esbozando una sincera sonrisa, que Hermione inconscientemente le devolvió. En ese momento ambos sintieron la misma calidez que sólo ese gesto entre ellos podía brindarles, y entonces fue como transportarse al pasado, a su antigua complicidad. Aunque fuese sólo por un instante.

- Iré por London – musitó la castaña, y Harry se percató que su mano había estado a punto de acariciar la mejilla de Hermione, alarmado fingió que era el indicio de que iba a apartarse de ella, lo que terminó por hacer. La castaña se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir volteó a verlo.

- Harry – exclamó sobresaltándolo.

- ¿Sí? – la quedó viendo extrañado.

- La historia sobre nosotros que le conté a London… Por favor, sostenla – pidió Hermione, Harry asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una tranquilizadora sonrisa; en su mirada quiso transmitirle que de todas formas pensaba hacerlo, y así lo entendió ella, entonces sonrió también, de nuevo ese gesto cómplice. Después terminó por irse.

Durante ese lapso Harry pensó en lo que acababa de suceder, estaba sorprendido por cómo habían quedado las cosas con la castaña tomando en cuenta cómo había sido su relación después de todo lo que, como bien dijo ella, se habían hecho. Una llama de esperanza se encendió dentro de él, quizás con el tiempo pudieran volver a ser amigos.

– _¿Amigos?_ – intervino con sarcasmo la vocecita en su cabeza.

– Sí, amigos – subrayó irritado, simplemente no iba a arruinar lo que hasta ahora había ganado. Además siempre habría alguien que los uniría… London – pronunció su hermoso nombre, en ese instante sus ojos verdes se dilataron porque se encontraron con aquellas pupilas esmeraldas viéndolo fijamente desde la entrada.

**_Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran _**

**_Pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez más_**

**_Me sigo preguntando, por qué te sigo amando _**

**_Y dejas desangrando mis heridas_**

Harry se paralizó, la personita que más amaba en la vida, la razón de su existencia estaba ahí… El corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, a reclamar por sentirla cerca, porque la sostuviera entre sus brazos… Pero entonces sus miedos lo golpearon de nuevo y muy fuerte, recordándole que no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos London, lo que pensaba al tenerlo frente a frente y saber realmente quién era él.

De pronto ella apartó su mirada, y a Harry el alma se le cayó a los pies al descubrir que London miraba con ansiedad a su madre; mientras él comenzaba a temer que su hija quisiera irse.

- Será mejor que los dejemos solos… ¿No lo cree, Miss Granger? – intervino Snape, y fue hasta ese momento que Harry recordó que él las había acompañado. Hermione asintió con torpeza porque aún continuaba viendo a su hija. Repentinamente regresó a verlo a él, y por primera vez Harry no pudo descifrar su mirada, la cual extrañamente lucía cristalina; pero quizás no la pudo comprender por el miedo que lo estaba invadiendo. La castaña volvió a ver a London dándole una rápida caricia en la espalda para luego marcharse con Severus Snape.

El temor de Harry disminuyó un poco cuando vio que London no salió corriendo detrás de su madre; sin embargo el corazón seguía oprimido porque su hija evitaba verlo.

- London yo… - se atrevió a romper aquel tormentoso silencio. La pequeña castaña soltó un ligero suspiro y entonces finalmente alzó la mirada, Harry sintió que se quedó sin aliento al descubrir que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimitas.

- ¿Harry, tú me amas? – preguntó con su tierna vocecita, provocando que su corazón se contrajera; habría esperado que le dijera cualquier cosa menos que le preguntara aquello.

- ¡Más que a mi vida! – respondió instintivamente. Los ojitos esmeraldas resplandecieron por sobre las lágrimas, y su pequeño corazón se llenó de dicha; su madre se lo había asegurado, pero ella necesitaba que él se lo dijera. Lentamente esbozó una radiante sonrisa, y Harry sintió cómo las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

**_No puedo colmarte ni de joyas, ni dinero_**

**_Pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero_**

**_Mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos_**

**_Acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo_**

- ¡Perdóname por no haber estado junto a ti todos estos años para demostrártelo! – exclamó Harry, tuvo el impulso de correr a abrazarla pero se contuvo; sin embargo se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura.

- No fue tu culpa, mi mamá me contó por qué no estuviste a mi lado – dijo condescendiente London. – Al contrario… Yo te pido perdón porque fui la causa de que ustedes se separaran – añadió bajando la mirada, su vocecita contenía un tono de culpa; y mientras hablaba Harry se dio cuenta que aferraba el anillo que pendía de la cadenita de plata en su cuello, aquel que ahora creía que él le había dado a su madre cuando eran novios.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – saltó Harry, recordando lo que Hermione le había dicho acerca de la historia que le había inventado a London.

- ¡Sí lo es! – rebatió la pequeña castaña, regresando a verlo. –Tú hiciste que ella se fuera porque estaba esperándome y querías que estuviéramos a salvo de Voldemort. Te dejó solo… ¡Por mí! – sollozó volviendo a bajar la mirada, y Harry se sintió furioso consigo mismo.

- ¡No, London! Eres el fruto del amor entre Hermione y yo – exclamó, y se atrevió a tomarla de la barbilla para que lo viera. – Y no existe magia más poderosa que el amor. ¡Tú fuiste la magia que me dio fuerzas para enfrentar y vencer a Voldemort! – su respiración era violenta, en su fuero interno sabía que una parte era mentira porque quien realmente había derrotado a Lord Voldemort había sido ella, pero no dejaba de ser verdad que saberla en el vientre de Hermione le había dado a él fuerzas para luchar.

- ¿Yo? – London alzó la mirada viéndolo sorprendida.

- Sí – Harry le brindó una sonrisa, comenzando a recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

- ¡Espera un segundo, yo no soy hija única! París es mi hermana, ella… ¿Harry ella no es mi melliza? – exclamó exaltada, pero al preguntarle su vocecita tembló.

**_Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados_**

**_Cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado_**

**_No me canso de buscarte _**

**_No me importaría arriesgarte _**

**_Si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte _**

Harry se había quedado de una pieza, los ojos esmeraldas de London lo miraban muy abiertos y había comenzado a hiperventilar.

- No… ella… Ella es hija de Draco y tu madre – respondió, y no pudo continuar sosteniéndole la mirada, se sintió incómodo y le costó reconocer que también estúpidamente celoso. London soltó un sollozo y Harry regresó a verla preocupado.

- A París y a mí nos gustaba saber que habíamos nacido casi al mismo tiempo, que éramos gemelas… Pero cuando entramos al kínder nuestros compañeros nos molestaban diciendo que las gemelas debían ser idénticas. Y nosotras somos tan diferentes… Ella es rubia, yo castaña. Ella tiene los ojos grises, yo verdes – dijo con tristeza London, y Harry vio resbalar lágrimas por sus sonrosadas mejillas; él sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. – Pero mi mamá nos explicó que en realidad París y yo éramos mellizas, por eso no nos parecíamos. ¡Y la verdad es que sólo era otra mentira! – concluyó indignada, secándose las mejillas con brusquedad; inesperadamente se alejó unos pasos, dirigiéndose hacia la sala. Harry se puso de pie y la siguió.

- ¡London no la juzgues, tu mamá lo hizo para protegerte! –exclamó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por esa necesidad de justificar a Hermione.

- ¿De quién? ¿De ti? – London regresó a verlo, con aquella expresión de enojo que reconoció de sí mismo.

- Sí – afirmó, y los ojos de London y los suyos, se abrieron impactados. Tampoco es que tuviera la opción de contarle que Hermione la ocultó de esa forma de los mortífagos.

- Porque ella se quedó con mi _pa…_ con Draco – se trabó, y evitó a toda costa la mirada de Harry. – Y no quería que tú nos encontraras para que no me dijeras la verdad. ¡Esa fue su forma de ocultarme no de protegerme! – sentenció con las mejillas cada vez más encendidas. Harry comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, creía que pronto aquella conversación se le saldría de las manos y temía terminar por revelarle verdades.

- Mira London, ella tuvo sus razones para creer que yo no tenía derecho a estar contigo – explicó, para empezar ésta era una verdad, y eso lo puso más nervioso.

- ¿Qué razones? – inquirió la niña, escudriñándolo con la mirada. Harry comenzó a sentir que las manos le sudaban.

- Tú también piensas que porque soy pequeña no entendería – protestó frunciendo el entrecejo, y esta vez él reconoció que ese gesto era de Hermione.

- No London, yo sé que eres muy inteligente para comprender las cosas – negó asegurándole. Ella continuó mirándole de aquella manera, esperando una respuesta. Harry se mordió los labios, volvió a recordar la reciente conversación con Hermione y se dio cuenta que era su turno de inventar algo más a la historia que ella le había contado. Aun cuando lo que diría a continuación cambiara la imagen que London tenía de él, incluso así arriesgara su cariño.

- Sé que Hermione te dijo que después de la guerra no volvió… Pero no fue así – dijo con ansiedad el ojiverde.

- ¿Sí lo hizo? – lo miró sorprendida.

- Sí – asentó, intentando tragar saliva en vano porque en realidad su boca se había secado.

- ¿Y qué pasó entonces? – preguntó con cierta exigencia London.

- Ella no me encontró, por eso es que creyó que yo la había dejado sola con nuestro bebé, contigo – expuso con tono de culpabilidad, pero ese sentimiento fue auténtico y Harry lo supo; por primera vez fue consciente que su rencor lo había cegado a tal grado que en todo ese tiempo nunca se detuvo a pensar en cómo debió sentirse Hermione al enterarse que estaba embarazada y saber que él había regresado con Ginny. Definitivamente era el peor canalla del mundo, y Hermione tenía razones de sobra para odiarlo, por fin había aceptado que todo lo que había pasado era culpa de sus propios errores.

- _Por eso mi papá… Draco, dijo que no me merecías_ – pensó London.

- ¿Por qué no te encontró? ¿Fuiste a buscarla? – fueron las cuestiones de su hija las que lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, sus ojos esmeraldas lo veían de una forma esperanzada; London aún creía en él… Quizás él debería decirle la verdad, pero entonces ahora sí la perdería para siempre.

- No – exhaló angustiado. Las pupilas de London se dilataron.

- Si no fuiste a buscar a mi mamá… ¡Entonces es verdad, nos dejaste! – exclamó, pero su modo fue más de sorpresa que de acusación.

- ¡No, todo fue una confusión! – exclamó Harry con desesperación. London permaneció en silencio y sus ojos seguían puestos en él, expectantes… Le estaba dando la oportunidad de explicarle cómo habían sucedido las cosas, otra vez los remordimientos lo instaron a decirle la verdad; pero la voz de Hermione resonó en su cabeza: _Yo sólo quiero que ella vuelva a ser feliz, y si para eso tengo que olvidar todo el daño que… nos hicimos . _– Si ella podía resistirlo, él también; se lo había prometido. Además no podía causarle ese daño a su hija. Y sinceramente él tampoco podría soportar el dolor de perderla, no de nuevo.

- London… Voldemort fue mi enemigo mortal desde antes que yo naciera – comenzó a contarle, bien al menos esto era verdad.

- Sí, él mató a mis abuelitos… y trató de asesinarte cuando eras sólo un bebé – lo interrumpió London, con un tono de tristeza y miedo; y Harry la miró boquiabierto. Sumándole ese vuelco al corazón que sintió al escucharla llamar a sus padres: _abuelitos_.

- Así es… – exhaló todavía aturdido. – Y cuando tenía once años volví a enfrentarme a él, desde entonces mi vida se vio amenazada constantemente… Sólo acabaría hasta que uno de los dos terminara con el otro – continuó, citar aquella profecía que lo relacionaba con Voldemort le trajo amargos recuerdos. London debió darse cuenta de esto porque exclamó con un tono de infundirle ánimos: ¡Harry, tú lo venciste! – Él le sonrió con el corazón conmovido, y prosiguió.

- Pero en todo ese tiempo yo viví en peligro, y quien estuviera cerca de mí automáticamente también lo estaba.

- Mi mami… – musitó con la voz temblándole London, y su cuerpecito se estremeció. Harry asintió, sintiendo en su alma recaer nuevamente la culpa, porque esto también era verdad; Hermione siempre estuvo expuesta por estar a su lado.

- Ella siempre estuvo en riesgo por ser mi amiga… Y cuando nos hicimos novios le pedí que mantuviéramos nuestro noviazgo en secreto. Sólo nuestros mejores amigos lo sabían – continuó, y no pudo evitar hacer un amago de sonrisa, irónica, porque recordó cómo había sido la verdadera reacción de Ron en el pasado al enterarse lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

- Mi madrina Luna y mi padrino Ron – señaló London con una sonrisita traviesa, afortunadamente ella no se había dado cuenta de la intención real de aquella sonrisa que hizo su padre.

- A pesar de que nos amábamos a escondidas, éramos muy felices… ¡Y los fuimos más cuando supimos que tú vendrías! – exclamó, la emoción al decirle esto no fue mentira. La carita de London se iluminó. – Pero entonces yo me llené de miedo… ¡Me aterraba pensar que Voldemort se enterara!

- Y por eso le pediste que se fuera – concluyó London, adoptando un tono de seriedad.

- Sí, Hermione se marchó… con Draco. Él era su amigo, él la ayudó a esconderse – dijo, pero esta vez desvió la mirada y la pequeña castaña se dio cuenta que su padre parecía muy afectado al mencionar esto.

- Cuando finalmente logré vencer a Voldemort, y la noticia llegó a oídos de tu mamá… Por lo que ella me contó el día que nos volvimos a ver, que fue el día que te conocí en el centro comercial. – Regresó a verla, y esta vez esbozó una sincera sonrisa por recordar aquel atropellado pero glorioso encuentro; London en cambio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por enterarse de eso. – Al saber que todo había terminado, le pidió a Draco que regresaran… Y fue ahí que nuestros destinos cambiaron, porque después de la batalla yo quedé mal herido y me tuvieron que llevar a San Mugo – continuó contándole, y London notó que volvió a evitar su mirada y que hablaba más rápido, como si quisiera llegar al final de aquella historia; pero ella no pudo evitar hacer un sonidito de confusión.

- El hospital de los magos – aclaró Harry. – Yo estaba inconsciente, y en el mundo mágico aún había pánico por lo que acababa de ocurrir, entonces los Aurores…

- ¿Aurores? – terció, nuevamente confundida.

- Algo así como policías – comparó, London se sonrojó por hacer tantas interrupciones. Harry por su parte se sentía muy ansioso, estaba seguro que la historia que le relataba era patética pero es que él no era bueno mintiendo.

- Un grupo de Aurores fue el que decidió ocultarle al mundo mi paradero hasta que estuviera seguro, porque los seguidores de Voldemort querían vengarse de mí – Harry hizo una mueca sarcástica; London dio un respingo y sus ojos se abrieron aterrados.

- ¡No temas, los atraparon! – la tranquilizó, y sin embargo él sabía que esto era una mentira más en medio de tantas. London exhaló un suspiro de alivio, Harry se forzó a sonreír; ella no podía enterarse que estaba en peligro porque los mortífagos la buscaban. Y no sería necesario que lo supiera porque él estaría a su lado para protegerla.

- Hermione estuvo buscándome, pero no supo nada de mí… –continuó.

- ¿Y mis padrinos no le dijeron dónde estabas? – exclamó extrañada, los ojos de Harry se dilataron.

- ¡Ellos tampoco lo sabían…! Nadie de mis amigos lo sabía, sólo los Aurores – titubeó, definitivamente era un pésimo mentiroso. – London, después de la guerra el mundo mágico quedó hecho un caos, no era fácil confiar en los demás, podrían ser partidarios de Voldemort. Sé que los Aurores sólo querían protegerme pero… ¡Por culpa de esa maldita confusión, yo las perdí! – finalizó alterado Harry, los ojitos esmeraldas se abrieron impactados pero London tenía una expresión indescifrable que sólo lo intranquilizó más.

- Harry, yo ya estoy aquí…– exclamó con determinación. – ¡Y no te volveré a dejar solo nunca más! – inesperadamente lo abrazó, con fuerza, en ese momento Harry sintió que el tiempo había perdido el sentido, que todo había dejado de importar salvo sentirse entre aquellos tiernos bracitos.

**_Y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario_**

**_Le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio_**

**_Tanto tiempo he naufragado_**

**_Y yo sé que no fue en vano _**

**_No he dejado de intentarlo porque creo en los milagros_**

Instintivamente la cargó, aferrándola a él; había esperado tanto por ese momento y ahora que estaba sucediendo se daba cuenta que había válido el sufrimiento porque era el más feliz de su existencia… Las lágrimas volvieron resbalar por sus mejillas pero esta vez eran tan distintas a todas las que había derramado, porque eran de felicidad, de una infinita. Su corazón jamás había latido como lo hacía en aquel instante, y lo único que quería era conservarla de aquella manera por siempre. – ¡Te Amo con todo lo que soy, London! – exclamó en susurro, London posó su carita en su hombro, una sensación extraña en su cuello le indicó que la pequeña lloraba también; Harry la estrechó más hacia él y sin pensarlo tomó su manita entre la suya y la besó.

Durante un rato permanecieron así, en medio de un precioso silencio…

- Harry… – musitó London.

- ¿Sí? – inevitablemente él tuvo que separarla para verla de frente.

- Si antes sólo mis padrinos supieron que mi mami era tu novia – London hizo una pausa y suspiró. – Entonces ahora ellos son los únicos que saben que yo soy tu hija, ¿verdad? – concluyó, Harry se quedó viéndola asombrado, nunca dejaría de tomarlo por sorpresa la capacidad que London tenía para deducir las cosas.

- Bueno… Ellos y… – trastabilló el ojiverde.

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – respingó sorprendida, Harry se sintió nuevamente nervioso.

- Tu tía Nymphadora y tu tío Remus – respondió.

- Ella no es mi tía, porque _mi…_ Draco es su primo, y él no es mi papá, entonces sólo París es su sobrina – señaló con tristeza.

- Bueno, también lo sabe tu profesor Severus – se apresuró a decir, tratando de animarla. – Y algunas otras personas.

- Tu novia no – dijo con afirmación, y Harry sintió una fuerte sacudida. Pero el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando descubrió hacia dónde miraba London; tenía sus ojitos puestos en la fotografía de Ginny que se encontraba en la repisa sobre la chimenea.

- No, Ginny no lo sabe… Ni su familia – confirmó aún con aquella sensación de desasosiego en el estomago.

London agachó la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo asustado. – No pongas esa carita, mañana mismo se lo digo a todos – exclamó angustiado, tomándola de la barbilla.

- No – exclamó repentinamente London, alzando la mirada, parecía incómoda y sus mejillas estaban sumamente ruborizadas.

- ¿No? – dijo sin aliento Harry.

- ¡No te enojes, es sólo que…! – se apuró a aclarar. – Necesito acostumbrarme a que tú eres mi papá, no Draco.

- Lo comprendo – la tranquilizó Harry, pero no pudo evitar ese tono de desilusión, que su mirada tampoco pudo ocultar.

- No te pongas triste, Harry – dijo London con su tierna vocecita, atreviéndose a acariciarle la mejilla mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa. – Verás que pronto no me costará trabajo decirte… papá.

Canción: Mi princesa

Intérprete: David Bisbal

Álbum: Sin mirar atrás

¡Protego!

Ok… sé que me merezco todos sus hechizos, porque me aparezco después de un año. ¿Es en serio? ¡No lo puedo creer!, en este tiempo me ha pasado tanto y a la vez siento que nada…

De verdad mil disculpas por haber dejado tanto tiempo este fic, pero quería que fuese un capítulo que yo sintiera no sólo escribirlo por salir del paso, porque este capítulo es muy especial para mí, es de alguna manera la razón de la historia, ojalá haya válido la pena la espera.

No me malinterpreten, no es que pretenda sonar presuntuosa al pensar que han estado esperando pero si están leyendo esto millones de gracias, porque ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de que el mundo muggle me ha absorbido. 

No prometeré nada, sin embargo ya lo he dicho antes, mientras pueda me aseguraré de terminar mis fics, y si ocurre algo que me lo impida les avisaré.

**Yali,Fabi:** No sé que hubiera hecho sin toda su ayuda, este capítulo vio la luz gracias a ustedes. Soy tan afortunada de que sean mis amigas. 

xoxo

Anyeli Potter Granger

25/abril/2013


	24. Duele

_**21 **_

_**Duele**_

_Y no me rindo sigo aquí..._

Harry y London estuvieron conversando unos minutos más hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencer a la pequeña ojiverde, quien trató de resistirse pero sus constantes bostezos le indicaron a Harry que era hora de despedirse; y a pesar de que sabía que podría verla pronto, no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le oprimía. Acomodó a London entre sus brazos para llevársela a Hermione, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron la castaña trató de disimular que en todo ese tiempo había estado ansiosa, y sin embargo la presura con la que fue a su encuentro la dejó en evidencia.

Se quedó dormida mientras bajábamos – le explicó, mientras se la tendía con cuidado, Hermione asintió retirándole el cabello del rostro con una caricia y esbozando una sonrisa maternal; pero fue Snape quien la recibió debido a que al parecer al ojiverde se le olvidaba que ella no podía cargarla tanto tiempo. (O al menos pretendía olvidar los motivos.) Harry mantuvo su mirada fija en London, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban al observarla dormir, y la siguieron mientras Snape se la llevaba.

Sé qué te gustaría velar su sueño – comentó Hermione al notar la intensidad con la que él la veía.

Dichosa tú que puedes hacerlo - soltó Harry, sin querer su tono fue de reproche.

Yo… - Hermione se sintió avergonzada, y desvió la mirada.

¿La podré ver por la mañana? – preguntó Harry, antes de que la situación se volviese más incómoda.

Bueno… tienes que ir a casa de Remus, te ofreciste como su segundo profesor, se lo prometiste delante de todos – señaló Hermione, aunque por su forma de decirlo se notaba que estaba nerviosa. – Además, podríamos comenzar por decirles la verdad a… – trastabilló tensa, evitando a toda costa cruzar sus ojos con los de él; Harry entornó su mirada, sabía que cuando ella comenzaba a comportarse de aquella manera era porque en realidad era un tema que deseaba evadir.

Hermione, London no quiere que nadie, que no lo sepa ya… Se entere que soy su verdadero padre – soltó, pero se dio cuenta que decirlo rápido no hizo que doliera menos.

¿Qué? – los ojos marrones se abrieron sorprendidos.

No por ahora – suspiró abatido, ahora fue él quien evitó verla a los ojos.

Harry, lo siento… - dijo contrariada.

No, yo sabía que no sería fácil. Y sin embargo es más de lo que podía pedir… Ella me pidió tiempo, y yo voy a respetarla. Pero haré lo que sea para ganarme el privilegio de que London me vea como su padre – sus ojos esmeraldas tuvieron un brillo de determinación, Hermione sintió una extraña emoción recorrer por sus venas.

En cuanto a lo que diremos a los demás, cuando llegue el momento… - prosiguió la castaña, mordiéndose despiadadamente el labio inferior.

Descuida, para eso falta. Podemos hablarlo después – la interrumpió Harry, ella asintió haciendo un amago de sonrisa, en el fondo se sentía aliviada; aunque sabía de sobra que sólo era un alivio pasajero. Después de eso se quedaron en silencio, sus miradas inevitablemente se encontraron teniendo que mantenerse, y la incomodidad se apoderó de ellos.

Nos veremos… mañana – rompió el incómodo silencio la castaña, él asintió. Pero cuando ella hizo el intento de darse la vuelta para marcharse, Harry la tomó torpemente de la mano, la castaña se estremeció regresando a verlo alarmada.

Hermione – pronunció, volviendo a fijar sus ojos en los de ella.

¿Sí? – titubeó nerviosa, porque él aún no soltaba su mano y era como si su piel estuviese ardiendo, provocándole un agradable e inquietante cosquilleo.

¡Gracias…! Me has devuelto la vida – exclamó Harry mirándola intensamente, dejándola sin aliento.

Hermione sintió que el trayecto de vuelta a casa de Remus fue mucho más rápido, o quizás era porque había estado pensando en lo que había sucedido en casa de Harry. Sobre todo en ese último roce, en sus palabras, en su mirada… Ese gesto bastó para que una flama de _esperanza_ se hubiese encendido en su interior, la esperanza de que podría perdonarlo realmente, que tal vez podrían llegar a llevarse como antes; claro que todo sería por el bienestar y la felicidad de London.

Repentinamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Nymphadora abrió la puerta de golpe: ¡Hermione! – exclamó con ansiedad la joven Auror; Snape había estacionado la camioneta frente a la casa de los Lupin, y ellos estaban aguardándolos en la entrada. La castaña parpadeó mirando a Nymphadora como si acabara de despertar.

Así que London ya lo sabe – añadió Tonks, viendo con inquietud a la pequeña castaña que dormía en las piernas de Hermione.

Podrías hacer el favor de esperar a que entremos, Nymphadora – increpó Snape, la bruja lo regresó a ver con resentimiento, Remus carraspeó como advirtiéndole a su esposa que debía ser prudente, ella no dijo nada más pero siguió fulminando a Snape con la mirada, éste hizo caso omiso y se dirigió hacia el asiento trasero para tomar a London.

Una vez dentro de la casa Severus llevó a London a la habitación que compartía con París. Remus y Nymphadora le pidieron a Hermione que los siguiera, dirigiéndose al salón. Lupin cerró las puertas cuando entraron, Hermione sintió un repentino estremecimiento porque hacía sólo un par de horas que su vida había dado un giro de 180° en aquel lugar.

Remus y Nymphadora intercambiaban tensas miradas, parecían indecisos en cómo abordar el tema del que iban a hablarle…

¿Quién les dijo que London se había enterado que Harry es su padre? – inquirió antes de que Remus o Nymphadora dijeran algo. Lupin iba a responderle pero entonces Nymphadora le tomó la muñeca, él regresó a ver a su esposa, y ésta le hizo una seña como pidiéndole que se lo dejara a ella, y se adelantó a contestar.

Bueno, sin querer escuché a Luna… La pobre estaba muy alterada contándole a Ron lo de tu extraña llamada – soltó vacilante, los ojos marrones de Hermione se entornaron. –Porque después de lo sucedido en La Madriguera era ilógico que estuvieses buscando a Harry, a menos que… - expuso más segura Nymphadora, pero al final se detuvo al notar la recelosa expresión de Hermione.

Que se tratara de algo relacionado con London – completó Remus.

Luego vinimos a casa, apenas entramos y la serpiente…-continuó, Remus carraspeó negando, Nymphadora rodó los ojos con fastidio. – Es decir, Lina Nott, nos comunicó… Y hago énfasis en que lo dijo con la mayor satisfacción del mundo. Que tú habías llevado a London con su verdadero padre, con Harry. De inmediato traté de hablar con Draco, pero él no quiso abrirme la puerta, es más… ¡Me gritó que lo dejara en paz! – concluyó, por su tono de voz Hermione pudo darse cuenta que Nymphadora estaba muy preocupada por su primo.

¿Hermione, podrías decirnos qué fue lo que sucedió? – intervino entonces Remus.

Escuchen, este no es el mejor momento para hablar de lo que pasó… Por la mañana… – evadió la castaña, sintiéndose irritada, y a la vez un poco culpable por la preocupación que tenía Tonks por Draco.

Sí, ya lo contarás en la reunión – resolvió Nymphadora.

¿Reunión? – respingó Hermione, contrayendo el entrecejo.

Lo siento, pero tuvimos que comunicarle a McGonagall lo que estaba ocurriendo – dijo Remus, intercambiando una mirada inquieta con su esposa.

Y ella convocó a una reunión urgente, será a las siete de la mañana – informó Nymphadora.

¿Qué? Ni siquiera saben cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero corrieron a avisarle a McGonagall. ¡Cuando esto sólo nos concierne a Harry y a mí! – dijo molesta Hermione.

Hermione, la seguridad de London no sólo depende de ustedes – expuso con gravedad Remus.

Sí, se me olvidaba que ven a mi hija como alguna vez vieron a su padre – terció con sarcasmo la castaña.

¡Eso no es justo, todos queremos a London, y lo que más nos importa es que ella esté a salvo! – exclamó indignado Remus. Hermione sintió una fuerte sacudida en su interior y tuvo remordimientos, quizás se estaba comportando de una forma estúpida y malagradecida, más sin embargo le exasperaba el hecho de que actuasen de aquella manera, era como si le recordaran que London estaba en constante peligro. Hermione hizo un gesto enfadado y se dio la vuelta bruscamente, saliendo a zancadas del salón. Remus y Nymphadora se quedaron viéndola sobrecogidos, pero entonces Tonks salió detrás de ella… La alcanzó justo cuando la castaña pisaba el cuarto peldaño de las escaleras.

Hermione, el hecho de que London sepa ya la verdad… ¡Me alegra mucho! – exclamó Nymphadora, y los ojos marrones la regresaron a ver dilatados. - Pero en serio me preocupa Draco – añadió con gravedad, la castaña respiraba irregularmente sin embargo asintió, dándole a entender a Tonks que la entendía y que ella también estaba preocupada.

**_Mira cómo el tiempo se te esfuma entre los dedos _**

**_Se te pierde en el momento _**

**_Se te olvida que aún estás viviendo. _**

Cuando Hermione llegó a la entrada de su habitación intentó girar la manija pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, tuvo que usar el hechizo _alohomora_ para conseguir entrar. En el interior todo estaba en penumbras, salvo por los rayos de la luna creciente que entraban por la ventana y daban de lleno sobre el rostro de Draco... Hermione esperaba que la regresara a ver acusadoramente, sin embargo él ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado que ella había llegado; notó que su mirada estaba ausente, y la luz lunar causaba un efecto sobre el color gris de sus ojos haciéndolo lucir más fríos.

Hermione soltó un suspiro abatido, y con su varita que aún traía en la mano encendió las lámparas de aceite, pero en cuanto la habitación se iluminó ella se sobresaltó porque todo alrededor lucía como si un vendaval hubiese pasado… En el suelo había almohadas tiradas, cuyo relleno de plumas estaba regado como si fuese nieve artificial, un par de vasos de cristal que la noche anterior Nymphadora le había subido con agua, ahora estaban hechos añicos y esparcidos sobre la alfombra.

¿Draco, qué pasó aquí…? – peguntó con voz ahogada la castaña.

**_Juegas con la historia de una forma que no asombra _**

**_Ni a tu boca _**

**_No hay estrofas, no hay aliento, no hay remordimiento. _**

Que me di cuenta que al final todo lo que hice para evitar que Potter te robara a London, no sirvió absolutamente de nada – dijo soltando una risilla sarcástica. A Hermione se le dilataron las pupilas, y sintió un vuelco al corazón.

Draco, por favor… No debes sentirte de esta manera… Mira, debes saber que Harry nunca pretendió robarme a London – expuso, mordiéndose sin piedad el labio inferior. Los ojos grises por fin se clavaron en ella, de una forma tan glacial que la hizo estremecerse.

¿Él te lo dijo? – inquirió sarcástico.

Sí – asintió Hermione, intentando sostenerle la mirada.

¿Y tú le creíste? – terció, soltando una nueva risilla igual de fría.

Sí – respondió la castaña, pero esta vez contuvo el aliento. Los ojos grises brillaron cual metal fundiéndose, Hermione tuvo una extraña sensación, algo que no sentía por Draco desde sus años en el colegio... temor.

¿Entonces lo que te dijo hace cinco años fue sólo una paranoia tuya? – inquirió escéptico, esbozando una sonrisa cáustica.

En realidad él nunca me dijo… Yo lo malinterpreté porque estaba enojada, yo… ¡estaba muy asustada! - trató de explicar, sin embargo soltaba las palabras titubeando.

Ahora resulta que todo este tiempo tuviste un miedo infundado – ironizó.

Sí, Draco, me equivoqué… Él iba a… – expuso Hermione, pero entonces calló, sus mejillas de pronto adquirieron un fuerte rubor.

¿Él iba a…? – inquirió Draco, pero la castaña no le respondió, había bajado la mirada. - ¡Dime!- exigió, poniéndose por fin de pie, yendo hacia a ella. – ¡¿Él iba a qué…?! – insistió, comenzando a respirar con brusquedad.

Iba a pedirme que me casara con él, quería que formáramos una familia – soltó Hermione, y se dio cuenta que mencionar esto comenzó una revolución en su interior; emociones que no había percibido las veces anteriores que Harry se lo había dicho, porque siempre había creído que era sólo una artimaña. Pero ahora, deteniéndose a pensar en ello… Creó una ilusión que se estaba introduciendo en sus venas, aún peor, en su corazón… Y que de no detenerla pronto, le haría mucho daño, porque el _"Iba"_ ya no existía.

¿Ah sí? – dijo incrédulo, soltando un sonidito parecido a una risilla, sacando a Hermione de su repentina abstracción; la castaña lo regresó a ver desconcertada. – Para tener a London supongo, porque si mal no recuerdo él no te amaba… ¿O también fue una equivocación que él eligiera a Ginevra y no a ti? – terció irónico. Hermione volvió a sentir que el corazón le daba un vuelco, sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lagrimitas rápidamente y comenzó a hiperventilar.

¡No le veo el caso que estés hablando de si Harry me amó o si nunca lo hizo! – refutó enojada, pero unas lágrimas consiguieron escapar de sus ojos. - ¡Eso ya quedó en el pasado! – subrayó apretando los dientes, y sus pupilas marrones tuvieron un brillo peligroso. – Él y yo hablamos, y por el bien de London decidimos que olvidaríamos todo... Sólo nos interesará el bienestar y la felicidad de nuestra hija – exclamó tajante, más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero esta vez eran de coraje.

**_Si tan sólo tocas la esperanza_**

**_Y luego lloras, desahogando el sufrimiento _**

**_Que provoca en ti los sentimientos._**

Los ojos grises se dilataron y se tornaron más gélidos.

Ah… ¿Hablaron? ¿Decidieron? ¿Su hija? ¡¿Te escuchaste, Hermione?! – terció sarcástico, comenzando a subir su tono de voz. – En todo eso sonaste como si fuesen una pareja… ¡Pero da la casualidad que aquí tu esposo soy yo! –exclamó con la mandíbula apretada. – ¿O en el hecho de olvidar el pasado incluye olvidar que yo existo? ¡Porque al parecer eso hiciste cuando decidiste decirle a London que él ese su verdadero padre! – reclamó, y Hermione pudo ver que en sus ojos grises se habían anidado lágrimas.

No fue precisamente mi decisión… ¿O ya se te olvidó de labios de quién lo escuchó London? – recordó irónica.

¡Pero decidiste no negárselo! – rebatió dolido.

¡London lo sabía, mentirle no era la solución! – señaló molesta.

¡Por favor, si de todas formas le mentiste! – espetó Draco, soltando una vez más una risilla llena de sarcasmo; aunque ahora sonó como un sollozo.

¿Qué…? – lo miró, de nuevo desconcertada.

¿De qué otra manera London te hubiese pedido verlo, si no era que le hablaste del héroe que es San Potter? – terció con una burla amarga. – O mejor dicho, del _héroe_ que fue para ti por más de seis años. ¿O ahora el equivocado soy yo? – añadió riendo de esa forma incisiva. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, y aspiró aire profundamente.

No… Es verdad. Le conté cosas buenas de él… ¡Te lo dije esta tarde Draco, no quiero que mi hija conozca el odio!- subrayó exasperada. – Odié a Harry durante los últimos cinco años, y es un sentimiento que me hacía daño… – mencionó con amargura.

¿Ahora ya no lo odias? – inquirió irónico, Hermione bajó la mirada como toda respuesta. – Bien, pretendamos por un minuto que es verdad y él no te pensaba robar a London. ¿Pero y el demás dolor que te causó, qué…?– señaló indignado, Hermione siguió con la mirada gacha y respirando lentamente. – Oh, espera, me lo acabas de decir… Has decidido olvidarlo – soltó nuevamente aquella risilla, y nuevamente sonó como un sollozo. – ¿Y ahora van a ser de nuevo los mejores amigos? ¿Van a comportarse como antes? ¡Van a estar todo el maldito tiempo juntos! – finalizó alterado, y Hermione vio alarmada cómo él lanzaba un puñetazo al mueble de madera que estaba cerca de ellos.

¡¿Qué?! Draco lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido – exclamó, pasando por alto aquel violento arrebato del rubio porque había algo más importante, sus palabras, que la hicieron enfurecer. – ¿Estás insinuando que entre Harry y yo puede pasar algo? – inquirió, comenzando a respirar agitadamente. – Hace cinco minutos tú recalcaste que él ama a Ginny, entonces no entiendo la razón de esa insinuación. ¿O es que te referías a que yo…? – se detuvo, fulminándolo con la mirada, y a pesar de eso por sus mejillas resbalaban lágrimas. - ¡No quiero siquiera mencionarlo, porque es absurdo y humillante! ¡Y mejor dejamos esta estúpida conversación que no irá a ningún lado! ¡Hablaremos por la mañana, a ver si por fin me puedes dejar explicarte qué es lo que va a pasar ahora que London sabe quién es él! – gritó furiosa, y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

**_Sin estar huyendo de tu propio pensamiento, _**

**_Reconoce que aún podemos comenzar de nuevo si queremos. _**

**_Sin lastimarnos duele… _**

**_Duele, duele, duele _**

**_Dime qué puedo hacer por ti _**

**_Duele, duele, duele _**

**_Y no me rindo sigo aquí. _**

**_Duele aunque no quieras verme así _**

**_Duele y sé que no puedo seguir _**

**_Duele tanto y me hace daño _**

**_En tus brazos no hay descanso. _**

**_Duele, duele… eh… _**

Pero él la detuvo tomándola por el brazo, aunque en su urgencia fue brusco.

¡Draco, qué te pasa! – se quejó, jaloneándose, y luego se frotó el brazo en el lugar que la había lastimado.

¡Hermione perdóname, soy un imbécil! – exclamó con los ojos dilatados, pasando con desesperación sus manos entre su rubio cabello.

¡Sí, lo eres! – gritó enojada.

Lo sé… – bajó su gris mirada. - Pero comprende, me da rabia que después de todo lo que Potter te hizo lo hayas perdonado así de fácil… ¡Que lo estés dejando entrar en tu vida nuevamente! – añadió apretando los dientes y los puños, Hermione pudo notar que por sus mejillas resbalaban lágrimas.

Harry no ha vuelto a entrar en mi vida – subrayó la castaña.

¡Ya lo está haciendo, no lo ves! – exclamó furioso, regresando por fin a verla, el contorno de sus ojos grises estaba muy rojizo. Hermione soltó un sonidito de frustración, y evitó seguir viéndolo a la cara.

En serio esta conversación no tiene sentido… ¡Hasta mañana, Draco! – atajó fastidiada.

¡No, no te vayas! – le suplicó, y acto seguido la retuvo rodeándola con sus brazos.

Estoy muy cansada, este día fue muy largo para mí, y en gran parte fue gracias a ti – exclamó disgustada, tratando de desasirse de sus brazos.

¡Hermione, no! – forcejeaba intentando retenerla.

¡Suéltame! Si no lo haces por mí al menos recuerda que tu hijo sí tiene derecho a estar tranquilo – gritó respirando violentamente causa de la furia y el forcejeo. Draco la soltó impactado, como si de pronto el cuerpo de Hermione le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica. Se miraron por unos segundos sin decirse nada, sólo se escuchaban sus bruscas respiraciones; y entonces Hermione salió a zancadas de la habitación, Draco azotó la puerta cuando ella se fue y bajó la mirada, nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos grises; eran de dolor y frustración.

**_Dime si mañana abro puertas y ventanas _**

**_Y dejara entrar la calma como si nunca pasara nada. _**

**_No es que yo defienda _**

**_La estructura de una idea _**

**_La figura de mis fuerzas _**

**_Que dan forma a mi naturaleza. _**

Draco había pasado una noche terrible, sólo consiguió quedarse dormido casi al amanecer; y sin embargo aún en la inconsciencia no pudo descansar del todo porque fue presa de las pesadillas… En las cuales Hermione le gritaba que nunca lo había amado, que lo único que sentía por él era asco y odio; la veía llevarse a París y a London, para luego reunirse con su peor enemigo, con Harry Potter.

¡Hermione, no te vayas…! ¡Nooo! – gritó, pero no lograba despertarse; la Hermione real, que aquella mañana abría las cortinas del ventanal de la habitación para que entrara la claridad, corrió hacia él muy asustada.

¡Draco! ¡Draco! – le habló alarmada, sacudiéndolo.

¡No me dejes…! – exclamó con la voz ahogada, consiguiendo por fin abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba ahí y se aferró a ella. Sudaba frío y su respiración era agitada.

Tranquilo, sólo eran pesadillas – le susurró la castaña, acariciándole el húmedo cabello. Draco sin embargo seguía temblando y se aferraba más a la cintura de Hermione.

No eran simples pesadillas… ¡Tú te llevabas a mis hijas! – exclamó desesperado. – Te las llevabas y te ibas con él… - añadió, regresando a verla con acusación. Hermione lo apartó bruscamente. Aquella mañana cuando ella despertó decidió que olvidaría el incidente de la madrugada, y fue a buscarlo dispuesta a comportarse con él como solía serlo siempre; pero ahora él reincidía con el tema que había generado la discusión anterior.

No comiences, Draco – advirtió con fastidio Hermione.

¡Entiéndeme por favor, me hierve la sangre sólo de pensar que ese imbécil estará cerca de ti! – exclamó alterado, tomándola por la cintura, aferrándose a ella nuevamente.

No, no puedo entender el porqué de tus celos… ¡Es cómo si dudaras de lo que siento por ti! – negó enojada, tratando de separarlo.

¡Yo no dudo lo que sientes por mí! – exclamó, relajando un poco su agarre. - Y no son celos lo que siento… ¡Es miedo! - agregó, alzando aún más la voz.

¿Miedo? ¿A qué? – terció soltando sin querer una risita incrédula Hermione.

¡A lo que él intente hacer para separarte de mí! – subrayó histérico, volviendo a abrazarla de la cintura.

Draco, tú mismo me recordaste esta madrugada que él nunca me amó – exclamó fastidiada, empujándolo una vez más; pero algo en su interior dolió al decir aquello. - ¿Por qué ahora querría intentar algo conmigo? – inquirió, soltando otra vez esa risita de que lo dicho por él le pareciera absurdo.

¡PARA HACERNOS SUFRIR! – gritó, poniéndose de pie.

¿Hacernos sufrir? – repitió Hermione, soltando sin querer una risita sarcástica, y alejándose unos pasos de él. - Draco, no… ¡Basta! Esta conversación está siendo igual de absurda que la de anoche – atajó la castaña, dándose la vuelta avanzó molesta hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

¡Por favor Hermione! Eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido, y no puedes detenerte a pensar qué pretendía al besarte – exclamó soltando una risilla irónica.

Hermione se detuvo en seco porque repentinamente sintió una sacudida en su interior.

¿Qué? – dijo sin aliento la castaña, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Pero nuevamente se tuvo que recordar que Draco no se estaba refiriendo al beso que Harry le había robado en la habitación de los gemelos.

Tú me lo dijiste, te besó en la frente y frente a todos – recordó furioso, y Hermione soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

Estoy seguro que lo hizo para ponerte nerviosa, era su modo de averiguar si tú aún sientes amor por él – añadió apretando los dientes. Hermione sintió un vuelco al corazón, esta vez las palabras de Draco no le sonaban absurdas, por el contrario comenzaban a parecerle lógicas; por qué si no eran las intenciones que ella creía ¿entonces por qué la había besado Harry? Sus latidos se aceleraron.

¡Pero yo ya no siento amor por él! – gritó regresando a verlo, respirando violentamente.

Pero él tenía la esperanza de que así fuera, no lo dudes – subrayó, con los ojos entornados. Hermione sintió un nuevo vuelco al corazón.

Y luego se valdría de esos sentimientos para conseguir lo que quiere… _Hacernos pagar_ _destruyendo nuestro matrimonio._ ¡Reconócelo! Anteriormente ese juego le funcionó, utilizó tus sentimientos para conseguirte, luego te iba a proponer matrimonio, valiéndose nuevamente del amor que sentías por él, para conseguir a tu hija. Aunque anoche te haya logrado convencer de lo contrario – continuó, cada palabra que él decía a Hermione le parecía más lógica y más dolorosa… Era como si reviese los sucesos, era ver que cuando pasaron ella estaba cegada por sus sentimientos; y aún ahora se negaba a creer que Harry hubiese sido tan frío, tan cruel para haber actuado premeditadamente de aquella manera; que la noche anterior cuando habló con él su mirada le hubiese mentido. Y de pronto se sintió furiosa consigo misma por haber sido tan estúpida como para haber vuelto a caer. – _Pero tú conoces realmente a Harry, y sabes que él no…_ – quiso intervenir la vocecita de su corazón pero ella la frenó; los sentimientos de ira se deslizaban rápidamente por sus venas, sintiéndose peor a cada segundo.

Y ahora que ya tiene a London… ¿Cuál crees que es su siguiente paso? Si no es el d_e Separarnos _– concluyó, respirando de forma violenta Draco.

**_Quiero que respondas a mi mente y no te opongas_**

**_A enfrentar el reto y luego nos digamos juntos yo te quiero._**

**_Pero si controlas tu egoísmo y me perdonas _**

**_Estaremos en un cuento de relatos nuevos de tu aliento._**

**_Sin lastimarnos duele… _**

**_Duele, duele, duele _**

**_Dime qué puedo hacer por ti _**

**_Duele, duele, duele _**

**_Y no me rindo sigo aquí. _**

**_Duele aunque no quieras verme así _**

**_Duele y sé que no puedo seguir _**

**_Duele tanto y me hace daño _**

**_En tus brazos no hay descanso. _**

**_Duele, dime qué puedo hacer por ti _**

**_Duele, y no me rindo sigo aquí._**

Hermione sentía los ojos grises clavados en ella, pero ella había bajado la mirada porque comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba… Draco tenía razón, ¿qué otra explicación había para el hecho de que Harry la besara?, y ella era una tonta por haberle creído. La flama de esperanza que sentía en recuperar la confianza en Harry nuevamente, una vez más se reducía a las cenizas del odio. - Pues si eso cree… ¡Nada de lo que él intente le funcionará! – exclamó cerrando sus ojos marrones, que estaban bañados de lágrimas, y sintió éstas resbalar por sus mejillas. - Porque nada ni nadie me separará de ti… – abrió de golpe sus ojos y alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Draco, que ardían oscureciendo el gris, y ella pudo ver en ellos enojo, miedo… _¡Súplica! _- Porque yo… _te amo – _finalizó Hermione, las pupilas grises se dilataron, apenas había escuchado aquellas determinantes palabras y Draco terminó con la distancia que los separaba. La atrajo hacia él con tanta ansia que Hermione respingó, y ahogó el mismo suspiro en los labios que ahora habían capturado los suyos con desesperación. En ese instante se vio atrapada en el torrente de emociones contradictorias que acontecían en su interior… La decepción, la furia y el dolor que sentía por Harry. La urgencia por recuperar el control sobre los sentimientos que tenía por Draco; porque hasta hace un par de días estaba segura que todo en su vida había alcanzado una felicidad absoluta… Una felicidad que ahora le parecía que nunca había existido.

¡Repítelo! – pidió Draco, tomando sus tersas mejillas entre sus manos, fijando sus ojos grises que ahora ardían de forma diferente, en los marrones, y entonces Hermione se hizo consciente que su cuerpo tocaba la suavidad de la cama… Pero ella no quería ser consciente de nada, así que pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Draco y con sus manos presionándole la espalda lo acercó hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

¡Te amo! – exclamó, acariciándole con los labios la barbilla mientras sus finas manos acariciaban su abdomen y luego se deslizaban por sus costados tratando de deshacerse de su camisa desabotonada, sin éxito alguno, por lo que el rubio terminó ayudándole sin dejar de besarla; para luego recorrer su cuerpo con intensas caricias, Hermione se dejaba llevar por ellas, obligando a su mente a no pensar en nada más salvo en esa búsqueda desesperada de horizontes que él descubría en su piel.

¡Harry, llegaste! – exclamó alegre la cantarina vocecita de London, Hermione sintió que repentinamente había sido aventada a la consciencia, empujó instintivamente a Draco entre una fuerte aspiración. Con el corazón latiendo frenético regresó a ver hacia el punto de donde había provenido la voz de su hija, sus ojos marrones se abrieron desmesuradamente al descubrir que la puerta estaba abierta y en el pasillo frente a ellos se encontraban Luna, y London en los brazos de Harry.

**Canción: Duele **

**Dueto: Lu **

**Álbum: Lu**

**Mejor no hablamos desde cuándo no nos leemos… lo sé, y lo siento… se aceptan crucios! Mil gracias por estar acá después de todo este tiempo!**

**Y Muchas Gracias por sus comens. **

**Fabi gracias por estar para mí, porque sin tus VoBo cada capítulo de esta dramática historia no vería la luz ;) **

**Yali Weasley… Happy Birthday Twin! ****He aquí nuestro punto de equilibrio :D **

**A****nyeli Potter Granger**

******1/Septiembre/2013**


End file.
